


Pénombres

by elane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 96,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elane/pseuds/elane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les véritables raisons qui ont amenées Kuroko à refuser la proposition de Kise qui aurait tout fait pour devenir sa nouvelle lumière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite histoire sans prétention sur le lien que j'adore entre Kise et Kuroko.
> 
> J'ai lu un peu par hasard il y a peu une toute petite histoire en anglais toute mignonne sur ce couple sur ce site que je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver dans la multitude de fic présente sur le site et j'avais envie d'en faire une aussi.
> 
> Mais curieusement, alors que je voulais faire quelque chose de très "cute", je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à faire un Kise tout gentil et fou amoureux de son Kuroko. Parce que Kise ne l'est pas tout gentil et c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est l'auteur du manga lui-même qui le dit.
> 
> La muse qui s'est penchée sur cette petite histoire m'a donc remise sur le droit chemin :-)
> 
> Bonne lecture

_**Appartement de Kise** _

Kise rentre du lycée et balance d'un geste las son sac sur son lit. Kaijo est un bon lycée, définitivement. L'équipe de basket est impressionnante et expérimentée et malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas vraiment accueillie avec tous le respect dû à son rang, il est quand même un des cinq membres de la génération miracle, ils les avaient impressionnés par la constance et la rigueur de leur jeu.

Et pour la première fois dans une équipe de basket, il est plus qu'évident qu'il est de loin le joueur le plus fort. Une sensation grisante et à la fois vertigineuse qu'il avait oubliée, se retrouver porteur de tous les espoirs d'une équipe aussi forte que Kaijo.

L'as de Kaijo.

Alors pourquoi se sent-il aussi vide et en colère contre lui-même ?

Il n'a qu'à fermer les yeux pour s'en souvenir avec une acuité qui le transperce comme une lame acérée en plein cœur.

La finale du championnat inter-collège.

Le si impassible Kuroko en pleurs sur le parquet.

Et sa démission du club.

Il avait disparu de sa vie comme il était s'y était invité, dans un sursaut.

Et le monde était devenu tout à coup terne et insipide.

Il avait bien essayé de le retrouver avant la fin de l'année pour lui demander pourquoi. Mais cet enfoiré avait utilisé tous ses dons de magicien pour lui échapper avec une facilité déconcertante. Lui qui pensait être immunisé contre ses petits tours de passe-passe, lui qui pensait être un de ses amis, n'était au final pas suffisamment important aux yeux du petit passeur pour avoir droit à une explication.

Et pourtant après sa rupture, même s'il ne s'agissait que de basket le mot était loin d'être galvaudé, avec Aomine, il avait tant espéré que Kuroko le choisisse comme nouvelle lumière. Si Aomine ne voulait plus de lui dans son ombre, lui Kise était prêt à tout accepter pour jouer avec lui.

Même à ravaler sa fierté et à venir le chercher à Seirin pour lui demander de rejouer avec lui devant toute son équipe, montrant à tous à quel il respectait son basket, lui le cinquième joueurs de la génération miracle.

Et il l'avait vu, sa nouvelle lumière. Ce géant roux, cet idiot qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de sauter sous le panier. Kagami. Rien que le fait de prononcer son nom le remplit d'une colère irrépressible et il se sent en droit de savoir.

Rageusement, il compose le numéro de Kuroko. Et comble du ridicule, il tombe sur le répondeur du joueur fantôme qui entonne d'une voix neutre

_Vous avez bien joint le numéro de Kuroko Tetsuya, je ne suis pas joignable pour le moment…._

Bla bla bla, pense Kise dont la colère monte d'un cran…

\- Merde Kuroko, c'est quoi ce répondeur idiot on dirait un robot. Et franchement, j'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui comme nouvelle lumière et pas moi.

Kise éteint son portable qu'il balance nerveusement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Cette voix où la colère masque à peine le désespoir et ce vide qu'il ressent, ce n'est pas lui ça.

A cet instant, il le déteste. Et pourtant, il est persuadé que s'il l'appelait pour lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il était prêt à rejoindre Kaijo, il en aurait pleuré de bonheur.

Pathétique, tellement pathétique.

* * *

_**Appartement de Momoi** _

_**Une semaine après la victoire de Seirin à la Winter Cup** _

Après la victoire de Seirin à la Winter Cup, Momoi avait décidé de faire une petite fête réunissant tous les anciens de Teiko. Et personne ne pouvait dire non à Momoi. Même pas Akashi.

Le premier arrivé n'était autre qu'Aomine, suivi de près par son ancienne ombre et Kise aussi énergique que d'habitude tente dès la première seconde d'accaparer toute l'attention de Kuroko, des efforts sans cesse repoussés par Aomine et Momoi qui le couvent d'une attention un peu trop grande à son goût. Puis Murasakibara tente sa chance dans le bol des amuse-gueules préparés par Momoi et retire très vite sa main avant même d'y avoir goûté avec un air apeuré. Et une chose est sûre on peut faire confiance à l'instinct culinaire du géant de Yosen, les talents pour la cuisine de Momoi ne s'étaient pas améliorés avec les années, Kise ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée presque attendrie pour le calvaire que doit vivre l'équipe de Tôô. Mais le sourire du diabolique capitaine d'Aomine lui revient en mémoire et il se dit que quelque part, il l'avait sûrement bien mérité.

Kise avait prévu une grande quantité de snacks qu'il avait dissimulé dans son sac et qu'il avait prévu de sortir à intervalle régulier pour nourrir le géant aux cheveux violets et s'assurer sa reconnaissance pendant le temps d'une soirée.

Il lui glisse un premier paquet de ses chips favorites avec un de ses sourires qu'il sait irrésistible et Murasakibara a les yeux qui s'illuminent littéralement. C'est presque trop facile.

Midorima et Akashi arrivent en même temps et même si leur ancien capitaine est redevenu celui qu'il était lors de leurs premières années à Teiko, la température avait bien dû baisser de quelques degrés dans la pièce.

A vrai dire, même lui ne peut réprimer un mouvement de recul instinctif qui n'échappent pas au regard d'Akashi qui porte un plateau de shogi sous le bras. Avec Midorima, ils s'installent de part et d'autre de la table du salon, se lançant dans une partie comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait à Teiko. C'est sûrement une façon pour lui de faire amende honorable après la partie entre Shutoku et Rakuzan. Un bon début en tout cas quand il voit Midorima accepter de bonne grâce l'invitation.

Manquerait plus que quelques glaces à l'eau et la petite séance nostalgique serait parfaite pense Kise amèrement en voyant Aomine et Kuroko redevenir en quelques sourires les meilleurs amis du monde.

Et lui est comme avant la dernière roue du carrosse. Celui qui sourit à tous comme un idiot sans jamais vraiment trouver sa place. Il était le petit dernier, celui qui était arrivé à la fois trop tôt et bien trop tard.

Plus la soirée avance, plus il essaye désespérément. Et plus son cœur se vide, se serre et des larmes froides et silencieuses coulent de ses mots vides de sens.

Fatigué comme rarement, il s'assoit sur le canapé et laisse le temps passer. Lentement et péniblement.

Akashi devait prendre un train tôt le matin et prend congé assez tôt, entraînant un Midorima vaguement ensommeillé dans son sillage. Puis c'est au tour de Murasakibara qui avait fini le dernier de ses paquets de chips depuis peu et Aomine qui s'en va sur un « A plus Satsu ! » et l'heure a finalement tourné et les derniers métros ont disparus depuis longtemps.

\- Kise, dit Momoi tu peux squatter ce soir si tu veux, vu ce que t'as bu c'est sûrement mieux ainsi.

\- Ouais, répond-il les yeux dans le vague.

Alors voilà comment ils avaient dû interpréter sa baisse de régime habituel. Il avait trop bu… Ouais, il avait à peine fini son premier verre. Ces anciens équipiers ne savaient rien de lui et pire que tout ils s'en foutaient.

Un Kise survolté était ennuyant au mieux. Un Kise en baisse de régime était tout simplement oublié.

\- Kise kun ?

_Merde_

Il était tellement persuadé qu'il avait suivi Aomine dans son ombre. Mais non, il avait encore utilisé sa magie pour apparaître et le surprendre à nouveau. Au plus mauvais moment.

Parce que deux mots de sa part et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

Parce qu'il est capable de se noyer dans ses deux grands yeux clairs et d'oublier en une seconde toute l'amertume qui avait envahi son cœur.

Il se sent perdu, heureux, idiot et tellement de choses encore.

Et à cet instant même, il se hait comme jamais.

\- Je vous sors un futon, dit Momoi.

Kise se rend compte que si lui n'a pas trop bu, ce n'est ni le cas de ni de Kuroko ni de Momoi dont les joues un peu plus rouges que d'habitude trahissent son état. Momoi disparait en laissant une couette.

Kuroko s'assoit prêt de lui, posant sur lui un regard troublé par la fatigue et l'alcool.

\- Je te laisse le…

Lorsque la tête de Kuroko tombe doucement sur son épaule et l'effleurement soyeux de ses cheveux contre sa nuque le paralyse plus sûrement que n'importe quelle force.

\- Kurokochi ?!

Il s'en veut de faire tant transparaître sa nervosité dans ce simple mot. Mais l'odeur d'alcool qui se dégage de Kuroko lui fait comprendre qu'il y a longtemps qu'il ne doit plus être capable de distinguer de telles nuances dans sa voix.

\- Désolé, dit Kuroko d'une voix ensommeillée. Aomine a renversé son verre sur moi…

\- Une façon de marquer son territoire, pense Kise ironiquement. Et ne manque pas de s'estomaquer quand Kuroko se relève et se débat avec lui-même pour enlever son t-shirt poisseux.

\- Kurokocchi…

Les yeux de Kise s'agrandissent en voyant se dévoiler la peau pâle de Kuroko dont la tête est encore perdue dans les affres du tissu bleu.

\- Tu peux m'aider à me déshabiller, s'il te plait, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

_Non… Absolument pas !_

Cette phrase dans la bouche de n'importe qui aurait paru indécente.

Dans la bouche de Tetsu, c'est juste innocent. Terriblement et violemment innocent.

Le genre à dévorer tout de suite.

Tu peux pas dire des choses comme ça, Kuroko, pense Kise, se maudissant déjà de ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Je suis venu juste après l'entraînement, si tu veux j'ai des affaires de rechange.

\- Oh, c'est gentil, dit-il après avoir enfin réussis à se débarrasser de son t-shirt.

Kise sent son self contrôle se dissoudre à mesure qu'il observe les muscles fins et la peau d'albâtre du torse de Kuroko se dévoiler. Merde pourquoi lui avoir proposé un t-shirt de rechange alors qu'il avait un tel spectacle sous les yeux. IDIOT !

Les yeux perdus dans cette vision qui lui ravit une longue minute sa raison, il ne se rend même pas compte que Kuroko commence à être mal à l'aise.

Et lorsqu'enfin il voit le regard un peu affolé de Kuroko le fixer, il se reprend maladroitement :

\- Elle doit être terrible ta coach.

\- Hein ?

\- Parce que tu commences avoir quelques vrais abdos Kurokocchi.

\- Oh, pas vraiment, dit-il un peu moins gêné en touchant sa peau blanche. J'ai beau m'entraîner comme les autres, c'est comme si mon corps était figé, incapable d'évoluer. J'avoue que c'est parfois un peu…

Oui, c'est vrai, il n'y avait que peu de différences avec le collège mais elle était quand même là, la fine et délicate ligne de ses muscles fins sous cette peau blanche et douce. Sans s'en rendre compte, Kise laisse ses doigts effleurer le torse du passeur, les yeux étincelants, dévorant littéralement du regard chaque centimètre de la peau dévoilée…

\- …  _frustrant_ , termine-t-il la phrase de Kuroko dans un souffle en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Kuroko.

Mais la lueur d'affolement qu'il y voit lui prouve encore une fois à quel point il est le seul à éprouver une telle attirance.

Il se détourne au plus vite de sa vision pour farfouiller dans ses affaires et lui tend un de ses t-shirts propre. Kuroko le remercie d'un hochement de tête avant de l'enfiler. Bien sûr, le t-shirt ajusté de Kise est deux fois trop grand et même s'il l'avait toujours su, Kise se rend compte à quel point il a l'air petit et fragile à côté de lui. Depuis le collège, Kise et tous les membres de la génération miracle avait pris facilement quelques centimètres aussi bien en hauteur qu'en largeur d'épaule. Kuroko n'avait presque pas changé.

Malgré la fatigue, Kuroko semble lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et détourner les yeux comme pour s'excuser de flotter littéralement dans les habits de son ancien équipier.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le respect de Kise ne fait que grandir lorsqu'il se rappelle à quel point Kuroko pouvait être incroyable en plein match.

\- T'as vraiment été impressionnant pendant la finale.

\- Non, dit-il posément, c'est tout l'équipe qui a été incroyable.

\- Kise s'approche un peu plus, pose ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Non, c'est toi, c'est ta victoire. Depuis le début tu as tout planifié, ton entrée à Seirin, ta nouvelle lumière, ta nouvelle équipe à ton image, c'est ta volonté sans faille t'as permis de surmonter tous les obstacles pour nous battre un à un et nous forcer à regarder la vérité en face. On était tous devenu des êtres méprisables, des arrogants perdus dans un orgueil démesuré et tu nous as ramené à la réalité.

Kuroko recule dans un geste presque craintif devant son regard. Mais Kise ne relâche pas son étreinte.

\- Sérieusement, continue-t-il, Akashi peut aller se rhabiller, c'est toi le stratège de la bande.

\- Non, répond Kuroko dont le regard bleu se voile. Tout ce que je voulais c'est vous redonner votre amour du basket comme je l'avais retrouvé en rejoignant Seirin.

Kise baisse les yeux, les bras toujours crispés sur ses épaules :

\- Seirin, marmonne-t-il sans pouvoir effacer la douleur qui transparaît dans sa voix. C'est pour ça que tu as refusé mon offre, cela ne cadrait pas avec tes plans.

\- Non, c'est pas ça.

 _Pas ça_ … Le cœur de Kise s'arrête une seconde, trop vulnérable pour se protéger des mots qui découleraient alors qu'il ancre son regard dans celui de Kuroko. Il avait toujours été un peu trop honnête avec lui et il ne sait pas comment il pourrait encaisser un nouveau coup.

\- Arrogant, je pense que tu l'as toujours été, dit-il mais perdu comme les autres jamais. Tu étais peut-être obsédé par la victoire comme je l'étais à Teïko, mais tu n'avais jamais perdu ton envie de jouer au basket. Tu lui portes un amour intense et encore immature et j'ai toujours admiré ça chez toi.

Le cœur et la raison de Kise se sont définitivement arrêtés au mot admiré…

\- Parce que même si c'était terriblement présomptueux de ma part, dit Kuroko en baissant les yeux, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon rival.

Kise sourit, un vrai sourire lumineux comme il n'en avait pas retourné depuis bien longtemps :

\- Il va falloir que je gagne notre prochain match alors, parce qu'après deux défaites consécutives, tu vas finir par croire que je suis un piètre rival.

Les yeux de Kuroko s'agrandissent et une pointe de rouge vient fleurir sur ses joues et le cœur de Kise se sert devant l'adorable spectacle. Il doit se retenir de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non, dit Kuroko, tu as peut-être perdu le match mais le meilleur joueur sur le parquet c'était toi.

\- Ca ne sert à rien d'être le meilleur joueur si on ne peut pas faire gagner son équipe, dit-il en baissant les yeux sans voir à quel point ses paroles touchent Kuroko. Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas de moi comme ta nouvelle lumière. Tu avais peur que je te prenne de haut ?

Kuroko baisse les yeux nerveusement et Kise le force à relever la tête :

\- Je n'aurai jamais fait une telle chose. Jamais.

\- C'est pas pour ça, avoue Kuroko.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

Kise ouvre grand les yeux. Kuroko n'a jamais été du genre à se défiler devant quoi ou qui que ce soit. Et à cet instant, il prend peur parce que s'il est sûr d'une chose c'est que si Kuroko hésite c'est certainement pas pour se protéger lui-même. Il n'a pas la moindre once d'égoïsme en lui pour penser à lui avant de penser aux autres, cela ne peut être que pour le protéger lui, son rival.

\- Pour moi, oui, dit Kise avec tout le calme qu'il est capable de rassembler à cet instant.

Kuroko se recule doucement et les mains crispées de Kise se détachent de leur emprise. La distance entre eux le fait trembler.

\- Au collège, dit Kuroko, quand j'ai commencé à développer mon basket, j'ai appris à observer les gens, à comprendre leurs habitudes, à lire en eux. Personne n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à moi, du coup j'ai toujours pu lire dans les regards, les sourires, les gestes, les non-dits…

Merde…

Le cœur de Kise est à deux doigts de sortir de sa poitrine.

Kuroko est gentiment en train de lui dire qu'il sait et ce depuis le premier jour.

Dans son esprit, les images du passé se succèdent à la vitesse de l'éclair. La façon dont il l'avait méprisé les premiers jours à Teiko. Ce type son tuteur… Ce joueur incapable de mettre un panier un titulaire ? Impossible.

Et il l'avait vu jouer et son cœur s'était arrêté. Il avait gagné son respect. Profond et aussi grand que celui qu'il éprouvait pour Aomine.

 _Tu verras à quel point il est exceptionnel_ … C'est ce qu'Aomine lui avait dit quand il l'avait questionné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point.

Avec le temps, son respect n'avait jamais diminué bien au contraire mais il avait laissé de la place à quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus profond, de bien plus destructeur.

Un besoin, une envie, un désir. Quelque chose d'irrépressible et terriblement égoïste qui le fait trembler. Un sentiment si noir et intense qu'il réprime de moins en moins.

Violent et immature, comme son amour du basket.

Il est perdu et pire que tout Kuroko sait à quel point.

_Et il l'avait toujours su._

\- J'arrivais à lire sans problème tous les gens que je croisais, tous les joueurs même Akashi.

Achève-moi vite, pense Kise amèrement sans pour autant baisser le regard.

\- Tous sauf toi, termine-t-il.

\- Hein ?!

C'est tout ce que son cerveau est capable de formuler à cet instant. Kise relève un peu trop vite la tête et fixe incrédule Kuroko. Il ne se rend même pas compte à quel point il est près de Kuroko qui lui jette un regard affolé.

\- J'ai jamais réussis à savoir ce que tu pensais vraiment de moi à Teiko, dit Kuroko. J'ai jamais trop su si tu respectais vraiment mon jeu ou si tu…

\- Je quoi ?

\- Tu ne me voyais pas comme un challenge dans ta compétition avec Aomine ?

\- Quoi ?!

Des monosyllabes, pense Kise, c'est à peu près tout ce que son cerveau est capable de commander à sa bouche. Quel idiot !

\- J'avais un peu l'impression que tu pensais que d'une certaine façon j'appartenais à Aomine et du coup que tu devais me ravir à lui pour le dépasser.

Kise commence à se rendre compte à quel point il est proche de Kuroko. Et qu'au final, il avait été plus perspicace qu'il ne l'aurait cru

Il avait toujours été jaloux du lien entre la lumière et l'ombre de Teiko.

Oui, il avait eu envie de le  _ravir_  à Aomine.

Furieusement.

\- Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, continue Kuroko, quelqu'un faisait vraiment attention à moi, recherchait mon approbation pour un oui, pour un non. Moi qui avais toujours été insignifiant, moi que personne n'avait jamais remarqué, j'étais soudain devenu assez important dans la vie de quelqu'un ne plus pouvoir rester dans l'ombre. C'était déroutant et ça l'est toujours, je ne sais toujours pas vraiment comment réagir face à autant d'attention que je ne me mérite pas vraiment. Mais…

Kise n'en peut plus de se retenir et prend Kuroko dans ses bras. Il s'était retenu beaucoup trop longtemps et le sert comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Kise kun ?!

Kise enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kuroko, aspirant à plein poumon cette odeur enivrante qui lui fait perdre un peu plus la raison.

Il sent Kuroko se tendre sous son étreinte. Plus d'une fois il l'avait entouré de son affection étouffante mais là c'est différent et Kuroko n'est pas assez aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Kise ferme les yeux et concentre toute sa volonté sur ce simple geste qui lui coûte tant. Et il se détache à regret de celui qui hante un peu trop ses pensées et ses rêves, le souffle court.

\- T'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que je peux penser de toi ? demande Kise.

\- J'arrive jamais à savoir quand tu es sérieux ou quand tu te moques de moi, dit Kuroko un peu vexé. Et j'ai l'habitude de décrypter les gens facilement, c'est vraiment déroutant.

Kuroko qui fronce les sourcils avec cette moue perplexe. Kise avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi adorable et il se fait violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Et au final, il se rend compte qu'il a bien peu de volonté et entoure Kuroko de ses bras. Mais cette fois, il n'y a ni empressement, ni urgence dans son geste.

\- Kise kun, je suis vraiment fatigué là. Je tombe de sommeil.

Mais Kise ne desserre pas ses bras bien au contraire.

\- Kuroko ?

Kuroko sursaute devant le sérieux soudain de Kise qui le prive de son surnom habituel. Il se sent curieusement bien fragile entre ses bras.

\- Kise kun ?

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

A vrai dire Kise ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, l'entraîne doucement sur le futon toujours entre ses bras et curieusement, alors que le sommeil a déjà bien engourdi ses paupières et ses muscles noués, il ne se sent ni déplacé, ni gêné. Au contraire, la chaleur et les gestes lents de Kise lui arrache ses derniers doutes. Et alors qu'il est à deux doigts de s'endormir la tête contre le torse de son rival, Kise lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je vais te dire un secret Kuroko, jamais je ne me suis moqué de toi.

* * *

_**Le lendemain** _

_**6h35** _

_**Gare de Shinjuku** _

Akashi consulte le panneau d'affichage. Son train pour Kyoto est à l'heure et il a quelques minutes pour se rendre sur le quai lorsque son téléphone vibre dans sa poche.

Il attrape d'un geste son portable et consulte ses messages. Momoi lui avait envoyé une photo accompagnée d'une phrase.

_Tu avais raison._

La photo dévoile Kuroko endormi contre le torse de Kise qui l'entoure de ses bras protecteurs. Le grand blond a beau dormir, le sourire qui illumine son visage ne trompe personne.

Momoi ne l'avait pas appelé car elle aurait eu du mal à lui cacher la peine qui lui enserre le cœur en ce moment même. Lui aussi le ressent cet étau glacé qui lui coupe le souffle.

Akashi avait vu le respect de Kise se transformer peu à peu un amour inconditionnel et il avait compris le jour où Kuroko s'était levé au milieu de la foule pour encourager Kise pendant son match contre Haizaki avec un « Je crois en toi Kise kun » que quelque chose avait aussi changé dans le regard du joueur fantôme.

Même si le principal intéressé ne l'avait pas encore compris, il lui faudrait du temps.

Et pour une fois, il aurait aimé avoir eu tort.

Kise, pense-t-il, si tu loupes ta chance, je ne t'en laisserai pas une deuxième. Je ne suis pas aussi généreux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'avais pas prévu une suite initialement.  
> Mais je me suis laissée embarquée dans cette histoire et j'espère que ça plaira :-)

Seirin  
Terrain d’entraînement

 

Kuroko s’avance sous le regard de toute l’équipe et à cet instant tous y vont de leur hypothèse sur la fameuse soirée des anciens de la génération miracle. Parce qu’apparemment elle avait laissé des traces, pensent-ils en voyant Kuroko encore plus pâle que d’habitude.  
\- Hé, Kuroko ! s’exclame Kagami. T’as pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ?  
Kagami aurait juré voir les joues de Kuroko rougir un peu avant qu’il ne le regarde de son air impassible habituel. Son regard n’a pas changé mais il est encore plus pâle que d’habitude.  
\- Momoi avait préparé à manger et à boire, dit Kuroko comme si c’était une excuse.  
\- Et ? demande Kagami en se rendant compte que sa petite conversation intéressait plus qu’elle n’aurait dû toute l’équipe.   
\- Ben à côté de Momoi, la coach c’est un cordon bleu, dit Kuroko.  
Une phrase qui aurait fait reculer les plus braves. Et qui lui vaut les regards compatissants de toute l’équipe et une œillade meurtrière de Riko.  
\- Je crois qu’aujourd’hui on va doubler, non tripler l’entraînement ! dit-elle avec un sourire particulièrement sadique.  
Alors que toute l’équipe commence les tours de terrain, Riko agrippe Kuroko d’une main, l’obligeant à s’assoir à ses côtés. Son œil avisé le scrute, Kuroko peut presque voir les chiffres défiler sous ses yeux alors qu’elle l’ausculte.  
\- Est-ce que ça va Kuroko ?  
Rien n’échappe à son regard acéré.  
\- Un peu fatigué, rien de grave, répond Kuroko de sa voix habituelle.  
Un mensonge qui ne lui échappe pas mais qu’elle décide de lui pardonner. Pour le moment.  
A vrai dire, la tête de Kuroko est tellement encombrée par ce qu’il s’était passé hier qu’il ne sait pas trop comment il se sent. Mais pas bien, ça c’est sûr.  
Les paroles qu’il avait échangées avec Kise.  
La nuit qu’il avait passée.  
Son seul souvenir lui coupe le souffle.  
Comme toujours, le joueur blond ne cessait de le décontenancer. Il n’avait même pas l’excuse d’avoir trop bu car il n’avait fait que tremper les lèvres dans son verre avant d’en verser le contenu dans l’évier ne voulant pas tester un cocktail fait par Momoi. Et vu l’effet qu’il avait eu sur Aomine qui s’était mis à rigoler bêtement à tout ce qu’il avait pu dire, il avait eu plus que raison. Il devait être sacrément corsé.  
Et quand Aomine avait renversé son deuxième verre sur lui, la seule odeur qui s’élevait de la boisson avait suffi à lui monter à la tête.  
Puis Momoi l’avait retenu un peu trop longuement, c’était presque étrange et il s’était retrouvé avec Kise. Et là les choses avaient commencées à devenir pour le moins bizarres.  
Kise était comme toujours en train d’alterner les phrases aussi sincères que déconcertantes et ces moments où il le prenait pour un petit et adorable ours en peluche. Sérieusement !  
\- Kuroko ?  
Kuroko sursaute en voyant Kagami se planter devant lui.  
\- Hé les gars, se tourne-t-il vers l’équipe tout fier, j’ai fait sursauter Kuroko !  
Une exclamation qui lui vaut quelques rires et sourires complices parmi l’équipe.  
\- Kagami kun !  
\- T’es vraiment pas en forme aujourd’hui. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pendant votre petite soirée ?  
Kuroko n’a pas de mal à sentir la pointe amère que Kagami ressent lorsqu’il parle de cette soirée où il n’avait pas été convié.  
\- J’ai parlé avec Kise kun et c’est la première fois qu’on a eu une vraie discussion et c’était pour le moins déroutant, dit-il.  
\- Déroutant, reprend Kagami, comment ça déroutant ?  
\- J’ai l’habitude de toujours bien cerner les gens avec qui je parle. En développant mon basket, j’ai appris à observer les personnes autour de moi, comprendre leurs réactions. Mais avec Kise, c’est comme si j’’avais perdu tous mes repères habituels. A chaque fois que je pense avoir compris quelque chose, il part dans un sens complètement opposé.   
Kagami observe avec étonnement son ami.  
Premièrement parce qu’un si long discours de sa part est inhabituel. Et aussi parce qu’il a du mal à cacher toutes les questions qui lui traversent l’esprit et de la part de Kuroko, une telle débauche d’émotions, c’est vraiment extraordinaire.  
Et enfin, les intentions de Kise ne sont-elles pas évidentes…  
Sérieusement, il n’y a pas besoin d’être un expert de la psyché humaine pour comprendre. Comment Kuroko peut-il être aussi aveugle ?  
\- Au collège, je n’avais vraiment pas l’habitude qu’on prête tant attention à moi et j’ai toujours cru que c’était pour ça que je n’arrivais pas à lire en lui comme les autres.   
\- D’après ce que j’ai compris de tes années à Teiko, c’est pas complètement vrai, dit Kagami abruptement.  
Kuroko lui retourne un regard blanc plein d’interrogations silencieuses.  
\- Momoi était toujours collée à toi, au moins autant que Kise. Et pourtant ça ne t’as jamais empêché de lire en elle comme les autres.  
Kagami ne lui laisse pas le temps de s’étonner plus longuement de cette révélation :  
\- Je crois que Kise a toujours eu une place un peu à part parmi tes anciens coéquipiers pour toi. C’est ton rival et je ne crois pas que tu te serais levé tout seul, en criant comme ça au milieu de la foule pour l’encourager comme tu l’as fait quand il était au plus bas face à Haizaki, pour n’importe qui d’autre.  
\- Je crois en tous mes anciens équipiers, proteste Kuroko.  
\- Mais c’est le seul que tu ne peux pas déchiffrer.  
\- Et ?  
\- Je sais pas, c’est toi l’expert…  
Parce que franchement, ses intentions sont plus que claires, pense Kagami.   
\- Tu penses que le problème viendrait de moi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Je pense que c’est là la vraie question.   
Mais pour y répondre, il va falloir que tu sois honnête envers toi-même Kuroko, pense-t-il.  
\- Bon Kuroko, on le commence cet entraînement ?  
Kuroko relève la tête, prêt à brûler sa nervosité sur le parquet et prend une longue inspiration.  
\- Kagami, je crois que je suis prêt pour ma nouvelle technique.  
Kagami se retourne des étoiles dans les yeux. Il savait que depuis quelques temps Kuroko travaillait sur une nouvelle passe qu’il pourrait utiliser quand son jeu de l’ombre ne fonctionnerait plus.   
Et à cet instant, il est sûr d’une chose, ça allait être époustouflant.

Terrain d’entraînement de Kaijo

 

Kasamatsu observe Kise du banc.  
Sa petite réunion avec ses anciens équipiers avaient laissé ses marques et il n’avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Mais elle lui avait aussi donné un regain d’énergie terrifiant. D’ordinaire, Kise était déjà dur à suivre. Mais aujourd’hui, c’est insoutenable. Pour lui comme pour toute l’équipe.  
\- Kise !  
La balle encore dans les mains, il avale la distance les séparant en quelques enjambées, un sourire étincelant sur le visage.  
\- Le coach veut nous voir.  
\- J’arrive.  
Ils se dirigent vers la salle du club où le coach les attend et Kasamatsu ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer :  
\- A te regarder, t’as l’air de pas avoir fermé l’œil de la nuit.   
\- Si seulement, dit-il avec un sourire en coin en repensant à la façon dont il avait lutté contre le sommeil jusqu’au bout pour profiter au maximum de la chaleureuse présence d’un Kuroko assoupi et adorable entre ses bras.  
\- C’est marrant, je vous imaginais pas vraiment du genre à vous amuser comme des fous toute la nuit.   
Kise pouffe de rire en repensant à leur première réunion pour fêter son passage chez les titulaires. Manger des glaces à l’eau devant une supérette, des glaces qu’il avait dû lui-même offrir…  
\- C’est sûr, la génération miracle a des façons très particulières de fêter un événement, dit-il en se rappelant quand même qu’il s’était rapidement fait avoir par l’atmosphère désarmante qui se dégageait de leurs petites réunions après l’entraînement.  
\- Je trouve ça toujours aussi déroutant, dit Kasamatsu comme s’il se parlait à lui-même.  
\- Déroutant ?  
\- Tu parles rarement de la génération miracle, dit-il, alors que t’es pas du genre à ne pas te vanter quand t’en as l’occasion. Bien sûr, on sait tout de ton admiration sans borne pour Kuroko, même des détails dont on se passerait pense-t-il, et d’Aomine mais les rares fois où tu parles de la génération miracle, c’est comme si tu t’excluais du groupe.  
A vrai dire, Kise n’y avait jamais réfléchi :  
\- C’est sûrement parce que je suis arrivé en dernier et que j’étais de loin le plus faible d’entre eux. Je commençais juste le basket et j’ai jamais vraiment eu l’impression d’avoir gagné ma place.   
\- C’était vrai alors, dit Kasamatsu pas vraiment étonné, tu as réellement commencé le basket en deuxième année. Mais raconte-moi, j’avoue que suis curieux de savoir ce qu’il s’est passé lors de votre petite réunion pour te motiver comme ça.  
Kasamatsu soupire, le sourire que lui renvoie Kise justifie à lui seul toutes les couvertures qu’il avait pu faire en tant que mannequin.  
\- La soirée a commencé de façon désastreuse mais j’ai enfin obtenu une réponse que j’attendais depuis longtemps. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m’attendais, non en fait c’était mieux encore, dit-il alors que son regard s’embrase comme lorsqu’il se trouve face à un adversaire à sa taille sur le parquet.  
\- Une réponse ?  
Mais le coach les attend et il n’a pas le temps de finir sa conversation. Mais à cet instant, il sait que la seule personne au monde capable d’allumer cette lueur qui tremble dans ses yeux n’est autre que le joueur fantôme de Seirin.   
\- Kasamatsu, Kise, dit le coach. Je vous charge de transmettre ma demande à l’équipe de Seirin. Je souhaite organiser une partie d’entraînement contre eux avant la fin de l’année où Kise aura le rôle de capitaine.  
\- Hein ! s’exclame Kise.  
\- Je comprends, dit Kasamatsu. C’est ma dernière année Kise. Il faudra bien quelqu’un pour reprendre les rênes l’année prochaine.  
\- Mais j’ai rien d’un capitaine ! s’exclame Kise. Je suis incapable d’assurer ce rôle.  
\- Au début de l’année, je ne t’aurais même pas envisagé à ce poste, dit le coach. Mais depuis notre défaite face à Seirin, tu as changé. Ton basket est devenu une arme au service de l’équipe, tu as pris conscience de ton rôle et de celui des autres. Il y a encore beaucoup d’immaturité dans ta façon de jouer, mais je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir ton potentiel. Mais ne t’enflamme Kise, ce sera un test, dit le coach, mais je pense que c’est un juste retour des choses qu’il se fasse face à cette équipe.


	3. 3

Sur le chemin du terrain d’entraînement de Seirin

Kise, trop perdu dans ses pensées, fronce les sourcils alors qu’il se rend vers le lycée de Seirin avec Kasamatsu à ses côtés.  
Capitaine de l’équipe… Lui ?  
N’importe quoi !  
\- Rien n’est encore fait Kise, pas besoin de faire une tête pareil. Et je ne suis pas encore parti, je te donnerai quelques ficelles.  
\- C’est pas des ficelles dont j’aurai besoin là, mais d’un miracle.  
\- Mais tu l’as déjà eu ton miracle, dit Kasamatsu. Le coach a raison, notre défaite face à Seirin t’as vraiment changé. Parce faut bien l’avouer, t’étais assez insupportable avant.  
\- Capitaine !  
\- Ça ce n’est pas beaucoup arrangé, mais c’est devenu supportable, en rajoute une couche Kasamatsu.  
Kise fait la tête une demi-seconde avant de reprendre d’un ton sérieux, son esprit de compétition aiguisé comme jamais.  
\- J’ai promis à Kuroko de ne pas perdre notre prochaine rencontre, je dois avouer que cela rajoute une pression supplémentaire du coup. Gagner contre Seirin en tant que Capitaine, je l’avoue, c’est un défi qui me plait.  
Kasamatsu s’amuse du fait qu’il a presque l’impression de lire la majuscule du mot capitaine dans l’intonation de Kise. Il l’observe du coin de l’œil, tentant d’imaginer ce que pourrait devenir l’équipe de Kaijo sous la direction de Kise. Le coach avait raison, il a un potentiel indéniable et un amour de la compétition plus grand encore.   
Cette responsabilité allait le faire grandir plus vite et son petit côté immature allait vite se fondre dans le capitaine qu’il allait devenir. Et il en était persuadé, Kise serait un bien meilleur capitaine que lui. Lui-même n’avait accepté cette charge que parce qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre pour l’assumer et il avait dû enterrer tous ses doutes sans pouvoir les partager avec qui que ce soit. Il n’avait jamais vu le poste de capitaine comme une chance ou un défi. Pour lui, c’était un devoir  
Il allait y avoir du changement dans l’équipe de Kaijo et il avait hâte de voir ça.  
\- Les seuls capitaines que j’ai connu, c’est Nijimura, Akashi et toi, dit Kise.   
\- Me dit pas que t’es en train réfléchir lequel d’entre nous tu pourrais copier…  
Kise rigole un peu gêné. Si, c’est exactement ce à quoi il pensait.   
\- Akashi, celui qu’il était, celui qu’il est redevenu est un stratège hors pair. Même si je travaillais toute ma vie, je ne pourrais même pas m’approcher de son style. Nijimura, c’est quelqu’un d’incroyable, il avait gagné le respect de tous les membres de la génération miracle même Akashi a longtemps refusé le rôle de capitaine par respect pour lui.   
\- Je l’ai déjà rencontré sur le terrain, dit Kasamatsu. C’était un grand capitaine et un joueur exceptionnel.   
\- Oui mais pour Nijimura, les joueurs étaient tous des rivaux avant d’être des équipiers. On était tous en compétition permanente entre nous, surtout parmi les titulaires et à Teiko, la moindre faiblesse pouvait nous coûter notre place. Si je devais choisir un modèle, ce serait plutôt toi senpai, t’en un grand capitaine, un excellent joueur et tu as su créer un groupe soudé qui travaille ensemble. Une véritable équipe.  
\- J’ai quand même surtout l’impression d’être plus votre babysitteur que votre capitaine, dit Kasamatsu en faisant une moue à la fois amusée et blasée pour cacher son embarras devant le compliment sincère de Kise. Je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j’ai, et vous ne me facilitez pas la vie.  
\- T’imagine pas le bordel que c’était Teiko quand j’y suis arrivé, dit Kise. Midorima et Murasakibara ne pouvaient pas s’encadrer, j’étais toujours en compétition avec Aomine en lui réclamant des uns contre uns que je perdais tous les uns après les autres et Akashi restait froidement en retrait. Et encore, je te parle pas d’Hazaiki que j’ai remplacé. Sans Kuroko, je crois que le club aurait implosé avant même la fin de ma première année.   
Kuroko, encore et toujours lui. Le joueur de l’ombre est décidemment omniprésent dans les histoires de Kise.  
\- C’était uniquement grâce à lui qu’on est resté un groupe pendant les premières années, continue Kise. Puis les choses ont changées.  
Les choses ont changées.  
C’est à peu près tout ce que Kise lui avait jamais dit sur sa dernière année à Teiko. Mais il avait vu les matchs. C’étaient pas des matchs mais des démonstrations d’une force terrifiante et écrasante. Sans pitié.  
Il n’y avait pas de cohérence dans l’équipe, juste une puissance effroyable qui brisait la volonté de leurs adversaires. La finale de leur dernier championnat inter-collège n’avait été qu’une triste mascarade.   
\- Gagner avait toujours été la priorité mais là c’était devenu notre raison d’être. On pouvait faire tout ce que l’on voulait tant que l’équipe gagnait et que nos quotas étaient remplis, dit-il froidement.  
\- Vos quotas ?  
\- Vingt points minimum chacun par match, Akashi avait tout un tas de petits trucs, dit-il avec dégoût comme si le mot pouvait lui écorcher les lèvres, pour nous motiver. Et tant qu’on atteignait nos objectifs, ni l’entraînement, ni même l’illusion d’appartenir à une équipe ne nous étaient imposés. Aomine et Murasakibara ont été les premiers à déserter l’entraînement, Midorima avait juste besoin d’un panier, Kuroko était encore là mais il en était venu comme nous tous à détester le basket.  
Kise regarde ses mains qui tremblent un peu. A Teiko, il avait remplacé son amour du basket par celui de la victoire et oui, il en était venu à détester le basket lui aussi. Il n’avait encore jamais osé se l’avouer à lui-même.   
Et même Kuroko s’était trompé sur son compte.  
D’un autre côté, il venait juste de se l’avouer à lui-même.  
\- Alors il vous a vraiment sauvé, dit Kasamatsu encore un peu décontenancé par ces confidences qu’il n’attendait pas vraiment.  
Kise sursaute en regardant son capitaine.  
\- Oui, il nous a tous sauvé et il n’a même pas idée à quel point j’étais perdu.

Terrain d’entraînement de Seirin

Riko observe incrédule le terrain.  
Encore une fois le miracle opère sous ses yeux. C’est simple et élégant. Et suffisamment déroutant pour tromper n’importe qui. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Kuroko pourrait l’utiliser en pleine lumière.  
\- C’est incroyable !  
Depuis quand quelqu’un exprimait ses pensées à haute voix !  
Riko se retourne en sursautant pour tomber sur Kise et Kasamatsu qui observent bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts, le phénomène se produire sur le parquet. Et pour une fois, l’exclamation vient de Kasamatsu, Kise semble trop perdu pour pouvoir parler.  
Du pur génie parce que même en l’observant, cette technique ne pouvait pas vraiment être anticipée.  
\- On vient nous espionner ? demande Riko en tentant de reprendre contenance.  
\- Heu, non pas du tout, se reprend difficilement Kasamatsu en donnant un coup de coude à Kise qui n’arrive pas à se détacher du jeu de Kuroko.  
Le grand blond se retourne à contre cœur, la surprise fait rapidement place à l’inquiétude devant la nouvelle arme que vient de leur révéler involontairement leurs futurs adversaires.  
Et vu la surprise de membres de Seirin, Kise sait qu’ils venaient juste de découvrir la nouvelle technique de Kuroko.   
Kuroko est trop concentré sur son jeu et sa nouvelle passe pour les avoir remarqué mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et il n’est pas assez téméraire pour ne pas dire qu’il ne redoute pas cette rencontre après la nuit dernière.   
Ce matin chez Momoi, Kise était resté fidèle à lui-même, alternant les banalités et les sourires habituels. Allant jusqu’à rigoler de cheveux en bataille de Kuroko avant de partir pour le lycée.  
Kuroko était tendu mais il était progressivement redevenu égal à lui-même, il avait probablement mis son comportement sur le compte de l’alcool et de la fatigue. Et il n’était pas à une excentricité près.   
Mais il n’avait pas bu et chaque minute, chaque seconde de cette nuit est gravée dans son esprit.   
Et l’envie de ressentir à nouveau sa chaleur contre lui à s’enivrer de son odeur légèrement sucrée le fait trembler.  
Un nouveau coup de coude de Kasamatsu le ramène douloureusement au présent.  
\- Nous avons un message à vous transmettre de la part de notre coach, dit Kasamatsu.  
\- Un message ? demande Riko.  
\- Il souhaite vous demander une partie amicale avant la fin de l’année, dit le capitaine de Kaijo.   
\- Avant la fin de l’année, demande Riko. Vous souhaitez faire des changements dans l’équipe ?  
\- Oui, dit Kasamatsu étonné par la perspicacité du coach de Seirin. C’est un test pour notre nouveau Capitaine…  
Riko ouvre grand les yeux mais elle a déjà compris où Kasamatsu voulait en venir. Elle essaye juste d’en saisir les implications…  
\- Kise Ryota, termine Kasamatsu.  
Au même moment, Kuroko loupe monumentalement sa nouvelle passe et la balle traverse à toute vitesse le terrain et sort du terrain passant à quelques centimètres de la tête de Riko.  
\- Kuroko ! T’es sûr que tu la maîtrises ta nouvelle passe ! s’exclame Kagami.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Kuroko, s’exclame Riko, ça va se payer en tours de terrain.  
\- Désolé coach.  
La litanie des reproches accompagnée d’un désolé laconique continue quelques instants sous le regard incrédule de Kasamatsu qui se dit qu’ils auraient dû plutôt remercier les Dieux du basket d’avoir un tel joueur dans leur équipe. Mais il ne met pas longtemps à comprendre que ces reproches sont plutôt un rite de passage, une façon d’accueillir un nouveau miracle en cachant maladroitement leur émerveillement devant les talents de leur joueur fantôme.  
De son côté, Kise pense que sa présence avait perturbé Kuroko dans sa nouvelle technique. Il devait encore se sentir un peu nerveux.  
\- Notre coach a dit qu’il se plierait à vos disponibilités, reprend Kasamatsu.  
Le sourire de Riko est encore plus étincelant que celui de Kise, pense Kasamatsu. Le fait d’avoir gagné la Winter Cup et contre Kaijo deux fois de suite, la met dans une position de force dont il espère qu’elle n’abusera pas trop.   
Riko regarde Kuroko qui envoie un ballon à Kise qui le réceptionne d’un réflexe.  
\- Tu peux nous faire une petite démonstration, Kise kun, dit-elle avec un ton un brin condescendant aux oreilles de Kasamatsu.  
Le ballon dans la main, Kise ne s’en formalise pas et ne se fait pas prier. Il pensait se retrouver face à Kagami mais c’est Hyuga qui lui fait face. C’est un bon joueur mais face au style d’Aomine qu’il copie instinctivement, il le passe sans problème avec une feinte habile et fonce sous le panier et saute.  
Une fois le panier marqué, il se tourne vers Riko qui l’observe avec un sérieux incroyable.  
\- Ton pied ne te fait plus mal, dit-elle, mais ton appui n’est pas encore parfait. Il te faut encore au moins une semaine pour récupérer parfaitement.  
Kise l’observe incrédule. Cette petite gêne qu’il avait encore quand il prenait appui sur son ancienne blessure, personne pas même son coach ne l’avait remarqué.  
\- Alors on programme ce match dans une semaine, dit Riko. Et cette fois, ce sera sur notre terrain.  
Riko est à deux doigts de rajouter qu’ils auraient le droit à un terrain entier… Mais ni Kasamatsu ni Kise n’avaient à subir sa rancune envers leur coach.  
Kise sourit. Une semaine. Dans une semaine, il allait affronter de nouveau Seirin et cette fois il le ferait en tant que Capitaine. Si Kasamatsu lui avait appris quelque chose, c’est que l’as porte les espoirs et que le capitaine assume les défaites de son équipe. Le mettre dans une telle position allait lui mettre une pression énorme. Parce que si c’est un match amical, c’est un match contre Seirin, contre Kuroko et sa nouvelle lumière, c’est une revanche. Et il allait mettre tout ce qu’il avait dans la bataille pour gagner, pense-t-il en tremblant d’anticipation devant la bataille à venir.  
Et en levant les yeux vers Kuroko, il sait qu’il pense exactement la même chose.  
\- Kurokocchi, cette technique, c’est incroyable !  
\- Oh, merci. C’est tout simple en fait, je me demande comment je n’y avais pas pensé avant.  
Tout simple, pense Kise qui réfléchit déjà à ce qu’il lui faudrait comme travail pour copier une telle technique, pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout ! La faire paraître simple et c’est ce qui devait la rendre incroyablement compliquée.   
Cela lui faisait penser à un joueur de billard qui mettait un effet dans sa boule pour obtenir l’angle désiré après une bande. Avec la pression adéquate, Kuroko arrive à contrôler parfaitement la direction de la balle exactement après le rebond.  
D’après ce qu’il vient de voir, il était même capable de faire prendre une ligne courbe à sa balle contournant un défenseur pour atterrir directement dans les mains de son équipier.  
Et Kuroko n’a pas besoin de rester dans l’ombre pour lancer sa passe. Cela voulait dire qu’il pouvait continuer à joueur lorsque que son jeu de l’ombre aurait fini d’être efficace.  
Génial, vraiment génial !  
Et dangereux.  
Alors qu’il observe Kuroko se lancer dans une nouvelle démonstration de sa technique, c’est comme s’il mettait le doigt sur une vérité si évidente qu’elle lui avait échappée jusqu’à présent.  
Une grande partie de son admiration pour lui vient de cette capacité à créer sans cesse de nouvelles techniques aussi époustouflantes.   
Il créé alors que lui ne fait que copier.  
Et l’évidence s’impose à lui telle une vague furieuse qui lui ouvre tant de nouvelles perspectives. Une épiphanie aussi intense que celle qu’il avait eu le jour où son regard avait croisé Aomine pour la première fois après l’avoir vu jouer.  
\- Il faut que j’arrive à créer une technique qui me soit propre, dit-il presque pour lui-même.  
Une phrase qui n’échappe ni à Kasamatsu ni à Kuroko qui avait l’impression d’assister à l’éveil d’un nouveau joueur, un joueur extraordinaire.

Extra scene

Kise attend en faisant tournoyer un ballon sur ses doigts que Kuroko sorte des vestiaires. Il a un peu l’impression d’être une écolière amoureuse qui patiente nerveusement que l’élu de son cœur sorte des vestiaires. Et pire que tout, il n’arrive même pas à en ressentir une quelconque gêne.   
Kasamatsu dont la présence avait empêché jusqu’à présent les filles qui lui jetaient des œillades enflammées de s’approcher a disparu depuis longtemps. Il soupire en voyant une audacieuse s’approcher lorsqu’enfin Kuroko, accompagné de la moitié de l’équipe de Seirin émergent des vestiaires.  
\- Kurokocchi !  
Et comme à son habitude, il se précipite vers le petit joueur sous le regard perplexe des joueurs de Seirin.  
\- Je ne peux plus respirer Kise kun, dit-il d’une voix neutre.  
Lentement et à contre cœur, il desserre son étreinte non sans avoir vérifié que la fille importune avait compris le message.  
\- Oh Kise kun, je t’ai ramené ton t-shirt, dit-il en lui tendant son bien, propre et repassé.   
Kise aurait mille fois préféré que le t-shirt soit encore imprégné de l’odeur sucrée de Kuroko mais il se dit qu’il valait mieux qu’il garde sa remarque pour lui et le remercie d’un grand sourire.  
\- Kuroko, demande Kagami, pourquoi tu as le t-shirt de Kise sur toi ?  
\- Parce qu’Aomine avait renversé son verre sur moi et Kise m’a prêté un de ses t-shirt pour la nuit.  
\- Attend, dit Kagami estomaqué, tu veux dire que vous avez passés la nuit ensemble ?  
Kise allait intervenir mais non, c’est tellement adorable de voir les grands yeux de Kuroko s’agrandir sous l’effet de la panique.  
\- Non mais qu’est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? On a juste dormi ensemble…  
Kuroko est en train de sombrer tout seul avec une voix si innocente que Kise ne peut s’empêcher de glisser son bras sur les épaules de Kuroko avec un grand sourire insolent avant de glisser presque sournoisement aux joueurs de Seirin.  
\- Et on a pas beaucoup dormi.  
Après tout c’est la pure vérité.


	4. Chapter 4

Maji Burger  
Le lendemain

Kuroko regarde son téléphone comme s’il pouvait le mordre avec une moue dubitative, au point d’en oublier son milkshake et Kagami qui s’inquiète devant lui.  
\- C’est Kise, c’est ça ?  
Kuroko sursaute en revenant soudain au présent.  
\- Oui, il m’a envoyé un message pour me demander mon aide. Il dit qu’en tant que son ancien tuteur, je suis le seul à pouvoir l’aider. Mais franchement, je ne vois pas ce que moi, je pourrais lui apporter.  
\- Fais-lui confiance, il sait mieux que personne ce qu’il peut attendre de toi.  
\- Tu dois avoir raison, dit Kuroko pas vraiment convaincu.   
\- Tiens quand on parle du loup, dit Kagami avec un sourire en coin en voyant Kise arriver, je vous laisse à votre rendez-vous…  
\- Kagami kun!  
Décidemment, Kuroko devient de plus en plus expressif en ce moment. Surtout quand cela concerne un certain joueur de Kaijo.   
\- Kagamicchi ! s’exclame Kise avec son sourire habituel.  
\- Kise, désolé je peux pas rester…  
Kagami constate que Kise ne se donne même pas la peine de cacher à quel point son départ lui fait plaisir. Sérieusement, comment Kuroko pouvait-il ne pas avoir encore compris ?  
\- Kurokocchi !  
Les efforts du grand blond pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sont si manifestes que Kagami a presque de la peine pour lui. Et visiblement, il n’a pas l’intention de jouer au basket vu les vêtements qu’il porte. On aurait dit qu’il sortait d’une des pages des magazines dont il faisait les couvertures. Y a pas de doute, dans la tête de Kise, c’est bien un rendez-vous.  
\- Kise kun, répond d’une voix neutre Kuroko.  
Mais pas dans l’esprit de Kuroko, constate Kagami. Mais cela n’a pas l’air de le décourager le grand blond enthousiaste qui s’assoit en face de lui en plantant son regard brûlant dans celui impassible de son équipier alors que toutes les filles du Maji Burger étaient en train de le dévorer des yeux.   
\- Je suis vraiment content que t’aies accepté de venir, Kurokocchi et je comprendrais que tu me refuses ton aide.   
\- Et pourquoi je te refuserai mon aide ?  
\- Attend de savoir ce que je vais te demander avant d’accepter, dit Kise avec sérieux.  
\- Je t’écoute.  
\- J’aimerai, dit Kise en cherchant visiblement ses mots, trouver une technique qui me soit propre. J’aimerai vraiment faire quelque chose qui soit à moi, rien qu’à moi. Mais j’ai absolument aucune idée sur la façon dont m’y prendre. Tu étais mon tuteur à Teiko et trouver de nouvelles techniques ça à l’air tellement simple et naturel pour toi. Je voudrais vraiment que tu me donnes quelques trucs pour que je trouve ma voie.  
Kuroko reste stoïque une longue minute et Kise reprend la parole :  
\- Je me rends bien compte qu’on est plus dans la même équipe et que dans une semaine on va s’affronter sur le parquet. Mais s’il y a un spécialiste à qui je puis demander une telle chose, c’est toi.  
Si Kuroko n’ose prendre la parole, c’est tout simplement parce qu’il se sent terriblement flatté. Il y a peu, il avait vécu la même situation. Sauf que c’était lui qui avait demandé son aide à Aomine pour qu’il apprenne à marquer des paniers. Lui aussi avait été voir la personne qu’il admirait le plus pour marquer des paniers.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas…  
\- Bien sûr que si je vais t’aider ! Mais je ne sais pas trop comment m’y prendre.  
Il revoit Aomine qui au début avait balancé le ballon d’un geste nonchalant. Il avait marqué bien sûr mais cela ne l’avait pas vraiment éclairé. A vrai dire, Aomine avait commencé à vraiment l’aider quand il avait compris pourquoi ses tirs rataient plus souvent qu’ils ne réussissaient.  
A mesure qu’il réfléchit au meilleur moyen d’aider Kise, il ne se rend pas compte à quel point le grand blond le dévore du regard.   
\- Je pense que paradoxalement ce sont tes grandes capacités à t’approprier toute sorte de techniques qui t’ont empêché de développer ton propre style, dit Kuroko encore perdu dans ses pensées.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben la plupart des gens commencent le basket après avoir vu un joueur extraordinaire ou un match grandiose. Et la suite logique, c’est de prendre un ballon, essayer de reproduire ce que l’on a vu. Bien sûr personne n’y arrive et on finit par faire des compromis, des choix, des tentatives pour essayer d’atteindre l’objectif qu’on s’était fixé par ses propres moyens. Et c’est par ses choix qui mêlent nos capacités et nos envies que l’on développe son propre style.   
Kuroko s’arrache à ses pensées et se tourne vers Kise qui continue à le fixer avec une telle intensité qu’il étouffe difficilement un mouvement de recul.  
\- Mais toi, continue-t-il, tu n’avais jamais encore rencontré quelqu’un que tu ne pouvais pas copier avant Aomine. Tu n’avais jamais fait de compromis, tu n’allais pas commencer maintenant.  
Kise l’écoute avec une grande attention.  
Des compromis ? Kuroko se rend il compte qu’il explique sa propre voie, la façon dont il avait trouvé son propre style.   
Kuroko observe Kise avec une petite moue contrarié :  
\- En fait, je suis un peu jaloux, tu as tellement de potentialités en toi que la seule chose à laquelle tu dois réfléchir c’est ce que tu as envie d’exprimer dans ton basket. Puis tu pourras utiliser tes incroyables capacités pour servir ce but.  
Le sourire de Kise s’évanouit et il prend la main de Kuroko dans la sienne et parle avec le plus grand sérieux :  
\- Tes capacités sont peut-être différentes des miennes mais elles sont au moins aussi grandes. Des joueurs avec de grandes capacités physiques, il y en a des dizaines. Des joueurs comme toi, y en a qu’un et il est en face de moi.  
Le regard de Kuroko vacille une seconde devant tant d’intensité et la sonnerie du téléphone de Kise met fin à son malaise et il libère sa main.  
Kise attrape son téléphone d’un geste rapide et même si Kuroko tente de ne pas écouter, il se rend compte que la tournure que prend la conversation le contrarie au plus haut point. Alors qu’il raccroche, il s’excuse auprès de Kuroko :  
\- Je suis désolé Kuroko. J’avais un shooting dans la soirée mais on vient de me dire que la séance avait été avancée et je dois y aller au plus vite.  
\- Oh, c’est pas grave, on pourra remettre ça à une autre fois.  
Le sourire de Kise est littéralement éblouissant alors qu’une idée un peu folle lui traverse l’esprit :  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m’accompagnerais pas ?  
Kuroko eut beau protester, il n’était pas de taille à se mesurer à l’enthousiasme de Kise. 

Studio photo  
Shinjuku

Kuroko observe un peu perdu l’effervescence qui règne dans le studio et tente de se faire oublier. Une chose qu’il arrive d’ordinaire à faire sans problème mais Kise tient absolument à tout lui montrer, tout lui expliquer sur son travail et ses coulisses.  
Et contrairement à son habitude, les sourires et l’attention constante de Kise rejaillissent sur lui et personne n’arrive à l’ignorer ou l’oublier. Curieusement, une des assistantes du photographe se prend même d’une affection envahissante pour lui et l’installe d’office sur le siège à côté de Kise tout en jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux « siii sssoyeux ».  
\- Alors c’est lui le fameux Kuroko kun, dit-elle en observant son visage avec attention, le magicien du basket.  
Kise sourit avec une fierté déconcertante en acquiesçant alors que Kuroko aurait aimé littéralement se fondre dans son siège.  
\- T’avais complètement raison Kise, il est adorable, dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Et je pense même qu’il pourrait intéresser Yoshiaki pour un travail. Sérieusement, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu’il corresponde à ce qu’il recherche.  
Kise entre les mains d’une jeune femme qui s’occupe de ses cheveux se tourne vers lui avec un sourire désarmant mais demande avec un sérieux tranchant :  
\- Quel genre de travail ?  
\- Une série de photo sur le japon pour un magazine européen. Il cherche une beauté japonaise qui allie classique et moderne. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit, fin mais musclé, un visage séduisant sans être éblouissant, dit-il en manipulant Kuroko comme une poupée de chiffon qui rougit un peu plus à chaque seconde. Avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux comme les tiens, tu incarnes exactement ce qu’il recherche.  
Kuroko voit sans pouvoir placer un mot Kise se transformer en un redoutable agent, demandant tous les détails, s’assurant de tout ce qu’aurait à faire Kuroko, une série de trois photos alternant des prises de vues modernes et traditionnelles. Il négocie non seulement son salaire que Kuroko trouve ridiculement énorme pour quelques heures de travail et le fait qu’il puisse repartir avec les clichés et les habits qu’il porterait.  
Et à ce moment, il se rend compte qu’il était déjà trop engagé pour dire non !  
\- Kurokocchi, je dois y aller mais dès que j’ai fini, je viendrais te voir.   
Affolé par ce monde dont il ne comprend pas les codes que Kise maîtrise parfaitement, Kuroko lui agrippe le bras nerveusement. Un geste qui fait sursauter Kise.  
\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Si tu veux, je peux tout annuler ? Je…  
\- Non ! se reprend-il se rendant compte à quel point sa demande lui paraît égoïste. C’est juste que j’ai jamais fait ça. Et que franchement, ils vont finir par se rendre compte que je suis tellement ordinaire que j’ai rien à faire là.  
Kise se penche pour le regarder en face sans sourciller, plantant ses yeux dans les siens avec le même sérieux qu’il avait négocié tous les termes de son contrat :  
\- C’est vraiment ce que tu penses de toi ? Que tu es ordinaire ?  
\- C’est pas ce que je pense, c’est ce que je suis, dit Kuroko calmement.  
Kise effleure du bout des doigts la peau frémissante de la joue de Kuroko et le tourne doucement vers la glace qui lui fait face. A vrai dire, l’assistante n’avait pas fait grand-chose si ce n’est rendre ses traits déjà délicats un peu plus lisses et ses cheveux encore plus soyeux que d’habitude, ce que Kise n’aurait pas cru possible.   
Il porte un yukata bleu pâle qui s’ouvre sur son torse à la fois fin et masculin, traditionnel et en même temps son regard et la couleur du yukata qui s’accordent avec ses cheveux sont d’une modernité indiscutable.   
Et définitivement sexy.   
Kuroko ne s’en rend même pas compte mais le mélange de sa beauté et de son innocence donnerait l’envie à quiconque de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui arracher sauvagement tous ses bouts de tissus superflus pour pouvoir faire sien tout ce qu’il pouvait offrir.  
L’idée de révéler aux yeux du monde ce qu’il avait toujours perçu en Kuroko ne lui plait pas tant que ça finalement.  
\- T’as raison Kurokocchi, c’est peut-être pas une si bonne idée tout compte fait, le souffle court.

Mais il n’a pas le temps d’en dire plus, une des assistantes l’entraîne dans son sillage pour ses propres photos et il voit le regard inquiet de Kuroko s’éloigner de lui un peu plus à chaque pas.  
\- Kise kun…   
\- Tout va bien se passer, j’arrive dès que j’ai fini !  
Rarement une séance photo ne lui avait paru aussi longue. Mais il fait ça depuis trop longtemps pour laisser transparaître son agacement. Au contraire, il se prête de bonne grâce à toutes les indications pour en finir au plus vite et lorsque la dernière photo est prise, il se précipite sur le plateau où Kuroko faisait ses derniers clichés.  
Son souffle se coupe en voyant Kuroko en jean de bonne coupe avec un t-shirt simple mais seyant qui laisse transparaitre aisément sa fine musculature. Ses cheveux savamment désordonnés lui donnent un aspect sauvage qui lui vole quelques secondes de sa raison.  
\- Kise kun ! dit-il alors que son visage s’illumine littéralement en le voyant venir.  
\- Voilà, c’est parfait ça, dit le photographe en prenant une série de photos. C’est une véritable pépite que tu nous as trouvé Kise, dit Yoshiaki. Il est à croquer. On a fini Kuroko kun, c’était un vrai plaisir.   
Kise se précipite vers Kuroko :  
\- Désolé, j’aurai vraiment voulu assister à ta séance. Je ne pensais pas que tu finirais si vite.  
\- C’est presque trop facile avec lui, dit le photographe en regardant les photos défiler sur un écran que Kise dévore du regard. Quoi qu’il se passe autour de lui, il est toujours naturel sur toutes les photos, comme s’il avait l’habitude de toujours être lui-même au milieu de l’agitation. Et il est vraiment photogénique.  
En voyant les photos, il regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir vu ça en vrai et s’assure d’obtenir des copies de chaque cliché. Absolument tous. Et comme promis, il glisse un paquet entre les bras de Kuroko avec tous les habits qu’il avait porté.  
Il repense au yukata qui se trouve bien plié parmi les affaires qu’il porte et il aurait juré que la température de la pièce avait grimpé de quelque degré. Une vision qui suffirait à elle seule à hanter quelques-uns de ses rêves éveillés.  
Il doit se reprendre avant d’embarrasser un peu plus Kuroko.  
\- Kurokocchi, il faut qu’on fête ça ! s’exclame-t-il.  
\- Faudrait peut-être que je me change d’abord ?  
\- Alors là, aucune chance !  
Kise prend par le bras Kuroko en l’entraînant dans son sillage pour atterrir dans un des bars branchés de Shinjuku. Et pour la première fois, les regards d’admiration des filles et de quelques garçons ne lui étaient pas seulement destinés. Cela le rend fier et aussi un peu nerveux. Si tout le monde commençait à voir ce qu’il voyait en Kuroko, la situation allait devenir encore plus compliquée pour lui. Si tant est qu’il ait jamais eu une réelle chance.  
\- Kurokocchi, j’espère que cette après-midi ne t’a pas trop mis mal à l’aise.  
\- A vrai dire, je me suis laissé faire et au final tout à l’air de s’être pas trop mal passé.  
\- Pas trop mal passé ? Tu rigoles, j’avais encore jamais vu Yoshiaki faire un compliment à qui que ce soit sans rajouter un « mais ». Il est jamais content sur tout, il trouve toujours à redire. Et là, rien. Tu l’as juste charmé comme si t’avais fait ça toute ta vie.   
\- Peut-être, dit Kuroko pas vraiment convaincu. En tout cas, j’ai vraiment été impressionné de voir à quel point tu es à l’aise et redoutable dans ce milieu. C’est comme si j’avais découvert une autre facette de toi, je me sens un peu privilégié. Et c’était vraiment incroyable la façon dont tu as négocié pour moi, j’aurais jamais osé.  
Kise sourit avec fierté. Oui, il avait l’habitude de ce milieu. Il avait appris à jouer avec les codes, à négocier et à évoluer dans ce monde d’apparences où rien n’est exactement ce qu’il paraît être. Et pour défendre les intérêts de Kuroko, il s’était révélé encore plus incisif que pour lui-même.  
\- Et tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe avec son salaire de la journée, tu l’as bien gagné.  
Kuroko prend l’enveloppe d’une main peu assurée.  
\- J’ai pas l’impression d’avoir mérité ça, c’est beaucoup trop.  
\- C’est pas complètement faux, dit Kise avec un rictus de prédateur. En tant que ton agent, j’ai le droit à un pourcentage normalement.  
Le regard confus de Kuroko qui ne sait trop comment s’y prendre lui fait presque regretter de jouer ainsi avec lui.  
\- Alors la seule chose que j’accepterai de toi, c’est que tu m’invites à diner.  
\- Bien sûr, je crois même que je peux t’inviter plusieurs fois tout avec ça.  
\- Deal ! Comme ça on pourra finir notre conversation pour que tu m’aides à trouver une piste pour une technique qui me soit propre.  
C’est décidemment trop facile pense Kise avec un grand sourire qui s’assombrit lorsqu’il voit un groupe de jeunes filles s’approcher un peu trop près. Il connait un peu trop bien ce regard et ces idiotes allaient gâcher son moment avec Kuroko.   
Avec un sourire de prédateur, il fait signe à Kuroko de s’approcher. Du coin de l’œil, il voit les filles s’arrêter dans leur élan, se figer en observant Kise et Kuroko si proches qu’ils pourraient…  
\- Ne prend surtout pas mal ce que je m’apprête à faire, Kurokocchi, murmure-t-il en s’approchant encore plus près ignorant la lueur affolée dans les grands yeux bleus de Kuroko.  
… s’embrasser.  
Kise pose chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Kuroko en gardant les yeux sur le groupe de ses fans qui s’approchaient.  
Ce qui a deux effets immédiats.  
Faire reculer le groupe d’opportunes qui s’éloignent au plus grand soulagement de Kise.  
Et rendre Kuroko furieux.  
D’un bond, il se lève et sort du bar sans demander son reste.  
\- Kurokocchi !  
Kise court à la poursuite du passeur, se rendant compte qu’il allait devoir s’excuser platement. Mais il ne pensait pas qu’il réagirait de façon si extrême.  
Et comme il s’y attendait, il ne met pas longtemps à rattraper Kuroko.  
\- Kurokocchi, dit-il en le prenant par les épaules pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin. Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais juste…  
\- Eloigner tes fans, oui j’avais compris, répond-il en colère.  
Alors là, Kise est plus surpris qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Kuroko avait compris que tout ceci n’était qu’une mise en scène pour éviter que ces filles ne les importunent. Et il sait à quel point ces filles pouvaient être tenaces.   
\- Kurokocchi, je m’excuse de t’avoir blessé, dit Kise qui a peur de comprendre. Si j’avais su que ça te dégouterait, je…  
\- Non, ce n’est pas ça, dit-il en hochant la tête. C’est juste que, dit-il en laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens…  
\- Que quoi ?  
\- Rien du tout, dit-il vexé en détournant la tête. Il faut que je rentre.  
Mais Kise ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de le fuir en le retenant pas le bras, le traînant de force dans la rue jusqu’à un banc qui se trouvait non loin. Il le force à s’asseoir et à se calmer.  
\- Je veux bien m’excuser, Kurokocchi, faire tout ce que je peux pour apaiser ta colère mais j’aimerai bien que tu m’expliques avant.   
\- Tu vas te moquer de moi et ce sera pire encore, dit Kuroko en détournant le regard.  
\- Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.  
L’allusion à ce qu’il lui avait murmuré à l’oreille cette nuit-là lui coupe le souffle et Kise est plus que décidé à savoir.  
\- Kurokocchi ?  
\- J’ai jamais embrassé quelqu’un, voilà tu sais et tu peux te moquer maintenant, avoue Kuroko. Alors penser que tu m’as volé mon premier baiser juste pour une mise en scène pour te débarrasser de quelques filles qui t’ennuient, c’est vraiment pathétique.  
Kise ne peut s’empêcher de rigoler doucement. Ce qui aurait pu vexer un peu plus Kuroko si Kise lui en avait laissé le temps :  
\- Oh Kurokocchi ! Rassure-toi, je ne t’ai rien volé.   
\- C’était quoi alors ?  
\- Tout sauf un premier baiser. Crois-moi Kurokocchi, t’es trop mignon pour ne pas faire plusieurs essais avant d’avoir ton premier vrai baiser.  
\- Je ne veux pas te vexer Kise kun mais que tu dis ne veut absolument rien dire. Comment pourrais-je faire plusieurs essais avant mon premier baiser ?  
\- Parce que poser ses lèvres sur celles de quelqu’un et un premier baiser, c’est loin d’être la même chose.   
\- Qu’est-ce que…  
Kise pose un regard brûlant sur lui :  
\- Ton premier baiser Kuroko, ce sera avec une personne que t’aura choisie, dit-il en s’approchant un peu plus de lui, une personne qui occupera toutes tes pensées et lorsque tu poseras tes lèvres sur les siennes, l’envie, le besoin se fonderont dans une urgence qui te coupera le souffle, te raviront ton esprit et ta raison, ton cœur explosera dans ta poitrine et ce baiser aura autant un goût de paradis que de trop peu.   
Kuroko le souffle court ne peut détacher ses yeux du regard transperçant de Kise.  
\- Crois-moi, je ne t’ai pas volé ton premier baiser.  
\- Ça t’est déjà arrivé Kise kun ? demande-t-il le souffle court.  
Kise rigole une seconde :  
\- Non, pas encore, dit-il rêveusement. Je suis déjà sorti avec quelques filles plutôt gentilles et mignonnes mais franchement y en a aucune qui m’a fait plus d’effet que le moindre de mes un contre un contre Aomine ou que de recevoir une de tes passes lors d’un match. Alors non ça ne m’est pas encore arrivé.  
\- Et comment tu peux être si sûr que ça va t’arriver un jour ?  
\- Parce que je le sais, dit-il avec une assurance désarmante, comme je sais que ça t’arrivera aussi, dit-il sans le quitter des yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Sur le trajet de la maison des Kuroko

Le vent glacé souffle dans les rues plongées dans l'obscurité et Kise voit Kuroko frissonner dans ses nouveaux habits. Les tenues fashion qu'il avait gardées sur le dos de sa séance photo, non se reprend-il, qu'il lui avait fait garder, ne sont pas particulièrement chaudes et Kise glisse un bras sur les épaules de Kuroko pour l'attirer vers lui, espérant partager un peu de sa chaleur avec lui sans paraître trop empressé.

Kuroko tremble une seconde et finit par accepter avec gratitude l'attention de Kise qui ne peut s'empêcher d'en profiter un peu en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules frêles du joueur fantôme.

\- Kise kun, c'est n'est pas la peine de me raccompagner, je…

\- Non, je m'en voudrais de te laisser geler ainsi, dit-il en prenant d'une main ferme ses paquets.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin devant la porte de Kuroko, Kise remarque que tout est vide. Aucune lumière, aucune chaleur n'émane de la petite maison aux murs gris.

\- Il n'y a personne chez toi ?

\- Non…

Si Kise ne le connaissait pas si bien, il n'aurait pu percevoir la note sombre qui émane de la voix de Kuroko.

\- Mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire et devraient rentrer dans un jour ou deux.

Devraient rentrer ?

Un jour ou deux ?

Le cœur de Kise se serre une seconde en imaginant Kuroko rentrer seul dans une maison aux murs froids, sans personne à qui parler de sa journée, sans une oreille attentive pour s'émerveiller de sa nouvelle technique ou simplement pour partager ces petites choses qui font une journée.

Le sang de Kise ne fait qu'un tour et il sort d'un geste rapide son portable sous le regard étonné de Kuroko qui sent que quelque chose lui échappe.

\- Allo m'man ? Oui j'arrive bientôt. Est-ce que tu peux rajouter un couvert ?

Kuroko ouvre grand les yeux en tentant de se dégager sans succès de l'emprise du grand blond qui ne compte visiblement pas le lâcher.

\- Kise kun…

Le grand blond raccroche avec un grand sourire :

\- T'as de la chance Kurokocchi, c'est pas ma sœur qui fait la cuisine ce soir !

\- Kise kun, qu'est-ce que…

Toute protestation est bien inutile devant la volonté de Kise.

Maison des Kise

Kuroko observe la scène se jouer avec de grands yeux ne sachant trop comment se dépêtrer de la situation.

Assis à la place d'honneur, il fait l'objet de tant d'attention qu'il a l'impression d'être devenu le prix convoité d'un concours dont il ne comprend pas les règles. Les deux sœurs de Kise, aussi blondes et énergiques que lui, le dévorent du regard, curieuses de tout savoir sur sa séance photo improvisée, commentant d'un air expert chacune de ses demi-réponses, sa mère essaye par tous les moyens de lui faire reprendre une part de tout ce qu'elle lui présente avec un sourire si irrésistible qu'il n'ose dire non et son père est tellement curieux de tout savoir sur ses techniques qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte à quel point mettre des mots sur son basket est compliqué.

Tout simplement parce que personne n'avait jamais été assez intéressé pour lui poser ces questions.

A vrai dire, le seul qui reste silencieux n'est autre que Kise. Mais il affiche l'air satisfait d'un joueur d'échec dont la stratégie se serait révélée payante et a l'air de s'amuser follement de la situation.

\- Les filles laissez un peu notre invité respirer, dit le père de Kise avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh tu peux parler papa ! s'exclament en cœur les deux sœurs.

\- C'est toi qui le presse de questions sur le basket ! Nous on veut savoir comment Kuroko kun a réussi à charmer « Mr Oui mais », dit la plus grande en parlant du photographe qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

\- Et on veut absolument voir Kuroko kun dans toutes ces nouvelles tenues, dit la plus jeune en montrant les paquets que Kise avait posé non loin de la table.

Une proposition qui n'est pas pour me déplaire pense Kise avec un sourire en coin.

\- Les filles, Kuroko kun n'est pas un de vos jouets, continue le père de Kise. Dis-moi Kuroko kun, cette nouvelle technique ça marche comment exactement ? On pourrait peut-être…

Il est brutalement arrêté par une tape sur la tempe assez peu discrète de sa femme :

\- T'es vraiment mal placé pour donner des leçons, idiot!

Perdu dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse à laquelle il n'avait jamais goûté, Kuroko se met à rire.

Un son aussi pur et cristallin qu'une cascade d'eau claire qui se joue du soleil sur les flancs d'une montagne sauvage, un son discret et ravissant qui se fond dans l'agitation de la table des Kise.

Un son qui n'échappe en rien aux oreilles de Kise qui ne pensait pas pouvoir sombrer encore plus dans les affres de ce sentiment si profond dans lequel il se perd un peu plus chaque jour.

Et lorsque sa mère se lève pour commencer à débarrasser la table, aidée par son père et ses sœurs, elle se tourne vers Kise et Kuroko :

\- Kuroko kun, il se fait tard, il serait préférable que tu restes ici pour la nuit, dit-elle d'un ton avenant mais suffisamment autoritaire pour qu'il ne puisse refuser sa proposition. Ryota va t'installer un futon dans sa chambre et demain, il t'accompagnera à ton lycée; Seirin et Kaijo ne sont pas si éloignés.

Kise observe la surprise briller un court instant dans les yeux de Kuroko. Mais il doit bien avouer que ce sentiment est partagé. Il avait ramené Kuroko sur un coup de tête, sans rien calculer. Il n'avait juste pas pu supporter l'idée qu'il soit seul avec lui-même après une telle journée.

Et l'idée de passer à nouveau une nuit à deux pas de l'objet de toutes ses pensées lui fait perdre un temps sa raison.

Le père de Kise s'apprête à se coucher lorsqu'il remarque que sa femme est restée seule assise dans la cuisine, le regard perdu dans sa tasse de thé fumante. Son portable est posé à côté de la tasse, elle venait d'appeler les parents de Kuroko pour les avertir de la situation et cette conversation l'avait blessée.

Il s'apprête à lui demander avec douceur ce qui avait pu ternir son regard habituellement si lumineux lorsqu'elle prend la parole, presque pour elle-même.

\- Tu savais que les enfants ne naissent pas avec la capacité de sourire. Ils l'apprennent par mimétisme. Alors qu'ils ne sont encore que des êtres purs et innocents, sans réelle conscience de ce qui les entoure, ils savent que ce sourire est un témoignage de l'amour qu'on leur porte et ils le rendent.

Surpris par le ton si sérieux de sa femme, il tire une chaise et s'assoit à ses côtés.

\- J'avais envie de le détester ce gosse qui prend toute la place dans la vie de notre fils, dit-elle. Il n'y a pas un jour, pas un repas sans qu'il n'ait sa place avec nous dans cette maison.

Le père de Ryota sourit en repensant à quel point son fils pouvait se montrer volubile quand il se lançait dans la description des techniques du petit joueur. Et curieusement, alors qu'il était là, à leur table, il était resté silencieux. Et Kuroko avait finalement eu bien peu de mots pour décrire son propre basket.

\- Mais à peine avais-je posé les yeux sur lui que j'ai eu envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien maintenant. J'ai ressenti le besoin de tout faire pour lui apprendre ce que personne ne lui a jamais pris le temps de lui montrer, qu'il était lui-aussi capable de rire et sourire. Parce que ce gamin à qui personne n'a accordé la moindre pensée, la moindre attention, aurait pu se laisser enfermer dans l'ombre qu'on lui a imposée toute sa vie. Mais il a une grandeur en lui, un feu qui le consume et de ce rôle dans lequel on l'a enfermé, il a fait sa plus grande force.

\- Chérie, dit doucement son mari…

\- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis ainsi. Mais en tant que mère, je ne supporte pas de voir un enfant si incroyable négligé ainsi par tous, même ses propres parents pense-t-elle sans le dire, et depuis si longtemps qu'il en a oublié à quel point il est extraordinaire.

Son mari attire sa femme avec tendresse vers lui sans un mot lorsqu'elle murmure d'une voix blanche :

\- Ses parents, ils ne savent même pas qui est Ryota.

Kise se prend la tête à deux mains en sentant l'eau couler dans son dos, tentant d'effacer l'image qui se forme avec une clarté terrifiante dans sa tête. Quelques minutes avant lui, c'était le corps nu de Kuroko qui se trouvait à sa place, exactement à sa place, frémissant sous les assauts des jets d'eau chaude.

Exactement à sa place

La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, il s'était contenté de le serrer entre ses bras, trop heureux de le regarder dormir contre son torse.

Mais si la situation se présentait à nouveau, il aurait bien du mal à ne pas s'enivrer de son contact, laisser glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux si soyeux avant de s'aventurer sur tout ce que sa peau blanche et douce avait à offrir pour le faire murmurer son nom encore et encore entre deux soupirs où l'urgence et le désir se disputeraient leur place, le laissant aussi essoufflé que lors du plus éprouvant des matchs.

Il avait envie de tester l'endurance du joueur fantôme.

Jusqu'à l'épuisement.

D'un geste sec, il tourne le robinet et une pluie glacée lui coupe le souffle et lui remet un peu les idées en place.

Désagréable mais pour le moins efficace.

Lorsqu'il passe la porte de sa propre chambre, il ne tremble plus. Une assurance nouvelle qui vacille à peine lorsqu'il croise le regard clair un peu gêné de Kuroko qui est assis sur son futon.

Kise avale la distance entre eux en deux pas et s'assoit à ses côté :

\- C'était une belle journée Kurokocchi, dit-il sur le ton d'une excuse, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ce qu'elle se termine en t'imaginant seul chez toi avec personne pour écouter tout ce que tu avais à raconter. Je sais c'est un peu impulsif de ma part de t'avoir embarqué comme ça mais…

\- Non, le coupe Kuroko. C'était une journée vraiment étonnante et elle ne pouvait pas se terminer différemment qu'en me surprenant. Toute ta famille est vraiment incroyable. C'était une journée à ton image, flamboyante et déroutante.

Kise se tourne vers lui avec un sourire resplendissant. C'est peut-être indirect mais c'est un compliment.

\- Kurokocchi, je ne vais pas te laisser dormir sur ce futon. Ma mère a un peu oublié quand elle t'a invité à quel point ce vieux matelas est peu confortable. Je te laisse mon lit, je m'en voudrais de te laisser te casser le dos sur cette excuse de lit.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, proteste Kuroko. Je ne peux pas prendre ton lit alors que…

\- Soit pas bête, dit-il en forçant Kuroko à se lever vers son lit. J'ai l'habitude de ce vieux futon contrairement à toi. Et crois-moi, faut vraiment qu'on s'en débarrasse un au plus vite.

Kuroko baisse les yeux, visiblement gêné.

\- Si tu veux, on peut partager ton lit, dit Kuroko.

Kise plante son regard dans celui de Kuroko :

\- Non, dit Kise d'une voix qui fait sursauter Kuroko qui baisse un peu plus les yeux.

Kise s'approche de lui et le force à lever la tête pour affronter son regard affolé :

\- Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. Je me suis imposé à toi, je t'ai posé une question dont je n'ai pas écouté la réponse et j'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire. Si on doit repasser une nuit ensemble, même si ce n'est que pour dormir, même si ça n'a pas la même importance pour toi que pour moi, ce sera parce que t'en a envie pas parce que mon futon est inconfortable ou une autre bêtise du même genre.

Le regard de Kise se met à étinceler d'une lueur noire, bien différente de celle que Kuroko avait déjà vue en match. Plus éblouissante et plus sombre aussi.

\- Parce que moi j'en ai envie.

Kise est surpris de voir à quel point sa voix est calme lorsqu'il se couche sans un autre mot sur son futon.

Son lit est peut-être inconfortable, il l'est beaucoup moins que le silence qui tombe sur la petite chambre.

Kise est en train de se maudire intérieurement en se tournant sur le côté pour fixer le mur et éviter de voir son propre lit. Il aurait pu se taire et profiter de la situation. Il aurait pu accepter et à cet instant, il serait en train de profiter d'un bon lit et de la présence d'un Kuroko endormi entre ses bras. Il aurait pu…

Lorsqu'il entend Kuroko bouger sur son lit. Chacun des mouvements de Kuroko semble assourdissant dans l'obscurité et son cœur manque un battement lorsqu'il l'entend se lever. Faire quelques pas. S'agenouiller à côté de lui.

Il ne se retourne pas. Ne bouge pas de peur de ne pas contrôler ses propres réactions face à Kuroko.

\- Kise kun…, dit-il d'une voix faible mais claire en posant sa main sur son dos.

Un effleurement si doux qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de réagir en réprimant difficilement un frisson qui le transperce.

Ça allait être vraiment difficile de faire semblant de dormir maintenant.

Kuroko hésite, la pression de sa main se faisant soudain moins délicate avant d'agripper son t-shirt en tremblant.

\- J'en ai envie, souffle-t-il encore étonné de sa propre audace.

Le sang de Kise se fige et il se retourne lentement pour plonger son regard dans celui de Kuroko qui a bien du mal à ne pas détourner la tête.

Il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute dans l'esprit de Kise que Kuroko n'a aucune idée de tout ce que pouvait impliquer ce qu'il venait de dire. Pas encore. Pas complètement. Mais c'est un début.

Il ouvre ses bras avec un grand sourire et attire Kuroko contre lui, trop heureux de sentir sa chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il y a toujours eu un lien étrange, déroutant et profond entre nous, continue doucement Kuroko. Avec toi, je perds tous mes repères, je ne sais plus quoi penser ni de moi, ni de toi, ni des autres.

On s'en fout des autres, Kuroko, pense Kise.

\- La seule chose dont je suis sûr, continue Kuroko, c'est que là, entre tes bras, je me sens à ma place. J'ai juste envie de sourire, de me fondre dans ta chaleur et de fermer les yeux.

Kise presse un peu plus Kuroko contre son torse en passant sa main dans ses cheveux si soyeux avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou, inspirant à plein poumon cette odeur qui l'enivre.

Même à cet instant alors qu'il se blottit entre ses bras, Kuroko exhale une pureté qui le fait trembler. Lui n'avait pas seulement envie de sourire et de fermer les yeux.

Se fondre dans sa chaleur… oh oui, mais pas de la même façon que Kuroko pouvait l'imaginer.

L'innocence personnifiée vient de se jeter littéralement dans les bras d'un loup déguisé en agneau.

Il se relève doucement, portant Kuroko dans ses bras qui panique une seconde puis le dépose sur son lit comme s'il était aussi précieux et fragile que du cristal.

En se débarrassant de son t-shirt, il se souvient de la vision qu'il avait eu la pendant leur première nuit et ses mains ne semblent plus lui obéir. Sans plus y réfléchir, il enlève le t-shirt de Kuroko qui se laisse faire en réprimant difficilement ses tremblements. De ses mains, il explore avec un empressement qu'il contient à peine chaque recoin de cette peau blanche offerte et de ses muscles fins si parfaits à ses yeux.

\- Moi aussi je veux me fondre dans ta chaleur, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille en se glissant sous les draps avec Kuroko, perdant ses sens dans le contact électrisant de sa peau contre la sienne.

Extra scene

Quelques jours plus tard

Le calme règne en maître dans la grande salle où les serviteurs se succèdent dans un ballet gracieux et silencieux, proposant d'une main discrète la succession des plats, les journaux du matin et quelques revues dans toutes les langues pour perfectionner les dons naturels du jeune Maître.

La majordome de la famille Akashi observe du coin de l'œil cette scène tant jouée et rejouée, qu'elle se déroule avec une fluidité presque divine. Un rituel bien rodé où chaque geste avait été raffiné avec soin avec les années dans une perfection dont il n'arrive pas à se lasser.

Lorsque soudain la tasse de thé tombe. Et se brise sur le sol, éclatant dans un tonnerre assourdissant, rompant le silence et l'harmonie de la pièce si parfaite.

Les serviteurs eux-mêmes mettent une longue minute avant de se reprendre pour accourir et effacer les traces de l'accident pour resservir une nouvelle tasse de thé au jeune Akashi.

Le majordome est encore trop secoué pour réagir et tombe encore plus dans perplexité lorsqu'il voit le regard perdu du jeune Maître. Et jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre contenance devant qui ou quoi que ce soit !

Rapidement, il tente de masquer son malaise devant cette situation embarrassante et le débarrasse de ses revues qui avaient fait les frais de la tasse renversée. Mais Akashi l'arrête d'un geste brusque.

Il laisse son regard parcourir les pages ouvertes de cette revue française qui a réservé de nombreuses pages à un reportage sur le Japon en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait bien avoir provoqué une telle réaction chez Akashi Seijuro, la personne la plus maître de ses émotions qu'il connaisse après son propre père.

Les photos lui sautent aux yeux même s'il met de longues secondes à comprendre.

C'est bien l'ancien équipier de son jeune maître dont le photographe a capturé la beauté évanescente, une révélation qui le surprend presque moins que le rictus froid qui se dessine sur le visage d'Akashi et fait briller d'une lueur sombre son œil rubis.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il en reprenant toute sa maîtrise habituelle. J'ai quelques coups de fils à passer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La réflexion de la mère de Kise vient d'une étude parue il y a peu qui rappelle que montrer ses dents chez les primates est un signe d'agressivité. Ce comportement et sa signification propre l'Homme sont donc acquis par l'expérience et non instinctifs... Comme toutes ses études, elle est soumise à controverse.
> 
> Oh la saynette avec les parents de Kise recèle tant de non-dits qu'on peut l'interpréter de beaucoup de façons différentes.
> 
> Je préfère ne pas vous donner mon interprétation et vous laisser la votre.


	6. 6

Sur le chemin de Seirin

 

Kise passe un bras sur les épaules de Kuroko en l’attirant à lui alors qu’ils progressent dans la rue.  
Et pour la première fois, si Kuroko est un peu gêné d’une telle démonstration en public, il le laisse faire. Il faut avouer qu’il avait tout fait pour l’habituer à ce genre de contact physique à Teiko, l’entourant de ses bras dès qu’il en avait l’occasion et il n’y avait ni un Aomine possessif, ni un Akashi au regard glacé pour l’en empêcher, alors il en profite un peu.  
Il jette un regard un brin décontenancé à Kuroko qui garde cette attitude si impassible qu’il en vient à douter que la nuit dernière ait vraiment eu lieu autrement que dans ses rêves…  
Il se reprend aussitôt, en posant un regard brûlant sur le joueur fantôme, si cette nuit avait été un de ses rêves, elle ne serait pas arrêtée à quelques caresses empressées et à un Kuroko endormi entre ses bras.  
Définitivement.  
Kuroko  
Qu’est-ce qu’il ressent pour lui ?  
Du respect et de l’admiration pour son jeu, pour sa force et la puissance de sa volonté infaillible qui l’avait fait surmonter tant d’obstacles. Il avait l’âme d’un guerrier et elle s’exprimait avec une telle violence sur le parquet qu’il avait depuis longtemps perdu toute sa raison en l’observant jouer. Et ce depuis le premier jour.  
De la tendresse lorsqu’il se faisait abuser comme les autres par son apparence si frêle. Il ne peut contrôler cette envie de passer ses bras autour de lui lorsqu’il voit le mélange d’assurance et de crainte qui s’exprime dans son regard quand il se trouve au milieu de ses géants qui jouent sur le même terrain. Comment le joueur fantôme de Teiko, l’ombre de Seirin, celui qui avait tiré les ficelles depuis le premier jour pour faire d’une équipe mineure d’un lycée inconnu la meilleure équipe du Japon peut-il encore douter de sa valeur ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir lui-même à quel point il est exceptionnel !   
Instinctivement, il ressert un peu son étreinte et cette fois Kuroko réagit à son geste. Mais il ne dit rien pour autant.  
Respect, admiration, tendresse, c’est ce qu’il ressentait au collège pour Kuroko. Mais lorsqu’il avait quitté le club de Teiko, alors qu’il ne pouvait plus le voir tous les jours à l’entraînement, alors qu’il faisait tout pour lui échapper, un autre sentiment avait fait peu à peu sa place dans son cœur.  
Non pas un autre sentiment, une multitude en fait.  
La colère en premier lieu avait tout emportée sur son passage. Il voulait une explication ! Il lui devait une explication ! Pourquoi les avaient-ils quittés ? Pourquoi l’avait-il quitté lui ? N’étaient-ils pas amis ?   
Bien sûr, il connaissait ses raisons. Le souvenir de la finale inter-collège, la mascarade de jeu qu’ils avaient imposée à l’équipe où jouait l’ami d’enfance de Kuroko. A sa grande honte, il avait pris plaisir à humilier celui qui avait eu l’audace d’être l’ami de Kuroko avant lui. Et il n’avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que ce sentiment, tous le partageaient.   
Surtout Akashi qui avaient voulu montrer à tous et surtout à ce garçon que Kuroko était à Teiko et surtout à lui.  
Et c’est comme ça qu’ils l’avaient perdu.  
Il s’imaginait se confronter à Kuroko pour le forcer à lui expliquer ce qu’il savait déjà.  
Il avait besoin de l’entendre.  
Il avait besoin de le voir.  
Et dans son esprit enfiévré, les confrontations qu’il avait pu imaginer entre eux ne finissaient pas exactement comme elles auraient dues.  
C’était violent et noir. Empressé et terrifiant.  
Il se voyait exiger des réponses qui bien sûr ne venaient pas.  
Il se voyait le plaquer contre un mur sans le quitter des yeux et la suite de son rêve éveillé n’avait plus rien à voir avec tout ce qu’il avait pu vouloir lui demander. Il ne lui laissait pas assez de souffle pour articuler le moindre mot, encore moins tenter de répondre à ses questions.  
Alors qu’est-ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant ? De la colère, de l’envie, un besoin. Une urgence.   
Un maelström noir qui couvait dans son cœur, attendant son heure pour ressortir à la moindre occasion.   
Et pas toujours aux moments les plus opportuns pense-t-il en se remémorant à quel point ce sentiment l’avait transpercé lorsqu’il l’avait vu Kuroko dévoiler involontairement sa nouvelle technique. Sans le coup de coude de Kasamatsu pour le ramener à la réalité, il aurait pu faire quelque chose de complètement fou. Et la présence de toute son équipe, de sa coach, de son capitaine ne l’aurait pas arrêté. Bien au contraire…  
Comment peut-on ressentir tant de choses pour une même personne sans devenir fou ?  
\- Kise kun ?  
Les grilles de Seirin se profilent à l’horizon. Déjà. Et Kise n’a aucune envie de laisser l’objet de toute son attention partir et ne le lâche pas. Pas encore.  
A cet instant, il a envie de prendre Kuroko par la main, d’oublier les cours, le lycée, l’entraînement et de lui consacrer toute sa journée sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde.  
Oui, il est définitivement fou.  
Il attire Kuroko à lui, une main sur son cœur, l’autre perdue dans ses cheveux.  
\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit hier sur ton premier baiser? murmure-t-il.   
\- Que tu ne m’avais rien volé, répond-il le souffle court.  
\- Pas encore, dit-il en posant chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Kuroko.  
Mais j’y travaille avait-il envie de dire.   
Il avait posé sa main sur le cœur de Kuroko pour ressentir les battements de son cœur s’affoler et c’est son propre cœur qui s’emballe.  
Il avait joué avec le feu et s’était brûlé.  
Un simple baiser avait embrasé son âme et il le relâche un peu brusquement peinant à reprendre ses esprits.  
\- A ce soir Kurokocchi, dit-il avec tout le calme qu’il était capable de réunir à cet instant, c’est-à-dire bien peu, bien trop peu.  
Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il le regarde partir et sursaute lorsqu’il entend dans son dos :  
\- Tu joues à quoi là Kise ?

Ce ton protecteur, il l’avait entendu cent fois. A croire que toutes les lumières que se choisissaient Kuroko se sentaient investies de la même mission, protéger l’innocence de leur ombre. Il ressent une impression de déjà-vu désagréable en repensant à Aomine qui le remet bien vite dans la réalité.   
\- Kagamicchi. J’espère que t’es en forme parce que dans une semaine, je vais te montrer à quel point j’ai horreur de rater un test, dit-il avec un grand sourire plein de défi.  
Attisant l’esprit de compétition de Kagami, ils se lancent dans le concours idiot de celui qui donnera les arguments les plus ridicules et extravagants, affirmant chacun haut et fort que bien sûr, son équipe gagnera.  
\- Avec la nouvelle technique de Kuroko, on peut pas perdre ! s’exclame Kagami.  
Kise redevient sérieux dans la seconde. Dans la flopée d’arguments ridicules de Kagami, c’est le seul qu’il ait bien du mal à contrer.  
\- Il est vrai, dit-il calmement, que c’est une technique redoutable, comme toutes les autres. Je mentirai si je disais qu’elle ne me faisait pas douter. Mais je ne vais pas baisser les bras pour autant, dit-il les yeux brillants devant le défi qui se présente à lui.  
Kagami rigole une seconde  
\- Tu sais, le jour où tu t’es pointé à Seirin pour demander à Kuroko de jouer avec lui, j’ai vraiment pas compris pourquoi il avait refusé. En moins d’une minute, tu m’avais prouvé que t’étais plus fort, plus rapide, plus puissant que moi.   
\- A l’époque, c’était vrai, admet Kise dans un demi-compliment.  
\- Mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi, dit Kagami.   
\- Vraiment ? dit Kise d’une voix glacée aussi méfiante qu’incrédule.  
\- Quand t’es avec lui, que ce soit ici-même ou sur un parquet, on a l’impression que tu es prêt à frapper tous ceux qui ne lui porterait pas le même regard que toi. Comment voulais-tu qu’il puisse jouer dans ton ombre alors que tu fais tout pour qu’il brille lui aussi. C’est comme si ta lumière rejaillissait en permanence sur lui, plus personne ne peut l’ignorer quand il est avec toi.  
Kise reste sans voix devant Kagami qui est bien plus perspicace qu’il ne l’aurait cru.   
\- Alors j’espère que tout ceci n’est pas qu’un jeu pour toi.  
Kise se tourne mortellement sérieux vers Kagami :  
\- Tu crois que ça m’amuse.   
Il plonge son regard dans celui de Kagami avec un petit sourire supérieur :  
\- Je pourrais avoir n’importe qui, garçon fille. Je sais comment faire, dit-il en s’approchant un peu plus de Kagami qui étouffe un mouvement de recul mais il glisse sa main dans son dos, l’empêchant de se soustraire à son regard flamboyant.   
Kise s’approche à nouveau en savourant la lueur affolée qui danse dans les yeux de Kagami.  
\- Je sais exactement ce qui plait, ce qui irrite, ce qui peut me rendre aussi insupportable qu’irrésistible et je peux en jouer jusqu’à te faire douter de toutes tes certitudes.   
Il s’approche un peu plus, doucement, sans le quitter des yeux, un sourire insolent sur ses lèvres qui frémissent de sentir le souffle court de l’as de Seirin avant de le relâcher brutalement. Il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur les autres. Il s’était toujours amusé à séduire des filles mignonnes et un peu guindées qui juraient leurs grands dieux que jamais elles ne tomberaient pour un mannequin. Et au final, elles n’étaient pas différentes de ces filles idiotes qui auraient fait n’importe quoi pour lui. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour leur faire abandonner tous leurs principes ce qui les rendaient au final aussi ennuyeuses qu’hypocrites.   
\- Et la seule personne qui m’intéresse est la seule qui est complètement insensible à tout ce que je peux bien faire devant lui.   
Kagami se met à rire et Kise ne serait dire pourquoi mais il se sent atrocement ridicule devant ce rire franc :  
\- Je suis rassuré maintenant, dit Kagami.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? dit-il d’une voix blessée.  
\- Sérieusement, il faut vraiment que je te le dise à haute voix ?  
\- Dire quoi ? dit Kise d’une voix polaire.  
Kagami rigole encore de cet éclat désarmant qui rend Kise un peu plus énervé encore.  
\- Ça devient vexant là, Kagamicchi, marmonne-t-il d’une voix hérissée de pointes acérées.  
\- Oh, je peux me moquer un peu après la scène idiote que tu viens de me jouer !  
Scène idiote… C’en est trop !  
\- Kagamicchi ! dit-il d’une voix contenant à peine sa rage froide.  
\- T’es juste amoureux.   
Amoureux… N’importe quoi ! Comment un mot aussi pur pouvait cacher autant d’émotions déchirantes.  
\- Et vu que t’as pas encore reconnu les symptômes, je pense que c’est la première fois que ça t’arrive, continue Kagami.   
Kise s’apprête à répondre mais Kagami ne lui en laisse pas le temps :  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, pour Kuroko est pas plus doué …  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Kagami lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant :  
\- Vous êtes peut-être des génies en basket, la génération miracle, dit-il avec ironie. Mais pour tout le reste, vous êtes de vrais gosses.  
Alors qu’il s’énerve de son impudence, il se rend compte que toute sa nervosité, tous ses sentiments noirs dans lesquels il noyait son âme s’évanouissent dans un sourire et les quelques idioties qu’il lui lance.  
Comme si tout était devenu un peu plus simple.  
Il avait peut-être un peu raison.  
Un tout petit peu.

Terrain d’entraînement de Kaijo

Kasamatsu est presque forcé d’agripper Kise pour le calmer. Il brulait littéralement d’une énergie dévorante à l’entraînement. Et toute l’équipe essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir le rythme.  
\- Kise ! Je suis ravi de voir que t’es aussi motivé…  
\- Je ne perdrais pas face à cet idiot !  
Tiens, il ne voulait plus gagner parce qu’il en avait fait la promesse à Kuroko. Il voulait gagner face à Kagami. Parce que Kise n’aurait jamais parlé de Kuroko ainsi. En tout cas, il y avait sûrement une histoire derrière cette soudaine débauche d’énergie. Une histoire qu’il n’a pas vraiment envie d’écouter.  
\- Bon, je voulais savoir si Kuroko t’avait aidé pour que tu trouves « ta voie ».   
Kise réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre.  
\- En fait, il m’a surtout expliqué pourquoi je n’avais pas encore trouvé de style qui me soit propre.   
\- Alors là, je suis curieux, dit Kasamatsu.  
\- Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas faire de compromis, dit-il avec un sourire désarmant.  
Ben si ça te suffit comme explication, pense Kasamatsu, c’est que t’es plus atteint que je croyais…  
\- Etonnant, dit-il avec ironie.  
\- N’est-ce pas, dit Kise qui a totalement loupé le ton grinçant de son capitaine. Il est vraiment extraordinaire !  
Kasamatsu soupire.   
Oui Kuroko est extraordinaire. Même si c’est vrai, cette litanie, il la connait par cœur.   
\- Kise ! Tu me tiendras au courant s’il te donne une piste intéressante, c’est tout ce que je te demande, dit-il en insistant lourdement sur le tout.  
Arrêté dans son élan, Kise se reprend :  
\- Oh, ça arrivera surement assez vite, Kurokocchi va passer quelques jours chez moi, le temps que ses parents rentrent de voyage.   
Kasamatsu lève un œil vers Kise.  
\- Sérieusement…  
La seule chose qu’il peut imaginer à cet instant c’est qu’il y avait une forte chance que Kuroko étouffe sous l’affection étouffante d’un Kise survolté. Il joue avec sa vie le joueur fantôme de Seirin.  
\- Oui, quand j’ai appris qu’il était seul chez lui, je l’ai invité à diner à la maison et je crois que ma famille entière est à deux doigts de l’adopter.   
Rectification, pense Kasamatsu, Kuroko allait étouffer sous l’affection de toute la famille Kise, pense-t-il quand Kise lui explique en détail toute la soirée.   
Kasamatsu soupire, pose sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de le faire taire.  
\- Faut vraiment que tu lui parles, souffle-t-il avant de le laisser en plan, pour une fois sans voix.

Extra scene  
Terrain de streetbasket proche de la maison des Kise

\- Papa !  
Kise regarde son père en secouant la tête, plus amusé qu’ennuyé il faut bien l’avouer. Son père avait tellement insisté pour voir les techniques de Kuroko qu’il les avait accompagnés sur le terrain de basket qui se trouve au bout de la rue.  
Il s’émerveille à chacune des prouesses de Kuroko comme un enfant devant un tour de magie. Depuis de longues minutes, ils testent sa dernière technique. Il se met derrière lui et regarde Kuroko qui s’exécute sans faillir avec un petit sourire discret mais qui n’échappe pas aux Kise. Où qu’il se trouve, la balle se courbe après le rebond dans un angle presque impossible pour lui atterrir dans les bras malgré son marquage.  
Oui, ça marche à tous les coups.  
Non, il ne peut prévoir la trajectoire car Kuroko contrôle parfaitement son lancer.  
Et à chaque fois, son père applaudit à deux mains le nouveau miracle.  
Un vrai gamin !  
Lorsqu’enfin son père voit que l’heure a tournée et qu’ils allaient être en retard pour le diner, il passe un bras dans le dos de Kuroko pour pouvoir lui parler avec un air de conspirateur :  
\- Faut absolument qu’on trouve un nom à ta nouvelle technique !


	7. 7

Maison des Kise

Kise, les cheveux encore humides de l’eau glacée qui lui avait un peu remis les idées en place, regarde Kuroko penché sur son bureau, les yeux rivés sur un exercice qu’il a visiblement du mal à résoudre.  
Demain ses parents rentrent de leur voyage et c’est la dernière nuit qu’ils allaient passer ensemble avant longtemps. Peut-être même plus.

Et Kuroko fait sagement ses devoirs dans sa chambre. 

Voilà donc où il se situe dans la liste de ses priorités. 

Juste après ses devoirs.

Kise a la soudaine envie d’envoyer valser livres et cahier mais un seul regard vers Kuroko qui peine réellement sur ses calculs l’en empêche et il tire une chaise pour s’assoir à ses côtés et tenter de l’aider de son mieux.

Il se penche sur la feuille remplie de l’écriture soignée de Kuroko et comprend assez vite qu’il s’agit de chimie et où se trouvent ses problèmes.

Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, il passe son bras contre les épaules de Kuroko le rapprochant de lui et commence à lui expliquer pourquoi il était visiblement parti dans le mauvais sens pour résoudre son exercice.

La lueur qui brille un court instant dans les yeux de Kuroko lui prouve qu’il a compris et il en ressent une étrange fierté. Lorsqu’il le voit commencer à résoudre seul ses exercices, il laisse sa main glisser de son épaule à sa nuque avant de s’aventurer dans ses cheveux.

Ses doigts frémissent et s’enhardissent au contact de ces mèches si douces et soyeuses qu’il caresse lentement.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur la feuille qui se remplit de symboles et de calculs, il voit soudain Kuroko s’arrêter sur la dernière étape du raisonnement qui est pourtant de loin la plus simple.

\- Kise kun ?

S’il ne connaissait pas si bien Kuroko, il n’aurait pas perçu l’urgence qui perce dans sa voix.

\- Kurokocchi ? demande-t-il un peu surpris.  
\- Je suis désolé Kise kun, mais j’ai un peu de mal à me concentrer là…

Kise ne comprend pas tout de suite avant de se rendre compte que sa main n’a cessé de caresser ses cheveux clairs. C’est si agréable de perdre ses doigts dans ce paradis de soie bleue.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il ralentit un peu plus ses caresses pour les rendre plus douces encore, effleurant sa peau avec une lenteur insoutenable alors qu’il niche sa tête dans son cou pour déposer un baiser sur cette peau blanche qui frémit sous ses lèvres.

La respiration de Kuroko s’accélère brusquement et Kise se délecte de chaque soupir pour glisser à son oreille avec une insolence maîtrisée.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Kise kun…  
\- Il faut finir cet exercice Kurokocchi, souffle-t-il.

Le bruit du stylo qui tombe sur le bureau est une victoire à elle seule aux oreilles de Kise qui sourit un peu plus en aventurant ses mains sous le tissu encombrant, parcourant du bout des doigt la peau blanche de son torse, dessinant la ligne délicate de ses muscles, se demandant quel goût pouvait bien avoir cette débauche de douceur si Kuroko le laissait utiliser ses lèvres plutôt que ses doigts. Il était déjà fou de son odeur, nul doute qu’il y perdrait ses derniers semblants de raison.

\- Kise kun …

La pointe de panique et la fatigue qu’il perçoit sont plus efficaces que toutes les douches froides. Effrayer Kuroko est bien la dernière chose qu’il voulait faire et il s’éloigne à regret de la nuque de Kuroko en baissant la tête. La simple pensée qu’il ne passerait peut-être jamais une nouvelle nuit avec lui, que…

\- Kise kun, dit calmement Kuroko en passant une main derrière sa tête pour la forcer à relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

La fatigue lui fait papillonner les yeux et Kise ne peut s’empêcher de penser à quel point un Kuroko ensommeillé est adorable. Avant de se sermonner intérieurement sur ses manières de collégienne amoureuse qui reprenaient le dessus avec tant de facilité en mettant délibérément son cerveau sur pause. Quel idiot !

\- Mes parents sont plus souvent absents que présents, continue Kuroko impassible, et si tu veux bien et que tes parents sont d’accords…

Kise constate finalement que son cerveau fonctionne encore parfaitement et ne peut s’empêcher de prendre Kuroko dans ses bras. 

\- T’as même pas besoin de poser la question, Kurokocchi, regarde !

Kuroko se demande bien de quoi Kise parle en promenant son regard dans la chambre avant de comprendre. Et de rougir atrocement en se rendant compte que ce n’était pas quelque chose mais l’absence de quelque chose qu’il lui fait remarquer.

Il n’y a pas de futon supplémentaire dans la chambre.

Hier la mère de Kise avait demandé à son fils d’en rajouter un dans sa chambre. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Et en repensant au diner, il y avait peut-être eu quelques allusions qui lui étaient passées bien au-dessus sur le moment. A quel point avait-il dû paraître naïf devant la famille de Kise ?

Mais apparemment, cela ne gênait personne qu’ils partagent le même lit dans cette chambre.  
La propre mère de Kise les avait surpris endormis dans les bras l’un de l’autre ce matin et cela ne l’avait ni étonnée ni choquée. A cet instant, il se demande ce que ses propres parents auraient pu penser à la place de la mère de Kise.

Sûrement rien de plus qu’une indifférence un peu gênée.  
Et lorsqu’il regarde à nouveau Kise, le grand blond ouvre de grands yeux comme s’il venait de comprendre quelque chose d’important.

\- Dis Kurokocchi, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire en moi comme les autres ? 

Kuroko s’empourpre un peu plus. Oui, il avait compris l’angoisse de Kise dans ses gestes et son empressement. Et il se sent un peu ridicule de ne pouvoir contrôler les tremblements et la panique qui percent dans sa voix quand Kise perdait son sourire lumineux pour celui plus sombre qu’il lui dévoilait lorsqu’ils étaient seuls, un prélude immuable à quelques tentatives du grand blond qui testaient habilement les limites de ce qu’il lui laissait faire. Même si pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il ne fait qu’improviser à chaque minute depuis leur première vraie discussion, ne sachant trop ce qu’il est en droit d’attendre ou de demander.

A vrai dire pense Kuroko, il avait toujours pu lire en Kise. Il n’avait juste jamais cru ce qu’il avait eu sous les yeux depuis si longtemps. Comment quelqu’un d’aussi parfait dans tous les domaines que Kise, un athlète hors norme, un modèle célèbre et en plus un élève brillant pouvait s’intéresser à quelqu’un qui avait fait de son manque de présence son seul et unique atout dans la vie ? Ses résultats à l’école ne sont ni bons ni mauvais, la seule fille qui avaient jamais jeté son dévolu sur lui l’avait fait parce qu’il l’intriguait en déjouant toutes ses statistiques sur un terrain, pas vraiment parce qu’elle le trouvait beau ou intelligent, encore moins les deux. Il n’avait qu’à lever la tête à l’entraînement ou pendant un match pour se rendre compte qu’il n’avait rien en commun avec ce que l’on attend d’un joueur de basket.  
Physiquement, il est petit, fin, incapable d’acquérir la moindre endurance encore moins le moindre muscle. En un mot insignifiant. 

Quelles pouvaient bien être ses qualités qui avaient pu attirer le regard de Kise sur lui?

Une question qu’il n’ose poser à haute voix de peur que cette chose incroyable ne lui échappe de la même façon qu’il l’avait obtenu, par pure et simple magie. Parce qu’à cet instant, dans l’esprit de Kuroko, c’est la seule chose qui peut expliquer la lueur si brillante qui illumine littéralement le regard de Kise qui le dévore des yeux.

Ce regard.

Celui qu’il lui réserve habituellement lors d’un match.

La raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de son propre chef que Kise serait son rival. 

Ces yeux dorés qui s’enflamment et lui coupent le souffle, lui donnent envie de relever le challenge et de se mesurer à lui. De lever la tête et de se dépasser.

Et sous ce regard, il se sent vivant comme jamais, conscient de chaque seconde, de chacun de ses souffles, des battements de son cœur qui s’accélèrent brusquement lorsqu’il n’arrive pas à se détacher des lèvres de Kise qui laissent s’échapper un soupir surpris quand il comprend ce que Kuroko s’apprête à faire.

\- Kuro…

L’ombre de Seirin ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, glisse sa main dans le dos de Kise et le force doucement mais fermement à se pencher vers lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Kise est trop surpris pour répondre à son baiser et il n’ose aller plus loin de peur d’avoir trop présumé de ce qu’il était en droit de demander. Mais à peine relâche-t-il la pression dans le dos de Kise que son cœur manque un battement alors que le grand blond agrippe le col de sa chemise brusquement et l’embrasse si violemment qu’il en perd son souffle. Il sent la langue de Kise chercher désespérément un passage dans sa bouche qu’il lui accorde sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson qui le rend fébrile et tremblant.

Kise détache à regret ses lèvres des siennes, les joues rouges, haletant comme s’il sortait d’une séance d’entraînement particulièrement difficile. Et il doit bien avouer qu’il n’est pas en meilleur état en sentant la chaleur qui envahit ses joues.

Kise fixe Kuroko avec un petit sourire amusé :  
\- Ne croit pas que cela marchera à tous les coups.

Kuroko le fixe de ses grands yeux bleus remplis de confusion.

\- Penser que tu peux me faire oublier si facilement que tu ne m’as pas répondu.

Kise regarde l’exercice presque terminé sur la table et Kuroko force son esprit à se concentrer sur son problème qu’il termine le plus vite possible. Soudain la fatigue de ces derniers jours lui tombe dessus si brutalement qu’elle lui arrache un bâillement déchirant.

\- Fatigué ? demande Kise.  
\- Complètement mort de fatigue, acquiesce Kuroko. La coach a doublé les entraînements pour préparer le match. Et comme ma nouvelle technique va me permettre de jouer plus longtemps sur le terrain, elle fait tout pour améliorer mon endurance. Et je pense qu’il y a une chance non négligeable qu’elle me tue à la tâche, dit-il laconiquement.  
\- Elle a l’air vraiment terrible ta coach, dit Kise. 

Mais si elle arrive à améliorer ton endurance, je suis sûr que je trouverai un moyen de la remercier, pense Kise la tête remplie de pensées qui feraient rougir n’importe qui…

\- Mais ses méthodes sont vraiment efficaces, continue Kise, tu t’es beaucoup amélioré Kurokocchi. La première fois que j’ai réussi à copier ta passe, j’ai vraiment été surpris par l’énergie qu’il faut déployer pour accomplir un tel tour de force.  
\- Et moi j’ai failli tomber à le renverse quand j’ai vu que tu m’avais copié moi.  
\- Tu croyais que je n’y arriverai pas ?  
\- Non, en fait je me suis senti surtout flatté. Et effrayé en même temps. Cette technique que j’avais mis si longtemps à mettre en place avait l’air tout d’un coup d’être si facile à maîtriser. Et en même temps, je crois que c’est la première fois que je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle était dangereuse…  
\- Et tellement cool ! s’exclame Kise des étoiles dans les yeux. Je suis vraiment content d’avoir pu te montrer, même si c’est qu’un tout petit peu, à quel point ton basket est incroyable. Il est peut-être différent de celui d’Aomine, mais il est aussi extraordinaire à regarder. Et c’est encore plus incroyable de jouer avec toi.

Kise se rapproche un peu plus de lui pour lui murmurer à l’oreille :  
\- Et franchement, jouer contre toi, c’est presque indécent.

Alors que les joues de Kuroko s’enflamment, Kise le prend dans ses bras pour le porter sur son lit. Il se couche à ses côtés, se retenant à peine le temps d’une hésitation avant de l’entourer de ses bras, regrettant une seconde de ne pas s’être débarrassé de son t-shirt pour profiter pleinement du contact de sa peau si douce.

\- Il faut que tu récupères tes forces Kurokocchi, dit-il en blottissant sa tête dans son cou.  
Et pour la première fois, c’est lui qui s’endort en premier.

Extra scene  
Bien des mois plus tard

Alors que les joueurs s’élancent pour l’échauffement Riko observe avec circonspection le paquet que Kuroko lui avait donné. Un cadeau enveloppé dans un beau papier bleu pâle entouré d’un ruban doré extravagant de la part de Kise kun. C’est même plus un message subliminal à niveau-là, se dit Riko en souriant.

Non, la question qui lui vient à l’esprit, c’est pourquoi ?

Elle l’ouvre et découvre une jolie robe noire d’une marque française sûrement aussi chère qu’elle est élégante accompagnée d’un sac aussi discret que chic accompagné d’un mot.  
A la seule fille qui embellit mes nuits.  
Ryota Kise

Bien que surprise par le mot qu’elle ne comprend pas, elle est déjà conquise par le magnifique cadeau et ouvre le sac. Elle trouve deux places de concert de son groupe de musique favori avec une photo dédicacée des membres du groupe où Kise apparaît au milieu d’eux avec un grand sourire et un autre mot.

Pour ton rendez-vous avec Huyga senpai.  
Tu comprendras vite à quel point améliorer son endurance peut se révéler intéressant.  
Ryota 

Et elle rougit violemment lorsqu’elle trouve dans la poche intérieure du sac une boîte de préservatifs bien fournie.

\- Vous savez quoi les gars, on double l’échauffement. Encore dix, non vingt tours de terrain !


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> et oui, comme souvent, le chapitre d'avant n'était pas si anodin...
> 
> Oh pour ceux qui vont à la Japan expo de Paris de vendredi à dimanche, je serai comme tous les ans en train de faire des démonstrations du jeu de go sur le stand de la fédération française de go.
> 
> Alors pour ceux qui seront là, si vous êtes tentés, si vous savez jouer et que vous voulez apprendre à jouer, faire une partie ou si vous voulez juste me faire un petit coucou, je serai ravie de vous voir en personne :-)
> 
> Mon pseudo kgs (un site de go) est elane et sera sur mon badge. Et mon prénom c'est Emilie.
> 
> Avec ca et le fait que je serai surement la seule fille sur le stand, vous pourrez pas me louper!
> 
> Bonne lecture

This is the way the world ends  
Not with a bang but a whimper."

T.S. Eliot

Seirin

Cours de Chimie

\- Hé Kuroko, souffle pas vraiment discrètement Kagami quelques secondes avant d'entrer en cours. T'as réussi ton exo de chimie ?

Kuroko lui tend sa feuille noircie de signes compliqués que Kagami consulte à toute vitesse.

\- Je croyais que t'y pigeais rien en chimie, dit Kagami surpris.

Mais Kuroko n'a pas le temps de répondre car le professeur arrive et tous se mettent en rang en silence. Kuroko s'était endormi en plein cours le jour d'avant et le professeur avait fini par le remarquer. Il s'était vraiment énervé contre lui et lui avait fourni une tonne d'exercices infaisables en lui promettant qu'il serait collé tous les soirs pendant une semaine s'il ne les avait pas tous faits sans fautes pour le lendemain.

Collé toute la semaine, cela voulait dire collé pendant l'entraînement de basket juste avant le match contre Kaijo… Pas possible !

Kuroko se dit que Kise ne sait pas à quel point il l'avait aidé en lui donnant un coup de pouce pour comprendre ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Le professeur attend ses exercices avec impatience. D'un regard, il consulte les réponses et son regard s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'il les déchiffre.

\- Kuroko, dit-il, vous pouvez m'expliquez comment vous êtes passé d'un niveau passable à ça en une nuit ?

\- Quelqu'un m'a aidé à comprendre, dit-il de son air impassible habituel.

\- Quelqu'un a fait les exercices pour vous ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Vraiment ?

Kuroko acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bien, dit-il en reproduisant un exercice du même calibre au tableau, enchaînant formules et données chiffrées. Montrez-nous.

Kuroko prend la craie avec un furtif sourire qui n'échappe pas à Kagami. Kise lui avait vraiment fait comprendre son exercice. En quelques minutes, il avait cerné son problème et l'avait aidé à trouver seul la solution. Cet exercice au tableau n'est pas si différent et tout d'un coup tout lui paraît simple.

Et sous le regard halluciné de son professeur, il résout en quelques minutes tout ce qu'il lui présente.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous a aidé à comprendre, Kuroko, mais c'est un sacré professeur ! Vous avez rempli votre part du marché, je ne vous collerai pas. Mais si je vous y reprends…

Kuroko n'a pas besoin d'entendre la suite pour comprendre la menace et reprend sa place en silence.

Les cours se déroulent comme un film ennuyeux qui passe devant ses yeux et il laisse son esprit dériver.

Il n'avait pas menti à Kise. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants entre les cours, l'entraînement et ses nuits courtes. Beaucoup trop courtes. Et envahies par un grand blond qui n'occupait pas que ses nuits.

Il pensait à lui pendant l'entraînement. Il avait inventé cette nouvelle technique pour l'affronter sur le terrain. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne voulait pas l'affronter uniquement dans l'ombre mais en pleine lumière, c'est pour ça qu'il avait cherché à développer une technique pour lui permettre de jouer contre lui face à face.

Il voulait mériter le regard brûlant de son rival qui embrase sa raison.

Il pensait à lui en tremblant lorsqu'il revoyait les tentatives d'approche de Kise qui essayait toujours de voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser ses limites. Il est plus que conscient des efforts que fait Kise pour ne jamais le brusquer. Et il se sent ridicule de trembler autant devant quelque chose qui devrait être aussi naturel. Mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, il n'avait encore jamais embrassé personne et tout avait l'air si simple pour Kise. C'est aussi intimidant qu'excitant. Et c'est vraiment très excitant.

Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui la seule chose qu'il avait jamais aimé dans sa vie, qui lui avait jamais procuré de tels frissons c'est le basket.

C'est grâce à lui qu'il avait eu ses premiers amis, c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait pu se révéler aux yeux des meilleurs, d'abord Aomine, puis Akashi qui l'avait aidé à développer son basket. Et il avait gagné sa place parmi eux. Sans sortir de l'ombre, il avait attiré leur attention.

Et un jour tout ce qu'il avait construit s'était effondré.

Son monde avait pris fin, non dans une explosion mais dans un murmure.

En un mot et une lettre, il était redevenu ce qu'il avait toujours été, quelqu'un d'insignifiant. Il n'y avait eu ni effusion, ni colère, ni explications.

Tous l'avaient laissé partir sans un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Tous sauf Kise.

Il l'avait cherché pour connaître ses raisons.

Il l'avait appelé en colère pour lui demander pourquoi il l'évitait lui.

Il avait même été jusqu'à Seirin pour lui demander de jouer de nouveau avec lui.

Et il avait vraiment été furieux de voir qu'il avait choisi Seirin et Kagami pour nouvelle lumière.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle depuis si longtemps!

Et il se revoit se lever en plein milieu de la foule alors que Kise était à terre face à Haizaki qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, les poings serrés. Il avait crié de toute ses forces pour qu'il se relève, pour qu'il l'affronte et pour qu'il gagne.

Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Kise baisser la tête face à n'importe qui.

Parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de jouer contre lui le prochain match.

Parce qu''il voulait mériter encore ce regard.

Parce que c'est son rival.

Et il se rend compte à ce moment qu'il n'avait pas été honnête ni envers Kise ni envers lui-même.

Au départ, il avait bien compris que cette recherche d'attention constante de Kise était autant une façon de s'intégrer au groupe qu'une façon de continuer sur un autre plan sa compétition avec Aomine. Et comme il considérait Kise comme son rival, il l'avait haït pour ça.

Puis ils avaient tous changés, les uns après les autres, se mettant à détester le basket. Et alors que pendant toute la deuxième année, il avait été le cœur de l'équipe, tentant de réconcilier les uns avec les autres, tentant de ramener Aomine à l'entraînement par tous les moyens, il avait commencé à baisser les bras.

Et c'est Kise qui avait tenté de prendre le relais. Proposant d'aller manger des glaces après l'entraînement, tentant de maintenir l'intérêt d'Aomine pour le basket en s'améliorant sans cesse lors de ses un contre un ou en lui promettant des autographes de ses idoles préférées qu'il rencontrait parfois dans son travail, tentant d'amadouer Murasakibara avec des friandises toujours nouvelles et étonnantes et il avait même fait quelques essais maladroits avec Midorima avec des porte-bonheurs plus ou moins extravagants.

Il avait vu tout ça.

Et chaque jour les vrais sourires faisaient un peu plus place à ce masque qu'il réservait aux magazines.

Et ça aussi, il l'avait vu.

Mais il était comme tous les autres à l'époque, trop tourné vers lui pour réagir.

Il avait regardé le navire sombrer et Kise mettre ses dernières forces pour tenter de le sauver. Et il n'avait rien fait.

La sonnerie du dernier cours du matin le fait revenir à la réalité et il prend le bento que la mère de Kise lui avait mis entre les mains avec un sourire contre lequel il n'avait pu lutter et se réfugie sur le toit.

Ses dons pour disparaître sont parfois utiles.

Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec lui-même maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

\- Je pensais bien te trouver là !

\- Kagami kun.

Kuroko constate que Kagami devient de plus en plus insensible à ses dons alors qu'il s'assoit à ses côtés en regardant d'un air suspect son repas.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois avec un bento.

Oui, d'habitude il prenait un sandwich au self, ses parents avaient toujours été trop occupés par leur travail pour lui préparer quoi que ce soit.

\- Me dit pas que Kise a cuisiné pour toi !

\- Mais non voyons ! C'est sa mère qui me l'a donné et crois-moi, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Kagami se met à rire.

\- Sa mère ?! Et comment ça se fait que sa mère t'ait donné un bento…

\- Ben c'est-à-dire que …

Alors qu'il s'empêtre dans ses explications tout seul, Kagami se met à rire encore plus fort avant de se reprendre plus sérieusement.

\- Tu deviens de plus en plus expressif en ce moment, Kuroko.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Mais c'est pas une mauvaise chose Kuroko. Et puis franchement, je suis presque rassuré de voir que tu peut-être décontenancé comme tout le monde par quelqu'un qui te plait. Je ne pensais juste pas que ce serait Kise qui te rendrait comme ça.

\- Je…

\- Sérieusement, j'avais un peu peur que maintenant que tu as atteint ton but, tu relâches un peu tes efforts, que par exemple tu t'entiches de quelqu'un qui te fasse réviser un peu tes priorités et que ton basket en pâtisse. Parce que tu es mon ombre, dit-il d'un ton possessif. Mais là, non seulement tu t'entraînes deux fois plus en ce moment mais tu as inventé ta nouvelle technique pour l'affronter lui. Et je sais que de son côté, il te prend tellement au sérieux qu'il tremble d'excitation à l'idée de jouer contre toi à ton meilleur et que s'il a envie de trouver une technique à lui, c'est pour mieux te faire face.

Kuroko est sans voix devant Kagami qui met les mots si simplement sur tout ce qu'il est en train de vivre.

\- En fait, continue Kagami qui s'amuse de la situation, ce mec arrive à te rendre expressif, à te faire doubler tes entraînements, à te donner l'idée d'une nouvelle technique de fou et en plus, il t'a fait comprendre la chimie en une nuit. Franchement Kuroko, faut pas le laisser partir celui-là !

Alors que Kagami rigole bêtement en pensant que même s'il le voulait, Kuroko n'arriverait pas à détourner l'attention que lui porte Kise, il ajoute :

\- Sérieusement Kuroko, je me demande bien comment Kise a réussi à te motiver pour te faire comprendre la chimie en une nuit.

Mais Kuroko ne l'écoute plus vraiment.

Non à vrai dire, une idée commence à poindre dans son esprit. C'est encore confus mais il sait comment aider Kise pour qu'il trouve sa voie.

Il se tourne vers Kagami avec un grand sourire :

\- Merci Kagami kun.

Kagami s'attendait à bien de choses de la part de Kuroko mais pas un merci aussi sincère.

 

Kaijo

Kise ouvre son sac pour sortir son bento. Sa mère ne lui faisait que rarement à manger elle-même. Mais la présence de Kuroko lui avait donné envie de cuisiner tout d'un coup et le seul fait de repenser à la gêne du joueur fantôme face à sa mère bien déterminée à ce qu'il prenne son bento lui donne un sourire idiot.

Il avait déjà ramené des filles chez lui. Des filles si vaniteuses qu'elles ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils ne les séduisaient que par jeu parce qu'elles s'étaient jurées de ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'un mannequin.

Et les repas de familles n'avaient alors rien à voir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kuroko. Le ton devenait rapidement glacé, voire carrément hostile. Et sa mère finissait toujours par se proposer avant la fin du dîner pour les raccompagner en voiture parce qu'il était tard. Et le pire dans tout ça était que les filles en question étaient déjà trop perdues dans leur admiration pour lui pour pouvoir décrypter la situation.

Alors quand Kuroko lui avait dit que sa famille était formidable, il avait dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui rétorquer que certes c'était vrai mais pas avec tout le monde. Sa famille ne respecte que les gens qui en valent la peine. Et lorsque sa propre mère avait demandé à sa manière, gentiment mais fermement, de passer la nuit chez eux, il avait failli littéralement tomber de sa chaise.

Quand elle avait appris qu'il ne serait plus parmi eux ce soir parce que ses parents rentraient, elle lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenue que ses parents soient là ou non avec une sincérité touchante. Ses sœurs les avaient accompagnés ce matin jusqu'au bout de la rue comme pour profiter de sa présence pendant quelques minutes encore.

La prochaine fois que Kuroko viendrait chez lui, il allait devoir se battre contre sa propre famille pour attirer son attention ! Il revoit encore son père passer la soirée à essayer de trouver un nom à sa nouvelle technique.

Kise, qui a l'habitude d'attraper un sandwich au self et de le manger avec Kasamatsu sur un banc qui se situe près du gymnase, l'attend tranquillement avec son bento. Il avait vite compris que la présence de son senpai décourageait assez facilement ses fans un peu trop empressées de l'aborder.

Lors de ses premiers jours, il avait trouvé cette aptitude inattendue de son capitaine très confortable. A Teiko, il avait rarement eu des pauses déjeuné calmes. Et rapidement, il avait découvert que Kasamatsu était quelqu'un de suffisamment censé pour mériter sa compagnie, une personne avec qui il peut parler de tout et de rien et qui donne son avis sans chercher à lui plaire ou à le flatter d'une quelconque manière. Bien au contraire. Il s'énerve souvent assez facilement devant ses réactions qu'il trouve parfois trop égocentrique mais ses paroles sont toujours vraies et il cherche le bien de l'équipe avant toute chose.

Une attitude qu'il respecte et dont il souhaite s'inspirer s'il doit réellement devenir le Capitaine de l'équipe.

Lorsque Kasamatsu arrive enfin, il observe avec surprise son bento et s'assoit à ses côté.

\- Kise, dit-il en guise de salut.

\- Capitaine, répond-il.

\- Un bento ? Encore le cadeau d'une fan ?

\- Non, dit-il avec un sourire amusé, c'est ma mère qui avait envie d'impressionner Kurokocchi je crois.

\- Ca doit être génétique alors, dit Kasamatsu.

\- Génétique ?

\- Cette admiration sans borne pour le joueur de l'ombre, dit Kasamatsu laconiquement.

\- Peut-être bien, s'amuse Kise.

\- Et alors, il t'a aidé pour ta technique ?

\- Non, pas encore. Leur coach a doublé l'entraînement et il avait du travail à finir.

\- Ils nous prennent au sérieux, approuve Kasamatsu.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils nous prennent au sérieux ! Kagami bouillonne d'impatience et Kuroko a inventé cette nouvelle technique pour me contrer, rétorque Kise les yeux étincelants.

\- C'est presque une déclaration, dit ironiquement Kasamatsu.

Mais Kise ne l'écoute plus car son téléphone se met à vibrer. Et que c'est un message de Kuroko.

Kise kun,

je crois que je viens de trouver une idée qui pourrait peut-être t'aider à « trouver ta voie ». Alors comme je te dois au moins un dîner, rendez-vous ce soir. Je viendrais te chercher après ton entraînement pour qu'on en parle.

A ce soir

Kuroko

Kasamatsu observe le sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de Kise en soupirant. Pas besoin de lui demander qui est l'auteur du message.

\- Kuroko a une piste pour moi, s'exclame-t-il comme un enfant qui découvrirait qu'on lui a offert le cadeau de ses rêves pour son anniversaire.

Il s'apprête à répondre lorsqu'un deuxième message arrive.

Il s'agit bien d'un rendez-vous.


	9. 9

Teiko  
2 ans plus tôt

\- Kurokocchi !

Trempé de sueur après un entraînement particulièrement difficile, Kise n'est visiblement pas assez fatigué pour ne pas voir que Kuroko est à deux doigts de s'effondrer de fatigue et accourir à temps. Il glisse son bras sous ses épaules aussi doucement que l'urgence de la situation le lui permet.

Kuroko est trop hors d'haleine pour protester et pour une fois personne n'empêche Kise d'en profiter un peu. Mais même cette pensée ne le réjouit pas vraiment. S'il n'y avait personne c'est parce qu'ils avaient tous finis par faire comme Murasakibara et déserter l'entraînement. Seul Midorima s'entraînait encore mais toujours seul.

Alors lorsque le coach lui demande de l'accompagner aux vestiaires et d'écourter leur entraînement, il force Kuroko à s'appuyer un peu plus sur lui et ne se fait pas prier. Le tout avec un sourire qui a lui seul lui avait valu quelques couvertures de magazines.

Et quand il sent le petit passeur relâcher son bras autour de ses épaules, sa tête tombant sur ses épaules, il s'inquiète :

\- Kurokocchi ?!

Encore incapable de lui répondre, il est à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Ou de vomir. A ce stade, il n'est pas sûr et décide de prendre un risque en faisant passer son bras droit sous ses jambes et il raffermit son emprise sur ses épaules, le soulevant si facilement malgré sa fatigue.

\- Kise kun, murmure-t-il à bout de force.

\- On est presque arrivé Kurokocchi, il faut tenir encore un peu, dit Kise.

Sentant à quel point Kise est préoccupé par son état, Kuroko renonce à protester d'être ainsi transporté à travers le collège sous les regards de tous. Parce que contrairement à lui, quoi que fasse Kise, il attire toujours l'attention.

Une fois aux vestiaires, Kise l'installe du mieux qu'il peut sur le banc et s'assoit à ses côtés sans relâcher la pression de son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Ça va mieux Kise kun, merci.

Il lui retourne un grand sourire sans pour autant le lâcher. Kuroko constate que sa subtile allusion au fait qu'il pouvait le laisser se tenir seul sur le banc lui est complètement passée à côté.

\- T'es mal en point et trempé, Kurokocchi. Il faut que tu te douches et que tu te changes, sinon tu vas vraiment tomber malade, dit Kise en lui faisant passer son t-shirt par-dessus la tête.

Kuroko devient tout d'un coup cramoisi en voyant Kise se baisser pour lui enlever son pantalon.

\- Kise kun, je…

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser t'évanouir sous la douche Kurokocchi comme la dernière fois.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Kurokocchi, dit-il soudain avec le plus grand sérieux, je me trompe où depuis qu'Aominecchi ne vient plus, tu fais un peu trop à l'entraînement ?

Kuroko baisse les yeux.

\- Toi aussi, dit-il. Je vois à quel point tu tentes tous les jours de t'améliorer pour maintenir son intérêt dans vos un contre un.

\- Et je suis encore loin d'être au niveau, dit amèrement Kise en enlevant ses propres habits.

\- Kise kun, demande Kuroko un peu affolé, tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je vais prendre ma douche avec toi parce que tu ne tiens pas debout et la dernière fois tu es tombé dans la douche, tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie.

Kuroko rougit un peu plus parce qu'entre le moment où tout avait commencé à tourner et celui où il était allongé sur un banc, enveloppé dans une serviette et les bras d'un grand blond inquiet comme rarement, il n'avait aucun souvenir.

\- Me dit pas que t'es timide Kurokocchi, c'est pas comme si je t'avais pas déjà vu plus d'une fois sous la douche, dit-il en glissant son bras sous ses épaules.

\- Kise kun, proteste-t-il faiblement.

Bien sûr qu'ils avaient déjà pris des douches en même temps que ses équipiers. Mais il était suffisamment pudique pour ne pas regarder les autres. Et c'est surtout la gêne qu'il éprouvait à se voir si différent qui le forçait à ne pas trop lever la tête.

\- Et franchement, t'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, dit-il d'une voix si naturelle que Kuroko rougit un peu plus en se demandant si son embarras est si transparent.

Kuroko décide de se laisser faire parce que Kise avait raison. Il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Kise pouvait être terriblement envahissant, énergique au point d'en être épuisant et d'un enthousiasme enfantin déroutant. Mais parfois, il était terriblement sérieux et tout autant attentionné. Il avait perçu sa gêne et l'avait balayé d'une phrase sincère.

Et un brin embarrassante.

Kise fait quand même une tentative en relâchant son emprise sur ses épaules et ses jambes flanchent. Mais il ne le laisse pas tomber et il se retrouve pressé contre son torse plein de sueur, le souffle coupé alors qu'il le rattrape de justesse.

\- Désolé Kurokocchi. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu aies vraiment besoin d'aide. Je ne te lâcherai plus. Prêt ?

\- Oui, souffle-t-il.

Lorsque le jet d'eau froide balaye la sueur et apaise les muscles noués, Kuroko laisse Kise le manipuler comme une poupée désarticulée, trop épuisé pour argumenter quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il tire un tabouret du vestiaire pour l'asseoir et lui laver les cheveux avec des gestes si doux qu'il est soulagé de savoir que le soupir d'aise qui passe ses lèvres est couvert par le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

Kise l'enveloppe dans une serviette avant même de commencer à se sécher lui-même.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller? demande Kise inquiet.

\- Non, ça va déjà mieux. Rien de telle qu'une douche glacée pour vous remettre d'aplomb, dit-il en tentant un sourire.

\- Bien, je suis à côté si t'as besoin et je te raccompagne chez toi.

\- Ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de …

\- C'est le seul avantage que j'ai réussi à trouver à la situation, dit-il, alors tu ne me l'enlèveras pas si facilement, dit-il soudain un peu trop sérieusement.

\- Quel avantage ?

Parce qu'à ce moment, il ne voyait pas comment la situation dans laquelle était plongé le club présentait un quelconque avantage.

\- Passer plus de temps seul avec Kurokocchi, avec une sincérité désarmante.

Oui, pense Kuroko, Kise kun est définitivement capable de dire les choses les plus embarrassantes avec un naturel incroyable.

Présent  
Terrain d'entraînement de Kaijo

Kuroko observe avec grande attention l'équipe de Kaijo s'entraîner. Il est surpris de voir autant de lycéens regarder un simple entraînement et n'a aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse, même avec son uniforme de Seirin.

D'un regard, il jauge l'entraînement de Kaijo. Kasamatsu avait organisé un petit match où il dirige la première équipe et Kise la deuxième. L'ancien capitaine est en train de tester le potentiel du futur capitaine.

Et pour le moment si le score est équilibré, c'est avant tout grâce aux tirs de Kise plutôt qu'une belle démonstration de ses qualités de meneur.

Y a encore du boulot, constate-t-il en voyant que les actions de l'équipe de Kise ne réussissent que parce qu'il est là pour pallier à toutes les petites erreurs de ses équipiers. Il est partout et a bien du mal à déléguer les rôles. Et Kasamatsu, dont les équipiers répondent au doigt et à l'œil, compensent l'absence d'un as dans leur équipe par une coordination exemplaire.

Le score penche cependant à la faveur de l'équipe de Kise grâce à un de ses dunks puissants et il en profite pour réajuster un peu ses indications.

Soudain Kise lève les yeux, cherchant visiblement quelque chose et tombe sur lui.

Oui, face à Kise, ses dons pour s'effacer marchent de moins en moins. Et le sourire qu'il lui adresse est si éclatant que tous se retournent sur lui, se rendant soudain compte de la présence d'un élève d'un autre lycée dans leur rang.

Le match reprend et la différence est tellement visible sur le terrain que Kuroko ne peut s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Kise est devenu mortellement sérieux et plus aucun ballon, aucun tir, aucune passe ne lui échappe.

Et alors qu'il se perd dans le spectacle qu'il lui offre, il entend des murmures dans son dos.

\- Hé, le mec là. C'est le joueur de Seirin.

\- Non ! C'est lui le joueur de l'ombre ?

\- Incroyable. Il a l'air si ordinaire alors que sur un terrain c'est un vrai monstre.

Les murmures se multiplient et une distance commence à se créer autour de lui. Kuroko ne sait pas trop comment accueillir cette soudaine reconnaissance.

Et lorsqu'un grand brun aux yeux noirs se plante devant lui, il est à deux doigts de reculer instinctivement.

\- Hé c'est toi l'ombre de Seirin ?

\- Heu oui, dit-il un peu sur la défensive.

\- C'était une belle victoire à la Winter Cup.

\- Merci, dit-il encore pas vraiment habitué à être reconnu, encore moins être à recevoir des compliments.

\- T'es un joueur vraiment intéressant, dit-il, et j'ai hâte de voir votre prochaine partie contre Kaijo, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Parce qu'on est fin prêt à prendre notre revanche, dit-il avec un grand sourire fier plein de défi.

Ses amis qui se trouvent derrière lui hochent la tête alors que Kuroko saisit la main tendue avec un petit sourire.

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Il retourne toute son attention vers la partie où l'écart entre les deux équipes se creuse un peu plus.

Kuroko sourit en voyant le grand brun à qui il venait de parler se tordre les doigts. Surpris par la situation, il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Et s'il n'était pas vraiment impressionnant physiquement, ses talents pour les passes lui avaient donné suffisamment de force dans les bras et les mains pour donner une vraie poignée de main.

\- Hey Minami, ça va ?

\- Il m'a détruit la main ce mec. Il est vraiment impressionnant.

Kuroko constate que les murmures et les regards à son sujet s'amplifient. Mais il préfère les ignorer et se concentrer sur les dernières minutes du match. L'écart s'est encore creusé mais Kasamatsu ne baisse pas les bras, loin de là.

Mais au coup de sifflet final, le score est sans appel et le sourire de Kise encore plus grand.

Lentement, il descend des gradins et se prépare mentalement à ce qui allait naturellement suivre.

\- Kurokocchi ! s'exclame Kise dont les yeux s'enflamment alors qu'il s'élance vers lui en l'entourant de ses bras.

Sous l'étreinte de Kise, Kuroko entend Kasamatsu ordonner à tous ses joueurs d'aller aux vestiaires et de terminer sur un « je crois qu'il vaut mieux les laisser tous les deux ». Mais au final, il reste, trop curieux d'entendre la raison de la présence de l'ombre de Seirin entre leurs murs. Avait-il vraiment trouvé une idée pour aider Kise à trouver une technique à lui ?

Alors que le gymnase se vide rapidement, Kise desserre son étreinte à contre cœur et Kuroko remarque qu'encore une fois Kise niche sa tête dans son cou avant de la quitter à regret.

\- Kurokocchi ! Tu as vraiment une idée pour m'aider !

\- Je crois oui. Mais on en parlera tout à l'heure …

\- Ah non, ça c'est notre rendez-vous ! On ne va pas parler basket à notre premier rendez-vous !

Alors on va parler de quoi, pense dans un moment de panique Kuroko. Parce que là, à part le basket, il doute d'avoir un seul sujet de conversation suffisamment passionnant pour occuper tout un diner.

Il ne voit pas Kasamatsu qui manque de s'étouffer aux mots « premier rendez-vous ».

\- Je suis vraiment impatient de savoir ce que tu as trouvé pour m'aider, dit Kise.

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop quand même, dit Kuroko. C'est pas une technique que je te propose, plus une direction.

\- Pour trouver ma voie ?

\- Tu peux vraiment l'aider ? demande Kasamatsu.

\- Je pense que oui, dit Kuroko.

\- Bien, dit Kasamatsu. Je vous laisse discuter entre vous. Kise tu fermeras les vestiaires et tu m'expliqueras demain les idées du petit génie, en s'éloignant.

Alors que Kasamatsu disparaît, Kuroko se rend compte qu'ils sont assez vite seuls dans le gymnase et vu le regard brûlant que lui lance Kise, il se sent son souffle se couper.

Il se concentre sur ses paroles pour masquer son trouble que Kise n'a pas encore remarqué car il est trop impatient d'en savoir plus.

\- En fait l'idée m'est venue ce matin après mon cours de chimie.

Pour Kuroko qui n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on prête vraiment attention à lui, le regard de Kise le déstabilise au plus haut point. Il tente de remettre ses idées en place en expliquant comment l'idée lui était venue à l'esprit.

\- Hier, je me suis fait prendre en train de dormir en plein cours de chimie, le prof s'est énervé et m'a donné des exercices bien au-dessus de mon niveau en me promettant que si je n'y arrivai pas, je serai collé toute la semaine.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu faisais tes exercices avec tant d'application hier.

\- Oui, si j'avais été collé, j'aurai pas pu assister aux entraînements juste avant notre match.

Kise hoche la tête, comprenant tout à fait les enjeux.

\- Je ne comprenais rien à mes exercices avant que tu me les expliques. En quelques minutes, tu t'es mis à ma place, tu as compris mon erreur et tu m'as permis de le comprendre aussi alors que j'ai jamais été doué en chimie.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où tu veux en venir, dit Kise.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'es pas seulement quelqu'un qui apprend vite parce que tu arrives à comprendre comment les choses s'enchaînent naturellement, t'es aussi capable de les transmettre.

\- Je vois toujours pas…

\- Réfléchis. Tu es capable de copier n'importe qui au basket parce que tu es capable de décomposer presque instantanément tout ce qui fait le style d'une personne. Lorsque tu seras le capitaine de l'équipe, tu pourras réfléchir non pas au niveau d'une personne mais de l'équipe entière parce que tu maîtrises parfaitement le style de chacun de tes joueurs. Je pense que tu as non seulement les capacités d'utiliser au mieux tes joueurs parce que tu les maîtrises mais que tu es en plus capable de voir comment ils pourraient évoluer.

\- Un peu comme le fait Momoi avec ses prédictions.

\- Non, beaucoup mieux en fait. Parce que toi tu pourras réellement orienter les capacités de tes joueurs en fonction des besoins de ton équipe.

Kise sourit. Oui, Kuroko n'a pas changé même en pensant à un style pour les autres, il met l'intérêt de l'équipe au-dessus de tout.

Mais il réfléchit sérieusement à ce que lui dit Kuroko. Il passe en revue ses équipiers.

Il pense à la façon si singulière dont Moriyama fait ses tirs et qui ne ressemble à aucune autre. Il avait mis un certain temps à comprendre comment il s'y prenait et à bien y réfléchir, il s'était dit que cette façon de lancer une balle pouvait avoir un effet intéressant pour une passe. Il n'avait pas poussé la réflexion plus loin lorsqu'il avait réussi à le copier.

La capacité d'Hayakawa à ne louper aucun rebond démontre un impressionnant talent dans le saut. Une chose qu'il pourrait facilement développer pour le tir.

Et soudain, l'infinité des possibilités qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer en ne faisant que copier les techniques lui donne le vertige.

\- Je pense que tu peux devenir un capitaine de la trempe d'Akashi parce que tu vas pouvoir non seulement connaître et faire évoluer toutes les pièces dont tu disposes sur le terrain mais tu vas pouvoir combiner leurs capacités d'une façon unique.

Tous les éléments se mettent lentement en place dans l'esprit de Kise.

Ça lui prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais il s'en sent capable. Et pour la première fois, il sait qu'il a enfin l'étoffe pour devenir un vrai capitaine.

Et pas qu'un capitaine, un bon Capitaine.

\- Kise kun ? demande Kuroko inquiet devant son silence inhabituel. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu attendais. Ce n'est pas vraiment une technique mais…

\- Oh non, c'est bien mieux qu'une technique, dit Kise. C'est une porte ouverte sur tellement de possibilités que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Ça paraît si évident maintenant que je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu y penser avant.

\- Je suis soulagé, j'avais peur de m'être un peu emballé tout seul et que mon explication soit un peu confuse.

Kise prend les mains de Kuroko dans les siennes, une reconnaissance infinie dansant dans ses prunelles.

\- C'est encore mieux que tout ce que je pouvais espérer !

Et il l'entraîne dans son sillage jusqu'aux vestiaires qui étaient déserté depuis un bout de temps. Kuroko tente bien de se libérer de son emprise aux portes des vestiaires mais Kise l'en empêche sans même se rendre compte de sa tentative.

\- Je prends une douche, je me change, et je suis prêt pour notre rendez-vous ! s'exclame Kise avec un grand sourire alors qu'il commence à enlever rapidement ses habits.

Embarrassé, Kuroko détourne la tête ce qui n'échappe pas à Kise.

\- Kurokocchi, me dit pas que t'es gêné là. Tu m'as vu des centaines de fois sous la douche à Teiko.

Kuroko détourne la tête, les joues rouges.

\- J'ai jamais vraiment osé regarder, avoue Kuroko.

A ce moment, Kuroko se demande pourquoi il se sent si coupable de quelque chose de si normal.

\- Non, c'est vrai ?

\- Ben oui.

\- Moi, j'ai regardé, dit Kise avec un naturel si désarmant.

Kuroko s'empourpre un peu plus alors que Kise qui vient de finir de se débarrasser de tous ses vêtements le force à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et j'adore tout ce que j'ai vu. Absolument tout.

Le cœur de Kuroko rate un battement devant le regard si direct de Kise.

\- Kurokocchi, regarde-moi.

Kuroko fait ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire. Par peur, par gène, par pudeur… que des raisons qui lui paraissent bien ridicules tout d'un coup. Parce que ce qu'il a en face des yeux n'est rien de moins que parfait.

Une goutte de sueur coule paresseusement le long de sa nuque et Kuroko reste une seconde hypnotisé par cette insolente qui se languit sur cette peau si blanche et lorsqu'il s'en détache enfin, son cœur s'emballe.

Kise aurait pu faire pâlir de jalousie ces statues grecques d'éphèbes aux corps fins et musclés qui peuplent les plus beaux musés du monde.

Sa peau claire ne fait que souligner les muscles impressionnants qui avaient eu la décence de se développer en restant parfaitement harmonieux, un corps qui parvient à paraître à la fois incroyablement masculin tout en gardant des lignes douces et fines que bien des femmes lui aurait enviées.

Magnifique.

\- Tu te souviens du jour où tu t'es effondré à l'entraînement, juste avant notre dernier tournoi à Teiko et que je t'ai raccompagné dans les vestiaires et que…

Pas besoin d'en rajouter, Kuroko lui fait signe qu'il s'en souvient très bien.

\- Je t'ai porté dans mes bras, tu étais tellement mal en point. Tu donnais tout aux entraînements dans l'espoir de faire revenir Aominecchi et je souffrais autant de voir l'équipe sombrer sous mes yeux que de voir à quel point tu t'enfonçais dans les ombres. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me sentais tellement inutile.

\- Tu en souffrais au moins autant que moi.

\- Non, pas de la même manière.

Kise se rapproche un peu plus de lui comme pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était sincère.

\- Ce jour-là, je t'ai pris dans mes bras, je me suis occupé de toi, je t'ai déshabillé, j'allais t'amener à la douche quand j'ai compris.

\- Compris quoi ?

Kise se rapproche encore un peu plus pour se délecter du souffle court de Kuroko alors qu'il laisse ses lèvres effleurer la peau fine et blanche de son cou

\- Que je n'étais pas intéressé que par ton basket, lui souffle-t-il.


	10. 10

Le chat qui dort

Shinjuku

Kise regarde avec curiosité le restaurant choisi par Kuroko comme s'il pouvait déceler des fragments cachés de la personnalité du joueur fantôme dans le choix de ce lieu voire dans les méandres du menu ou du choix de la décoration.

Un endroit simple et accueillant, chaleureux où le patron les accueille avec un sourire sincère.

\- Kuroko kun, bonsoir. Votre table est prête.

Kise est réellement surpris de voir cet homme prêter une telle attention à Kuroko. Les personnes capables de remarquer ainsi Kuroko sont rares. Ils les installent à une table un peu à l'écart et Kise demande :

\- Tu as l'air de bien connaître les lieux Kurokocchi.

\- Pas vraiment, dit-il. Mais la seule fois où je suis venu, j'avoue que je me suis fait remarquer.

\- Tu t'es fait remarquer ? Alors là, dire que je suis curieux est bien en-dessous de la réalité ! s'exclame Kise avec un regard flamboyant qui ne laisse aucune échappatoire à Kuroko.

Il allait devoir tout raconter.

\- Avec l'équipe, nous avons fêté notre victoire de la Winter Cup ici même et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot toute la soirée.

Kise se mord les lèvres une seconde. Il l'avait amené à l'endroit où il avait fêté sa victoire avec Serin, son équipe. Il est heureux de la victoire de Kuroko, de Seirin. Mais quelque part dans les tréfonds noirs de son cœur, il se sent assez mal à l'aise de voir cette petite part sombre de son être tressauter.

\- Ce soir-là, j'avais reçu des tas de messages de félicitations, même de la part de Midorima kun et de Murakasibara kun. Mais quand j'ai reçu le tien, dit-il, j'en ai pleuré de bonheur devant mon milkshake à la vanille.

Kise retrouve immédiatement son sourire. Quelque part, c'est sa façon de lui montrer qu'il avait aussi été présent lors de cette soirée, qu'il avait déjà eu une place spéciale dans sa vie depuis quelque temps.

\- J'étais tellement embarrassé de réagir comme ça que j'ai dit à tous que j'avais jamais mangé un milkshake aussi bon. Et non seulement tout le monde m'a cru mais le cuisinier est sorti des cuisines pour me dire qu'il aurait toujours un milkshake pour moi.

\- Tu as choisi ce restaurant pour me raconter cette histoire ?

Kuroko se met à rougir un peu gêné mais il ne détourne pas le regard.

\- Oui. Je voulais te montrer que depuis longtemps, tu as eu une place à part dans ma vie. Et que je n'ai pas été très honnête envers moi-même. J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Quand j'ai compris que j'étais une sorte d'enjeu dans ta compétition avec Aomine, je t'ai vraiment haït pace que tu étais mon rival. Même si j'étais le seul à le savoir. Le jour où je me suis levé au milieu de la foule alors que tu étais à terre face à Haïzaki. J'aurai fait ça pour personne d'autre que toi.

Kuroko a du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux devant les yeux d'or qui s'embrasent un peu plus à chacun de ses mots.

\- Et je crois qu'à ce moment où j'ai lu ton message, j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux.

Kise prend la main droite de Kuroko dans la sienne et se penche pour prendre possession de ses lèvres lorsque le serveur arrive avec les menus.

Mauvais timing, pense Kise en dévisageant le serveur d'un regard déstabilisant alors qu'il prend les menus. Grâce aux conseils de Kuroko, ils choisissent rapidement des plats simples et bons servis avec diligence par le cuisinier en personne qui voulait voir en personne celui qui avait pleurer de joie devant un de ses desserts.

Kise s'amuse à en rajouter une couche en observant avec un sourire éclatant la gêne de Kuroko en disant qu'il avait hâte de goûter ce plat si révélateur.

\- Kise kun ! proteste Kuroko.

\- Oh, je peux bien me moquer un peu parce que je t'ai tellement attendu.

Kuroko s'empourpre un peu plus :

\- Et comment je pouvais deviner que quelqu'un comme toi pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi.

Kise lève les yeux au ciel en ironisant :

\- De la part de quelqu'un qui m'invite sur ses gages de modèle, de la part du célèbre joueur de l'ombre qui a mené une équipe inconnue à gagner la Winter Cup après avoir vaincu mon équipe et Rakuzan, de la part de quelqu'un qui…

Kise kun, l'arrête Kuroko encore plus rouge qui baisse les yeux.

Kise effleure sa joue de sa main gauche et le force à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Sérieusement, dit Kise, même quand je ne le savais pas encore moi-même, c'était tellement évident que je m'intéressais à toi. Et je n'étais pas le seul.

\- Je sais, Momoi n'était pas des plus discrètes, dit-il d'une voix pleine de regret.

\- Oh, je ne parle pas de Momoi, dit Kise.

Et encore une fois, Kise est surpris de voir que Kuroko n'a absolument aucune idée de la personne qui aurait bien pu s'intéresser à lui.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? s'exclame Kuroko.

\- J'aimerai bien, répond-il. Toi qui as développé tes dons d'observation au point de pouvoir prédire mes mouvements sur le terrain, tu ne vois vraiment pas de qui je parle?

Kise peut presque voir Kuroko passer en revue dans son esprit toutes les possibilités sans arriver à quoi que ce soit de concluant.

\- Ca ne pouvait pas être une fille, à part Momoi, dit-il, car toutes les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour toi à Teiko.

Pas toutes les filles, mes fans, dit-il. Et crois-moi des filles qui ne te voient que pour ton physique, ce ne sont pas des filles que t'as envie de croiser trop souvent.

\- Ce serait une fille qui n'est pas une de tes fans ? Et qui m'avait remarqué ? Vraiment ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une fille.

\- Un garçon ?

\- Peut-être bien, dit Kise amusé.

\- Ca ne peut être que quelqu'un de l'équipe parce qu'à part vous, personne ne m'avait jamais vraiment remarqué.

\- Voilà qui réduit singulièrement le champ des possibilités, ironise Kise.

Voir Kuroko réellement réfléchir lui donne envie de rire. Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ! Tout à ses déductions, le portable de Kuroko se met à vibrer mais il l'ignore en l'éteignant.

Un geste anodin mais qui touche Kise.

Kuroko n'avait pas tant de contacts dans son téléphone et toutes les personnes qui avaient son numéro sont des gens importants pour lui. Ce moment est leur moment.

\- Je doute que Murasakibara ne m'ait jamais vu autrement que comme un enfant…

\- Pour être honnête, dit Kise, de son point de vue, on doit tous lui apparaître comme des enfants. Mais j'ai vu une fois quelqu'un questionner ta place dans l'équipe principale en face de lui. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de réagir et crois-moi, plus personne n'a jamais osé parler sur toi devant lui après.

\- Un seul regard de Murasakibara peut intimider n'importe qui, dit Kuroko.

\- Oh, il ne s'est pas contenté d'un regard, dit sombrement Kise.

Kise aime voir la surprise dans les yeux du Kuroko. A vrai dire, depuis le début de leur rendez-vous, Kuroko avait montré plus d'émotions que pendant toutes ses années où ils avaient été équipiers.

Et il adore voir le visage d'ordinaire si impassible de Kuroko s'animer avec autant d'intensité. Il se sent prêt à tout faire pour voir toutes les émotions s'exprimer au fond de ses grands yeux bleus, étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire ou simplement le faire hausser les sourcils dans l'étonnement qu'il éprouve à ce moment même.

Il a vraiment hâte de se délecter de tout ce qu'il pourrait exprimer le jour où il ne se contenterait pas de dormir lors de la prochaine nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble, pense-t-il en dévorant Kuroko des yeux.

\- Midorima ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié, continue Kuroko.

\- C'est pas complètement vrai, dit Kise. Tu sais qu'il a assisté à tous tes matchs depuis que tu es à Seirin.

\- Tous ?

\- Même notre premier match à Kaijo.

La surprise encore et Kise est littéralement envoûté par cette lueur qui brille au fond de ces grands yeux clairs.

\- Et regarde le tandem qu'il forme avec Takao. Il a reproduit ce que tu formais avec Aomine à Teiko, ils sont devenus l'ombre et la lumière de Shutoku. Il a aussi réappris comme moi à faire partie d'une équipe.

Kise n'est pas dupe. Kuroko a éliminé les évidences. Maintenant, il lui restait Aomine et Akashi.

\- Aomine était mon meilleur ami, continue Kuroko.

\- Oh, il me l'a bien fait comprendre, dit Kise, plus d'une fois. Il était particulièrement protecteur envers toi.

\- Peut-être, dit Kuroko. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il aime les filles.

Kise rigole une seconde :

\- Et pourtant, tu l'as déjà vu avec une fille ? Crois-moi, j'ai essayé plus d'une fois de lui présenter des filles qui correspondent à «ses critères »…

Kuroko s'empourpre un peu lorsque Kise lui montre clairement d'un geste qu'il les avait choisies avant tout pour leur tour de poitrine.

\- Des filles jolies, pas bêtes et suffisamment intéressées par lui pour prétendre aimer le basket.

Kise n'ose pas ajouter qu'il avait essayé de détourner l'attention d'Aomine de Kuroko en lui mettant une fille entre les pattes.

\- Et pourtant, aucune n'a trouvé grâce à ses yeux.

\- Parce qu'à l'époque, pour lui comme pour moi, la seule chose qui comptait c'était le basket, dit Kuroko.

\- Pour toi, je veux bien le croire, dit Kise. Pour lui, je serai moins catégorique. Je pense que tu as raison, il aime les filles. Mais vu la façon dont il te gardait jalousement de toute attention, il a dû quand même se poser quelques questions te concernant.

-Ce qui nous laisse…

\- Je crois que tu viens enfin de comprendre.

\- Akashi kun !?

A ce moment, le défilé des émotions sur le visage de Kuroko justifie à lui seul leur rendez-vous, pense Kise.

Tout y passe, du plus profond étonnement au déni, en passant par un court instant où il sent autant incrédule que flatté jusqu'à une soudaine et dévastatrice épiphanie.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'aurai préféré avoir tort, dit-il. Il a beau être redevenu celui qu'il était, il n'en reste pas moins intimidant. Et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il a encore des sentiments pour toi. Et qu'après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui pour qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était, celui qui t'as permis de développer ton basket, celui qui a repérer ton talent le premier, il est en droit de se poser des questions.

Kuroko baisse les yeux, choqué par cette révélation.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde le savait sauf moi ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, dit Kise. Akashi a toujours été quelqu'un de discret. Je pense que seul Midorimacchi aurait pu le savoir, après tout c'est lui qui passait le plus de temps avec lui. Mais il avait même pas vu que Momoi te courait après, alors je ne parierai pas trop sur l'étendue de ses dons d'observation. Moi, je l'ai su assez vite quand il m'a fait clairement comprendre que tu appartenais au club de Teiko et que le club de Teiko, c'était lui. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que même si Akashi avait changé, ses deux facettes étaient toutes les deux attirées par le joueur de l'ombre.

Et l'un voulait l'aimer et le respecter tandis que l'autre voulait le posséder, pense Kise.

Deux sentiments qu'il comprend mieux qu'il l'aurait cru, puisqu'il ne cessait d'alterner entre ces deux extrêmes avec Kuroko.

L'arrivée du cuisinier qui leur présente avec émotion deux milkshakes à la vanille avec un grand sourire fier dissipe bien vite leurs sombres réminiscences.

Kise doit bien admettre que ce milkshake est de loin le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais mangé. Et le sourire confondant de Kuroko rendrait n'importe quel cuisinier heureux. Il avait presque envie de se mettre à la cuisine tout d'un coup si cela lui permettait un jour d'obtenir une telle reconnaissance de sa part.

Décidément, Kuroko est vraiment capable de lui faire faire les choses les plus curieuses.

Mais ce milkshake annonce aussi la fin du repas et Kise n'a pas envie de voir cette soirée se terminer. Et il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

\- Kurokocchi, un de mes amis abandonne son travail de mannequin pour monter son salon de massage à Shibuya. Je lui ai promis de l'aider en montant un petit coup de pub. C'est un des rares amis que je me suis fait dans ce milieu et j'ai vraiment envie d'être là pour lui. Il a organisé une petite rencontre avec des journalistes pour montrer que j'allais être un de ses clients réguliers. Tout est mis en scène, bien sûr, son salon n'ouvrira que lundi. J'aimerai vraiment que tu m'y accompagnes demain après-midi.

\- Que je t'accompagne ? Alors qu'il y aura des journalistes ? répond Kuroko visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, ils ne s'intéresseront qu'à moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je te l'ai dit tout est déjà convenu d'avance. Mais Motoki m'a promis que je pourrais venir dans son salon n'importe quand si je lui donnais ce petit coup de main. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra étendre l'invitation pour toi. Et crois-moi, il a un don.

Kise lui offre son sourire le plus irrésistible et sait que Kuroko ne résistera pas longtemps à son invitation. Il attendrait le bon moment pour lui demander de porter le jean et le t-shirt de sa dernière séance photo, pense-t-il avec un grand sourire.

A la sortie du restaurant, Kuroko regarde enfin son portable qu'il avait plongé au fond de son sac et se met à rougir comme un idiot.

Kise ne s'embarrasse pas de scrupules, quiconque capable de provoquer une telle réaction chez son Kuroko n'est pas à prendre à la légère et lit le message.

Kuroko,

Demain on fait une petite soirée chez moi pour la deuxième partie de la finale de la NBA. J'ai invité les membres de l'équipe, Aomine et y aura aussi mon frère et son pote, le géant de Yosen qui sont sur Tokyo pour quelques jours.

Promis, j'interdis à la coach d'approcher à moins de dix mètres de la cuisine !

Ramène ta blonde :-p

Kagami

Extra scene

Teiko

3 ans plus tôt

Akashi regarde Kuroko avec fierté. Depuis le premier jour, il a dépassé toutes ses attentes. Il lui avait vaguement donné une direction pour utiliser ses talents si particuliers et il avait réussi à développer un style de basket unique et digne des meilleurs.

Et là encore, il n'avait pas failli alors qu'il regarde ses mains rougies et tremblantes et le ballon à terre.

Cette nouvelle passe qu'il lui dévoile est impressionnante et lui faudrait du temps pour apprendre à la réceptionner.

Kuroko inquiet court vers lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes :

\- Oh je suis désolé Akashi kun !

Pas moi, pense Akashi en rougissant un peu alors que Kuroko manipule avec précaution ses paumes.

\- Il faut passer à l'infirmerie ! Je suis tellement désolé !

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Tetsuya. Je me suis laissé surprendre.

Qui aurait cru qu'une personne aussi frêle que Tetsuya puisse envoyer une balle avec une telle force ? Depuis combien de temps s'entraînait-il seul pour montrer une telle maîtrise de cette nouvelle technique ?

\- C'est assez superficiel, cela passera vite, ajoute-t-il pour rassurer son passeur.

Il lui retourne un sourire timide qui lui coupe le souffle.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, dit Kuroko, je te paye une glace après l'entraînement ! Mais il faut d'abord s'occuper de tes mains.

Il se sent tellement coupable qu'il l'entraîne à l'infirmerie, l'assoit avec autorité sur une chaise, sort des bandages et du désinfectant et s'accroupit devant lui en prenant ses mains. Akashi est trop perdu dans l'attention que lui procure Kuroko pour protester et il se laisse faire avec un petit sourire.

Les mains de Kuroko ne sont pas douces. Les entraînements avaient rendu ses doigts rugueux et donné une force peu commune dans les mains et les bras. Mais il met toute son attention à placer les bandages sur ses paumes et Akashi tente une approche :

\- Je peux te poser une question personnelle Tetsuya?

Tetsuya

Un prénom qu'il adore tant prononcer qu'il n'hésite pas à trouver la moindre occasion pour pouvoir le faire. Et il aime être le seul à pouvoir l'appeler ainsi sans que cela ne choque personne.

\- Bien sûr dit-il sans lever les yeux.

Encore une fois, la confiance aveugle que Kuroko lui témoigne l'étonne. Et le pousse à poursuivre…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Momoi san?

Les mains de Kuroko s'arrêtent brusquement et il relève la tête gêné :

\- Je sais bien qu'elle tente par tous les moyens d'attirer mon attention, mais…

\- Mais ? insiste Akashi tentant vainement de cacher la curiosité dévorante.

\- Elle n'est pas mon type, dit-ilen se mordant les lèvres.

Les yeux d'Akashi s'agrandissent. Il a tout à fait compris le message et les possibilités commencent à le rendre euphorique mais il joue le jeu.

\- Et c'est quoi ton type ?

Kuroko réfléchit une seconde :

\- Quelqu'un un peu comme moi, dit-il en rougissant. Et toi Akashi kun ?

Surpris par la question, Akashi prend une longue respiration pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

\- Quelqu'un de passionné, prêt à tout donné pour accomplir son but, attentif aux autres et à leurs besoins, doué dans ce qu'il fait sans être arrogant. Quelqu'un que je pourrais respecter autant que je l'aime.

Kuroko esquisse un sourire et Akashi sent son cœur se serrer. Il avait été un peu trop direct dans sa description.

\- Je m'y attendais un peu venant de ta part, dit-il…

Akashi pâlit un peu plus, son cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine alors que Kuroko relève la tête vers lui.

\- Tu places la barre vraiment haut, s'amuse-t-il sans pour autant se départir de son attitude impassible.

Kuroko se relève, vérifie ses bandages d'un geste assuré et l'invite à le suivre. Il lui devait une glace…

Akashi est encore trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Mon Dieu, il est amoureux d'un idiot.


	11. 11

Vendredi soir

Chambre de Kuroko

Assis sur son lit en silence, regardant avec défiance son portable, Kuroko tente de calmer les battements de son cœur alors que les souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire.

Akashi kun

La première fois qu'il lui avait montré sa nouvelle passe.

Tout lui revient avec une acuité incroyable. Et implacable.

A quel point s'était-il ridiculisé en ne comprenant aucune des allusions bien trop flatteuses d'Akashi ? A quel point l'avait-il fait souffrir en enchaînant les maladresses ?

Il avait toujours éprouvé un immense respect pour Akashi car c'était lui qui lui avait montré comment trouver sa place parmi les plus grands. Comme il avait tenté de le faire pour Kise, il lui avait montré une direction, un sens, un moyen de servir son but. Il s'y était accroché de toutes ses forces sans jamais faillir.

Et un à un, ils avaient changés, Murasakibara, Aomine puis Midorima avaient désertés les entraînements. Mais Akashi, contrairement à son habitude, s'était mis à assister à tous les entraînements, se montrant particulièrement exigeant envers lui. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas à l'époque parce qu'il avait encore l'impression que s'il devenait meilleur, Aomine retrouverait peut-être un peu de son amour du basket. Il s'était plié à toutes ses exigences sans jamais protester, il voulait tellement s'améliorer.

Mais il n'était pas assez perdu dans son propre désespoir pour ne pas remarquer que le regard qu'Akashi posait sur lui avait changé. Le respect et l'attention qu'il lui avait toujours réservés c'était transformé en une possessivité extrême.

il m'a fait clairement comprendre que tu appartenais au club de Teiko et que le club de Teiko, c'était lui.

C'est ce qu'avait dit Kise.

Les mains tremblantes, il sait qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte seul. Et bien avant.

Et qu'il allait devoir parler à Akashi.

Parce que Kise avait raison. Il avait mis toute sa détermination et sa volonté pour faire revenir l'Akashi qui avait changé sa vie. Et qu'il était en droit de se poser des questions. Et d'obtenir des réponses.

Même si en ce moment, il ne sait pas quelles réponses il lui doit.

Mais une chose est sûre, plus il attendrait et plus la conversation s'annoncerait difficile.

En prenant une longue respiration, il appuie d'un geste presque assuré sur son portable.

Les secondes qui s'écoulent alors qu'il attend qu'Akashi réponde lui paraissent interminables. Et le temps d'un battement de cœur, il espère qu'il ne décrochera pas.

\- Tetsuya ?

Le cœur de Kuroko se serre en reconnaissant les intonations si particulières de la seule personne qui l'appelait par son prénom avec autant de respect.

\- Akashi kun.

Et comme l'idiot qu'il était, il reste muet pendant de longues secondes.

\- Tetsuya ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de Ryôta ? panique un instant Akashi.

\- Non ! Enfin pas vraiment.

\- Comment ça pas vraiment ?

\- Il m'a fait comprendre quelque chose, dit-il. Quelque chose dont j'aurais dû me rendre compte moi-même il y a longtemps mais j'étais trop stupide pour ouvrir les yeux.

Cette fois c'est Akashi qui reste silencieux.

\- Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai montré ma nouvelle passe, dit Kuroko.

\- Bien sûr, répond Akashi dans un souffle.

\- Ce jour-là, tu m'avais demandé quel était mon type. Je t'avais répondu quelqu'un comme moi.

\- Et tu m'avais retourné la question, dit Akashi.

\- Oui, dit Kuroko. A l'époque, quelqu'un comme moi, ça voulait juste dire quelqu'un d'ordinaire, calme et simple.

Encore silencieux, Akashi n'en est pas moins attentif.

\- Quand tu m'as répondu, dit Kuroko, ce que tu as décrit, ce n'était pas moi. C'était ce que tu voyais en moi, ce que tu m'as permis de devenir.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait que te donner une direction, dit Akashi. Tout le reste, tu l'avais déjà en toi.

\- Peut-être, dit Kuroko peu convaincu. Mais c'est parce que tu as cru en moi que j'ai réussis à faire ma place parmi vous alors que j'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner la seule chose que j'aimais vraiment. Et je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour ça.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit sincèrement Akashi. En me permettant de redevenir moi-même, tu as fait bien plus que me remercier. J'ai une dette envers toi que peu de personne peuvent comprendre.

\- Non, dit Kuroko. Je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce que tu as fait pour moi. Sans toi, je serai resté cet être insignifiant que personne n'a jamais remarqué. Tu as tout changé pour moi.

\- Mais tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments que ceux que j'éprouve pour toi.

Le souffle coupé, Kuroko retient à grand peine les larmes qu'il sent perler au coin de ses grands yeux clairs. Le ton d'Akashi est si calme, presque neutre. C'est juste une évidence qu'il énonce, une vérité qui ne nécessite ni explications, ni excuses. Juste un fait.

Mais Kuroko le connait assez pour savoir qu'Akashi cache une profonde tristesse qu'il porte en lui depuis trop longtemps.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer Tetsuya, dit Akashi d'une voix à peine audible.

Cette fois, les larmes coulent en silence. Kuroko se sent pris à la gorge.

\- J'ai dû te faire beaucoup de mal, Akashi kun, articule-t-il avec peine. Je…

\- Sûrement moins que je ne t'en ai fait quand j'ai changé.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment toi, dit Kuroko. On était tous perdus.

\- Et tu nous as tous sauvés, dit Akashi avec une sincérité désarmante.

\- Je n'ai fait que vous redonner votre amour du basket, dit Kuroko.

Akashi étouffe un éclat de rire amusé.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, Tetsuya.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, dit Kuroko un peu vexé.

\- C'en est un, dit Akashi qui sourit en imaginant les joues de Kuroko rougir légèrement.

\- Akashi kun, demande Kuroko, est-ce que je suis le dernier des égoïstes si je te dis que ton amitié est très précieuse pour moi?

Akashi prend une seconde pour répondre :

\- Non, dit-il.

Un seul mot, simple, franc. Et réfléchi.

Et de nouveau, Kuroko se sent ridicule de laisser couler ses larmes. Mais cette fois, c'est le soulagement qui se mêle à ce sentiment sombre qui enserre son cœur d'une amertume déchirante.

\- Mais, continue Akashi, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas renoncer si facilement. Si Ryôta ne saisit pas sa chance, je ne lui laisserai pas le temps d'en avoir une seconde.

Comment Akashi savait-il pour Kise et lui ?

Akashi al 'air si sûr de lui pendant cette seconde qu'il se sent perdre pied une seconde.

Encore sous le choc, Kuroko laisse Akashi ajouter :

\- Je serai là pour ta partie contre Kaijo.

\- Comment…

\- J'espère sincèrement qu'après avoir gagné contre moi, tu ne perdras pas contre Ryôta, le coupe-t-il.

\- J'ai une nouvelle technique qui devrait nous aider, dit-il avec fierté.

\- Oh, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça, dit Akashi. A très bientôt alors.

\- A bientôt et bonne nuit Akashi kun

\- Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé, Tetsuya.

Akashi hésite une seconde avant d'ajouter dans un souffle, comme un aveu murmuré à la nuit :

\- Bonne nuit Tetsuya.

En posant son portable, Kuroko balaye les larmes qui coulent encore sur ses joues, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Terrain de street basket proche du Maji Burger

Samedi matin

Kise joue d'une main distraite avec son ballon en le faisant tournoyer sur ses doigts.

Il est en avance parce qu'il est impatient de tester son idée et Moriyama ne devrait pas tarder. Il lui avait promis une rencontre avec des filles mignonnes s'il venait à l'heure à son rendez-vous. Une chose à laquelle il ne peut pas dire non !

Il arrive enfin et Kise lui fait un signe de la main en guide de salut.

\- Kise.

\- Moriyama senpai !

Il s'approche presque prudemment devant l'enthousiasme de Kise.

\- T'as pas été très clair dans ton message, dit-il prudemment. Je t'avoue que j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je suis là un samedi matin…

Kise lui sourit en lui envoyant le ballon qu'il réceptionne dans un réflexe.

\- Senpai, dit-il, je veux que tu me fasses une passe.

\- Une passe, dit-il en s'exécutant sans comprendre.

Kise récupère à nouveau le ballon en secouant la tête.

\- Non, pas une passe classique. Je veux que tu me fasses une passe de la même façon que tu tires un panier, dit-il en tirant un trois points avec le style si étrange de Moriyama.

Moriyama récupère le ballon en se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Et comme Kise s'en doutait cet effet étrange qu'il donne à la balle est totalement involontaire. Et tenter de reproduire un geste aussi naturel à volonté pour une passe n'est pas si évident.

Kise lui fait signe de lui envoyer le ballon.

\- Regarde, dit-il.

Il lance la balle en reproduisant le mouvement de Moriyama qui tend par réflexe la main pour réceptionner la balle.

Et sans comprendre, il voit la balle lui passer à travers les mains et tomber au sol.

Les yeux écarquillés, il se demande bien comment il avait pu louper une telle passe. Lorsqu'il comprend soudain. L'effet qu'il met dans ses lancers donne l'impression que la balle suivait une trajectoire simple alors qu'en fait, elle se courbait légèrement.

Il récupère la balle et commence à comprendre. Il passe la balle d'une main à l'autre, essayant de décomposer le mouvement qu'il fait si naturellement. Mais les premiers essais sont loin d'être concluants.

\- Remontre- moi, dit-il en lançant la balle à Kise.

Et il se sent un peu ridicule de devoir lui demander de lui montrer ce qu'il est capable de faire sans réfléchir pour un tir.

Mais au moins, cette fois, il arrive à attraper la balle. Il doit combattre le plus primitif de ses instincts pour la réceptionner alors qu'il a l'impression de la voir passer à côté. Il comprend vite qu'il faut juste avoir confiance en son équipier qui lui envoie la balle dans les mains.

Cette passe feinte devrait être suffisamment bluffante pour tromper n'importe quel défenseur. Et au bout d'une bonne cinquantaine d'essais, ils arrivent tous les deux à passer et réceptionner la passe sans problème.

En nage, Kise fait signe à Moriyama de s'approcher. Encore étonné de voir ce qu'il a réussi à accomplir en si peu de temps, il se précipite en ayant déjà oublié que Kise lui devait une rencontre avec des filles. Ce qui en dit long sur son envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il a à lui dire.

\- Je veux que pour le moment on garde ça entre nous et qu'on teste ta passe pendant le prochain match d'entraînement. Et si tout marche comme prévu pour le match contre Seirin, grâce à toi, j'ai un plan pour passer leur défense.

Shibuya

Salon de massage Noguchi

Arrivé en avance, Kise espère pouvoir discuter un peu seul à seul avec son ami.

Le monde de la mode est celui des apparences et des faux semblants, un endroit où se faire des amis est presque mission impossible. Et Motoki fait partie de ses exceptions lumineuses qui prennent à contre sens tous les probabilités.

Il était devenu mannequin parce qu'il avait une plastique de rêve, un grand brun aux yeux clairs, au corps parfait, mince et élancé et qu'il avait un but. Mettre suffisamment de côté pour ouvrir son propre salon de massage car il a un don incroyable.

Et c'est aussi quelqu'un de franc, de plus âgé et de plus sage que tous les gens qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer au lycée. Le fait d'alterner entre le lycée et son travail de mannequin lui avait donné un recul et une approche bien différente de tous les lycéens qu'il côtoyait. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu cette touche de naïveté que tous possédaient sans même s'en rendre compte et il avait parfois besoin de retrouver des gens comme Motoki pour discuter.

\- C'est bien la première fois, dit Motoki.

\- La première fois ?

\- Que tu me présentes officiellement un de tes flirts.

\- Parce que c'est pas un flirt, dit-il. C'est Kurokocchi.

\- C'est la première fois aussi, rajoute Motoki.

\- Que je sors avec un garçon ?

\- Non, que tu sors avec quelqu'un que tu respectes, dit Motoki.

\- C'est Kurokocchi.

Motoki sourit. Kise a décidemment réponse à tout.

\- Le fameux Kurokocchi. Tu sais que Yoshiaki a affiché l'un des clichés qu'il a pris de lui sur son mur à l'agence.

De temps en temps le photographe affiche sur son mur les photos qui l'inspirent le plus. Et le turn-over du fameux panneau de Yoshiaki est suffisamment lent pour que chaque changement soit remarquable.

\- Je dois avouer qu'il est plus beau que bien des filles avec lesquelles on a travaillé.

Kise rigole une seconde.

\- Kurokocchi est une des rares personnes que je connaisse pour laquelle la beauté, la sienne, la mienne ou celle de n'importe qui n'est qu'un détail.

\- J'ai aucune chance de le charmer alors, s'amuse-t-il avec son meilleur sourire.

\- A moins que tu ne caches un ballon de basket dans un coin et des dons pour jouer dont tu m'as jamais parlé, t'as aucune chance ! Il est capable de s'extasier devant une belle action au basket mais il est complètement insensible à tout ce qui peut se passer en dehors du terrain de basket.

Motoki pouffe une seconde et Kise reprend complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Et pourtant moi, je crois qu'il n'y a pas une seule chose que je n'aime pas chez lui. C'est vrai que pour un joueur de basket, il n'a pas le physique qu'on pourrait attendre de lui. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, si j'avais voulu sortir avec un grand machin plein de muscles, j'aurai pu essayer avec n'importe quel autre basketteur et j'aurai eu l'impression de sortir avec un autre moi-même, franchement ce serait étrange. Il est petit, fin, délicat avec un regard clair dans lequel je pourrais me noyer, une peau si douce que j'y perds mes sens à chaque fois que je l'effleure. Ses cheveux sont si soyeux que j'ai toujours envie de les toucher, il a des lèvres que j'ai envie de ravir à la moindre occasion. Il est toujours impassible, ce qui fait que la moindre émotion qui passe sur son visage est plus précieuse que tout pour moi. Et j'ai envie d'être le seul qui lui fera exprimer les émotions les plus intenses qu'il pourra jamais éprouver. J'ai envie qu'il soit à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Kise soupire une seconde en levant les yeux au ciel, perdu dans ses pensées :

\- Et quand il joue, c'est une autre personne et je l'admire encore plus. Son regard s'illumine, il est passionné, animé d'une force et d'une volonté incroyables, il est prêt à tout donner pour son équipe sans même se soucier de lui-même. Pour l'affronter, il faut tout mettre sur la table, il faut tout tenter, tout risquer. Et je pourrais le regarder jouer toute ma vie sans me lasser. Son style est hypnotique, son basket est unique et il …

Soudain, il prend conscience que son ami essaye de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant, vu son regard paniqué et ses « Kise ! » qui deviennent de plus en plus forts.

\- Et il…, continue-t-il une goutte de sueur qui coule sur sa tempe.

Motoki lui fait signe de se retourner le visage figé.

\- Et il est derrière moi…

Motoki acquiesce et Kise lui lance un regard horrifié avec inscrit en toutes lettres au fond des yeux :

T'aurais pas pu me faire un signe !

Motoki lui retourne un regard outré en lui montrant le bout de papier qu'il tient à deux mains sur lequel il est inscrit.

Stop !

Derrière toi !

J'abandonne…

\- Kise kun ?

Merde !

Il n'ose pas se retourner et heureusement pour lui, c'est le moment que choisissent les journalistes pour arriver.

Pour une fois, ils arrivent au bon moment.

Il se retourne pour accueillir la presse avec son plus beau sourire. Remplir ce rôle, il savait faire et cela lui évitera pendant quelques instants d'être encore plus embarrassé qu'il n'aurait jamais cru l'être.

Motoki se place à ses côtés au début puis l'attention des journalistes finit pas se focaliser sur lui et lui-seul et il voit son ami disparaître en prenant Kuroko par le bras pour l'éloigner de l'attention.

Kuroko se laisse entraîner par Motoki, soulagé de s'éloigner de l'agitation fébrile des journalistes qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour Kise. Motoki lui montre une chaise et lui propose un thé qu'il accepte avec gratitude.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être enfuis ainsi mais l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai arrêté de travailler dans la mode, c'est parce que je ne supporte plus ces vautours qui vous forcent à jouer en permanence un rôle, dit-il en parlant des journalistes. Et Ryôta les gère tellement mieux que moi. Le fait qu'il sera un de mes clients réguliers a fait le tour des réseaux sociaux et j'ai déjà un mois de réservation de ses fans qui vont venir uniquement dans le fol espoir de le croiser dans le salon.

Motoki soupire :

\- Je lui dois une fière chandelle pour quelques massages gratuits. Vous êtes aussi bien sûr le bienvenue dès que vous le souhaiterez, dit-il en lui glissant une de ses cartes dans les mains.

\- Merci, dit Kuroko d'une voix neutre.

\- Quand Kise s'est blessé au pied, il le cachait assez bien. Mais j'ai l'habitude d'observer ce genre de choses et c'est à ce moment que nous sommes vraiment devenus amis. Vous êtes aussi un sportif, je suis sûr que je serai capable de soulager des zones de tensions ou d'anciennes blessures.

Il s'approche de Kuroko avec un grand sourire tout en constatant à quel point Kise avait raison, le fameux Kurokocchi est impossible à lire.

\- Et je vous assure que je suis doué. Dites-moi où vous avez particulièrement mal après un entraînement, et je suis sûr de pouvoir vous aider à tout supporter.

Kuroko réfléchit, papillonnant des yeux une seconde, un brin gêné. Motoki observe la réaction avec intérêt et sursaute en entendant la réponse :

\- Partout, dit-il. J'ai mal absolument partout après les entraînements.

Motoki rigole une seconde devant cette réponse énoncée sur un ton si laconique.

\- Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas me moquer, mais c'est un défi que je peux relever !

Motoki prend de nouveau Kuroko par le bras en le présentant une pièce où il peut prendre une douche et se changer, avant de rentrer dans la salle de massage. Sans pouvoir protester devant l'enthousiasme de Motoki, Kuroko comprend pourquoi ils étaient devenus si facilement amis et voit ses habits disparaître bien vite après sa douche. Il n'a plus qu'une courte serviette dont il se ceint les reins avec une certaine appréhension.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi honnête en disant « partout ».

Motoki lui montre la table de massage avec un grand sourire et l'invite à s'allonger sur le dos, ce qu'il fait lentement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez vite vous détendre, dit-il en détaillant avec un œil expert le moindre de ses muscles.

Dire que Kuroko se sent gêné sous ce regard scrutateur est bien en dessous de la réalité.

\- Fermez les yeux, dit Motoki.

Sans se faire prier, il s'exécute et dès que le masseur commence à poser ses mains douces et délicates sur son visage, massant ses tempes, descendant délicatement sur joues puis traçant lentement les lignes de sa mâchoire, Kuroko en oublie sa gêne et les raisons même de sa présence.

Kise a raison, son ami a un don.

Alors que le dernier journaliste prend enfin congé, Kise est soulagé de voir que son ami avait pris Kuroko sous son aile. Il sait manœuvrer facilement entre les attentes et les désirs de la presse mais il est forcé de jouer un rôle qu'il remplit certes à merveille mais qui lui plait de moins en moins.

Il est quand même surpris de voir Kuroko portant une simple serviette sur les reins, allongé, les yeux fermés, sur la table de massage, les mains de Motoki occupées à tracer lentement des sillons imaginaires sur son visage.

Kise observe avec autant d'attention qu'il en aurait eue pour un match les mouvements de son ami. Il enregistre chacun de ses gestes et les tremblements involontaires de Kuroko qui lui dévoilent les points sensibles, les zones qui lui arrachent des soupirs à peine réprimés.

Lorsque les mains de Motoki glissent de la clavicule à ses bras, Kuroko tremble légèrement. Ses lèvres frémissent un peu avant d'afficher un vrai sourire lorsqu'il gagne son torse puis descend sur ses cuisses et ses mollets.

Kise retient sans peine ces zones discrètes qui déforment presque imperceptiblement les traits impassibles de Kuroko et reproduit sans même s'en rendre compte le mouvement presque lascif des mains de son ami sur sa peau blanche.

Il n'a qu'à fermer les yeux pour s'imaginer seul avec Kuroko allongé sur son lit, promenant ses doigts agiles sur tous ces points sensibles qu'il lui dévoile involontairement.

Le souffle court devant le spectacle offert, l'imagination de Kise s'envole et cette fois, il se voit effleurer, parsemer de baisers et promener une langue insolente sur cette peau douce offerte, explorant chacun de ces endroits frémissants avec une lenteur toute mesurée.

Il entend sans peine les râles de plaisir de Kuroko qui hésiterait entre lui demander de continuer ou d'arrêter le délicieux supplice.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, Kise détourne le regard. Il met quelques instants à dissiper les restes brumeux de son rêve éveillé.

Motoki a terminé et il lui fait signe de s'approcher. Kise sait à quel point les mains de son ami pouvaient déconnecter de la réalité.

\- Je te laisse le ramener parmi nous, souffle-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Kise se penche sur lui, caressant doucement sa joue.

\- Kise kun ?

Kuroko n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais à ce simple contact de ses doigts sur sa joue, il l'avait reconnu.

\- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, Kurokocchi, souffle-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Voir le regard un peu perdu de Kuroko se poser sur lui vaut tous les trésors et Kise l'empêche de se relever tout de suite en passant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis un peu jaloux, je l'avoue, dit Kise

Il ne perd pas une miette du spectacle, Kuroko est encore allongé, presque nu, levant des yeux troublés vers lui alors qu'il passe doucement sa main lentement dans son cou.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu que des massages du pied de la part de Motoki. Je me demande bien comment tu as réussi à obtenir un tel privilège de sa part.

\- J'ai été un peu trop honnête, dit-il.

Kise décide de ne pas trop chercher à en savoir plus sur cette réponse sibylline :

\- Trop honnête ? C'est moi qui ait été trop honnête tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excuse Kuroko. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre ainsi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Kurokocchi. Je n'ai rien dit que je ne pensais pas, dit-il en se penchant un peu plus sur lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres offertes.

\- Et c'était très flatteur, dit Kuroko.

Et très embarrassant, pense-t-il.

\- Mais tu te trompes sur une chose, continue-t-il.

Kise plonge son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus, mais cette fois Kuroko soutient son regard sans sourciller ni rougir. Ce qui rend Kise encore plus curieux alors qu'il se rapproche de lui, passant sa main droite sur sa joue.

\- Je t'ai toujours trouvé très beau.

Une phrase que Ryôta avait entendue plus que de raison. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il se met à rougir comme un idiot.

Extra scene

Avant que Kise et Kuroko ne partent de son salon et après qu'il se soit une nouvelle fois assuré qu'ils aient bien compris qu'ils seraient toujours les bienvenus dans son salon, Motoki fait signe à Kise de venir vers lui.

Curieux, il s'approche et Motoki lui offre une grande poche de papier à l'effigie de son nouveau salon rempli de produits que Kise regarde du coin de l'œil.

\- Je sais bien que tu n'es jamais sorti avec un garçon, dit-il avec un regard en coin, et ça nécessite deux trois petites choses en plus…

Kise rougit un peu en prenant le paquet et rejoint Kuroko en saluant Motoki d'un geste.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Kuroko.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répond Kise en prenant Kuroko par le bras.


	12. 12

Terrain de street basket

A deux pas de chez Kagami

Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il y ait un terrain de basket à deux pas de chez Kagami! Assis sur le banc qui fait face au terrain, Kise passe sa main sur les épaules de Kuroko pour l'approcher de lui.

Des lycéens s'amusent sur le terrain. Ils ne sont pas très doués mais leur amour du basket transparaît dans tous leurs gestes, même si le score n'a pas vraiment évolué depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Kurokocchi, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle avant d'aller chez Kagamicchi.

Kuroko se tourne vers lui, une appréhension qu'il déteste voir dans ses grands yeux clairs.

\- Kise kun ?

Kise prend une grande respiration :

\- Kurokocchi, tout ce que tu as entendu, même si j'aurai voulu te le dire en face, je le pense.

Kise ne peut s'empêcher de se délecter des joues rougissantes de Kuroko qui a du mal à ne pas détourner la tête.

\- Mais tu dois savoir que tout le monde n'est pas aussi tolérant que Kagamicchi, mes parents ou Motoki.

\- Je ne suis pas naïf à ce point, dit Kuroko. Je sais bien que deux garçons ensemble, cela peut choquer.

\- Ce que je veux dire Kuroko, c'est que même des gens qui te sont proches peuvent avoir des réactions qui pourront te surprendre ou pire te blesser. Alors, je n'ai aucune envie de faire comme si de rien n'était entre nous, vraiment aucune. Mais si cela doit te rendre mal à l'aise, je suis prêt…

Kuroko rigole une seconde et si Kise aime voir les émotions passer sur le visage de Kuroko, il sait qu'il y en a au moins une qu'il n'aime pas. Celle de Kuroko qui se moque de lui, pense-t-il en se renfrognant comme un enfant à qui on aurait joué un mauvais tour.

Kuroko passe une main sur sa joue :

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi de différent de d'habitude ? Arrêtez de me sauter dessus pour un oui pour un non ? Arrêtez de chercher continuellement à attirer mon attention dès que tu en as l'occasion…

\- Je pourrais bien arrêter oui, dit-il en faisant la tête.

\- J'espère bien que non, souffle Kuroko.

Kise se tourne vers lui, surpris :

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, à mon tour d'être un peu honnête. Même si je ne sais pas toujours comment réagir à ta façon d'agir autour de moi, je ne pourrais pas t'imaginer faire autrement. Et je crois que j'ai même fini par l'apprécier, avoue-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Ne résistant plus à l'impulsion qui le rongeait depuis tout à l'heure, Kise prend Kuroko dans ses bras, en murmurant à son oreille :

\- Il se pourrait bien que je rajoute quand même une ou deux choses à l'ordinaire, dit-il en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres.

Kuroko se recule un instant avant de se laisser faire. Et lorsqu'il s'écarte, il ajoute :

\- Ca ne me dérange pas que tout le monde sache qu'on est ensemble, quelles que soit les réactions que cela entraînera. Mais je préfère qu'on garde ça pour nous, dit-il en déposant lui-même un baiser sur les lèvres de Kise qui est trop surpris pour réagir.

Appartement de Kagami

Quelques minutes plus tard

Les bras chargés des snacks préférés de Murasakibara, Kise laisse Kuroko frapper à la porte avec une légère appréhension.

Alors qu'ils attendent sur le palier qu'il leur ouvre, Kise vole un dernier baiser à Kuroko nerveusement.

Revoir deux de ses anciens équipiers, même pour regarder un match de la NBA le rend un peu nerveux. La dernière fois, ça ne s'était pas si bien passé que ça. Et comment allaient-ils prendre le fait qu'il soit officiellement avec Kuroko. Et les membres de Seirin qui étaient invités ? A part Kagami, Hyuga leur capitaine à lunette, il ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à l'équipe de Kuroko. Il y a cette fille, leur coach qui a pas l'air si commode.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, il ne laisse pas Kagami s'étonner en lui fourrant ses paquets de chips dans les bras :

\- Kagamicchi !

\- Kise, Kuroko rentrez.

Encombrés par les paquets de Kise, il s'exclame :

\- Oh, Kise, t'avais peur de mourir de faim, je…

Murasakibara ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et bondit du sofa pour le débarrasser de ses snacks, déjà prêt à entamer le premier paquet.

\- Kise chin ! Kuro chin !

Après quelques saluts rapides, Kise observe la scène qui se dessine sous ses yeux. L'appartement de Kagami est grand, moderne et lumineux. Il a disposé nombre de chaises et de coussins autour de son grand écran pour que tous puissent s'installer confortablement pour regarder le match. Aomine paresseusement avachi sur le sofa a déjà réaffirmé sa possessivité sur son Tetsu en passant sa main sur les épaules en l'attirant vers lui. Une situation qu'il aurait trouvé insupportable s'il n'avait pas encore le goût sucré de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Murasakibara a déjà le nez plongé dans ses chips et sort la tête de son paquet de temps en temps pour parler à son équipier qui cache un œil sous son éternel mèche et lui répond avec une patience infinie. Le mec à l'humour foireux et au regard d'aigle a l'air intimidé par sa présence, à moins que ce soit celle de Murasakibara qui mange à côté de lui et le capitaine à lunettes, Hyuga tente d'empêcher sa coach d'approcher la cuisine où Kagami finit ses préparations.

\- Elle est si terrible que ça dans une cuisine ? demande Kise aux membres de Seirin sur le ton de la confidence.

Izuki, Kuroko et Hyuga lui retournent un regard blanc et Aomine rigole une seconde :

\- Ça peut pas être pire que la cuisine de Satsu !

Kuroko réfléchit sérieusement avant de dire sans trahir aucune émotion :

\- Elle a quand même failli tous nous tuer pendant la Winter Cup.

\- Littéralement, rajoute Kagami qui sort de la cuisine en disposant ses plats sur la petite table basse du salon alors que les autres acquiescent vigoureusement.

Riko se tourne presque mécaniquement vers eux :

\- Je vous signale que je suis là ! dit-elle avec un regard lourd de menaces. On réglera ça au prochain entraînement, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Tous les membres de Seirin s'écartent instinctivement de leur coach dont le regard lance des éclairs ce qui amuse beaucoup Murasakibara qui rigole en tapotant la tête de Riko de toute sa hauteur :

\- Riko chin est plus drôle que Masako, s'amuse-t-il en prenant Himuro à partie.

Riko chin.

Aomine, Kise et Kuroko se retournent un peu surpris, leur ancien équipier n'accorde pas ce surnom aussi facilement. Intimidée par la soudaine attention du géant de Yosen, Riko reste une seconde sans voix et toute sa colère s'évanouit comme une bulle de savon qui éclate au soleil.

Et plus étonnant encore, un seul sourire d'Himuro fait relâcher l'attention de Murasakibara envers la coach de Seirin.

La seule personne qui avait jamais eu ce pouvoir sur le géant de Yosen avait toujours été Kuroko, pense Kise. Ce Himuro n'est pas un joueur à prendre à la légère.

Aomine prend alors la parole en se tournant vers Kuroko et lui :

\- Hé, Tetsu, Kise j'ai hâte de voir votre partie mercredi. Je crois que je suis pas le seul d'ailleurs puisque toute mon équipe va venir.

\- Nous aussi on sera là, dit Himuro en regardant Murasakibara.

\- Je parie que Midorimacchi sera là aussi, dit Kise. Après tout, il n'a loupé aucun des matchs de Kurokochi depuis qu'il est à Seirin.

Kise amuse toute l'assemblée en montrant comment Midorima avait assisté à tous les matchs de Kuroko en faisant semblant de se déguiser avec des paires de lunettes ridicules ou simplement en imitant l'air faussement hautain d'un Midorima qui tente de convaincre que non, les matchs de Kuroko ne l'intéressent absolument pas.

\- Toi non plus, dit Aomine soudain sérieux en se tournant vers Kise. Tu n'as loupé aucun des matchs de Tetsu.

\- Il faut avouer que les matchs de Kuro chin sont toujours surprenants, dit Murasakibara. Qui aurait cru que Kuro chin soit le premier à pouvoir mettre un panier face à moi à la Wintercup !

\- Ça n'a pourtant pas marché face à Kise kun, dit humblement Kuroko.

\- Comme ton vanishing drive n'a pas marché face à moi, dit Aomine comme si c'était une compétition qu'il ne devait pas perdre.

\- Vous le connaissez un peu trop bien notre joueur fantôme, dit Hyuga.

\- Ca fait de vous nos meilleurs ennemis, ajoute la coach de Seirin sans une once d'ironie.

Le match allait bientôt commencer et les présentateurs s'emballent en utilisant des superlatifs comme seuls les américains savent le faire en présentant les deux équipes qui allaient jouer leur deuxième partie de la finale de la compétition la plus prestigieuse qui soit, celle de la NBA.

Les Golden State Warriors contre les Cleveland Cavaliers.

La finale se joue en quatre manches gagnantes et la première avait été remportée sur le fil par les Golden State d'Oakland. Une finale terriblement intéressante puisqu'elle oppose l'équipe soudée et collective d'Oakland sans véritable star contre l'équipe de Cleaveland qui s'est bâtie sur une seule chose, l'incroyable talent du meilleur joueur de la NBA, LeBron James, premier joueur à avoir un palmarès à deux doigts de dépasser celui de Michael Jordan, une masse de plus deux mètres marquant une moyenne de plus de vingt-cinq points par matchs, deux fois champion olympique, rookie de l'année à ses dix-neuf ans, le joueur le plus efficace de la NBA depuis sept ans et détenteur de tellement d'autres records que les énumérer prendrait beaucoup trop de temps.

Sauf si on est un présentateur américain.

Le portable de Kagami se met à vibrer et il répond en anglais :

\- Dad ! Alex ! No way ! You're here !

Kagami repousse son portable une seconde :

\- Hé les gars, mon père et Alex sont dans la tribune VIP, dit-il en montrant l'écran.

La caméra montre les tribunes sans vraiment s'attarder mais la chevelure blonde et le grand sourire d'Alex ne passent pas inaperçus. Même pour une fraction de seconde.

\- La tribune VIP ? C'est pas n'importe qui ton père, dit Aomine.

\- Oh, c'est sûrement grâce à Alex, c'est une ancienne pro, dit Himuro, des propos que Kagami acquiesce gravement.

\- C'est qui Alex ? demande Aomine.

\- La grande blonde qui nous a appris à jouer, dit Himuro en montrant l'écran qui revient brièvement sur les tribunes.

\- Dis Kagami, t'as appris à jouer au States avec une pro, comment ça se fait que t'étais aussi mauvais en arrivant au Japon ! dit Aomine.

\- Ben je ne pensais pas qu'il y aura vraiment de la concurrence, j'avoue.

\- En tout cas, je donnerai cher pour pouvoir être moi aussi dans les tribunes pour voir LeBron James jouer une finale de NBA, dit rêveusement Aomine. Aussi sûr qu'il est le meilleur joueur sur un terrain depuis Michael Jordan, je sais que Cleveland va prendre sa revanche,

\- Cleveland a peut-être le meilleur joueur, dit Riko, mais Oakland a la meilleure équipe. Un seul joueur, même LeBron James, ne fera pas le poids contre une équipe si soudée.

Les yeux sur l'écran, elle ne voit pas le regard de Kuroko plein de respect se tourner vers elle. Et celui de Kise qui se dit que cette réflexion lui rappelle un peu trop sa partie contre Seirin. Tout d'un coup, il a vraiment envie que le joueur favori d'Aomine gagne sa partie.

\- Bien sûr que si, affirme Aomine. Un seul joueur peut faire la différence, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Je suis sûr que l'équipe d'Oakland va gagner leur deuxième partie, dit Kuroko de son ton impassible habituel.

Aomine secoue la tête en soupirant, puis prenant à partie Kise et Murasakibara il souffle, juste avant que le premier coup d'envoi ne soit lancé en direction de la coach de Seirin :

\- Dis-moi, coach, jusqu'où serait allé Seirin sans Tetsu ?

Au bout d'une finale épique, riche en rebondissements et en belles actions, la partie prouva qu'Aomine avait raison. Sur un score de 95 à 93, emmené par un LeBron James extraordinaire, Cleveland a égalisé le score à une victoire partout pour l'un des titres le plus prestigieux du monde de basket.

Chaque point, chaque action, chaque passe ambitieuse avaient été appréciés, discutés, célébrés par un groupe plus qu'enthousiaste. Kise aime l'atmosphère aussi chaleureuse que contagieuse distillée par les membres de l'équipe de Seirin et il doit aussi admettre que Kagami est un vrai chef après avoir goûté sa cuisine. Il avait même réussi à faire abandonner ses paquets de chips à Murasakibara et fait un milkshake à la vanille qui avait ravi un sourire à Kuroko.

Izuki, Hyuga et Riko sont les premiers à prendre congé tandis qu'Aomine et Murasakibara se remémorent les actions décisives de l'as de Cleaveland. Himuro, hébergé avec son équipier par Kagami, trop fatigué pour continuer la conversation est parti se coucher sur un bonne nuit à peine audible.

\- Hé Kise chin, tu serais capable de copier ce mouvement qu'il fait quand il passe les trois défenseurs pour finir par ce dunk incroyable.

Kise papillonne des yeux en entendant la naïveté touchante de Murasakibara dans cette question.

\- Je ne peux copier que ce que je suis capable de reproduire physiquement. J'apprends vite, dit-il, mais pas à ce point !

Je ne fais pas de la magie, pense-t-il ironiquement sans oser le dire.

Et il sursaute lorsque Kuroko tombe de sommeil sur son épaule. Il avait réussi à se tenir toute la soirée alors qu'il était assis à côté de lui. Et il avait fallu rien de moins qu'une finale haletante de NBA pour oublier qu'il était à côté de lui, juste à côté de lui, sa cuisse frôlant la sienne à chaque mouvement, sa main effleurant parfois son bras quand Aomine s'agitait devant une action de son joueur préféré.

Mais là, voir Kuroko dormir si paisiblement contre son épaule, son souffle chaud se perdant dans son cou à chaque respiration le rend fébrile.

Si seulement il était seul avec Kuroko, il le renverserait sur le canapé et trouverait bien un moyen intéressant de le réveiller.

\- Dommage, dit Murasakibara d'une voix ensommeillée, j'aurai bien aimé voir si j'avais une chance de faire quelque chose contre une telle attaque.

A son tour, il se lève pour aller se coucher :

\- Ce serait sympa de faire une partie demain comme avant, dit-il.

\- Et si votre club select de la génération miracle accepte des challengers, avec mon frère on est partant aussi, dit Kagami avec un sourire pas si confiant que ça.

\- Bien sûr, dit Murasakibara, Muro chin joue dans mon équipe !

\- C'est un deal alors ! Je vais me coucher aussi. Les gars, si vous le voulez, y a encore une chambre au bout de couloir et le canapé. Bonne nuit.

Aomine regarde Kise puis Kuroko endormi avec un rare sérieux et Kise sait qu'il avait attendu d'être seul avec lui pour lui parler. Et s'il redoute cette conversation, il se sent prêt à l'affronter.

\- Tu devrais ranger tes dents, Kise, on dirait que tu vas le dévorer sur place.

\- Et ça te dérange ? lâche-t-il sur la défensive.

\- A Teiko, je pensais que tu t'amusais avec lui, que tu le voyais juste comme un défi. Et que t'allais finir par le broyer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Parce que tout est tellement facile pour toi. Tu te mets au basket et en deux semaines, tu rentres dans la première équipe de Teiko, tu regardes un joueur et tu peux reproduire ses mouvements si facilement. Tu souris à une fille et elle est déjà à tes pieds. T'es intelligent et tu le sais, tu es beau et tu le sais. Et ça te rend arrogant, presque autant que moi au basket. Tu sais ce que tu veux et jusqu'à récemment, t'as jamais vraiment eu à te battre pour obtenir tout ce dont tu avais envie. Et t'es du genre à t'enthousiasmer aussi vite que tu te lasses.

Aomine se tait une seconde alors que Kuroko bouge dans son sommeil. Mais vu qu'il est littéralement en train de baver sur l'épaule de Kise, il n'y aucun doute sur le fait qu'il dorme.

\- Mais j'avoue que tu m'as impressionné en cherchant continuellement à te mesurer à moi. Tu as fait preuve d'une détermination dont je ne te croyais pas capable. Et de la même façon, avec Tetsu, tu n'as jamais abandonné.

\- Ca veut dire quoi, que j'ai ta bénédiction ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Aomine rigole. Mais pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Kuroko.

\- Je crois pas que t'en ai besoin. Et Tetsu est assez grand pour se défendre. Il a pas l'air comme ça mais il est solide. Mais, même si j'ai suffisamment joué au con pour que ce ne soit plus le cas pour lui, Tetsu est et restera le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu et que j'aurai jamais.

Il attrape un des coussins qu'il lui lance d'un geste las :

\- Et maintenant, vire-le de mon canapé. J'ai sommeil.

Kise prend Kuroko le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras et Aomine rajoute :

\- Et si t'as encore des filles à me présenter, maintenant que t'es officiellement pris, ça pourrait m'intéresser. Parce que je sais pas si t'es au courant mais toutes les filles que tu m'as jamais présentée essayaient d'attirer désespérément ton attention, dit-il avant de se tourner paresseusement sur le côté, j'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'était vexant mais presque…

Voilà qui répondait au moins à une des questions en suspense sur ses années collèges, pense Kise. Il se souvient de ce qu'il avait conseillé à Kuroko juste avant de venir chez Kagami.

Oui, certaines réactions peuvent surprendre.

Réellement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est Oakland qui a gagné la finale malgré le fait que les Cavaliers avaient le meilleur joueur. En plus, leur victoire ne fait pas un pli 4 à 2!
> 
> Comme quoi, c'est Riko qui avait raison, avoir le meilleur joueur face à une bonne équipe soudée ne marche pas toujours.
> 
> LeBron James a, à ce jour, dépassé tous les records de points de Michael Jordan (ce qui n'était pas encore le cas lors de la deuxième partie de la finale de cette année).
> 
> Et si vous êtes curieux de voir un joueur capable de faire des passes comme Kuroko, jetez un œil à l'équipier de Tim Duncan et Tony Parker, Manu Ginobili (un trio incroyable!) chez les Spurs qui a gagné le prix du "sixth man of the year" en 2007/2008 et dont le style de passes a dû inspirer l'auteur de Kuroko. Parce qu'une telle similarité... C'est troublant.


	13. 13

Dimanche matin

Appartement de Kagami

Kise ouvre un œil endormi, entendant des bruits familiers de pas dans le couloir. Ils devaient tous être levés depuis quelque temps déjà.

Kise est ravi de voir que Kuroko s'est pelotonné dans ses bras toute la nuit. Il profite du fait qu'il dorme encore pour plonger sa tête dans son cou, trop heureux de respirer cette odeur qui lui avait tant manquée la nuit dernière.

Il soupire une seconde en se disant qu'il s'était endormi bien trop tôt la nuit dernière. Il avait pris tout son temps pour déshabiller Kuroko endormi, le spectacle en valait la peine, mais il lui avait quand même laissé son boxer. Oui, il est magnanime, mais pas été assez fou pour lui faire porter le pyjama qu'il avait amené dans ses affaires. Après s'être déshabillé à son tour presque entièrement, il s'était glissé dans les draps avec Kuroko dans les bras, profitant du contact de sa peau sur la sienne, passant lentement sa main dans ses cheveux si soyeux lorsque Kuroko s'était niché contre son torse, cherchant instinctivement son contact et sa chaleur.

Sentant soudain la fatigue de la journée peser lourdement sur ses épaules et ses paupières devenir lourdes, il s'était endormi sans même s'en rendre compte. Et ce matin, les rayons du soleil qui filtrent à travers les stores de la fenêtre de la chambre le trouvent dans la même position qu'au moment où il s'est couché, Kuroko dans les bras.

Il profite de la vue une seconde.

Baigné par la lumière du matin, Kuroko dort paisiblement, sa tête et un bras replié contre son torse et Kise ouvre les draps pour mieux regarder ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien avec un sourire satisfait. Frissonnant soudainement, Kuroko se serre un peu plus contre lui et Kise s'apprête à passer sa main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il observe avec autant d'émerveillement que d'incrédulité ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Comment était-ce humainement possible !

Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser un éclat de rire s'échapper de ses lèvres fermées en voyant les cheveux littéralement partant dans tous les sens de Kuroko. Et il avait passé toute la nuit entre ses bras, sans bouger d'un iota.

Voilà une chose qui dépasse les lois mêmes de la physique !

Kuroko bouge dans son sommeil et s'éveille lentement en levant péniblement un sourcil. Il met une petite seconde à se rendre compte de la situation alors qu'il sent sa peau contre celle de Kise qui rigole en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans cet étrange imbroglio.

\- Kise kun ? dit-il en s'empourprant.

\- Bien dormi ? demande-t-il sans une once de gêne.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis, sa main vérifie qu'il avait, dieu merci, encore ses sous-vêtements, presque nu ?

\- Parce que c'est plus agréable comme ça, répond simplement Kise sans quitter des yeux Kuroko.

Il lui laisse cependant la possibilité de s'écarter, ce qu'il fait en se rendant compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à être aussi peu vêtu.

\- A quel point plus agréable ? demande-t-il un peu effrayé.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, Kurokocchi, rassure-toi.

Parce que je me suis endormi avant, pense-t-il.

\- Kise kun, dit Kuroko les joues empourprées, je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que toi avec tout ça.

Kise prend Kuroko dans ses bras qui ne résiste pas et prend ça comme un encouragement :

\- Je ne te forcerai jamais en rien Kurokocchi. Et de la même façon que j'essaierai toujours, je n'irai jamais plus loin que ce que tu es prêt à accepter et je n'abuserai jamais d'une telle situation.

Il relâche Kuroko pour plonger son regard dans le sien :

\- Il te suffit d'un seul non pour m'arrêter.

D'une main, il caresse la joue de Kuroko dont le regard est redevenu indéchiffrable, son cœur s'accélérant en effleurant cette peau si douce et se penche pour souffler à son oreille :

\- Alors ne dis pas non si tu ne le pense pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, douché et habillé, Kise attend que Kagami finisse de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il avait bien proposé son aide mais Kagami l'avait viré avec beaucoup d'application de sa cuisine. En fait, il n'avait accepté que Murasakibara puisque c'était, selon ses dires, le seul qui savait à peu près s'y prendre dans une cuisine.

Kuroko n'a pas l'air surpris, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas tenté quoi que ce soit. Aomine non plus d'ailleurs. Il paresse sur le sofa, s'étirant de tous ses membres comme un félin au réveil et se traîne vers la salle de bain. Kuroko s'assoit à ses côtés en se plongeant dans un livre, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il vient de prendre et Kise regrette une seconde de ne pas avoir osé lui demander de prendre sa douche avec lui. Il sait cependant que c'est une chose que Kuroko n'est pas encore prêt à accepter mais ça viendrait.

Il se rapproche un peu plus de lui, aimant autant le le frisson du simple contact de sa cuisse contre la sienne que le fait que Kuroko soit tellement perdu dans sa lecture qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte et attrape d'une main la pile de magazines qui sont alignés sur le côté du sofa. Des magazines de baskets et uniquement de basket. Américain et japonais. Il farfouille dans la pile et finit par tomber sur des vieux numéros et un article sur la génération miracle lors de son premier camp d'entraînement à Teiko.

Les photos lui arrachent un petit soupir nostalgique, surtout lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'encore une fois, Kuroko n'était sur aucun des clichés.

\- C'est un article sur la génération miracle ? demande Himuro.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il n'avait pas vu le joueur de Yosen s'approcher. Kise se dit qu'Himuro n'est pas du genre à prendre la parole pour une chose qui ne l'intéresse pas.

\- Notre camp d'entraînement d'été en deuxième année, répond-il. Et dire que je trouvais l'entraîneur plutôt sympa avant ce camp.

Kuroko pose son livre et tourne sa tête vers lui :

\- J'ai fait la même erreur pour mon premier camp, dit-il de son ton impassible habituel. J'ai rarement eu aussi tort.

Murasakibara accompagné de Kagami qui porte un plat avec une tonne de pancakes qu'il pose sur la table du salon, regarde à son tour l'article.

\- Oh je me souviens, dit Murasakibara, Kuro chin s'était évanoui au moment de la photo !

\- Tetsu, dit Aomine qui revenait juste de la salle de bain, passait son temps dans les vapes ou à vomir.

Kuroko tournent un regard noir vers ses anciens équipiers :

\- Même pour vous, c'était dur de tenir debout.

\- Plus d'une fois, j'ai cru y passer, admet Aomine.

\- Le coach était diabolique, dit Murasakibara en engloutissant un pancake avec un regard effrayé qui trahit la véracité de ses dires.

Surpris Himuro regarde son équipier en se demandant la dernière qu'il avait vu Murasakibara avoir peur de quoi ou de qui que ce soit, il l'avait souvent vu ennuyé, parfois surpris ou en colère mais jamais effrayé et Kagami jette un œil à l'article :

\- La première fois que j'ai vu l'article, je ne vous avais pas reconnus.

\- Sérieusement, dit Aomine. On a pas changé tant que ça.

\- Tu rigoles, dit Kagami. Vous souriiez tous sur la photo.

\- Hé, je souris souvent, moi, dit Kise.

\- Pas comme ça, dit Kagami.

Kise observe de nouveau la photo. Oui, ils souriaient tous. De vrais sourires. Rien à voir avec ce masque changeant qu'il réserve aux flashs des photographes pour son travail. Le coach avait bien failli les tuer pendant ce camp mais à l'époque tout leur amour du basket transparaissait dans ce simple sourire.

Kise regarde Kagami en train de bouillir d'impatience à l'idée d'aller faire ce match dont ils avaient parlé hier en engloutissant les uns après les autres la montagne de pancakes qu'il avait fait. Discrètement il en sauve un face à cette démonstration de voracité et pour la première fois, il se rend compte que Kuroko avait raison. Kagami avait eu un rôle bien plus important qu'il l'aurait cru dans son plan.

Parce que contrairement à eux, il n'avait jamais, absolument jamais perdu son amour pour le basket, il avait dû être un soutien de poids pour Kuroko dans l'exécution de son plan.

\- J'accepte tout ce que tu veux, dit Kise qui se joint à la conversation sur leur future partie, si je peux jouer avec Kurokocchi, avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Et moi avec Muro chin, dit Murasakibara.

\- Bro', dit Kagami en présentant son poing comme il le faisait enfant avant de se lancer dans une partie.

Himuro sourit en répondant à son frère et jette un regard sérieux vers Aomine et lui. Ils n'avaient pas joué contre eux en compétition officielle et la flamme qui danse dans son œil, montre qu'il avait hâte de se mesurer à eux.

\- Je crois que les équipes sont faites, énonce simplement Aomine en ramenant Kuroko à lui.

Kise ronge son frein en voyant la possessivité de l'ancienne lumière de Kuroko et s'intéresse plutôt à Himuro.

\- J'ai vu tes phantom shoot, dit-il, c'est une technique vraiment intéressante.

\- Muro chin s'entraîne plus que tous les autres pour perfectionner ses feintes, dit Murasakibara.

Himuro secoue la tête, gêné au plus haut point des mots de son équipier et Kise s'amuse à en rajouter une couche, juste pour voir les joues d'Himuro se colorer un peu plus. Voir l'œil d'Himuro papillonner d'embarras l'amuse et Murasakibara ne fait rien pour arranger les choses en louant les talents de leur duo.

\- Dis-moi Muro chan, dit Kise avec un grand sourire qui ne laisse aucune chance à Himuro tout en passant une main sur ses épaules, on veut tout savoir sur vos années aux Etats-Unis avec Kagamicchi!

Soudain toute l'attention se tourne vers eux, même Aomine est curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cet idiot de Seirin. Il en oublie même une seconde l'attention qu'il porte à Kuroko. Un détail qui n'échappe pas à Kise.

\- Laissez mon frère tranquille, dit Kagami qui tente de soustraire sans succès Himuro à l'emprise de Kise.

\- Oh, juste une petite anecdote, demande Kuroko curieux, ce qui est suffisamment rare pour être notés par tous.

\- Hé, bien …, hésite Himuro qui se demande bien comment s'en sortir.

\- T'as intérêt à pas raconter n'importe quoi Bro !

Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le terrain de basket à deux pas de chez Kagami, Kise et Kuroko voient les lycéens d'hier jouer sur le terrain. Kise constate qu'ils sont toujours aussi peu doués mais qu'ils s'amusent vraiment lorsqu'une bande d'étrangers immenses s'avancent avec autant d'arrogance que si le terrain leur appartenait de droit. Sous couvert d'un match improvisé, les américains se moquent ouvertement des lycéens en leur montrant qu'eux savaient jouer au basket.

Et en quelques dunks et passages en force qui laissent la moitié des joueurs à terre, ils prouvent que certes ils savent jouer mais qu'ils ont autant de force brute que l'envie d'écraser leurs adversaires.

\- Je crois que l'anecdote attendra, dit Aomine en montrant Kuroko qui s'était déjà joint au l'équipe de lycéens japonais.

Kise et Kagami se regardent une seconde avec une impression de déjà-vu avant de se précipiter à la suite de Kuroko. Mais ils sont arrêtés dans leur élan par Aomine qui secoue la tête en les agrippant par le col de leur t-shirt d'une poigne de fer qui les stoppe en plein élan.

\- Faîtes-lui confiance.

Restant en retrait, ils voient Kuroko voler le ballon du grand black qui semble parler pour le groupe et lui demande à combien est le score.

D'abord surpris par cette apparition soudaine, il se met à rire ouvertement devant Kuroko :

\- 18 à 4 gamin.

Kuroko avise la situation en hochant la tête. Il a l'air aussi calme que d'habitude mais ses anciens équipiers et Kagami devinent sans peine le feu qui brûle sous la glace. Kuroko est en colère et un court instant, ils plaignent les adversaires d'un Kuroko dans cet état.

Un très très court instant.

\- Alors ça vous dérange pas si je me joins à eux, dit-il sans aucune émotion. Vous êtes cinq alors qu'ils ne sont que quatre.

Cette fois, ce sont les cinq américains qui éclatent de rire :

\- Oui, je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'ils ne sont que quatre qui fait qu'il y a un tel écart, se reprend-il difficilement avec une ironie criante.

\- Alors vous acceptez ?

\- OK et si on gagne le terrain est à nous.

\- Même chose si on gagne, répond Kuroko toujours aussi impassible.

Les américains s'esclaffent à s'en rouler parterre devant Kuroko qui ne sourcille pas une seconde pendant qu'un nuage noir et menaçant se forme littéralement au-dessus des anciens équipiers de Kuroko et de Kagami qui affichent tous le même rictus figé et terrifiant en tremblant d'impatience de voir la partie commencer. Les quatre lycéens se sont mis derrière lui sont à la fois effrayés par les paroles de Kuroko et étonnés de son assurance.

\- Vous savez quoi, on vous laisse même l'engagement, dit l'américain.

Kuroko l'accepte gracieusement et se tourne vers sa nouvelle équipe.

\- Je vous ai vu jouer hier, dit-il. Faîtes-moi confiance, tout va bien se passer.

Les quatre lycéens acquiescent en se demandant s'ils devaient le prendre au sérieux ou au contraire le prendre pour un fou. Parce que s'ils n'étaient pas très doués au basket, ils étaient tous plus grands et plus costauds que ce petit collégien.

Aomine force Kagami et Kise à s'asseoir pour assister au spectacle tandis qu'Himuro et Murasakibara les rejoignent.

\- C'est maintenant que ça commence, dit Aomine avec la même attention qu'il en aurait eu pour un match officiel.

Dès le coup d'envoi, Kuroko s'enfonce dans les ombres et la balle commence à prendre des trajectoires étranges sur le terrain, passant avec fluidité entre les membres de l'équipe de novices et si la première tentative de panier manque, la seconde réussit sans problème ouvrant le score pour les japonais.

18-6

Les américains reprennent la balle que Kuroko vole aussitôt pour la redonner aux lycéens qui commencent doucement à prendre confiance en leurs capacités. Et leur jeu s'améliore à une telle vitesse que c'en est presque risible. Les tirs, les passes se font plus précis au fur et à mesure que leur sourire revient et que le score évolue rapidement.

Certes les américains ont une force brute qu'il est difficile de contrer. Mais au bout de quinze minutes de jeu et malgré la flamboyance de quelques dunks et mouvements de street basket particulièrement agiles dont les japonais sont incapables le score finit par s'équilibrer sur un 36-36.

\- Ça vous a jamais étonné que cinq génies éclosent ainsi dans une même équipe ? dit Aomine.

Et pour une fois, il n'y a pas une once de vanité dans les propos d'Aomine. C'est juste un constat énoncé avec autant d'humilité que l'as de Tôô est capable de mettre dans une phrase. Assez peu au final mais suffisamment pour étonner tous ceux qui le connaissent bien. Alors que le score commence enfin à tourner en faveur des japonais sur un trois points du capitaine de l'équipe japonaise, Kise se tourne vers Aomine en comprenant doucement ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Regardez ce qu'il est capable de faire avec des joueurs aussi mauvais en moins d'un match ou ce qu'il a fait avec toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Kagami, en moins d'un an.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il serait à l'origine de la génération miracle ? demande Kagami incrédule.

\- Pas complètement, dit Aomine. Je ne nie pas qu'il y a une part de talent, de travail, d'envie de jouer et de passion pour le basket dans tout ça. Avec Tetsu, on s'est rencontré la première fois parce qu'on squattait tous les deux le même gymnase pour s'entraîner après les entraînements. A part toi Kise, on était déjà tous en première équipe avant la venue de Tetsu. Toi, t'es presque sa plus belle réussite, en une partie il t'a fait non seulement aimer le basket mais il t'a fait progresser si vite que c'en est presque indécent. Pas étonnant qu'il t'ait choisi comme rival.

Et pour la première fois, Kise sent une pointe de jalousie dans les paroles d'Aomine envers lui. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible.

\- C'est toi qui m'a fait aimer le basket, dit Kise. J'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas copier, quelqu'un dont je ne pouvais même pas approcher le niveau malgré le fait que j'y mettais toute mon énergie et tout mon temps. Je voulais jouer d'égal à égal avec toi parce que j'avais encore jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi incroyable que ton basket. C'est pour ça que j'ai progressé aussi vite.

\- Et aussi parce que tu voulais mon ombre, dit Aomine. Et t'as fini par l'avoir, d'une certaine façon.

Kise détourne les yeux une seconde sans comprendre pourquoi il se sent à ce point gêné par les paroles d'Aomine qui reste concentré sur les passes de Kuroko.

\- Tetsu est capable de faire ressortir le meilleur de tous ceux qui aiment vraiment le basket, continue Aomine. Il est même capable de commencer à tourner ces joueurs là en une équipe.

Kise se rend compte qu'il ne parle pas des joueurs que Kuroko aide mais de leurs adversaires. Devant le retournement de situation, ils commencent à tenter de jouer plus collectif, de faire des passes, d'être plus efficaces dans leurs actions, de se coordonner aussi bien en attaque qu'en défense.

Et Kise pense aussi que d''une certaine façon, il pouvait comme ses anciens équipiers, se compter dans « ces joueurs-là ».

Alors que l'écart se creuse petit à petit, les américains mauvais joueurs se désintéressent du jeu, récupèrent leur ballon et commencent à vouloir déplacer la compétition sur un autre plan.

\- Je crois que maintenant on peut intervenir, dit Aomine.

Kagami et Himuro n'ont pas attendu son feu vert pour se lever et s'interposer. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de joueurs plus brutaux qu'efficaces sur un terrain, ils en avaient croisé plus que de raisons sur les terrains de street basket aux Etats-Unis. Et ils savaient les gérer.

Mais aussi vrai qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situation, la présence de Murasakibara, Kise et Aomine dans leur dos les rend plus efficaces qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Enervé, le plus grand des américains balance le ballon de toutes ses forces sur Kuroko qui le réceptionne sans aucune difficulté et comme une ultime insulte à ce geste colérique, il le remercie d'un « thank you » si plat que cette fois, les rires changent de camp.

Cette frappe était peut-être puissante, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec aucune des passes sérieuses de Kuroko. Et Kise ne résiste pas à l'envie de parcourir le terrain en quelques enjambées pour réclamer le ballon d'un geste de la main.

\- Kurokocchi !

Sans réfléchir, Kuroko s'exécute et frappe sa fameuse cyclon pass qui traverse le terrain comme un boulet de canon pour atterrir dans les mains de Kise qui dunk de toute sa force.

\- Show off, dit sans une trace d'émotion Kuroko vers Kise alors que les américains tentent de raccrocher leur mâchoire et que leurs adversaires ouvrent de grands yeux incrédules.

Les américains disparaissent sans demander leur reste, les quatre membres honoraires de l'équipe de Kuroko le remercient chaleureusement et Kise va même jusqu'à leur proposer de jouer avec eux. Ce qu'ils refusent en se rangeant sagement au bord du terrain pour regarder le match prendre place.

Essoufflés et encore étonnés de la tournure qu'avait pris leur match, ils regardent le trois contre trois qui se jouent sous leurs yeux. Et ils ne mettent pas longtemps avant de comprendre que cette partie n'avait rien à voir avec la leur!

Au fur et à mesure que les actions s'enchaînent comme dans une partition bien réglée, aussi complexe que rythmée, ils se rendent compte qu'il y a avait quand même une chose semblable entre leurs partie et cette démonstration à laquelle ils assistent.

Le sourire des joueurs sur le terrain prouve qu'ils s'amusent autant qu'eux, le niveau de jeu n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir de jouer. Ils en avaient même oublié le compte des points pendant un instant.

Mais ils n'ont pas oublié le frisson qu'ils ont ressenti en jouant avec ce petit passeur au regard clair qui les avait tous transcendé dans un même élan.

Ils ont envie de le retrouver.

Ils veulent progresser.

Ensemble.

Extra scene

Le match vient de prendre fin sur une très courte victoire de l'équipe de Kuroko, Kise et Aomine. Kise, un sourire idiot vissé sur le visage est en train de proclamer à qui veut l'entendre qu'il avait encore jamais perdu en faisant partie de la même équipe que son Kurokocchi et que c'est pas maintenant que ça allait commencer ! Kuroko, presque impassible laisse passer un petit sourire sur ses lèvres en voyant Kise et Aomine tenter tour à tour d'attirer son attention alors que Kagami proclame en prenant à témoin son frère et Murasakibara que la prochaine partie serait définitivement leur victoire !

Les quatre membres de l'équipe improvisée de Kuroko s'avancent vers eux en louant leurs incroyables talents, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Et juste avant de partir, ils saluent et remercient une dernière fois Kuroko :

\- Encore merci ! Et franchement Kuroko, le jour où tu rentres au lycée, fais-nous signe. Notre club ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir un joueur comme toi dans l'équipe!

Laissant Kuroko interdit sur le bord du terrain, une poignée d'anciens équipiers hilares, un Kagami se tenant les côtes et même un Himuro qui a du mal à garder son calme à ses côtés, ils partent sur un vague mouvement de la main…


	14. 14

_**Dimanche midi** _

_**Maji Burger** _

Kise observe la montagne de hamburgers sur le plateau de Kagami avec un émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé.

\- Sérieusement Kagamicchi, tu manges encore plus que Murasakibaracchi ! Ton estomac est-il sans fond ?

Après le match, il admet qu'il avait faim. Mais pas à ce point !

Entre deux bouchées, Kagami le regarde et s'apprête à répondre mais c'est Himuro qui prend la parole :

\- C'est vrai que Taïga mange beaucoup mais il faut aussi avouer qu'au Japon, vous faîtes tout en petit.

\- C'est vrai, dit Kagami. Un hamburger américain doit bien faire deux fois la taille de celui-ci. Et je parle même pas des portions de frites ou des boissons. Les gens là-bas ont l'habitude de manger beaucoup plus qu'ici.

\- Oui, tu te souviens du concours qu'on avait fait ? dit Himuro.

Tous à la table se tournent avidement vers lui.

\- Je crois qu'on va avoir droit à notre anecdote, dit entre ses dents Aomine avec un petit sourire en coin.

Kagami rigole une seconde en se remémorant le souvenir et laisse Himuro parler :

\- Y avait une nouvelle chaîne de fast food qui ouvrait les portes d'un restaurant à deux pas de notre terrain de basket habituel et qui avait organisé un concours pour son premier jour. Avec un an de burgers gratuits au plus gros mangeur à la clé.

\- Kagami a participé et coulé le restaurant dès le premier jour, dit Kuroko presque amusé.

\- Oh Taïga a bien participé, dit Himuro. Mais il n'a même pas passé les premiers rounds. Et le grand vainqueur était une fille de notre âge !

\- Une fille, dit Kise incrédule, une fille capable de manger beaucoup plus que Kagamicchi. Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est quelqu'un que j'aimerai voir en face de moi.

\- Oh crois-moi, t'aurais été aussi surpris que nous en la voyant. Parce que cette fille, elle était aussi grande que mince, dit-il en montrant son petit doigt pour appuyer ses dires. Personne n'aurait parié un  _cent_  sur sa victoire. On a fini par faire sympathiser et faire une partie de basket avec elle. Et non seulement elle était meilleure que nous deux réunis mais à la fin de la partie, elle…

Himuro étouffe un petit éclat de rire en se souvenant de la scène alors que tous le regardent en attendant la conclusion de l'histoire :

\- Elle nous a invité à manger après la partie parce qu'elle connaissait un super resto de ramen !

Kagami lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais pas ce qui est le pire dans cette histoire, le fait qu'elle ait pu engloutir deux ramen avant que j'ai fini le mien ou le fait que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je goutais des ramens.

Kise se rapproche d'Himuro et de Kagami en soufflant sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Oh, j'ai l'impression que cette fille n'a pas fait que vous ravir la victoire sur le terrain.

Le rouge qui monte aux joues de Kagami et d'Himuro lui prouve qu'il avait touché juste. Himuro prend son portable et farfouille dans ses archives pour montrer une photo de Kagami, lui-même et une grande fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui se tenait entre eux qui avait un ballon de basket dans les mains.

\- Crois-moi, même aujourd'hui à deux contre un, je suis toujours pas sûr qu'on fasse le poids, dit Kagami.

\- Elle est super mignonne, dit Kise.

\- Et super douée au basket, dit Aomine.

\- Et grande, dit Murasakibara.

\- Oh elle est douée, dit Himuro, mais y avait beaucoup de joueurs meilleurs qu'elle.

_Et que vous_ , en concluent logiquement tous les joueurs à la table un peu envieux de savoir que leurs amis avaient eu la chance de grandir en étant entourés de tant de joueurs talentueux. Oui tout est plus grand aux Etats-Unis.

\- Même des filles ? demande Aomine.

\- Ben si on considère que Kate est une fille, oui, dit Kagami.

Himuro sourit en farfouillant à nouveau dans ses anciennes photos pour leur montrer la photo d'une fille au regard aussi noir que ses cheveux avec une taille et une carrure qui fait passer Kagami pour un gringalet.

\- Elle est moins mignonne, dit platement Kuroko.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, rétorque sur le même ton Himuro.

Tous rigolent un peu nerveusement avant de se replonger dans leurs burgers.

* * *

Kise farfouille dans ses poches et pose sur la table une dizaine de tickets de cinéma :

\- J'ai fait un shooting la semaine dernière pour une pub pour une chaîne de cinémas qui m'a offert des tickets, dit-il. Si ça vous tente, on peut aller voir s'il y a un film qui vous plait?

Il avait plus ou moins eu l'idée de les utiliser pour inviter Kuroko mais il en avait suffisamment pour inviter tout le monde et Kuroko en tête à tête une prochaine fois.

\- Oh, c'est vraiment trop cool d'être model, dit Kagami.

Tous acquiescent en prenant un ticket, déjà prêts à présenter leurs arguments pour orienter le choix du film qu'ils iraient tous voir alors que Kuroko remarque que le sourire que Kise leur renvoie est celui qu'il réserve aux photographes, aussi lumineux que faux.

Instinctivement, il cherche le contact avec Kise en passant sa main contre sa cuisse sous la table. Surpris, Kise recouvre sa main avec la sienne en lui offrant un sourire loin des sourires éclatants dont il avait l'habitude mais un vrai sourire.

\- On y va, dit-il en gardant sa main dans celle de Kuroko.

Ils commencent à s'extirper de la table du Maji Burger qu'ils partageaient tous tant bien que mal lorsque le portable de Kise sonne. Et Kuroko sait avant même qu'il ne réponde que ce coup de fil venait de son agent. Il avait le même regard ennuyé que lors de leur « presque premier rendez-vous ».

\- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il, il faut absolument que je réponde.

Mais encore coincé en bout de table, il ne peut pas sortir avant de répondre et glisse son portable à l'oreille avec un air contrarié en faisant signe aux autres qu'il les rejoindrait au plus tôt. Mais étonnés du changement ton si soudain de Kise, tous le regardent avec une curiosité incrédule.

Après un salut rapide et froid, son visage se ferme et il s'énerve assez vite.

\- Me la fais pas à l'envers. T'as besoin de moi parce que t'as personne d'autre.

Son sourire habituel se fige en un rictus froid :

\- Oh, c'est pire que ce que je croyais. Laisse-moi une heure.

Rageusement, il éteint son téléphone, surpris de constater que tous le dévisagent avec effroi.

\- Désolé les gars, dit-il en reprenant son sourire et son air habituel avec un tel naturel que tous se demandent s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé la scène une seconde plus tôt.

Il se lève à son tour :

\- J'ai un shooting qui n'était pas prévu. Amusez-vous bien au ciné, vous me raconterez le film !

Kuroko se tourne vers lui avec inquiétude :

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Comme la dernière fois ?

Kise se tourne vers lui, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa main. De nouveau, son sourire se fait moins éclatant mais plus sincère.

\- La dernière fois, je t'ai proposé de m'accompagner parce que les gens avec qui j'allais bosser sont vraiment adorables. Mais crois-moi, c'est pas toujours le cas.

Le cœur de Kuroko se serre lorsqu'il voit clairement Kise forcer un grand sourire avant de partir.

\- Hé Kise, dit Aomine, si ça te fait chier à ce point d'y aller, pourquoi tu dis pas merde à ton agent ?

Kise se retourne vers lui en perdant son éternel sourire :

\- Est-ce que je me permets de te dire quoi que soit sur ta façon de jouer au basket ? Non, répond-t-il froidement. Alors la prochaine fois, tes réflexions sur  _mon travail_ , tu te les gardes, Aomine.

Aomine le regarde partir sans un mot encore choqué et Kagami inquiet s'approche de lui.

Ce n'est pas le ton, ni les mots qui ont choqués Aomine.

Enfin presque.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle  _Aomine_ , souffle-t-il encore incrédule.

* * *

Le départ de Kise laisse planer une atmosphère étrange pendant un temps mais le choix d'un film devant les affiches du cinéma prend vite le pas sur le malaise. Himuro voulait voir le film qui avait remporté tant de prix qui repassait sur un batteur de jazz et son professeur, Kagami et Aomine le dernier film d'action américain dont le scénario tenait sur un timbre-poste et Murasakibara le dernier anime des studio Ghibli.

Aomine jette un regard inquiet à Kuroko qui s'est volontairement mis en retrait. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il a l'air aussi impassible que d'habitude mais pas pour Aomine.

\- Puisqu'on va au ciné grâce aux tickets de copain de Tetsu, je pense qu'il est normal que ce soit Tetsu qui choisisse le film, dit Aomine.

Kuroko qui pensait se faire oublier ne peut s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras et fait pencher la balance sur le film qu'avait choisi Himuro dont un discret sourire fleurit sur les lèvres.

Aomine se prend la tête une seconde. Un obscur film sous-titré sur un batteur de jazz. Le fait qu'il ait gagné nombre de prix dans des festivals autour du monde ne le rassure en rien. Décidément, les goûts de Kuroko en matière de film ne sont pas meilleurs que ses choix en matière de cœur. Sérieusement !

Mais c'est le choix de Tetsu et les tickets de Kise.

Ils prennent rapidement leurs places et s'avancent vers la salle. Une petite salle où ils étaient pratiquement seuls, constate Aomine. Quelle surprise !

\- Installez-vous, dit-il, avec Tetsu, on va chercher du popcorn.

Kagami est à deux doigts de les accompagner mais un seul regard d'Aomine l'en empêche et il prend Tetsu par le bras sans lui demander son avis. Alors qu'ils attendent leur tour pour acheter les popcorns, Aomine prend la parole :

\- Je vais pas te mentir, dit Aomine, le fait que tu aies choisi de finalement céder à Kise, ça ne me réjouit pas.

_\- Parce que c'est un garçon_  ? demande prudemment Kuroko qui pense qu'il n'a  _cédé à_  rien du tout.

\- Je m'en fou de ça ! C'est parce que c'est Kise. Il est tellement versatile que j'ai du mal à penser qu'il puisse être fidèle envers qui ou quoi que ce soit. Et puis, dit-il en hésitant…

\- Et puis quoi ?

\- Le prend pas mal mais t'as l'air tellement innocent et lui,  _tellement pas innocent_. Il te lance des regards, c'est même plus indécent là. Hier, j'ai cru qu'il allait te dévorer sur place. Mais ça c'est mon problème, dit-il en secouant la tête comme pour se débarrasser l'esprit d'une image particulièrement tenace.

Aomine plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Tetsu étonné de voir à quel point son regard est impassible vue la tournure de leur conversation :

\- C'est ton choix, je le respecte, se reprend-il, de la même façon que je vous respecte tous les deux. Alors j'espère sincèrement que tout va bien entre vous parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Si y a un truc qui va pas, si tu as besoin de parler, s _i le problème vient de moi_ , je veux que tu saches que quoi que tu me demandes, je le ferai.

Aomine baisse les yeux, conscient que son attitude surprotectrice envers Tetsu après ce qu'il lui avait fait devait avoir l'air ridicule.

\- Aomine kun, dit Kuroko de sa voix la plus calme, je ne crois pas que le problème vienne de toi, pas directement en tout cas.

\- Comment ça  _pas directement_  ?

Kuroko réfléchit un long moment alors qu'arrive enfin leur tour dans la queue. Aomine se charge du popcorn laissant Tetsu à ses réflexions. A vrai dire, il a peur de sa réponse presque autant qu'il a honte de son attitude puérile de grand frère protecteur envers lui. Pourquoi ne peut-il s'empêcher de ramener Kuroko à lui à chaque instant, cherchant son regard, son attention à en devenir possessif?

Il se sent ridicule de réagir ainsi, il se comporte plus comme une fille jalouse qu'un ami.

Pourquoi ! Mais pourquoi réagit il toujours comme un sombre idiot quand cela implique les personnes qui comptent réellement pour lui ?

La première fois, il l'avait perdu parce qu'il avait joué au con. Et que d'une façon assez ironique, il avait gagné. Contre lui-même.

\- Je crois qu'au final, dit Kuroko, on se ressemble plus que je ne le croyais avec Kise kun.

\- De vrais jumeaux, ironise Aomine.

Sérieux Tetsu, le mec avec qui tu couches, tu pourrais au moins l'appeler par son prénom, pense Aomine.

Alors que Kuroko lui retourne un regard blanc et Aomine se dit dans la foulée qu'il ferait mieux de fermer sa grande gueule et s'excuse maladroitement en lui redonnant la parole.

\- Je voulais juste dire, reprend Kuroko, qu'il utilise la lumière de la même façon que j'utilise l'ombre.

\- Et avec les sous-titres ça donne quoi ?

\- Une des meilleures façons de dissimuler quelque chose est parfois de le mettre bien en évidence à la vue de tous, dit Kuroko. Et je crois qu'il m'a déjà donné un indice, à sa manière.

Toujours rien compris, pense Aomine mais il remarque que Kuroko semble plus serein. Il a dit qu'il pourrait l'écouter, il n'a pas promis de le comprendre.

\- Et si tu pouvais aussi être un peu  _plus,_ continue Kuroko en cherchant ses mots, ou plutôt  _moins_ …

\- T'inquiète, je comprends, l'interrompt Aomine en soupirant en se disant qu'il allait au moins essayer.

Et juste avant de rentrer dans la salle, il voit Kuroko envoyer un message rapide à Kise. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le lire mais il ne peut s'empêcher de le faire.

_Le film commence._

_Quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle tu finis, appelle moi._

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le générique défile sous les regards encore écarquillés des cinq jeunes lycéens japonais, Aomine regarde Himuro et Kuroko avec étonnement.

Il avait pris une claque monumentale avec ce film et il n'a pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul.

_Whiplash._

Le lien tortueux entre un génie de la batterie et son prof aussi sadique que machiavélique dont le but était de tirer le maximum de son élève afin de trouver une légende qui tutoierait les Charlie Parker et Duke Ellington parce qu'il n'avait qu'une passion, dévorante et terrifiante, le jazz.

Et ce final l'avait laissé sans voix.

Soudain les scènes d'actions de n'importe quel film américain auquel il pouvait penser lui paraissent bien fades et superficielles en comparaison avec ce duel monstrueux entre l'élève et son maître.

Il avait presque envie de se mettre à écouter du jazz…

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait-être aussi passionné pour le jazz que pour le basket ! s'exclame Kagami.

\- Parce que dans le petit monde de Kagami, se moque Kuroko, il n'y a que le basket.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu as raison, je suis injuste, en rajoute une couche Kuroko de sa voix la plus plate. Il y a aussi les hamburgers…

\- Kuroko !

Tous rigolent alors que Murasakibara y va de son « Il y a aussi les bonbons, c'est bon les bonbons » avant d'énumérer la longue, très longue liste de tout ce qu'il aimait.

Cette réflexion idiote de Kagami, c'était la sienne, pense Aomine. Ca aurait dû être la sienne.

Les rires aussi.

Les souvenirs de ses années à Teiko se superposent avec une telle perfection que c'en était presque risible. Péniblement risible.

Et son rôle dans cette fausse réminiscence n'était tenu par personne d'autre que Kagami, la nouvelle lumière de Tetsu.

Il avait été jusqu'à lui donner ses propres chaussures comme une ultime ironie du destin et elles lui allaient parfaitement bien.

\- Yo Aomine, dit Kagami, ça te dit un « un contre un » sur le terrain qu'on a vu en venant au ciné ?

Oui Kagami lui ressemble _._  Il est semblable à celui qu'il était avant. Celui qui était prêt à croire que personne n'était inutile dans une équipe, à se battre pour ce qu'il aimait et pour ses amis. Même s'il en avait peu.

Pas du genre à laisser des souvenirs assombrir ses pensées.

Pas du genre à laisser qui que ce soit dans l'ombre.

C'est quelqu'un qu'il ne redeviendrait jamais. Mais c'est quelqu'un dont il voulait à nouveau se rapprocher.

Même un peu.

Même un tout petit peu.

\- Tu vas encore perdre, dit-il.

\- Pas cette fois, tu verras !

\- Cause toujours !

Alors qu'il se perd en idioties face à Kagami, le téléphone de Kuroko sonne le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Kise kun ?

Alors que Kise parle, le visage d'ordinaire impassible de Kuroko s'assombrit. Il baisse la tête et s'éloigne un peu pour répondre.

Aomine constate qu'il doit mettre toute son attention pour ne pas tendre l'oreille. Et il finit par céder à son instinct premier, une intrusion que Kuroko n'allait pas apprécier, une des rares choses dont il est certain en ce bas monde.

* * *

Kuroko de son côté n'avait pas quitté Aomine des yeux. Sa faible présence associée au fait qu'Aomine était en pleine réflexion et qu'il en avait visiblement pas l'habitude lui avait permis de l'observer à loisir.

Voir celui qui avait été son meilleur ami replonger dans ses sombres travers ne lui plait guère. Heureusement en quelques mots et un défi idiot, Kagami avait suffi à lui redonner le sourire. Ces deux idiots étaient faits pour s'entendre, Kuroko l'avait su dès le premier jour.

Lorsque son portable sonne et qu'il voit que le coup de fil vient de Kise, son cœur s'accélère et il préfère s'éloigner un peu avant de répondre.

\- Kise kun ?

\- Kurokocchi, alors le film était bien ?

Kuroko n'a pas besoin d'avoir Kise en face de lui pour savoir qu'il s'efforce de tenir son ton enjoué, peut-être même de sourire.

Mais il décide pour le moment de respecter les efforts de Kise en répondant comme si de rien était.

\- Un film sous-titré, sans action, ni filles à grosses poitrines et qui plait quand même à Aomine kun et Kagami kun. Autant dire un petit moment de grâce, dit-il de sa voix la plus impassible.

Le rire de Kise qu'il entend est sincère mais laisse encore mieux transparaître les efforts qu'il fait pour maintenir l'illusion.

\- Kise kun, continue Kuroko, est-ce que tu as terminé ton shooting ?

\- Non, c'est juste une pause. Et il y a des chances que ça dure encore longtemps.

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas dans la voix de Kise.

\- J'avais besoin de t'entendre, souffle-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'il avait dû lui-même être surpris d'entendre sa voix.

Le cœur de Kuroko se serre un peu plus.

\- C'est au même endroit que la dernière fois ? demande Kuroko.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Je viens.

\- Non. Pas la peine, vraiment. Non seulement ça va finir tard mais tu n'auras sûrement pas le droit d'accéder au studio. Pro…

Kuroko avait déjà raccroché. En relevant la tête, il tombe sur Aomine qui l'encourage d'un geste de la tête.

* * *

_**Extra scene** _

_**Deux ans plus tôt** _

_**Etats-Unis** _

_**Quelque part près d'un terrain de street basket...** _

Entassés les uns sur les autres, tous regardent le spectacle avec de grands yeux exorbités.

Cette fille, cette blonde aussi grande que mince, les avait tous battu à plate couture. Elle devait avoir un trou noir pour estomac. Littéralement!

Kagami observe la scène sans y croire et s'apprête à parler lorsque trois, peut-être même quatre des spectateurs le bâillonnent en le tirant en arrière violemment.

\- On veut voir combien de temps elle va mettre à s'en rendre compte, chuchote une voix derrière lui.

Kagami croise le regard d'Himuro incrédule alors qu'elle demande son prochain burger en levant la main.

Et que cela faisait bien cinq minutes et deux hamburgers qu'elle avait éliminé toute la concurrence.

 


	15. 15

**_Studio photo de Shinjuku_ **

**_Dimanche après-midi_ **

****

**_There are no two words in the english language more harmful than « good job »_ **

_Terrence Fletcher in Whiplash_

****

Kuroko observe en silence les marches blanches qui mènent au studio dont les portes lui sont fermées. Kise l’avait prévenu ; on ne l’avait pas laissé entrer cette fois, un gardien à l’allure imposante s’en était assuré avec beaucoup de zèle. Il s’assoit sur les marches du bas et décide d’attendre en sortant un livre de son sac.

Les secondes passent lentement et les pages tournent encore moins vite.

Kuroko passe et repasse dans sa tête sa conversation avec Kise, ce qu’il avait dit à Aomine, son sourire forcé face à Kagami, ses mains crispées, son regard fuyant.

Il lui manque encore beaucoup de pièces mais il commence à voir l’image finale s’esquisser.

Il tente à nouveau de s’immerger dans ce livre qu’il adore pourtant, lorsque les portes s’ouvrent violemment. Il tourne la tête pour voir la jeune femme qui s’était occupée de lui la dernière fois, les poings crispés au bout de ses bras tremblant, se mordant les lèvres nerveusement comme pour éviter de crier.

Puis, elle se tourne vers lui, surprise de le voir ici et se reprend vite :

-          Kuroko kun ? demande-t-elle en le dévisageant.

-          Bonjour, je suis venu attendre Kise kun, lui répond-il d’une voix impassible.

Son visage se fige une seconde dans un sourire triste et elle s’assoit à ses côtés.

-          Il sera vraiment content de vous voir. C’est presque terminé. Je…

Elle hésite une seconde.

-          Je pourrais vous faire rentrer avec moi mais je crois que ce n’est pas une très bonne idée.

Kuroko n’ose lui demander pourquoi mais la question se reflète bien malgré lui dans ses grands yeux clairs.

-          Le photographe, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, est loin d’être aussi _agréable_ que Yoshiaki, dit-elle avec une ironie criante.

Elle fronce les sourcils une seconde, hésitant une seconde à en dire plus, les mains tremblantes :

-          Ce photographe est un vrai génie. Il a un don pour trouver l’angle, le moment, la lumière. C’est un des meilleurs. Mais humainement ..., dit-elle en tournant nerveusement la tête sans terminer sa phrase.

Kuroko se rapproche d’elle, passant instinctivement sa main sur son bras. Elle se tourne vers lui et murmure presque pour elle-même :

-          A croire que plus ils sont doués, plus ils deviennent odieux. Heureusement qu’il y a encore quelques lumineuses exceptions.

Elle se tourne en prenant les mains de Kuroko dans les siennes :

-          Vous rappellerez à Kise kun à quel point il est aussi beau qu’il est adorable, parce qu’il aura besoin de l’entendre de la part de quelqu’un qui compte pour lui.

Elle le libère un peu maladroitement et rentre dans le bâtiment en esquissant un vague mouvement d’adieu.

Kuroko tente bien de se replonger à nouveau dans son livre. Mais les mots s’assemblent dans des phrases toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres. Les paroles de la jeune femme tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

Et à mesure qu’il imagine tout ce que ce photographe pouvait bien faire subir à ceux qui travaillent pour lui, _à Kise_ , le temps semble se complaire dans une lenteur infinie.

Lorsqu’à nouveau la porte s’ouvre enfin.

Il se déplace sur le côté pour laisser passer quelques techniciens qu’il reconnait de sa séance photo improvisée et un homme aux yeux froids. Ce fameux photographe est plus jeune qu’il ne l’aurait cru, habillé avec une classe indéniable, les cheveux figés dans un désordre savamment travaillé. Il marche avec l’arrogance d’un roi en terrain conquis et tous les gens autour de lui s’écartent en glissant des regards en coin plein d’une colère froide, les poings crispés, les lèvres pincées en un rictus forcé.

Lorsqu’enfin Kise apparaît, Kuroko est à deux doigts de ne pas le reconnaître. Portant un costume noir et une chemise blanche de grande marque taillés sur mesure, les cheveux coupés un peu plus court, il est d’une beauté à couper le souffle. Mais beau, il l’avait toujours été. C’est son regard éteint qu’il a du mal à reconnaître.

-          Kise kun ? dit-il presque timidement en se levant.

Tant d’émotions passent dans les yeux de Kise que Kuroko est incapable de réagir quand il s’approche de lui. Kise se place volontairement deux marches en dessous de lui pour être à sa hauteur et le prend dans ses bras comme un naufragé s’accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage providentielle, avec précipitation et désespoir.

Puis aussi soudainement qu’il l’avait étreint, il le relâche, plonge son regard dans le sien et Kuroko est fasciné par cette lueur sombre qui illumine ses yeux d’or. Il passe une main dans son cou glissant jusqu’à ses cheveux avant de le forcer à se rapprocher un peu brusquement et  l’embrasse avec une avidité qui lui coupe le souffle.

-          Kurokocchi, dit-il en mettant fin à contre cœur au baiser, tu n’aurais pas dû venir.

Cette fois, c’est Kuroko qui le prend dans ses bras et il est surpris de constater que, deux marches au-dessus de Kise, il est légèrement plus haut que lui. Et pour la première fois, alors qu’il resserre ses bras lui, il se surprend à raffermir de lui-même son étreinte.

Il a l’impression de créer une bulle hors du temps qui s’étire et n’appartient qu’à eux.

 

-          Kise kun ?

Mais Kise ne semble pas vouloir briser l’instant, pas tout de suite du moins alors qu’il laisse glisser sa main dans son dos, jusqu’à ses cheveux qu’il caresse lentement.

-          Je te raccompagne, dit Kuroko.

-          D’accord, mais dans une minute, dit-il sur le ton d’un enfant qui tenterait une négociation perdue d’avance avec ses parents pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes de sommeil un matin de rentrée.

Mais Kuroko cède volontiers à sa requête. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Kise glisse sa main dans la sienne et l’entraîne à sa suite jusqu’à la première bouche de métro.

Il n’y a pas foule dans la rame un dimanche soir. Kuroko et Kise réussissent à s’assoir côte à côte et font le trajet en silence. Kuroko sait que Kise n’a pas envie de parler et respecte son mutisme.

Mais pour la première fois, alors que Kise pose sa tête sur son épaule et qu’il passe distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux, Kuroko ressent un besoin qui le fait trembler, il veut savoir, tout savoir. Un sentiment de possessivité qu’il n’avait encore jamais éprouvé le submerge et alors qu’une fille dans la rame reconnait Kise, il se rapproche un peu plus de lui en retournant un regard hostile dont il ne se croyait pas capable.

Heureusement que Kise est trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s’en rendre compte parce qu’il n’est pas très fier de lui.

Lorsqu’ils arrivent enfin devant la maison des Kise, ils sont tous les deux surpris de voir que la maison est vide. Une fois à l’intérieur, une note se trouve sur la table.

_Ryota,_

_On a finalement décidé de profiter de tes tickets et d’aller voir un film._

_On sera de retour pour le diner._

_Maman_

Et sur le côté quelques mots griffonnés

_Merci p’tit frère ! J’espère que tu t’es bien amusé avec Kurokocchi :-p_

-          Il semblerait que tout le monde ait bénéficié de tes tickets sauf toi, dit Kuroko.

-          Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, j’en ai gardé pour nous, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Kuroko est soulagé de voir Kise redevenir un peu lui-même.

-          Je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété, dit Kise en détournant les yeux. Rien que d’imaginer que tu aies dû attendre seul sur les marches du studio, je m’en veux de ne pas avoir su…

-          Pas su quoi ? Me cacher que tu n’allais pas bien ? A moi.

Kise détourne un peu plus le regard et Kuroko prend sa main :

-          Je n’ai pas envie d’être là que lorsque tout va bien et tu n’as pas à me cacher quand tu ne vas pas bien.

_Et de toute façon, pense Kuroko, tu n’arriverais pas à me cacher quoi que ce soit même si tu le voulais._

Kise ose enfin le regarder. Il lui tire une chaise pour qu’il s’assoit en face de lui à la table de la cuisine et Kuroko sent qu’il a besoin de rassembler son courage pour parler.

-          J’ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose que je n’ai jamais dit qu’à ma sœur.

Kuroko sent bien qu’il avait peur de sa réaction et il tente de l’encourager d’un regard.

-          La première fois que j’ai pris un avion, j’avais six ans. On allait voir de la famille en Australie et je n’avais qu’une envie, voir la cabine de pilotage. J’ai embêté ma mère et l’hôtesse jusqu’à ce que je puisse voir le pilote.

Kuroko sourit en imaginant Kise enfant faire tout ce qu’il pouvait pour voir le pilote.

-          Et ce jour-là, le pilote m’a gardé pendant presque tout le trajet, il m’a tout montré. Et j’ai compris que c’est ce que je voulais faire dans la vie.

Le sourire de Kise est encore différent de tous ceux qu’il n’avait jamais vus. Et c’est aussi le plus beau qu’il avait jamais vu.

-          Avec les années, cette envie ne m’a jamais quittée alors je me suis renseigné sérieusement sur ce qu’il fallait faire pour y arriver. Il y a deux et uniquement deux écoles au Japon pour devenir pilote. La première est une école d’état hyper sélective dont le concours est un des plus durs qui soit. C’est aussi une école qui est presque gratuite. La deuxième a un concours d’entrée beaucoup plus simple mais elle est aussi extrêmement chère. Je vais bien sûr tenter les deux écoles mais je connais leur niveau de sélection  et je ne suis pas assez naïf pour penser que j’ai une chance dans la première.

-          Alors tu t’es dit que tu allais trouver un moyen de te payer toi-même la deuxième ? dit Kuroko.

Il comprend maintenant pourquoi il avait tenu à lui présenter son ami Motoki. Quelqu’un qui avait quitté le mannequinat après avoir pu accéder à son rêve.

-          Je suis le troisième de la famille et cette école est vraiment, _vraiment_ très chère. J’en ai parlé à ma grande sœur qui était déjà mannequin et elle m’a dit qu’elle avait une solution pour moi. Et c’est comme ça que j’ai commencé.

Soudain, Kuroko repense à tous ceux qui avait regardé Kise avec envie parce qu’il avait toujours les derniers habits à la mode, des tickets de cinémas, des entrées pour des spectacles ou des parcs d’attraction. Tout le monde supposait que ses payes de mannequins lui permettaient de mener une vie d’insouciance où tout était simple.

Mais ses tenues, ses cadeaux, tout cela faisait juste partie de son métier. Une façon d’entretenir l’illusion de ce monde de faux semblants où tout devait briller, éblouir au moins autant qu’un de ses sourires.

Une façade.

-          Ne te méprend pas Kurokocchi, il y a des moments où j’aime vraiment ce métier et les petits avantages qui vont avec. Et il y a des moments comme aujourd’hui où continuer à faire comme si c’était le meilleur métier du monde parce que c’est l’image que l’on attend de moi est presque insupportable.

Kise pose sa main sur celle de Kuroko :

-          Ce n’est pas le métier que je ferai toute ma vie. Je ne le supporterai pas. Chaque jour qui passe, j’ai l’impression d’y perdre un peu plus de mon âme et j’aime de moins en moins ce rôle que je dois jouer en permanence. Alors j’aimerai savoir, _maintenant que tu sais_ , si…

Il hésite une seconde et Kuroko ne peut détacher son regard de celui de Kise.

-          … si c’est assez pour toi ?

Kuroko papillonne des yeux, pas sûr de comprendre la question. Est-ce qu’il pensait réellement que le fait qu’il abandonne un jour le monde de la mode pouvait le décevoir ? Que ce n’était pas assez pour lui. A vrai dire, il se sent plutôt soulagé. Toute l’attention, les regards, les flashs, les fans qui gravitent autour du célèbre Kise Ryota l’avaient toujours rendu mal à l’aise.

Puis il réfléchit un instant, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

-          Faire de sa vie un rêve et de son rêve une réalité[i] est la plus belle des ambitions. Cette détermination que tu es capable de montrer quand tu as un but, c’est une des choses que j’aime le plus chez toi.

Les yeux de Kise s’illuminent et il tente de le prendre dans ses bras mais Kuroko arrête son geste :

-          S’il y en a un qui devrait avoir peur de ne pas « être assez » c’est moi. Mon rêve à moi est beaucoup plus modeste.

Kise caresse avec douceur la joue de Kuroko, prêt à l’écouter. Quel que soit son rêve, il sait déjà qu’il lui ressemblerait et qu’il ne pourrait qu’être séduit. Et il se sent déjà prêt à tout faire pour pouvoir l’aider à l’accomplir.

Mais le jeune passeur hésite. A vrai dire, il n’en avait jamais parlé à personne et son rêve n’avait rien de grandiose comme devenir pilote d’avion.

Il pourrait comprendre _que ce ne soit pas assez_ pour qui que ce soit.

Il ne se rend pas compte à cet instant que cette peur c’est celle que Kise éprouvait il y a peu.

-          J’ai toujours rêvé de…

Kuroko observe avec appréhension Kise qui le dévore du regard.

-          … de travailler avec les enfants.

Kuroko baisse les yeux n’osant voir une quelconque lueur de déception dans les yeux de Kise.

-          La plupart des adultes les traitent comme des miniatures d’eux-mêmes parce qu’ils ont oublié ce que c’est d’être un enfant. Moi, leur monde me fascine. J’aimerai travailler dans un jardin d’enfants et j’aimerai aussi écrire pour eux. Je l’ai compris le jour où je suis tombé un peu par hasard sur ce livre, dit-il en montrant ce petit livre qu’il a toujours dans son sac.

Kise le regarde avec curiosité en remarquant à quel point la couverture est abimée et la plupart des pages cornées.

Le petit prince de Saint Exupéry

Un classique de la littérature enfantine qu’il connait de nom sans avoir jamais dépassé la couverture. Une chose à laquelle il souhaite soudain remédier au plus vite.

-          Un livre aussi bien pour les enfants que pour les adultes. Un livre que l’on peut lire et relire à tout âge et qui révèle un peu plus ses trésors à chaque fois. Un livre aussi profond que poétique qui vous transporte dès les premiers mots et qui vous fait vivre un voyage différent à chaque lecture. Le livre d’un adulte qui n’a pas oublié ce que cela voulait dire d’être un enfant. C’est ce genre de livres que je rêve d’écrire.

Il n’a pas le temps de relever la tête qu’il sent les bras de Kise l’entourer. Mais cette fois, il n’y a ni empressement ni précipitation dans le geste de Kise, juste une infinie douceur alors qu’il passe sa main dans ses cheveux en l’attirant contre lui et murmure :

-          Et comment _ça_ , ça ne pourrait pas être assez pour moi.

 

**_Extra scene_ **

****

_"Si tu veux construire un bateau, ne rassemble pas tes hommes et femmes pour leur donner des ordres, pour expliquer chaque détail, pour leur dire où trouver chaque chose... Si tu veux construire un bateau, fais naître dans le cœur de tes hommes et femmes le désir de la mer."_

**_Antoine de Saint Exupéry_ **

****

**_Dix ans plus tôt_ **

**_Aéroport de Tokyo_ **

****

Madame Kise s’assoit enfin à sa place et soupire en voyant à quel point les sièges sont rapprochés et qu’elle a peine la place d’étendre ses jambes. Les voyages en avion la rendent toujours nerveuses mais la présence de son fils à ses côtés ne lui laisse pas le temps de s’inquiéter.

Ryota observe tout avec de grands yeux et une curiosité insatiable. Il veut tout savoir, tout voir et tout de suite.

Et même si elle aime son fils de tout son cœur, elle est trop épuisée et tendue pour supporter ses incessantes questions.

-          Oui Ryota, dès que c’est possible, dit-elle le plus diplomatiquement possible à un enfant de six ans surexcité, on va demander à l’hôtesse si on peut voir la cabine du pilote. Mais pas tout de suite, _on n’a même pas encore décollé_.  

L’hôtesse, une grande blonde aux yeux clairs les entend et s’avance vers eux. D’un geste, elle aide son fils à attacher sa ceinture et lui promet que dès qu’ils auront décollés et que s’il est sage, elle irait parler au pilote.

Elle jette un œil compatissant à Madame Kise qui observe avec un soulagement son fils se tenir calmement sur son siège. Mais s’il se tient presque tranquille, ses yeux pétillent comme rarement.

C’est son premier voyage en avion après tout.

Après le décollage qui avait un peu trop enthousiasmé son fils qui observe le ciel, le nez collé au hublot, l’hôtesse arrive et demande à Madame Kise si elle peut lui emprunter son fils quelques minutes.

Elle acquiesce et décide de leur emboîter le pas. Son fils a l’air d’un petit ange avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux dorés. Mais elle sait mieux que quiconque à quel point, il peut être énergique et difficile à gérer quand il a une idée en tête. Et laisser son fils dans la cabine de pilotage sans sa supervision ne lui plait pas.

Elle a envie d’arriver en un seul morceau à Sydney.

La cabine de pilotage ressemble exactement à l’idée qu’elle s’en fait et la réaction de son fils aussi. Les yeux étincelants, il a envie d’appuyer sur tous les boutons qui clignotent. Une réaction qui heureusement amuse le pilote qui aurait pu figurer sur les publicités de la compagnie australienne qu’ils empruntaient avec ses cheveux blonds, sa carrure d’athlète et son sourire éclatant.

-          Tu t’appelles comment petit? dit-il dans un japonais hésitant.

-          Ryota Kise, Monsieur ! répond-il avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme.

-          Intéressé par les avions Ryota chi ?

L’hôtesse lui envoie une petite tape sur la tête en lui rappelant pas vraiment discrètement :

-          _Kise kun_ , le reprend-elle. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le rappelle !  Au Japon on n’appelle pas les gens, même les enfants par leur prénom. Et c’est san pour les adultes, chan pour les petites filles, kun pour les garçons, sama pour les gens très importants. Chi, ça existe que dans ta tête, idiot!

Madame Kise pense qu’entendre les délicates règles qui régissent la politesse en japonais résumées de façon si abrupte par une étrangère aurait dû la mettre mal à l’aise. Mais comme son fils, elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle bien rodé de ces deux grands enfants qui avaient l’air de bien se connaître.

Le pilote se prend la tête une seconde avec un faux air gêné qui fait rire Ryota en se mettant derrière le blondinet comme s’il devait le protéger de la vindicte de l’hôtesse :

-          Elle est méchante avec moi, _Ryota chi_.

-          C’est pas grave Monsieur. Moi j’aime bien Ryotacchi, dit-il avec un sourire si éclatant que ni l’hôtesse ni le pilote ne peuvent y résister bien longtemps.

Le pilote s’approche de Ryota en passant sa main dans les cheveux tout en voyant à quel point sa mère à l’air fatiguée :

-          Tu veux que je te montre comment on pilote un avion _Ryotacchi_  ?

Le petit blondinet acquiesce avec tant d’énergie que le pilote rigole une seconde avant d’échanger un regard de connivence avec l’hôtesse.

-          Madame, dit-elle en se tournant vers la mère de Ryota. Il reste quelques places en première, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous aider à déplacer vos affaires.

Un peu réticente, la mère de Ryota finit par se laisser faire et une fois assise, elle soupire d’aise en constatant qu’elle peut sans problème étendre ses jambes et incliner son siège à loisir. Et elle finit par s’endormir assez vite.

Lorsqu’elle se réveille une bonne heure plus tard, elle panique un instant en se rendant compte que son fils est toujours dans la cabine du pilote. Elle se lève et se dirige assez vite vers la cabine. Elle entend des rires s’échapper de la cabine :

-          Ryota ?

L’hôtesse lui ouvre la porte et elle voit Ryota à la place du copilote fixer avec une intensité incroyable le tableau de bord. Le pilote lui montre les cadrans les uns après les autres et son fils les nomment sans une erreur au fur et à mesure qu’ils les lui désignent.

L’hôtesse et le pilote applaudissent des deux mains à chaque bonne réponse et son fils ne fait aucune erreur.

-          Il est incroyable, dit le pilote. Je lui ai montré tous les instruments de mesure une seule fois et il a tout retenu.

-          Quand quelque chose lui plait, Ryota se donne toujours à fond, répond sa mère fièrement.

Ryota acquiesce en hochant la tête et le soleil commence à se coucher à l’horizon dans une débauche de couleurs chaudes qui l’émerveille.

-          Tu as tout compris Ryotacchi. Les voyageurs sont perdus dans leur routine et ne considèrent l’avion que comme un moyen de transport parmi tant d’autres. Mais quand tu es aux commandes, tu te rends compte qu’il n’y a qu’une fine couche d’acier et de verre entre toi et le ciel, tu prends conscience que tu voles au milieu des nuages et que rien au monde n’est comparable à cette sensation de liberté.

Il se rapproche de Ryota comme pour lui souffler sur le ton de la confidence son plus grand secret :

-          Mon travail consiste à accomplir l’un des plus grands rêves de l’humanité, voler. Etre pilote, c’est le meilleur métier du monde.

Ryota ne quitte pas le spectacle des yeux et le pilote passe sa main dans ses cheveux en se tournant vers l’hôtesse avec un regard complice :

-          Tu sais quoi, je vais adapter un peu la grammaire japonaise juste pour moi. San pour les adultes, récite-t-il comme une leçon, chan pour les petites filles, kun pour les garçons, sama pour les gens très importants…

Il regarde Ryota avec un grand sourire :

-           … et cchi pour les gens exceptionnels.

 

[i] Le petit prince, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry


	16. 16

 

**_Résidence Akashi_ **

**_Dix ans plus tôt_ **

****

Se tenant droit derrière son père, Akashi n’est pas assez jeune ni assez naïf pour ne pas comprendre l’enjeu de la situation. Et il sait très bien ce que l’on attend de lui.

Heureusement, un seul sourire de sa mère qui se tient à ses côtés rend la situation un peu plus supportable.

Son père, en tant que PDG du groupe Akashi va rencontrer son égal, ancien concurrent et nouveau partenaire, le patron du groupe Kinsen. Et cette rencontre dans la demeure familiale doit être parfaite en tout point.

Cela ressemble à un test où il ne doit échouer sous aucun prétexte et dans ce petit jeu, sa mère et lui ne sont que des trophées bien polis que son père peut aligner comme une réussite supplémentaire dans une vie sans faille.

Sa mère lui prend la main et l’entraîne à l’écart une seconde avant que les invités n’arrivent et lui parlent d’une voix douce :

-          Seijuro, dit-elle, je sais que tu seras parfait comme toujours. Mais je veux aussi que tu sois particulièrement gentil avec la fille de Kinsen sama. Elle vient de perdre sa mère et…

A vrai dire, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Seijuro n’écoute plus vraiment les paroles de sa mère.

_Elle vient de perdre sa mère._

Il imagine à quel point il serait dévasté si une telle chose lui arrivait. Il sent une ombre monstrueuse et froide l’envelopper soudainement, une ombre qui se dissipe assez vite lorsque sa mère le prend par l’épaule et se penche vers lui, inquiète :

-          Tout se passera bien, lui assure-t-elle.

Lorsque les deux invités arrivent, Akashi se dit qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu une personne plus intimidante que Monsieur Kinsen, un homme aussi grand que massif, au regard d’un gris si pâle qu’il a du mal à ne pas trembler quand il lui adresse ses salutations respectueusement.

Il ne laisse rien paraître, bien sûr. Mais il bénit la présence de sa mère à ses côtés quand il croise le même regard glacé chez une petite fille de cinq ans qui se tient dans l’ombre de son père, la tête haute, le  toisant avec une attitude des plus dédaigneuses.

Et du haut de ses six ans, il est sûr d’une chose.

Ce week-end allait être long, très long.

**_Tokyo_ **

**_Cimetière d’Aoyama_ **

**_Dimanche soir_ **

****

 

Alors que la limousine se gare devant la grille de fer forgé imposante qui marque l’entrée du cimetière, Akashi regarde son téléphone avec contrariété. A peine avait-il mis un pied à Tokyo que son père avait prétexté qu’il avait quelques affaires importantes à régler en urgence mais qu’il serait là. Il avait attendu bien trop longtemps et son père avait fini par annuler, purement et simplement. A vrai dire, cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu’il se trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses pour ne pas être présent ce _jour-là_.

Tellement de choses s’étaient passées cette année. Et il était enfin redevenu lui-même. Ou plutôt la meilleure version de lui-même, car si l’ _autre_ faisait partie de lui, il représentait sa part la plus sombre.

Il était assez tard pour que les grilles soient fermées au public mais rien ne reste longtemps fermé devant la volonté d’un Akashi. Et si le gardien parait particulièrement gêné de sa requête, il finit par ouvrir les portes du cimetière en lui confiant une petite lampe torche qu’il glisse dans sa poche.

Le soleil en train de mourir dans une ultime myriade de couleurs chaudes à l’horizon, un spectacle que sa mère aurait aimé et il se dirige lentement à travers les allées, un chemin qu’il connait par cœur. Même dans les ténèbres qui finirait bien par tomber.

Alors qu’il s’approche enfin de l’endroit où reposait sa mère, il entend une musique irréelle qui vient définitivement de l’endroit où se trouve la tombe de sa mère.

Il reconnait sans peine la mélodie des cordes frottées par l’archer et ce morceau, le morceau préféré de sa mère.

La célèbre rhapsodie de Ravel, Tzigane.

Une mélodie grave, dissonante et pour le moins intimidante alors qu’elle résonne dans le cimetière vide où les ombres gagnent rapidement leur combat sur la lumière du jour. Un morceau qu’il avait souvent joué pas parce qu’il l’aimait particulièrement mais parce que l’entendre faisait toujours sourire sa mère.

Il reste à bonne distance n’osant interrompre le concert improvisé de la personne dont il ne perçoit que la silhouette qui se dessine dans la nuit naissante.

Et lorsque les dernières notes s’étirent dans l’obscurité, il s’approche un peu plus, curieux de voir qui pouvait bien se tenir là, jouant le morceau préféré de sa mère avec une telle virtuosité.

Et lorsqu’il la reconnait enfin, il manque de tomber de haut.

Se pensant seule, la jeune fille pose son violon avec précaution dans son étui et prend la parole :

-          Bonsoir, Akashi san, dit-elle en posant un genou à terre et sa main gauche sur la pierre froide. Je ne suis pas venue depuis trop longtemps. Je sais que c’est votre morceau préféré mais je crois que je n’arrive pas à le jouer aussi bien qu’avant.

Elle soupire et tente de chasser ses sombres pensées pour se focaliser sur des choses plus lumineuses :

-          J’ai enfin réussi à convaincre mon père d’intégrer le lycée, fini les cours particuliers. J’avoue que j’ai un peu utilisé l’exemple de votre fils pour appuyer mes arguments et du coup mon père a décidé que c’était Rakuzan ou rien.

Elle rigole une seconde :

-          J’ai vu les programmes de seconde et je ne vais pas apprendre grand-chose d’un point de vue académique. Mais pour le reste, j’ai tout à apprendre. Et il y a de très bons clubs à Rakuzan. Je me demande si je dois choisir un domaine que je maîtrise déjà ou au contraire un où je devrais tout apprendre pour voir ce que c’est que d’apprendre quelque chose avec d’autres personnes pour la première fois.

-          Je pense qu’il faut surtout que vous choisissiez quelque chose qui vous plait vraiment, dit Akashi qui se décide enfin à révéler sa présence.

Sans des années de pratique à maîtriser ses émotions, la jeune fille se serait effondrée sur place.

-          _Bonsoir Seijuro_ , dit-elle d’une voix blanche.

-          Kinsen san, dit-il en s’inclinant poliment.

-          Je pensais que le cimetière était fermé à cette heure, dit-elle en masquant à peine sa surprise.

Il l’était, pense Akashi.

La jeune fille se mord les lèvres, cherchant à justifier sa présence lorsque Akashi met fin à son tourment en prenant la parole :

-          A moi aussi, elle me manque. Terriblement.

Et c’est parfois si insoutenable que j’ai moi aussi besoin de lui parler, pense-t-il en se penchant à son tour pour effleurer la pierre froide.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde pour contenir toutes les émotions qui le traversent au simple souvenir de sa mère lui demandant de jouer pour lui.

De la façon dont elle lui tendait un ballon de basket.

De son sourire.

Il se mord la lèvre et bénit l’obscurité de dissimuler son regard qui se voile et tente de focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose. N’importe quoi.

-          Alors comme ça, vous avez « utilisé » mon exemple pour intégrer Rakuzan, dit Akashi presque amusé.

-          Nos parents étaient de féroces concurrents avant d’être des alliés, dit-elle. Et mon père garde un profond sentiment de rivalité envers votre père. C’est une arme redoutable quand on sait l’exploiter, dit-elle avec un petit air calculateur.

Il lui prend l’étui de son violon et lui propose son bras. Même dans la nuit noire, il connait suffisamment bien son chemin pour retrouver sans peine la sortie.

-          Je peux vous avouer quelque chose, dit Akashi.

Même dans l’obscurité, il sent son regard clair se poser avec surprise sur lui :

-          Je n’ai jamais vraiment aimé ce morceau. Mais ma mère l’adorait tant que je l’ai joué plus que de raison, juste pour voir son sourire.

La jeune fille étouffe un sursaut. On avait dû lui apprendre comme à lui que rire en publique n’est en rien distingué.

-          Moi aussi.

****

**_Maison des Kise_ **

**_Dimanche soir_ **

 

Kise prend Kuroko par la main et l’entraîne dans sa chambre et le pose sur son lit. Il le dévore des yeux avec cette lueur sombre que le joueur de l’ombre commence à bien connaître.

Un regard qui le rend autant nerveux qu’il l’attire.

-          Kurokocchi, est-ce que tu peux rester cette nuit ? demande-t-il les yeux remplis d’espoir.

-          Kise kun, je ne peux pas. Mes parents sont là.

Kise tente de le convaincre avec une mauvaise foi confondante mais Kuroko ne cède pas. Soupirant devant son refus, Kise l’entoure de ses bras en soupirant, plongeant de nouveau sa tête dans son cou.

-          Et comment je vais m’endormir sans toi ?

-          Kise kun…

-          Tu sais ce qui va me manquer le plus ? lui murmure-t-il à l’oreille.

-          Non, parvient-il à peine à articuler quand il sent Kise déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Kise glisse une main dans son dos, pour atteindre ses cheveux qu’il caresse doucement. Et Kuroko n’ose l’avouer mais il adore sentir les doigts fins dans ses mèches folles.

-          Ton odeur, avoue-t-il en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

Kuroko rougit ne sachant quoi répondre lorsque Kise délaisse son cou pour le libérer et plonger son regard dans le sien pour dire avec un sérieux troublant :

-          J’aime tellement ton odeur.

Et Kuroko peut voir à l’étincelle qui brille dans les yeux d’or de Kise que l’idée qui lui traverse l’esprit n’allait pas lui plaire.

-          Kurokocchi, donne-moi ton t-shirt ! Juste pour cette nuit.

-          Mais je ne peux pas…

-          Je sais très bien que tu as des affaires de rechange dans ton sac.

-          Mais…

-          J’ai envie de m’endormir avec ton odeur, dit-il comme un enfant qui réclamerait une friandise à ses parents.

Kuroko se sent un peu ridicule quand il finit par céder à Kise en enlevant son t-shirt. Et lorsqu’il libère sa tête de du tissu, il tombe sur son regard flamboyant qui ne quitte pas des yeux sa peau dévoilée.

Le souffle coupé, il voit Kise effleurer ses muscles fins du bout des doigts et lui voler un baiser avec une douceur toute mesurée. Lentement, il met fin au baiser alors que ses mains caresse lentement sa peau blanche.

Son cœur loupe quelques battements lorsqu’il le fait basculer sur son lit. Allongé sur le lit, Kise le domine du regard et lui demande en le dévisageant avec un sourire gourmand :

-          Kurokocchi sent tellement bon, dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, qu’il y a une chose que j’ai envie de faire depuis trop longtemps.

Kuroko est trop perdu dans ce regard flamboyant pour répondre quoi que ce soit quand il se penche pour lui susurrer à l’oreille :

-          Je veux goûter Kurokocchi.

Kise prend son silence comme une invitation et plonge dans le cou du joueur de l’ombre en déposant un premier baiser, laissant le temps à Kuroko de pouvoir refuser s’il le souhaite ce besoin qui le transperce. Et dès qu’il commence à passer sa langue sur cette peau diaphane, il en oublie sa raison et se met à dévorer avec une avidité qui le fait trembler cette débauche de douceur, passant sur ses épaules avant de s’aventurer sur son torse et ses muscles à peine dessinés.

Il adore l’odeur de Kuroko.

Sa peau le rend fou.

Complètement fou.

Il avait l’habitude de ce genre de caresses. Il avait toujours su contrôler le moindre de ses baisers, de ses coups de langues, sa respiration. Il savait prendre son temps, faire gémir et supplier pour moins et dans la seconde suivante pour plus.

Il n’avait encore jamais perdu le contrôle avec ces idiotes qui étaient trop contentes de laisser Kise Ryota, le fameux mannequin faire ce qu’il voulait de leur corps.

Il avait même retenu chacun des points sensibles que Kuroko lui avait dévoilés involontairement lors de sa séance de massage. Il avait prévu de s’y attarder longuement pour faire perdre tout contrôle à Kuroko.

Et c’est lui qui perd toute raison.

Alors qu’il lèche avec empressement la peau frémissante de ces muscles qu’il adore taquiner avec sa langue, Kuroko, le souffle court, se met à gémir d’une voix si indécente qu’il a bien du mal à s’arrêter lorsqu’il arrive un peu trop proche de la ceinture de son jean.

Il y a longtemps qu’il est à l’étroit dans son propre pantalon mais il sait que Kuroko n’est pas prêt à aller plus loin.

Et que ses parents n’allaient sûrement pas tarder.

C’est la première fois qu’il est avec un garçon et il s’était vaguement demandé si l’idée de continuer son exploration sur _toutes_ les parties du corps d’un autre homme aurait pu le gêner.

Sur n’importe qui d’autre, certainement.

Sur Kuroko, c’est devenu une obsession.

Il s’attaquerait à cette ceinture, ce jean et tout ce qu’il a à offrir cette nuit, dans ses rêves.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il entoure Kuroko de ses bras, passant son bras dans ses cheveux avant de regarder son visage. Haletant, il détourne nerveusement la tête, embarrassé de voir les traces du plaisir rougir encore ses joues et Kise n’a encore jamais rien vu d’aussi adorable.

-          Tu n’as pas à avoir honte avec moi, dit Kise en tournant délicatement sa tête vers lui. Jamais. Et surtout pas pour ça.

Kuroko se mord les lèvres avant d’oser le regarder et Kise est fasciné par ses pupilles dilatées qui rendent ses yeux d’un bleu encore plus pur, ses cheveux en désordre et sa respiration saccadée alors qu’il tente de reprendre son souffle.

Il s’était tellement perdu dans ses propres sensations qu’il en avait presque oublié celles de Kuroko et il est soulagé de voir que le plaisir n’avait pas été à sens unique.

Pendant un instant, il se demande si comme lui, il avait eu le désir d’aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin.

Puis il regarde son torse, étonné de voir que son empressement avait laissé des traces sur sa peau blanche. Elles ne sont pas nombreuses ni profondes et disparaitront assez vite mais il aurait du mal à cacher ça dans les vestiaires de Seirin demain.

Amusé, il passe ses doigts sur les traces :

-          Je suis désolé, dit-il sans en penser un mot.

-          C’est dur de te croire quand tu affiches un tel sourire, souffle Kuroko.

Etouffant un éclat de rire, il appose un chaste baiser sur toutes les marques en murmurant entre chacune de ses attentions :

-          Kurokocchi est tellement bon.

Il quitte le lit à regret et farfouille dans les affaires de rechange qu’avaient Kuroko dans son sac et lui tend un t-shirt propre du même bleu que ses yeux.

Et Kise décide que sa nouvelle couleur préférée ce n’est pas ce bleu mais celui un peu plus brillant qu’il vient de lui dévoiler à lui et à lui seul.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents de Kise et ses deux sœurs sont de retour dans un joyeux brouhaha. Et Kuroko a beau protester, la mère de Kise lui réserve une place à leur table pour le diner.

Elle appelle même ses parents pour les prévenir qu’il mangerait chez eux et qu’elle le ramènerait elle-même après le repas.

Et vu la façon dont elle a mené la conversation sous les yeux de Kuroko, elle n’avait pas laissé à ses parents le temps de répondre.

Lorsque le diner commence, tous les regards se tournent vers Kuroko avec cette question sur les lèvres :

-          Alors comment c’est passé votre week-end ?

D’abord hésitant, il commence à parler du salon de massage de Motoki. Il fait rire tout le monde quand il avoue sa réponse laconique à la question de Motoki qui lui avait permis d’avoir une séance de massage si particulière. Lorsque il lui avait demandé où il avait mal après l’entraînement.

Puis il parle de la finale de basket qu’ils avaient vu. Sa langue se délie un peu plus et Kise cette fois prend la parole pour louer les démonstrations impressionnantes de LeBron James, la star de la NBA. Alors Kuroko ne peut s’empêcher de rappeler que les Cavaliers n’avaient fait que rétablir l’équilibre à une victoire pour chaque équipe et qu’Oakland avait la meilleure équipe.

Puis c’est Kise qui reprend la parole en racontant leurs parties de basket. Les deux.

Et lorsque Kise en rajoute beaucoup trop sur son rôle dans celle qu’il avait fait contre ces étrangers prétentieux qu’il avait battu, il s’apprête à protester.

Une protestation qui meurt bien vite sur ses lèvres quand il ose dévoiler que les lycéens avec qui il avait joué l’avaient pris pour un collégien.

Il boude une seconde, ce qui alimente encore plus les rires. Et Kuroko n’arrive pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu’il avait été aussi drôle.

Probablement jamais.

Puis Kise demande à ses sœurs quel film elles avaient choisi. Alors qu’elles racontent avec beaucoup trop de détails la comédie romantique qu’elles avaient plus ou moins forcée leur parents à voir avec elles et en oublient de demander à Kise et Kuroko quels films ils avaient choisis eux.

Et Kise mène discrètement la discussion en posant question sur question pour éviter que l’attention ne revienne sur lui.

Il n’a pas envie de parler de sa séance photo imprévue.

Il lance un seul regard vers Kuroko et il comprend aussitôt qu’il lui demande son aide.

Lorsque le repas se termine, la mère de Kise le prend par le bras jusqu’à sa voiture, n’écoutant pas ses protestations sur le fait qu’il pouvait rentrer seul et vérifie d’un regard qu’il est bien installé à ses côtés dans la voiture. Kuroko sourit parce qu’il la voit vérifier discrètement sa ceinture comme elle l’aurait fait pour un enfant. Et comme elle devait encore le faire pour ses filles et son fils.

-          Kuroko kun, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question? demande-t-elle sans quitter la route des yeux.

-          Bien sûr Kise san, dit-il sans pouvoir cacher complètement son appréhension.

-          Quel film êtes-vous allés voir ?

Les yeux de Kuroko s’agrandissent sous la surprise. Bien sûr, la mère de Kise n’est pas dupe. Il n’ose répondre, il aurait l’impression de trahir la confiance de Kise. Mais mentir ne semble pas une option réaliste.

-          Ryota a encore été appelé, n’est-ce pas ?

Kuroko acquiesce d’un hochement de tête et la mère de Ryota soupire :

-          Quand Ryota nous a demandé s’il pouvait devenir mannequin, son père et moi lui avons imposé une seule condition, la même que nous avons imposée à sa sœur, que cela n’affecte pas son travail à l’école. Et jusqu’à présent, nous n’avons jamais eu à nous plaindre. Ces résultats sont toujours aussi bons, même après avoir commencé le basket, il a réussi à tout mener de front.

La mère de Ryota jette un regard vers Kuroko avant d’ajouter d’un ton qui ne souffre aucune réplique :

-          Mais ça ne me plait pas lorsque cela empiète aussi sur le temps qu’il passe avec ses amis.

 

**_Extra scene_ **

**_Trois ans plus tard_ **

 

Kise jette un dernier coup d’œil à son portable et relis une dernière fois le dernier message de Kuroko pour se donner du courage.

Et un sourire idiot.

_Je crois en toi Kise kun._

Il avait beaucoup d’avance et devrait attendre une bonne demi-heure avant d’accéder à la salle du concours de l’école qu’il convoite depuis tant d’années. Il n’a jamais été aussi prêt de son but et c’est de loin le plus difficile des challenges qu’il n’avait jamais affronté.

Ce concours, un écrit de quatre heures pour juger s’il est digne de son rêve.

C’est si long et si court à la fois quatre heures.

A ses côtés, sa mère qui avait tenu à l’accompagner est presque plus tendue que lui.

-          Ryota, dit-elle en prenant ses mains qui tremblent un peu, je ne sais toujours pas si je fais une erreur ou pas de te dire ça maintenant mais…

Kise regarde sa mère, surpris de la voir hésitante. Parce qu’aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent, il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais vu sa mère autrement que sûre d’elle et un brin autoritaire comme seule une mère de trois enfants un peu trop énergiques peut l’être.

-          Avec ton père, on a toujours su à quel point tu voulais rentrer dans cette école. Sûrement depuis le premier jour où tu as mis un pied dans un avion, dit-elle en souriant.

A son tour, Kise se perd dans ses souvenirs. Ses parents avaient fait partie des rares personnes qui n’avaient pas été surpris quand il avait annoncé qu’il abandonnait sa carrière de mannequin et s’était inscrit au concours de cette prestigieuse école pour devenir pilote.

-          Et tu dois savoir que si tu n’arrives pas à réussir ce concours, il y a une autre porte qui mène à ton rêve.

Elle ouvre son sac et lui donne un papier qui confirme son inscription pour le concours de l’autre école.

Kise prend sa mère dans ses bras ne pouvant exprimer autrement la foule de sentiments qui l’étreint. Il sait mieux que quiconque que ses parents ne pouvaient l’inscrire à cette école sans faire de gros sacrifices. Et que c’est une chose qu’il n’est pas prêt à accepter.

Il lui expliquera plus tard qu’il est déjà inscrit à ce deuxième concours.

Qu’il avait même de quoi payer son école.

Et lorsqu’il franchit la porte pour s’installer à la chaise qui lui est assignée pour quatre heures d’épreuves, il se sent plus serein qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

D’une façon ou d’une autre, il réussirait.

 


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction.net étant en maintenance en ce moment, je pense que certains de mes lecteurs vont peut-être me retrouver sur ce site.  
> Bonne lecture à tous

**_Lundi midi_ **

**_Chez Olivier_ **

**_Chiyoda_ **

_« La perfection est atteinte, non pas lorsqu’il n’y a rien à ajouter mais lorsqu’il n’y a rien à enlever »_

**_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_ **

****

Kise observe avec circonspection les deux fourchettes et les deux couteaux qui se trouvent de part et d’autre de son assiette sans vraiment se décider sur ceux qu’il doit utiliser avec son plat. Il n’est même pas sûr de savoir réellement ce qu’il a commandé car le plat est tellement travaillé que cela ne ressemble plus à rien.

Pour le remercier d’avoir pris la relève au pied levé pour la séance photo d’hier, son agent a tenu à l’inviter dans le meilleur restaurant français de Tokyo. Et s’il doit admettre que tout ce qu’il a goûté jusqu’à présent est vraiment bon, il n’aime ni l’ambiance guindée, ni le décorum compliqué qui accompagne chaque plat.

Alors que son agent se répand en remerciements, sur sa disponibilité, la qualité des photos et tous les contrats auxquels ils pourraient accéder après ce shooting, il doit avouer, qu’il n’arrive pas vraiment à se concentrer sur ces mots qu’il enchaîne sans respirer.

Mais la voix qu’il entend dans son dos, il n’en loupe pas une seule intonation.

_Akashi_

Et il est accompagné par une fille dont il ne peut qu’entendre la voix. Une fille qui parle d’égal à égal avec Akashi.

Pour la voir, il devrait se retourner et nul doute que la conversation prendrait une toute autre tournure.

Alors qu’il acquiesce d’un geste un peu absent les envolées lyriques de son agent sur sa soi-disant future carrière, il écoute avec toute son attention la conversation qui se déroule dans son dos.

-          Alors vous vous êtes décidée pour le club que vous allez fréquenter, Kinsen san ?

Le silence qui s’en suit montre que la jeune fille doit réfléchir à sa réponse.

-          Vous m’avez dit hier que je devais choisir quelque chose que j’aime, tout simplement. Mais la seule chose que j’aime vraiment, c’est le défi. J’ai mis longtemps à m’en rendre compte mais mon père a construit toute mon éducation dans ce but. Il m’a donné le besoin de me battre pour tout ce que je ne pouvais qu’effleurer du bout des doigts et c’est devenu presque aussi naturel pour moi de chercher à toujours faire mieux dans tous les domaines que j’en presque oublié l’intérêt de ce que je pouvais accomplir.

-          Quelqu’un qui n’aime pas la musique ne peut pas jouer comme vous le faîtes, dit Akashi.

-          Ce que j’aimais ce n’était pas le violon, ni la musique, c’était le sourire que m’offrait votre mère parce je jouais son morceau préféré.

Encore le silence qui s’étire longuement avant qu’elle ne reprenne la parole.

-          Votre père vous a élevé dans l’idée que vous deviez être parfait en tout, le mien m’a élevé avec cette seule vérité, dit-elle…

Ryota tend l’oreille car la voix devient murmure comme si elle s’apprêtait à révéler un grand secret.

-          _La perfection n’existe pas._

-          J’ai plus d’une fois entendu tous les arguments de nos parents sur ce sujet, dit Akashi. Vous les connaissez aussi bien que moi.

Le ton est doux mais ferme. Il n’a aucune envie de se lancer dans ce débat sans fin.

Le cœur de Kise se sert parce qu’il reconnait ce ton, à la fois bienveillant et plein d’autorité qui avait valu à Akashi le soutien de Nijimura pour obtenir le poste de capitaine et le respect de tous les joueurs de Teiko.

Akashi est vraiment redevenu lui-même.

-          Je peux vous poser une question personnelle, Kinsen san ?

-          Vous pouvez la poser mais je ne vous promets pas d’y répondre.

-          Pourquoi avez-vous choisi d’abandonner les cours particuliers pour le lycée ?

Elle soupire un instant avant de lui accorder une réponse.

-          Dans mon entourage, il n’y a que trois types de gens. Ceux qui travaillent pour mon père et qui me craignent, ceux qui cherchent à obtenir quelque chose de moi et ceux qui me tolèrent. J’ai envie pour une fois dans ma vie d’aller dans un endroit où je ne serais pas uniquement la fille de mon père. J’ai envie de savoir si un jour je peux rencontrer des personnes capables de m’accepter pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je représente.

Une tirade bien compliquée pour quelqu’un qui cherche juste à se faire des amis, pense Kise.

-          Et c’est sûrement le défi le plus difficile que j’ai jamais eu à relever parce que moi-même, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir qui je suis vraiment.

Kise est à deux doigts de tomber de sa chaise quand son agent se lève brusquement de sa chaise pour se diriger droit vers Akashi et la fille qui partage sa table.

-          Kinsen sama !

Alors que son agent se fond en salutations obséquieuses devant ce qui semble être rien de moins que la fille du patron de son patron et Akashi, Kise n’a plus vraiment d’autre choix que de s’approcher. Son agent le force presque à se courber pour saluer cette fille mais un seul de ses gestes l’en empêche.

Elle les salue en plantant ses yeux froids dans les siens puis dans ceux de son agent et Kise sent l’atmosphère devenir soudain glacée et il se tourne vers Akashi.

-          Akashicchi, je ne savais pas que tu étais sur Tokyo, dit Kise dans une tentative assez pathétique d’être naturel.

-          J’avais des obligations familiales, dit-il d’une voix blanche. Je vais rester sur Tokyo jusqu’à ton match contre Seirin, Ryota. J’ai hâte de voir la nouvelle technique de Tetsuya.

Les yeux de Kise s’agrandissent sous la surprise. Comment Akashi est-il au courant pour sa future partie contre Seirin ? Comment sait-il que Kurokocchi a une nouvelle technique ?

Il est à deux doigts de parler de _sa_ nouvelle technique pour voir si cette nouvelle avait une chance de surprendre Akashi. Et s’il n’en parle pas c’est uniquement parce que cette passe est aussi celle de son équipier.

-          N’hésite pas à amener ton amie, dit Kise avec un grand sourire pour prendre congé rapidement.

Lui aussi était à la recherche d’un défi quand il avait vu jouer Aomine pour la première fois. Et ça avait changé sa vie, pense Ryota avant de s’éclipser assez vite parce qu’il était déjà en retard pour son prochain cours.

Et que c’est bien la première fois de sa vie qu’il a vraiment envie d’aller en cours.

Mais avant de sortir, il entend la voix de la jeune fille répéter d’un ton amusé :

-          Akashicchi ?

 

**_Lundi après midi_ **

**_Terrain d’entraînement de Kaijo_ **

 

Aomine étouffe un bâillement en s’avançant d’un pas nonchalant vers le gymnase de Kaijo. Il avait fait l’effort d’aller à l’entraînement avec son équipe. Mais les nouvelles futures recrues de l’année prochaine qui étaient là pour voir le club l’avaient énervées.

Elles s’étaient moquées du fait que Tôô avait été éliminé au premier tour de la Winter Cup. Alors il les avait mis au défi de le battre. Parce que même à quatre contre un, ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

Les premiers à cinquante points.

Il avait joué à fond et n’avait pas mis longtemps à les exploser ces idiots. Et avait décidé que son entraînement était fini.

Imayoshi n’avait rien dit, Wakamatsu avait tenté de le retenir et Sakuraï s’était confondu en excuses.

Et il avait fait ce qu’il avait envie de faire.

Rien de très inhabituel.

Un moment, il se demande bien ce qu’il fait là. Pourquoi cherchait-il à trouver une place parmi toutes ses filles hystériques qui se pâmaient comme des idiotes à chaque fois que Kise avait la balle ?

Et lorsqu’il arrive enfin à accéder à l’entraînement de l’équipe de Kaijo, il voit que le capitaine de l’équipe avait organisé un match où il dirigeait la première équipe et où Kise dirigeait la seconde.

Confier le rôle de capitaine à Kise, il avait pété un câble ce Kasamatsu.

Mais plus il observe le jeu et plus il prend conscience qu’il se trompe. Kise a du mal à distribuer les rôles mais il est attentif envers le jeu et ses équipiers. Il passe la balle et mène des actions de plus en plus construites. Et quand une faille apparaît dans ses plans, il est de tous les fronts pour réparer les erreurs de ses coéquipiers qui prennent de plus en plus confiance en eux.

Et lorsque Kasamatsu décide de mettre deux joueurs pour marquer Kise, il voit à la lueur qui traverse le regard de son ancien équipier que c’est ce qu’il attendait. Il jette un regard de connivence à l’un de ses joueurs, celui qui shootait bizarrement ses trois points et c’est là que tout commence.

Marqué par deux joueurs qui ont l’habitude du jeu du blondinet, Kise est bloqué. Mais Moriyama lui envoie quand même la balle et à cet instant, Aomine se demande s’il a perdu la tête. Parce qu’il n’y a aucune chance pour que cette balle ne soit pas interceptée.

Et il est aussi surpris que tous les joueurs sur le terrain lorsque la balle finie quand même dans les mains de Kise qui profite de l’effet de surprise et fonce sur le panier adverse.

A partir de cet instant, une nouvelle flamme brûle dans les yeux des équipiers de Kise. Le jeu d’équipe devient de plus en plus fluide, les accrocs moins fréquents et lorsqu’ils renouvellent l’exploit de cette passe impossible, l’équilibre des forces est définitivement rompu et l’écart des points ne fait que se creuser un peu plus.

A la fin du match, Aomine descend sur le terrain :

-          T’as copié une nouvelle technique Kise ?

-          Aominecchi !

Voir à quel point Kise est surpris et que Kasamatsu s’interpose entre eux comme s’il cherchait à le protéger de lui donne une drôle d’impression. Parce qu’il sait que d’une certaine façon, c’est justifié.

-          Je ne l’ai copié à personne, dit Kise.

-          Tu veux dire que c’est _ta_ technique, dit Aomine incrédule.

-          Non, répond-il en regardant Moriyama à qui il montre son poing. C’est notre technique, dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Moriyama s’apprête à protester mais à vrai dire, il a raison. C’est leur technique. Et il répond à son geste avec fierté. Et les autres membres de son équipe provisoire quittent le terrain en lui envoyant une petit tape derrière la nuque qui prouve mieux que n’importe quel discours que leur capitaine provisoire avait gagné leur respect.

-          Il fait vraiment des miracles ton Kuroko, dit Kasamatsu.

Kise lui renvoie un grand sourire :

-          Et c’est que le début, j’ai encore plein d’autres idées.

-          Je ne parle pas de ta nouvelle technique, dit-il avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Même si elle nous sera bien utile mercredi. Moriyama ! Faut que je te parle !

Aomine fait passer son ballon d’une main à l’autre.

-          Un contre un ? Ca te tente ?

Kise le regarde comme s’il ne comprenait pas sa question pendant une seconde.

-          Bien sûr. Mais pas aujourd’hui, j’ai rendez-vous avec Kurokocchi et Kagamicchi au Maji Burger tout à l’heure.

-          Oh, on pourra faire un deux contre deux alors, dit-il. Je t’attends, va te changer.

Aomine patiente quelques instants et lorsque Kise sort, il l’accompagne au Maji Burger.

-          Tu m’expliques ce que Tetsu a à voir avec cette nouvelle technique ?

-          Quand j’ai vu sa dernière technique, j’ai ressenti le besoin d’avoir quelque chose qui me soit propre. Alors je lui ai demandé des conseils parce que s’il y a un spécialiste dans le domaine c’est lui. Il a fait bien mieux que me donner une technique, il m’a donné une direction et une façon de mieux diriger mes joueurs sur le terrain.

-          _Tes joueurs_  ?

-          Lors de notre prochain match contre Seirin, je serai le capitaine de l’équipe.

-          Capitaine ? Toi !

-          Ouais, c’est surprenant hein, dit-il en passant sa main derrière la tête comme à chaque fois qu’il se sent mal à l’aise.

Surprenant ? S’il n’avait pas vu le match de tout à l’heure, surprenant aurait été bien en-dessous de la réalité.

-          Avec ce que je viens de voir, pas tant que ça, dit Aomine.

Kise observe Aomine avec de grands yeux :

-          Tu le penses vraiment Aominecchi ?

-          On verra bien ce que ça donnera mercredi, dit-il.

-          J’ai hâte de montrer à Kurokocchi comment j’ai utilisé ses conseils !

-          C’est sûr que cette nouvelle passe va être un sérieux coup dur pour leur défense.

-          J’espère bien, dit-il avec cet air sérieux qu’il arbore juste avant un match sérieux.

Aomine reste un temps silencieux avant d’ajouter :

-          Pour ce week-end, dit-il, t’avais raison, j’avais rien à dire sur ton travail.

Le regard de Kise se durcit mais il ne dit rien.

-          Tu sais, t’es pas obligé de jouer ton petit rôle devant moi. Si quelque chose te fait chier, même si c’est moi, je suis prêt à l’encaisser. Je préfère encore que tu me rembarres quand je fais le con que tu continues à sourire comme si t’étais toujours en représentation et que tout allait toujours bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le regard de Kise s’assombrit encore un peu plus mais il ne dit toujours rien.

-          Je suis ton ami, continue Aomine, pas un de tes fans.

Alors qu’il voit Kise étouffer un petit moment de recul involontaire, il se remémore l’instinct de Kasamatsu qui s’était interposé entre Kise et lui et se demande jusqu’à quel point il s’était perdu pour que cette simple vérité soit à ce point surprenante.

Il se souvient aussi de tous leurs un contre un à Teiko. Au début, Kise voulait juste se mesurer au challenge qu’il représentait puis il voulait disputer sa place de lumière au sein de l’équipe.

Mais lorsqu’il avait commencé à déserter les entraînements, alors qu’il ne savait même plus recevoir les passes de Tetsu, il avait continué à le rechercher où qu’il soit pour ces duels qu’il perdait toujours.

A l’époque, c’était la seule chose qui avait maintenu un semblant d’intérêt pour le basket parce qu’un seul moment de faiblesse face à Kise lui aurait coûté la victoire.

Kise avait mis toute son énergie pour maintenir son lien avec le basket, avec l’équipe.

Et il l’avait regardé de haut avec toute l’arrogance dont il était capable. Ce qui dans son cas n’est pas peu dire.

Il se souvient de la façon dont il l’avait vu s’effondrer à la fin de leur match à l’inter-high. Il n’avait pas fait un geste pour l’aider à se relever alors que lui avait tout donné.

Jusqu’où se serait-il perdu si Tetsu ne lui avait pas remis un peu de plomb dans la tête.

Tetsu et Kagami.

-          Hey Kise, ça te dit de défier l’ombre et la lumière de Seirin en deux contre deux, dit-il en tendant son poing à Kise.

Il voit Kise être suffisamment surpris pour rester figé une demi-seconde avant d’avancer à son tour son poing avec un grand sourire.

-          Je crois qu’on a tous les deux une revanche à prendre, ajoute Aomine avec le même sourire.

**_Maji Burger_ **

****

 

En attendant Kuroko et Kagami, Aomine et Kise s’assoient à une table.

-          Au fait, dit Aomine, ça s’est bien passé ton shooting hier ?

Kise allait répondre automatiquement que oui, bien sûr, qu’est-ce qui aurait pu mal se passer. Le tout servi avec un grand sourire et des détails idiots et faux.

-          Parce que t’avais l’air vraiment en colère au téléphone, continue Aomine.

Kise réfléchit encore à ses deux options. Le mensonge, simple et souriant, la vérité compliquée et plus sombre. Lentement, il fait son choix.

-          Mon agent m’a appelé parce que le photographe avait fait fuir ses deux meilleurs mannequins et qu’il était désespéré.

-          Je croyais que c’était toi son meilleur mannequin.

Kise rigole une seconde devant sa naïveté de profane. Mais ce n’est pas un rire qu’Aomine avait déjà entendu, c’est un rire où perce une pointe d’amertume qui le met mal à l’aise.

-          J’ai un peu de succès, dit-il, mais pas assez pour me permettre de refuser un shooting. Si je l’avais fait, j’aurais été complètement grillé dans le métier et ça je ne peux pas le me le permettre. Mais crois-moi, j’aurais bien voulu pouvoir refuser. Ce mec est tellement odieux avec tous ceux avec qui il bosse qu’il a fait même fait craquer Yoko chan, la personne la plus douce que je connaisse. Elle est sortie pour ne pas s’effondrer devant cet enfoiré et est tombée sur Kurokocchi qui m’attendait sur les marches du studio et il lui a remonté le moral.

Le jeune mannequin soupire, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il ne voit pas le visage d’Aomine se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu’il parle.

-          Yoko chan s’est précipitée vers moi pour me dire qu’il m’attendait et je crois que c’est ce qui m’a permis de tenir aussi. Parce que j’étais à deux doigts de me barrer.

Il prend une grande respiration :

-          Mais c’est aussi le contrat le plus important que j’ai jamais eu. Et les meilleures photos que j’ai jamais faites. Ce mec est un enfoiré mais c’est aussi le plus grand photographe que je connaisse.

-          Alors c’est vraiment pas cool d’être mannequin, dit Aomine en reprenant les mots de Kagami.

Kise semble revenir soudain au présent :

-          Pas toujours non. Je te rassure, ça ne se passe pas toujours aussi mal. Y a encore des gens qui n’ont pas perdu tout sens des valeurs dans ce milieu. Mais plus les années passent et plus je me rends compte qu’ils sont rares. On est payé pour vendre du rêve. Peu importe les moyens. Rien de plus.

-          Si c’est si terrible, pourquoi tu continues ?

Kise se tourne vers Aomine avec un grand sérieux :

-          Parce que j’ai un but.

Aomine se demande bien comment il avait pu dire à Kuroko que son petit ami était versatile. Il n’avait jamais vu un mec aussi déterminé.

Lorsque soudain Kise sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il jette un œil rapide à l’écran. Un message de Kagami, ce qui est assez rare pour être noté.

_On sera à la bourre et c’est de ta faute… Kuroko est furax ! Prépare-toi…_

****

**_Extra scene_ **

**_La rentrée du Lycée Rakuzan_ **

****

Alors qu’elle observe Akashi souriant la saluer et l’accueillir devant la grille du lycée, elle se dit que sa fierté n’allait pas s’en relever.

Cet uniforme stupide qu’elle est forcée de porter n’arrange rien à la chose.

Mais quelle idée avait-elle eu de forcer la main à son père pour pouvoir intégrer un lycée!

Akashi en face d’elle a l’air rien de moins que parfait.

Et oui ça l’énerve.

-          Bonjour _Akashi sempai_.

 

 


	18. 18

**_Lundi après-midi_ **

 

« Ceux qui choisissent chocolat sont tristes et ont besoin de réconfort, ceux qui prennent vanille sont plutôt doux et peu enclins au changement. Quant à ceux qui penchent pour les glaces aux fruits, ils ont avant tout besoin de s'amuser ! »

**_Alexandre Astier_ **

****

A ce moment, le visage de Kise se décompose et Aomine curieux se penche sur son portable pour lire le message.

-          Qu’est-ce que t’as fait Kise ! Mettre Tetsu en colère, c’est un truc que je ne souhaite à personne.

-          Mais j’ai rien fait ! dit Kise.

-          Ouais, j’en doute pas, ironise Aomine. 

Aomine est presque soulagé de voir Kise se répandre avec son énergie habituelle en suppositions ridicules sur ce qu’il aurait pu faire à _son Kurokocchi_. Lorsqu’enfin les deux joueurs de Seirin arrivent, Kise tend son milkshake préféré à Kuroko qui le toise avec un regard noir.

-          Bonjour Kurokocchi ! dit-il avec son ton enjoué habituel un peu forcé.

-          _Bonjour Kise kun_ , dit-il d’un ton glacial pendant que Kagami rigole comme un idiot à ses côtés en saluant Kise et Aomine d’un geste de la main.

-          Yo Tetsu, Kagami, tu nous expliques pourquoi tu te marres comme ça !

Kuroko se tourne avec un regard noir vers sa lumière :

-          Un seul mot et t’es mort Kagami kun, dit-il d’une voix pleine de menace.

-          Alors là, je suis vraiment curieux, dit Aomine.

-          A la fin de l’entraînement, commence Kagami, la coach a …

-          Kagami ! Un mot de plus et je vais peut-être me trouver une nouvelle lumière !

-          C’est vrai ?! s’exclament comme deux idiots Aomine et Kise.

-          Oui, je vais peut-être demander à Midorima kun ou Akashi kun, dit Kuroko d’une voix implacable avant d’entamer une liste de noms improbables dont ni Aomine ni Kise ne feront jamais partie.

Kise affiche un air affolé alors qu’Aomine rigole car il finirait bien par savoir tôt ou tard.

-          Allez Kuroko, c’est pas si grave, dit Kagami. Et y en a au moins un des deux qui sera pas vraiment surpris.

Aomine et Kise se lancent un regard en coin et Kuroko fait toujours la tête. Mais il a l’air presque résigné en se plongeant dans son milkshake.

-          Donc comme je disais à la fin de l’entraînement, la coach a voulu faire une petite inspection. On fait un entraînement spécifique pour améliorer l’endurance en ce moment et elle voulait voir les résultats.

-          Comment ça voir les résultats ? demande Aomine.

-          En gros, elle nous demande d’enlever nos t-shirts…

Kise commence à comprendre où cette histoire allait les mener et se met à rougir atrocement alors qu’Aomine continue :

-          _En gros_ , elle se rince l’œil gratos, dit Aomine.

-          Non, non, dit en secouant la tête Kagami. Je t’assure que quand elle fait ce genre d’inspection, on peut presque voir les chiffres qui défilent devant ses yeux. Quels muscles il faut travailler ? Quels exercices nous correspondent le mieux ? Et elle est vraiment efficace.

-          Je suppose que la première fois qu’elle a vu Tetsu, elle a du faire une drôle de tête.

-          Ben la dernière fois aussi, s’amuse Kagami.

-          _Kagami kun !_

-          Kurokocchi, dit Kise en baissant la tête, je suis vraiment désolé !

-          Tu ne nies même pas, dit Kagami. Je suis impressionné.

-          Bon, tu m’expliques ou quoi ! s’exclame Aomine.

-          Au départ, Kuroko a essayé sa misdirection pour échapper à l’inspection. Mais ça n’a pas marché bien longtemps. Alors il a refusé et la coach s’est énervée et a dit qu’elle doublerait son entraînement s’il ne le faisait pas. Il l’a accepté. Alors elle s’est encore plus énervée et a dit qu’elle allait doubler l’entraînement de tout le monde…

-          Mais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas ? demande Aomine à Kuroko. Je suppose que c’est pas une grande surprise pour ta coach de savoir que t’as pas…

-          _Pas quoi Aomine kun_   _?_ demande Kuroko d’une voix terrifiante.

-          Enfin je voulais dire que t’es pas vraiment…

-          Et puis c’est faux, dit Kise. Kurokocchi commence vraiment à avoir des abdos…

-          Ouais, dit Kagami, on a tous compris que tu l’avais remarqué, dit Kagami.

-          _Kagami kun !_

-          La suite ! s’exclame Aomine.

-          Bref, résume Kagami, comme on en voulait pas faire le double de l’entraînement, on a attrapé Kuroko. On a eu un peu de mal et on lui a un peu forcé la main.

-          Un peu, s’énerve Kuroko. Vous étiez à trois sur moi !

-          Et quand on lui a enlevé son t-shirt, la coach a « buggé ». Nous aussi je crois.

Kise s’aplatit sur la table pour s’excuser en proposant à Kuroko un nouveau milkshake à la vanille comme un païen qui tenterait d’apaiser une divinité vengeresse avec une offrande.

-          POURQUOI ? exige Aomine exaspéré.

-          Ben parce que Kuroko avait des marques sur le torse et l’abdomen.

-          Des marques ?

Aomine se tourne vers Kise en colère :

-          Qu’est-ce que t’as fait à Tetsu ?!

-          Il ne m’a pas frappé Aomine kun.

-          Non, je confirme, dit Kagami.

Soudain les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Aomine comprend :

-          Oh…

-          Oui, c’est à peu près cette tête qu’a fait la coach pendant cinq minutes, s’amuse Kagami.

Il fallut quelques milkshakes à la vanille supplémentaires et autres promesses extravagantes de la part de Kise pour calmer Kuroko.

Il est vrai que la proposition de Kise alors qu’il avait presque réussit à apaiser Kuroko, de « Si tu veux, tu pourras me faire la même chose »,  n’arrangea en rien les choses.

Mais il finit par y arriver sur la promesse d’emmener Kuroko voir le film de son choix avec ses derniers tickets de cinéma.

 

Finalement, ils se retrouvent sur le terrain de basket pour un deux contre deux acharné. Mais la balance penche rapidement pour le duo de Seirin qui démontre une fois de plus leur parfaite osmose sur un terrain. Tandis qu’Aomine et Kise se tirent plus dans les pattes qu’autre chose.

Et lorsqu’ils finissent par se crier dessus parce qu’Aomine s’était fait voler la balle par Kuroko alors qu’il aurait pu passer à Kise enchaînant chacun les arguments les plus ridicules, ils s’arrêtent tous les deux en entendant le rire de Kuroko.

-          C’était toujours comme ça à Teiko, dit-il avec un grand sourire amusé en se tournant vers Kagami.

Avant de blêmir et de s’effondrer sur le sol, le cœur au bord des lèvres alors que Kise se précipite affolé un grand « Kurokocchi ! » sur les lèvres et qu’Aomine pense que Tetsu pousse le réalisme un peu trop loin en vomissant sur le coin du terrain.

-          Kurokocchi !

-          J’aurai jamais dû manger tous ces milkshakes à la vanille, parvient à articuler entre deux spasmes.

-          Oh pardon Kurokocchi ! C’est ma faute, je…

-          Mais non idiot, c’est moi qui n’aurai jamais dû les accepter…

Kagami et Aomine secouent la tête en même temps lorsqu’ils voient ce que Kise s’apprêtent à faire. Kuroko n’allait pas apprécier.

Kise force lentement Kuroko à prendre appui sur lui, glisse son bras gauche sous les jambes de Kuroko et son bras droit sous ses épaules pour le soulever doucement. Et si Kuroko avait l’habitude de passer inaperçu, Kise, Kuroko entre les bras, attire tous les regards.

Surtout des filles qui regardent leur match et que ni Aomine ni Kagami n’avaient pas encore remarquées.

-          Kise kun, tu fais quoi là ? parvient à articuler Kuroko encore plus pâle que d’habitude.

Mais Kise ne l’écoute pas vraiment et se tournent vers Kise et Kagami :

-          Les gars, je raccompagne Kurokocchi !

-          Kise kun ! tente de s’insurger Kuroko.

Mais Kise ne lui laisse pas une chance de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Aomine les regarde partir en silence alors que Kagami rigole comme un idiot devant la scène.

-          Oui, dit rêveusement Aomine, c’était exactement comme à Teiko.

 

**_Maison des Kuroko_ **

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

 

Kuroko a décidé d’abandonner ses protestations, c’est totalement inutile de toute façon. Même la menace de vomir _sur lui_ l’a juste fait sourire un peu plus parce qu’il lui en faudrait beaucoup plus pour le lâcher.

Il a essayé de lui faire comprendre que se faire porter _comme une princesse,_ d’autant que Kise avec son sourire resplendissant et ses cheveux d’or a tout du prince charmant, est vraiment, mais alors vraiment très embarrassant. Presque autant que les regards énamourés de toutes les fans de Kise qui les regardent avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elles ne regardent pas Kise, elles les regardent _eux_.

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les filles.

Une fois arrivés chez lui, ses parents ne sont pas encore rentrés et Kise le dépose avec beaucoup de délicatesse sur le sofa du salon avant de regarder avec de grands yeux l’intérieur de cette maison dont il n’a encore jamais passé le seuil. Il est un peu déçu de voir un intérieur des plus ordinaires. Quelques tableaux sur les murs clairs, un canapé de cuir fatigué en face d’un grand écran plat, une table basse en verre et quelques fauteuils dans le salon.

Et rien, absolument rien qui dépasse, pas même un magazine ou un livre mal rangé.

-          Est-ce que tu veux un verre d’eau ? Ou…

-          Juste du silence, l’interrompt Kuroko. Je ne me sens pas très bien et j’ai la tête qui tourne un peu là.

Kise s’installe à ses côtés sur le canapé, prenant Kuroko doucement par les épaules pour se glisser dans son dos, en passant ses mains lentement sur ses tempes.

-          Est-ce que ça te soulage un peu ?

-          _Non_ , tente-t-il avec mauvaise foi criante.

Kise éloigne ses mains et Kuroko capitule assez vite :

-          Si, ça fait _vraiment_ du bien, dit-il en retenant à peine un soupir de soulagement quand Kise effleure de nouveau ses tempes avant de lui masser la nuque puis la tête.

Cette fois, Kise ne se presse pas et y prend un plaisir singulier en voyant à quel point Kuroko apprécie chacun de ses gestes lents.

-          Kurokocchi, je suis vraiment désolé.

-          Kise kun, c’est un peu malhonnête de me dire ça _maintenant_.

-          Tu veux que j’arrête ?

Kuroko soupire une seconde, les doigts fins de Kise dans ses cheveux le font frissonner jusqu’au bout des doigts.

Et il adore ça.

-          Kise kun, est-ce que je rêve ou tu copies les mouvements de ton ami masseur ?

Kise rigole une seconde et s’approche de lui pour lui murmurer à l’oreille.

-          J’ai vu ta séance de massage, je crois que je suis capable de faire exactement la même chose si tu es intéressé.

-          La séance où j’étais presque nu, dit Kuroko avec un regard en coin.

-          On peut même oublier le presque si tu veux, souffle Kise

Kuroko lui retourne un regard impassible et Kise rigole en l’entourant de ses bras en comprenant tout de suite qu’il ferait mieux de changer rapidement de sujet.

-          Oh, je voulais te dire que j’ai commencé à mettre en pratique tes conseils.

-          Vraiment ? s’étonne Kuroko avec autant de fierté que de surprise. C’est rapide !

Quand Akashi lui avait donné des conseils, il avait mis des mois à arriver à quelque chose de tangible. Kise est un vrai génie.

-          Parce que j’ai eu le meilleur prof !

-          Je t’ai à peine donné une direction, dit-il. C’est impressionnant. Tu as trouvé une technique ?

-          Oui, dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais ce n’est pas la technique en elle-même qui m’a le plus surpris. C’est le fait que ça m’a donné une autre façon d’appréhender le jeu et mes joueurs. Ca a créé un lien, quelque chose d’intangible entre mes équipiers qui a rendu le jeu plus fluide, plus construit. J’ai commencé à sentir toutes les possibilités qui s’offrent à moi et j’en ai encore le vertige.

Et à cet instant, Kise lui dévoile le même sourire qu’il avait eu en lui parlant de son rêve, un sourire qui lui dérobe quelques secondes de sa raison et cette fois c’est lui qui pose sa main sur sa joue pour lui voler un baiser. Kise est si surpris qu’il met au moins une seconde à réagir, approfondissant le baiser en faisant basculer Kuroko sur le sofa passant ses mains sous son t-shirt avant de relever le tissu pour observer les marques qu’il avait laissées sur sa peau blanche

-          Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il en effleurant du bout des doigts les marques qui commencent déjà à se fondre sur sa peau. Mais je serai malhonnête si je te disais que ça n’arrivera plus jamais.

-          Kise kun !

-          Mais Kurokocchi est tellement bon, dit-il sans le quitter des yeux avec un sourire insolent.

Kuroko se redresse avec une petite moue embarrassée qui fait rire Kise en remettant son t-shirt bien en place.

-          Mes parents vont rentrer très tard, dit Kuroko…

La liste des possibilités que cette simple phrase ouvre dans la tête de Kise auraient pu faire rougir n’importe qui.

-          … et tu me dois un ciné !

Alors que Kuroko l’entraîne dans son sillage, Kise se dit que le cinéma ne fait pas définitivement pas partie de toutes les possibilités qu’il avait imaginées.

Mais au moins, c’est un film qu’ils iraient voir tous les deux et rien que tous les deux.

 

**_Une heure plus tard_ **

****

Kise prend la main de Kuroko en se dirigeant vers leur salle. Kuroko avait tellement aimé Whiplash qu’il avait convaincu Kise d’aller le voir une nouvelle fois avec lui.

Et comme la dernière fois, Kuroko remarque qu’ils sont seuls dans la petite salle. Ce genre de film indépendant sous-titré n’attire pas les foules.

Ils s’assoient en attendant que le film commence, la lumière s’éteint et Kise se penche vers Kuroko en faisant glisser sa main sur ses épaules:

-          Maintenant, je peux t’avouer une chose, dit-il avec un sourire qui rend Kuroko nerveux.

-          Quoi ?

-          Je l’ai déjà vu.

-          Alors pourquoi tu…

Kise se penche vers lui et murmure à son oreille :

-          C’est mieux que ce soit un film qu’on ait déjà vu tous les deux.

-          Pourquoi ? souffle Kuroko qui frissonne un peu lorsque la main gauche de Kise passe lentement sous son t-shirt.

-          Parce que je savais qu’il y aurait personne dans la salle et que j’avais pas vraiment prévu de te laisser le temps de regarder le film, dit-il ravi de recueillir sur ses lèvres toute protestation de la part de Kuroko.

 

**_Extra scene_ **

**_Lycée Rakuzen_ **

**_Jour d’inscription pour les premières années_ **

**_Club d’échec_ **

 

En allant au club de shogi voir si de nouvelles recrues intéressantes s’étaient inscrites, Akashi est étonné de voir qu’il règne une atmosphère pour le moins électrique dans le club qui se trouve dans la salle en face, le club d’échec de Rakuzan. Curieux, il s’approche et voit Kinsen en face à face avec le président et meilleur joueur du club, un vrai génie qui a fait remporter les nationales à son équipe deux fois de suite sous sa direction. Et tous les joueurs du club ont les yeux rivés sur les deux joueurs, retenant leur souffle à chacun des coups.

Akashi préfère de loin le shogi aux échecs et c’est la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s’est jamais affronté au meilleur joueur du lycée à ce jeu.

Mais jouer contre lui devrait donner des parties intéressantes.

Il pourrait peut-être même perdre qui sait ? Depuis la dernière Winter Cup, il avait perdu nombre de ses certitudes et cela donne une saveur toute nouvelle à tout ce qu’il pouvait entreprendre.

Il s’approche et voit Mibuchi regarder avec enthousiasme la partie.

-          Sei chan, le salut-il en lui faisant signe de venir voir.

Il s’apprête à lui rendre son salut mais Mibuchi ne lui laisse pas en placer une, trop amusé par la situation.

Kinsen s’est inscrite au club d’échec et elle l’a fait avec tellement d’arrogance que le président avait décidé de lui donner une bonne leçon en jouant contre elle.

Mais Akashi sait mieux que quiconque que ce qu’il avait pris pour de l’arrogance était simplement la vérité sans fioriture. C’est une des meilleures joueuses qu’il connaisse. Et son père avait tout fait pour ça car dès qu’elle approchait ne serait-ce qu’un peu du niveau des professeurs qu’il lui avait trouvé, il lui en trouvait un autre. Elle avait ainsi non seulement appris à jouer contre de nombreux styles de jeux différents mais elle avait progressé avec une insatiable envie de gagner car elle avait toujours eu un joueur plus fort en face.

Il reconnait ce regard de défi dans les yeux de Kinsen, c’est le même qu’il avait vu tant de fois dans ceux de Ryota quand il se mesurait en un contre un face à Aomine à Teiko.

Et comme Kise face à Aomine, elle finit par perdre en se faisant acculer par une stratégie audacieuse de la part du président du club qui ne peut empêcher de laisser un soupir de soulagement de franchir ses lèvres après avoir réussi à tromper une première année avec rien de moins que le sacrifice de sa reine.

Un plan aussi grandiose que dangereux.

Kinsen relève la tête, ravie de sa partie.

-          Le sacrifice de Dame, le coup de Marshall, dit-elle. Je vous ai vu venir et je suis quand même tombée dans le piège.

-          Je pense que Levitsky aussi l’avait vu venir et qu’il s’était fait avoir quand même.

Kinsen se mord les lèvres en plantant ses yeux bleu-gris qui s’illuminent d’un éclat plein de défi et d’une pointe d’amertume.

-          Je pensais bien y arriver pour la première fois.

-          Arriver à quoi ? demande le président du club décontenancé par son regard.

Kinsen joue distraitement avec son roi déchu dans sa main droite avant de le coucher sur le plateau dans un choc sourd qui résonne dans la pièce soudain silencieuse.

-          A gagner une partie.

 

 


	19. 19

**_Teiko_ **

**_Deux ans plus tôt_ **

****

Haruko, un grand brun aux yeux clairs portant le numéro 12 ne peut s’empêcher de sourire comme un idiot à l’idée de jouer son premier match sérieux. Il vient à peine de commencer le basket et il avait déjà réussi à trouver sa place en tant que titulaire dans l’équipe B de Teiko.

Il a beau être considéré par tous comme un génie, il n’est pas un miracle.

Et il n’a même pas le niveau pour chauffer le banc de l’équipe A.

Mais ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça. Les membres de la génération miracle sont tous en dernière année, il aurait sa chance l’année prochaine. Et il adore le basket. Il vient juste de découvrir ce sport et il est déjà accroc. Et aujourd’hui, il allait jouer son premier match sérieux en tant que pivot de l’équipe, un match contre le collège Seiho et il allait avoir la chance de jouer avec des renforts de l’équipe A pour assurer la victoire.

Et il est si impatient de voir jouer un de ces génies du basket sur le parquet qu’il met bien longtemps à se rendre compte qu’il est bien le seul.

Surpris, il interroge du regard son capitaine sur l’ombre noire qui s’est abattue sur tous les joueurs.

-          A Teiko, il n’y a que la victoire qui compte. Mais parfois, je me demande si le prix à payer n’est pas un peu trop lourd.

Lorsque le fameux renfort fait enfin son apparition, il est surpris de voir un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus qui n’a pas l’air bien impressionnant.

Il se demande bien ce que ce petit joueur allait bien pouvoir leur apporter dans un match sérieux.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il voit son capitaine qui doit dominer le gamin d’au moins vingt centimètres le saluer avec un respect qu’il n’avait jamais montré envers qui que ce soit.

Et il est encore plus surpris de voir que les sourires sont revenus sur les visages.

****

**_Mardi matin_ **

**_Chambre de Kise_ **

_« Everybody had a hard year_ __  
Everybody had a good time  
Everybody had a wet dream  
Everybody saw the sunshine »

I’ve got a feeling, The Beattles  


-          _Tu as dit que je pourrais te faire la même chose…_

Dans la pénombre, allongé sur son lit, le cœur et la raison de Kise s’arrêtent définitivement à ces mots murmurés dans la nuit, à cette main blanche qui effleure son torse, à ses lèvres qui tremblent alors que Kuroko se relève pour le dominer d’un regard qui s’embrase.

La lueur sombre qui danse dans les yeux du joueur fantôme l’hypnotise et il se laisse surprendre par ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il entrouvre la bouche et laisse la langue de Kuroko en explorer les moindres recoins avec une urgence qui le fait trembler.

Et lorsque Kuroko délaisse ses lèvres frémissantes, il a presque envie de protester jusqu’à ce qu’il sente sa langue dessiner avidement la ligne de son cou avant de s’attarder sur ses épaules et de se plonger sur son torse, bien décidée à laisser ses marques sur sa peau blanche.

Kuroko relève une seconde la tête avec un sourire possessif qui lui coupe le souffle.

Le regard de Kise se voile et il sent son esprit dériver à mesure que Kuroko taquine sa peau de sa langue mutine, redessinant avec une lenteur toute mesurée la ligne de ses muscles fins, et il sent qu’il se perd un peu plus quand il sent ses cheveux soyeux frôler sa taille à mesure qu’il continue son exploration.

Son cœur s’emballe alors que Kuroko se penche un peu plus et s’affaire avec beaucoup d’application, embrassant, suçant allant même jusqu’à mordiller l’intérieur de ses cuisses.

D’ordinaire  c’est toujours lui qui prend les choses en main. Que ce soit dans la réalité ou dans son imagination.

Et il ne s’était jamais vraiment demandé ce qu’il ressentirait si les rôles s’inversaient.

Kuroko relève la tête une seconde, les cheveux sauvagement en désordre, une lueur de désir irrésistible et une question au fond des yeux alors que sa main effleure le dernier bout de tissu qui lui fait barrage.

Il y a longtemps que Kise a perdu tout contrôle sur son corps qui tremble sous l’assaut de l’adrénaline et du plaisir.

L’envie le transperce. Un besoin dévorant et terrifiant.

-          Oui, dit-il le souffle court.

Il a autant envie de prendre Kuroko sur ce lit jusqu’à ce qu’il crie son nom et en oublie jusqu’au sien que de voir le plaisir ravir ses traits alors qu’il se fond en lui.

**_Bip Bip Bip…_ **

Se réveillant dans un sursaut affreux, il arrête d’un geste nerveux son réveil. Il tente de reprendre son souffle, une goutte de sueur coule lentement sur sa tempe alors qu’il serre nerveusement le t-shirt que Kuroko lui avait laissé.

Il se lève lentement les muscles et l’esprit encore tremblants de la moiteur de son rêve….

Un rêve.

Encore un.

Mais différent des autres.

Définitivement différent.

 

**_Lycée Kaijo_ **

**_Mardi matin_ **

****

Kise étouffe un bâillement.

L’entraînement de cette après-midi, le match de demain, Kuroko et son rêve lui occupent trop la tête pour qu’il puisse accorder une attention soutenue aux paroles du prof en face de lui.

Pour être honnête, c’est surtout son rêve qui lui occupe l’esprit.

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à rêver tout ce qu’il pourrait faire le jour où Kuroko lui dirait oui. Il n’avait jamais pensé que la situation pouvait être un jour inversée.

Ce qu’il avait ressenti dans son rêve est peut-être différent mais c’était tout aussi intense que tout ce qu’il avait pu un jour imaginer.

Il en avait _aussi_ envie. Furieusement envie.

Et ça le surprend lui-même.

Il revient soudain à son cours lorsqu’il entend le professeur d’art plastique prononcer le mot _rêve_.

Il se met à écouter, curieux, le sujet du devoir que leur donne son professeur.

-          Je veux que vous représentiez un rêve impossible, dit-il avant de se reprendre. Non pas un rêve mais _votre_ rêve impossible…

Alors que le professeur se perd dans les consignes sur la forme que doit prendre le devoir, l’esprit de Kise s’égare sur des domaines qui, il est sûr, ne plairait pas à son prof, pense-t-il avec un sourire bien peu innocent.

Avant de se rendre compte que beaucoup trop de filles de la classe lui retournent le même sourire.

Il est fou ce prof de proposer ça à une classe d’ados débordant d’hormones et d’énergie, pense Kise, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

Lorsqu’une idée lui traverse l’esprit.

Il sait exactement ce qu’il allait faire pour son devoir.

Et oui, il aurait besoin de Kuroko.

 

**_Gymnase de Seirin_ **

 

Dans la salle du club encore vide, Riko sourit en pensant à ses joueurs.

L’entraînement avait payé, leur endurance avait grandement augmentée, même celle de Kuroko. Et avec sa nouvelle technique, il peut espérer jouer beaucoup plus longtemps sur le parquet.

Quant à Kagami, il s’est synchronisé avec une grande facilité avec les nouvelles passes de Kuroko.

Kagami et Kuroko, l’ombre et la lumière de Seirin.

Leur progrès et leur complémentarité semblent rejaillir sur tous les autres membres de l’équipe qui ne cessent de progresser.

La fin de l’année approchant à grand pas, nombre de futurs lycéens les avaient contactés pour rejoindre Seirin. La victoire à la Winter Cup leur avait donné une nouvelle aura et de nombreux joueurs plus que prometteurs veulent intégrer Seirin l’année prochaine.

Et le plus intéressant n’est autre que l’immense Haruko Toru, le pivot de Teiko de l’année dernière, capitaine de l’équipe B à l’époque de la génération miracle, il était celui qui avait porté son équipe de collège jusqu’au titre aux nationales, continuant ainsi la longue succession de victoires de Teiko.

Un joueur qui ne s’annonce rien de moins qu’exceptionnel et qui est de loin le plus motivé pour les rejoindre.

Il ne devrait d’ailleurs pas tarder car il a prévu de passer voir l’équipe à midi pour se présenter et d’assister demain à leur match face à Kaijo.

Passer du statut d’équipe inconnue à celui de vainqueur de la Winter Cup a de quoi rendre euphorique. Mais elle sait qu’elle peut compter sur ses joueurs pour garder les pieds sur Terre.

Ce grand pivot pourrait peut-être, s’il se révélait aussi bon qu’elle l’espérait, prendre la place de Kyoshi au sein de l’équipe.

Et dans les futures recrues, il y a quelques perles qu’elle a hâte de rencontrer.

Lorsqu’il arrive devant la salle du club, elle l’invite à entrer d’un geste de la tête. Le jeune pivot s’avance et se tient droit comme un I en face d’elle.

-          Coach, la salut-il en s’inclinant avec plus de respect qu’elle en avait jamais eu de la part de ses joueurs.

Le collégien qui doit bien faire 1m90 possède une musculature que beaucoup de membres de son équipe pourraient lui envier, des yeux clairs et des cheveux noirs et courts. Et après un rapide examen, elle se rend compte qu’il est loin d’avoir fini sa croissance.

-          Je vais être complètement honnête avec toi, dit Riko, Seirin est une excellente équipe mais c’est aussi une équipe très jeune. Nous n’avons ni les moyens, ni l’expérience de lycées comme Shutoku ou Kaijo. Avec ton parcours, tu pourrais intégrer sans problème n’importe quelle équipe de n’importe quel lycée. Alors pourquoi Seirin ?

Elle veut autant le tester que savoir pourquoi ce joueur que tous les lycées avaient dû courtiser veut absolument intégrer son équipe.

Le collégien qui porte encore l’uniforme immaculé de Teiko fronce les sourcils une seconde et se met à réfléchir longuement à la question pour chercher ses mots.

-          J’ai commencé le basket en deuxième année à Teiko alors que les membres de la génération miracle rentraient dans leur dernière année, écrasant tout sur son passage. Je suis devenu assez vite le capitaine de l’équipe B, j’aurais pu prétendre à n’importe quel poste de titulaire dans un autre lycée mais à Teiko, je n’étais même pas assez bon pour être sur le banc de l’équipe A. La génération miracle, ces génies étaient aussi pétris de talents qu’ils étaient arrogants et méprisants, même envers nous. Tous sauf un.

-          Kuroko, souffle Riko.

Le jeune joueur acquiesce gravement :

-          Régulièrement, les joueurs de l’équipe A étaient appelés en renfort de l’équipe B pour assurer la victoire. J’ai joué avec tous les joueurs de la génération miracle et toutes nos victoires avaient un goût amer. Sauf quand on jouait avec Kuroko senpai. Avec lui sur le terrain, je retrouvais toutes les raisons pour lesquelles j’aimais ce sport. Je crois que j’aurai préféré perdre avec lui plutôt que gagner avec n’importe quel autre membre de l’équipe A.

Haruko prend une longue respiration avant de se reprendre maladroitement comme s’il avait été gravement pris en faute.

-          Mais je n’ai jamais perdu une partie ! Surtout pas avec Kuroko senpai !

Comme si gagner était si facile et perdre une honte inavouable, pense ironiquement Riko. Avec sa devise de victoire à tout prix, elle ne peut qu’imaginer la pression qu’avait mise le coach de Teiko sur les épaules de ce jeune garçon.

Teiko est définitivement un collège hors norme. Et effrayant.

-          Je suis prêt à accepter tout ce que vous me demanderez, continue-t-il, à me plier à toutes vos exigences, pour pouvoir faire partie de l’équipe de quelqu’un qui aime autant le basket que moi, de quelqu’un qui aurait pu nous regarder de haut comme les autres mais qui nous a toujours traité comme des équipiers, même si ce n’était que le temps d’une partie.

Riko sourit en voyant l’amour du basket qui éclate dans le regard clair du jeune garçon.

Il fera un excellent atout pour l’équipe. Et il va vite s’intégrer à toute l’équipe. Elle en est maintenant persuadée.

Décidemment l’aura de Kuroko s’étend encore plus loin qu’elle ne l’aurait cru.

-          Haruko kun ?

Riko et sa nouvelle recrue sursautent devant l’apparition.

-          Kuroko !

-          Kuroko senpai !

Kagami derrière lui rigole de voir la magie à nouveau opérer. Surtout lorsqu’il n’est pas celui qui se fait prendre par les apparitions inopinées du joueur de l’ombre.

-          Ça fait longtemps Haruko kun, dit Kuroko avec un petit sourire.

Riko se rend compte que sa future recrue s’incline avec encore plus de respect qu’il lui en avait montré.

-          J’ai vu la finale des nationales, continue Kuroko imperturbable. C’était une belle victoire.

-          Je ne me serais pas permis d’entacher le palmarès sans faute que vous nous aviez laissé. Teiko était, est et restera invaincu.

Une réplique énoncée avec une telle confiance que  les joueurs du club qui sont arrivés dans la salle en reste une seconde cois.

Et c’est la réaction de Kuroko qui accepte sans sourciller ces paroles qui les surprend encore plus.

Et lorsqu’ils discutent des autres membres de l’équipe de Teiko qui entrent dans leur troisième année, de la victoire de Teiko aux nationales, tous peuvent sentir l’immense respect du grand collégien pour leur ombre.

Et la même pensée leur traverse l’esprit. Un fait que le manque de présence et le physique chétif de leur passeur leur faisaient trop rapidement oublier.

Kuroko aussi faisait partie de la génération miracle.

-          Bon les gars, dit Riko en interrompant leurs réminiscences abruptement, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c’est pour vous donner les dernières consignes avant le match de demain.

-          Dernières consignes, s’étonne Hyuga, mais on se voit tout à l’heure à l’entraînement…

-          Non, dit Riko. Pas d’entraînement aujourd’hui. Je veux que vous soyez tous en forme pour demain et je sais que je vous ai demandé beaucoup ces derniers jours…

 _Beaucoup_ est un mot faible, pensent au même moment tous les membres de Seirin. Bien trop faible…

Une réaction qui amuse beaucoup Haruko qui observe beaucoup d’intérêt cette défiance muette des joueurs envers leur coach.

Kuroko se penche vers Haruko pour lui confier sur le ton de la confidence :

-          J’allais te dire que Seirin et Teiko sont très différents. Mais il y a quand même des constantes…

Riko lui retourne un regard glacé avant de reprendre :

-          Il me parait évident que Kaijo va chercher à prendre l’avantage dès les premières minutes. Ils ont une revanche à prendre et ils ne se priveront pas d’ouvrir les hostilités et Kise kun nous montrera toute l’étendue de ses talents dès le début du premier quart temps. Combien de temps cela durera-t-il ? Quand j’ai demandé à Kise kun de faire un panier il y a une semaine, je l’ai bien observé et je suis sûre de deux choses, leur as s’est encore amélioré et pendant sa démonstration, personne ne sera en mesure de l’arrêter. Notre stratégie sera de marquer au moins autant que lui pendant les minutes où il maintiendra ses parfaites copies.

-          Run and gun, acquiesce Hyuga.

La stratégie offensive qu’avait toujours adoptée Seirin avant l’arrivée de Kuroko et Kagami.

-          Oui, dit Riko. Nous ferons la différence sur le reste de la partie et la nouvelle technique de Kuroko sera un atout essentiel dans cette partie. Il sera pour une fois capable de rester beaucoup plus longtemps sur le parquet…

Tous s’amusent du sourire béat que lance Haruko vers leur ombre lorsqu’il entend les mots « nouvelle technique », et bien sûr Kuroko est le seul à ne pas s’en rendre compte.

-          Il ne sera pas si simple de faire la différence, dit Kuroko avec un étrange sourire, car Kise kun a lui aussi une nouvelle technique en réserve…

Tous les joueurs et Riko se retournent vers lui avec étonnement :

-          Tu veux dire, dit Kagami, que Kise a déjà réussi à suivre tes conseils…

Riko se tourne vers lui, des éclairs au fond des yeux :

-          _Quels conseils Kuroko kun_  ?

-          Il m’a demandé comment il pourrait trouver une technique qui lui soit propre. Je ne lui ai donné que quelques indications, à peine une direction et il m’a dit qu’il avait déjà réussi à développer une technique.

Tous le regardent avec étonnement mais contrairement à ce qu’il avait redouté, c’est l’idée d’avoir à affronter l’inconnu et un adversaire encore plus dangereux qu’ils ne l’auraient cru qui les transpercent.

-          Nouvelle technique ou non, on va quand même gagner, dit Kagami en avançant son poing vers Kuroko qui répond à son geste avec un grand sourire.

Riko observe avec fierté ses joueurs qui sont plus qu’impatients d’affronter Kaijo, Kise et toutes les techniques qu’ils pourraient inventer. L’énergie de Kagami est si contagieuse que même elle se met à sourire bêtement.

Mais elle n’oublie pas que cela allait sûrement être un coup dur pour sa stratégie.

Haruko observe la scène et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ni comment il se laisse gagner par l’enthousiasme de l’équipe et sourit à son tour.

Il ne sait qu’une chose, il a envie de gagner avec eux.

Il décide de laisser sa future équipe à ses ultimes préparatifs et s’incline pour les saluer sur ses mots énoncés telle une évidence implacable :

-          Je viendrais vous voir gagner demain.

A cet instant, Riko comprend un peu mieux cette pression que le coach de Teiko avait fait peser sur les épaules de ce jeune joueur.

 

**_Lycée de Kaijo_ **

**_Au même moment_ **

 

Kasamatsu est surpris de ne pas voir Kise à l’endroit habituel où ils mangent tous les deux le midi. Par contre, il tombe sur des filles qui scrutent les lieux avec une attention rare comme des prédateurs qui suivraient sa proie, l’œil à l’affut.

Il n’est pas difficile de comprendre ce qu’elles cherchent.

Soupirant, il range son sandwich et commence à jeter un œil à toutes les planques qu’utilise habituellement son as pour éviter ses fans un peu trop envahissantes et fini par le trouver sur le toit du lycée, adossé à un mur, tentant littéralement de se fondre dans le décor.

-          Kise ?

-          Senpai !

-          Je t’avoue que je suis un peu étonné. Je pensais que depuis que t’étais, Kasamatsu cherche ses mots maladroitement, _plus vraiment disponible_ , elles te laisseraient tranquilles.

 _Plus disponible_ , pense Kasamatsu et surtout _plus accessible_. Aux dernières nouvelles, Kuroko est un garçon…

Kise rigole une seconde :

-          Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux filles, senpai !

Kasamatsu le toise d’un regard froid. C’est peut-être vrai mais ça l’énerve quand même !

-          Quand j’ai annoncé ma relation à mon agent, il était extatique. Parce que j’ai peut-être perdu quelques fans mais j’en ai surtout gagné. Maintenant mes fans se divisent en deux groupes, celles qui nous trouvent trop mignoooons avec Kurokocchi et celles qui pensent qu’elles peuvent me remettre sur le droit chemin. Et j’ai même été abordé il y a peu par des garçons qui pensent qu’ils ont leur chance, dit-il en soupirant.

-          Et Kuroko, ça ne le dérange pas ?

Kise fronce les sourcils une seconde et dit presque pour lui-même :

-          Il sait maintenant que tout ceci ne sera que temporaire.

Il se reprend et se décale pour laisser Kasamatsu s’installer à ses côtés :

-          Mais il faut avouer que toute cette agitation vient du nouveau projet du prof d’art. Il nous a demandé de lui rendre une représentation de notre rêve impossible. Disons que ça a donné des idées à beaucoup trop de filles de la classe…

Kasamatsu se demande pendant une seconde comment il pourrait gérer une telle situation si cela lui arrivait. Il a déjà du mal à ne pas rougir comme un idiot quand une fille lui adresse la parole… Ce serait l’enfer.

-          Bon, je te cherchais c’est pour te dire que l’entraînement d’aujourd’hui est annulé. Le coach nous veut en pleine forme pour demain et il a déjà mis en place notre stratégie dans laquelle il a intégré ta nouvelle technique.

Le regard qu’il lui lance où la flamme du défi à relever éclate aurait suffi à faire tourner de l’œil nombre de ses fans.

-          Ta technique, dit-il, je reconnais qu’elle est redoutable. Mais le plus impressionnant, c’est tout ce que cela a entraîné pour l’équipe. Et je t’avoue que je suis soulagé, parce que je n’ai pas besoin de voir le match de demain pour savoir que tu as l’étoffe d’un capitaine.

-          J’ai fait des progrès, dit Kise, mais de là à mériter le titre de Capitaine, il y a un monde.

Alors qu’il écoute Kise s’emballer en lui parlant de toutes les autres techniques qu’il a envie de développer, il repense au sourire de Moriyama qui lui qu’il avait raconté comment ils avaient mis en place cette passe étrange. Et Kasamatsu se dit que l’ombre de Seirin n’a pas fait que lui montrer une direction. Il avait définitivement insufflé son aura sur ses conseils. Sinon comment une simple direction aurait pu provoquer de telles conséquences sur le jeu d’équipe et les capacités de Kise à mener ses joueurs.

-          Oh senpai, dit Kise, puisqu’on a pas entraînement ce soir, j’aurai une faveur à te demander. Pour mon devoir …

 

**_Gymnase de Kaijo_ **

**_Mardi soir_ **

 

Kuroko regarde à nouveau son portable. Kise lui avait demandé de venir pour un devoir et vu l’aide qu’il lui avait apporté en chimie, et qu’exceptionnellement il n’avait pas entraînement, il voit mal comment il aurait pu refuser.

Mais le message de Kise est plutôt vague et le fait qu’il a rendez-vous au gymnase de Kaijo alors qu’il est fermé et désert le rend un peu nerveux.

Il entre dans le gymnase par la porte de derrière comme lui avait demandé Kise et regarde avec appréhension le terrain plongé dans l’obscurité et lance un timide « Kise kun ».

Les lumières s’allument dans la seconde comme si elles répondaient à son appel.

Et déboulant avec un « Kurokocchi » sur les lèvres avec son énergie habituelle, Kise apparaît et le prend dans ses bras avant de l’amener jusqu’aux vestiaires sans lui laisser le temps d’ouvrir la bouche.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Kuroko force Kise à se calmer une seconde :

-          Kise kun, tu ne m’as pas vraiment dit ce que je pouvais bien faire pour t’aider…

Et vu la façon dont il le dévore des yeux alors qu’ils sont seuls dans le vestiaire, il commence sérieusement à se demander ce qu’il fait là…

-          Le prof nous a demandé de représenter notre rêve impossible…

Il voit l’appareil photo que Kise a posé sur le banc et une goutte de sueur commence à perler sur sa tempe…

_Rêve impossible_

-          Déshabille-toi…

Les yeux de Kuroko s’agrandissent sous la surprise et fixent nerveusement Kise qui se débarrasse d’un geste de son propre t-shirt.

-          Y a tout ce qu’il faut dans le casier qui est devant toi, continue Kise.

Kuroko a presque peur d’ouvrir la porte du casier et tombe sur un uniforme de Kaijo portant le numéro 15, celui qu’il portait à Teiko.

-          Kise kun ?

L’as de Kaijo s’approche de lui avec un grand sourire.

-          Je pensais que c’était évident, dit Kise. Mon rêve impossible, c’est que tu sois de nouveau mon équipier …

Il s’approche de Kise, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres…

-          ….et que je sois ta lumière.

Il regarde avec un triste sourire Kuroko se déshabiller pour enfiler l’uniforme de Kaijo avant de chasser rapidement ce sentiment amer qui menace de le submerger en entraînant Kuroko avec lui sur le terrain.

Il se sent prêt à passer tout le temps qu’il faut pour trouver la parfaite photo qui représenterait son rêve impossible parce qu’il ne se lasse pas du spectacle.

Kuroko portant le bleu de Kaijo.

Il prend nombre de photos et se rend compte que Yoshiaki avait raison, Kuroko est un modèle facile.

Au bout d’un moment, il s’assoit sur le banc de touche pour regarder les photos qu’il vient de prendre et Kuroko s’assoit à ses côtés. Et à mesure qu’il fait défiler les photos sur le petit écran de son appareil, il voit un cliché qui semble sortir de ses rêves ; une photo où Kuroko portant le même uniforme que lui s’apprête à lui faire une passe avec le sérieux qu’il réserve aux plus grands matchs, les cheveux en désordre, une flamme dévorante illuminant son regard de son amour du basket.

Il sait qu’il a trouvé le cliché parfait.

Et soudain, pris à la gorge par une foule d’émotions déchirantes, alors que Kuroko glisse timidement sa main dans la sienne, Kise ne sait pas trop s’il doit pleurer ou sourire.

 

 


	20. 20

**_Mercredi après-midi_ **

**_Café les deux Tours_ **

****

 

Akashi est surpris. Et ça ne lui arrive pas si souvent.

Son père l’avait chargé de déposer en personne quelques papiers aux collaborateurs des Agences Kin, les agences gérées par le groupe Kinsen. Le rendez-vous avait été organisé dans un café de Shinjuku où les meilleurs joueurs d’échec de la capital ont l‘habitude de se retrouver pour quelques parties autour d’un thé.

Et il est tombé ni plus ni moins sur Kaori Kinsen qui joue face à une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années.

D’un seul regard, il peut dire que la surprise est mutuelle.

Elle le salut d’un air contrarié et il prend une chaise pour regarder la partie. En silence.

Il est encore plus surpris de voir que malgré le fait que son adversaire soit assez faible, Kaori ne fait rien pour le battre.

La jeune femme finit par s’en rendre compte mais se contente d’une réflexion un peu gênée et d’un grand sourire lumineux contagieux. Même lui ébauche un léger sourire. Puis elle prend congé en lui laissant la place.

-          Vous l’avez laissé gagner, constate Akashi.

-          Pas vraiment, dit-elle. C’est Yoko san qui m’a appris à jouer et c’est comme si je n’arrivais pas à me résoudre à gagner contre elle, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Puis elle regarde la chemise débordant de documents qu’Akashi a déposés sur la table.

-          Je suppose que c’est pour moi ?

-          Oui, et contrairement à moi, dit Akashi, j’ai l’impression que vous ne faîtes pas que jouer les courriers.

Le regard de Kinsen devient plus dur et elle prend les papiers d’une main assurée.

-          Il y a un an mon père m’a demandé de choisir une de ses agences pour la gérer dans l’ombre.

Un an, s’étonne Akashi. En un an l’agence qui avait embauché Ryota était passée de petite agence locale à celle d’agence reconnue nationalement avec un rayonnement que personne ne peut plus ignorer.

Son père l’avait plus que bien formé car cette agence avait pris des risques et que chacun d’eux avait payé.

Ca aurait pu être étrange de voir un grand patron comme Kinsen donner une entreprise à sa fille de quatorze ans comme un père donnerait un nouveau jouet à son enfant.

Mais la famille Kinsen ne répond à aucune règle.

Akashi remarque que Kaori se mord les lèvres nerveusement.

-          Je suppose que personne n’est au courant, dit-il d’un air entendu.

-          Même Yoko san ne le sait pas, acquiesce-t-elle.

Mais sa nervosité ne l’a pas quittée. Il reconnait cette étincelle qui illumine ces yeux d’un éclat mat lorsqu’elle est confrontée à un choix difficile.

Elle veut lui parler de quelque chose mais hésite un instant et lui propose une partie qu’il accepte gracieusement. Il préfère de loin le shogi mais il maîtrise aussi bien les échecs.

L’ouverture est classique et il sent bien qu’elle joue mécaniquement.

-          Quand mon père m’a demandé de choisir, j’ai choisi l’agence Kin où travaille Yoko san car c’est une des rares personnes de mon entourage que j’apprécie réellement. Au départ, l’agence était une petite institution locale. On travaillait avec quelques hipsters locaux, des personnes commençant juste à se faire un nom dans le milieu comme votre ami Kise, des passionnés et tout allait pour le mieux. Avec notre expansion, nous avons pu toucher une audience nationale, nous avons eu affaire à des mannequins, des photographes reconnus par tous, de vrais stars. Au départ, j’étais ravie de la façon dont évoluaient les choses. Mais il est aussi apparu un problème que je n’avais pas anticipé…

Akashi lance une première attaque pour tester ses défenses. Et même si son attention n’est pas totalement tournée vers le jeu, elle déjoue rapidement son piège. Il comprend qu’elle recherche un conseil ou au moins une oreille attentive et il se sent flatté de voir qu’elle lui fait suffisamment confiance pour lui exposer son problème.

-          Nous sommes tombés sur des egos démesurés. Des gens aux talents incroyables mais capables de faire craquer des personnes aussi douces que Yoko san. Et je n’ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que ce qui était rare au niveau d’une petite agence devenait la norme dans une agence au rayonnement national. Une situation que tous acceptent et qui s’autoalimente dans un cercle vicieux qui pourrit tout le milieu.

A son tour, elle prend l’initiative d’une attaque assez subtile pour qu’Akashi se mette à réfléchir longuement à son prochain coup.

-          Alors aujourd’hui, je me trouve face à un choix.

Akashi voit enfin une façon de non seulement déjouer son attaque mais de la retourner habilement contre elle. Il avance son cavalier avec un petit sourire.

Kinsen observe l’échiquier avec une petite moue contrariée. Ce coup-là, elle ne l’avait pas vu venir.

Elle tente de sortir du piège avec un sacrifice et Akashi évalue la situation. Il pense que ce sacrifice consentit par Kinsen est une feinte désespérée. Mais il n’en est pas complètement sûr.

-          Un choix ? reprend calmement Akashi.

Lui aussi est confronté à un choix. Soit il accepte le sacrifice et prend un avantage tactique pour ses prochaines attaques mais tout reste encore à faire. Soit il prend le risque d’attaquer frontalement, cherchant une mise à mort propre et nette.

-          Soit, je fais comme tout le monde, j’accepte la situation et je deviens partie intégrante de ce système pernicieux que j’exècre. Soit je refuse la situation et je prends un risque. Un risque que personne n’a jamais pris. Je décide de tenir une ligne que personne n’a jamais osé ne serait-ce qu’esquisser, je choisis de dire à tous que ce genre de comportement n’est pas acceptable dans nos agences et je cherche à faire progresser ceux qui respectent nos conditions.

Akashi sourit car de la même façon qu’il avait déjà choisi son prochain coup, Kaori avait déjà pris sa décision.

Aux échecs comme au shogi, il n’est pas toujours possible de calculer toutes les implications d’un coup. Parfois il faut laisser place à l’intuition, l’expérience et même à la chance.  
Il faut prendre un risque.

Et parfois il est payant.

Kaori regarde l’échiquier avec un petit sourire devant le coup audacieux en hochant la tête pour l’approuver.

La partie se déroule rapidement et lorsque Kaori fait basculer son roi perdu sur l’échiquier, elle dévisage Akashi :

-          Y a-t-il un seul domaine que le grand Akashi Seijuro ne maîtrise pas parfaitement ? dit-elle en soupirant d’un air un peu moqueur.

-          Le basket, répond simplement Akashi.

Surprise, Kaori lui lance un regard en coin avant de murmurer :

-          Le pire, c’est que vous le pensez vraiment, soupire-t-elle.

-          J’ai perdu, dit Akashi.

-          Et alors, est-ce qu’une seule défaite efface tout ce que vous avez accompli ?

Akashi réfléchit sérieusement à la question sans y trouver une réponse convenable.

-          Je n’ai jamais compris comment, reprend Kaori, un joueur de shogi comme vous pouvait trouver un tel intérêt pour le basket. Je n’ai pas l’impression que ce soit un jeu particulièrement stratégique.

Akashi sourit en regardant l’échiquier.

-          C’est vrai qu’un jeu entre deux équipes avec cinq pièces maîtresses …

D’un geste, il passe sa main sur la Tour, le Cavalier, le Fou, la Reine et le Roi.

-          … dont une si importante que la partie n’est pas finie tant qu’il est encore debout…

Il montre le roi de chaque couleur qu’il effleure.

-          … un terrain …

Puis l’échiquier.

-          et un but unique…

Il renverse d’un mouvement son propre roi et bruit de la pièce d’ivoire qui claque contre le bois de l’échiquier résonne dans tout le café

-          … ça n’a rien de très stratégique.

Kaori lève les yeux avec étonnement vers Akashi dont les yeux étincellent d’une lueur d’ironie amusée.

-          Il y a un match cette après-midi entre Seirin et Kaijo, dit Akashi, venez voir par vous-même….

-          … à quel point je me trompe ?

-          Non tout simplement parce que cette rencontre promet un spectacle étonnant.

Kaori le dévisage en murmurant presque pour elle-même :

-          _Vous avez gagné beaucoup plus que vous n’avez perdu ce jour-là._

 

 

**_Gymnase de Shutoku_ **

 

Takao, un ballon à la main, regarde Midorima enchaîner les paniers comme il l’avait toujours fait, dans un silence et une concentration imperturbables.

Et il constate avec un étonnement sans cesse renouvelé qu’il n’arrive toujours pas à se lasser du spectacle. Toute l’équipe va voir le match Seirin/ Kaijo et le capitaine lui avait laissé le soin de demander à Midorima de l’accompagner. Silencieusement il est en train d’affuter ses arguments dans sa tête.

Il voit déjà la scène se jouer dans sa tête. Il allait sortir ses arguments les uns après les autres et Midorima les balayerait d’un geste et de quelques demi-paroles agacées.

Et il finirait par y aller seul avec un déguisement ridicule parce que Midorima n’a loupé aucun match de ses anciens équipiers. Alors aucune chance qu’il manque une rencontre entre Kuroko et Kise.

-          Shin chan, on va au match avec toute l’équipe tout à l’heure. Tu viens ?

L’as de Shutoku lance un dernier ballon, s’avance vers le banc pour consulter son portable d’une main et prendre son tigre en peluche dans l’autre. Takao est surpris, Midorima ne se fend même pas d’une excuse et l’ignore.

-          Shin chan…

-          Kuroko a une nouvelle technique et il n’est pas le seul, dit Midorima calmement. Et j’avoue que je suis curieux de voir ça…

 

**_Gymnase de Tôô_ **

****

Aomine débarque sur le terrain, prend les deux futures recrues de Tôô par le col, l’une à droite, l’autre à gauche, traverse le terrain comme une furie sous les yeux ahuris de l’équipe et de l’entraîneur.

Même Imayoshi ne peut cacher son étonnement.

-          Dai chan ?

-          Aomine qu’est-ce tu fou ? s’exclame Wakamatsu.

-          Je suis désolé, murmure Sakurai sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Aomine se retourne vers son équipe :

-          Je vais apprendre la vie à ses deux idiots, s’énerve-t-il, et leur montrer ce que c’est que le basket…

Tous le regardent les yeux exorbités :

-          Tu te grouilles Satsu, j’ai pas envie de louper le coup d’envoi !

 

**_Candy Follies_ **

**_Shinjuku_ **

 

Himuro soupire mais ne peut s’empêcher de s’amuser du regard plein d’étoiles de Murasakibara qui observe tous les bocaux plein de douceurs sucrées et colorées qui s’étalent devant ses yeux. Le plus drôle dans l’histoire c’est le regard halluciné du petit vendeur qui ne sait pas trop comment réagir face à ce géant aux cheveux violets qui réagit devant son comptoir avec l’enthousiasme d’un enfant de quatre ans en commandant ses bonbons.

-          Atsushi, le rappelle doucement Himuro, on va finir pas être en retard.

Murasakibara balaye son objection d’un geste de la main, prend son énorme paquet de bonbons qui ne paraît soudain pas si grand dans ses immenses mains, en commande deux sachets beaucoup plus modestes, un avec des petits sucreries rondes au yuzu et l’autre avec des bonbons à la cerise.

Il paye et lui tend paquet de bonbons au yuzu.

Comment Murasakibara savait que c’était ses bonbons préférés ? Et une question encore plus importante, a qui est destiné l’autre paquet de bonbons ?

-          On sera pas en retard, dit-il de sa voix traînante habituelle, car Aka chin vient nous chercher…

Voilà qui répond à sa précédente question, pense Himuro. Et il a du mal à ne pas reculer instinctivement quand il voit une énorme voiture noire s’arrêter devant le modeste magasin de bonbons et son équipier sourire avec candeur devant son ancien capitaine qui les salut d’un geste.

Akashi est surpris de voir que le petit paquet de bonbons rouge lui est réservé et il l’accepte avec un petit sourire :

-          Il faut y aller maintenant si on ne veut pas louper le début, dit Akashi qui les invite à prendre place dans l’immense voiture.

Et au moment où il pensait ne pas pouvoir être plus surpris qu’il ne l’est déjà, Himuro voit son équipier obéir si naturellement qu’il hésite une seconde à s’engouffrer dans l’intimidante voiture.

-          A votre avis, demande-t-il à Akashi, qui va gagner ?

Akashi lui retourne un sourire un peu intimidant avant de répondre :

-          J’en ai absolument aucune idée.

****

****

**_Lycée de Kaijo_ **

****

Toute l’équipe est réunie pour une dernière réunion avant de partir pour Seirin. Le coach lance un regard interrogateur à Kise qui relève la tête plus sérieux que jamais.

-          Je suis prêt à le faire coach.

Kasamatsu s’apprête à rétorquer une phrase inutile du genre « Tu es sûr ». Mais vu la détermination qui brûle au fond des yeux de celui qui va devenir son capitaine pour ce match, il connaît déjà la réponse à cette question.

Kise se tourne vers Kasamatsu avant d’énoncer avec un calme qui dissimule à peine la tempête qui couve dans son esprit :

-          Je suis prêt à tout pour gagner ce match, même à mettre ma fierté de côté si ça nous permet de prendre l’avantage dès le début. On va suivre le plan à la lettre et on va gagner ce match, on va le gagner tous ensembles.

 

**_Lycée de Seirin_ **

 

-          Minami, pas la peine de courir comme ça ! On est pas en retard….

Minami, le grand lycéen de Kaijo essaye de presser ses amis en se dirigeant vers le gymnase de Seirin. Depuis qu’il avait serré la main du joueur fantôme de Seirin, voir ce match est devenu une obsession.

Il s’était sérieusement renseigné sur Kuroko, le sixième joueur de la génération miracle, le joueur fantôme de Seirin, sur ses techniques et ses matchs et il n’avait qu’une envie voir son équipe prendre sa revanche.

Lorsqu’il se fige un instant sous le regard de ses amis qu’il avait plus ou moins traîné dans son sillage pour assister au match.

-          Minami ? s’interroge ses amis d’une même voix.

Les yeux écarquillés, il fait signe à ses amis de s’approcher :

-          Vous voyez les mecs sur la gauche, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Ses amis pensent que des personnes aussi grandes sont difficiles à louper dans la foule des lycéens.

-          C’est Akashi, le capitaine de Rakuzan, Murasakibara, l’as de Yosen. Et là, c’est Midorima de Shutoku et Aomine de Tôô.

Il fixe avec de grands yeux ses amis, comme si d’un seul regard il pouvait les convaincre qu’une chose extraordinaire est en train de se passer sous ses yeux :

-          Avec Kise et Kuroko sur le parquet, tous les membres de la génération miracle sont là !

 

**_Gymnase de Seirin_ **

****

Alors que ses joueurs s’échauffent sur le terrain, Riko observe avec beaucoup d’étonnement les gradins pleins à craquer.

Ce n’est qu’un match d’entraînement mais c’est un match du niveau des phases finales de la Winter Cup, c’est un affrontement entre Kaijo et Seirin, c’est une confrontation entre deux rivaux, anciens membres de la génération miracle, Kise et Kuroko.

C’est une revanche, pense-t-elle, quand elle voit le regard concentré de Kise et de ses joueurs. Sans compter leur coach qui lui lance des regards noirs.

-          Hey Riko, s’exclame Hyuga incrédule, on est vraiment à Seirin…

Riko ne comprend pas tout de suite le sens de sa question lorsqu’elle se rend compte que presque tous les spectateurs sont là pour Kaijo !

Entre les fans de Kise, les supporteurs de l’équipe et même les simples lycéens dont elle reconnaît l’uniforme, elle se rend compte que presque tous ceux qui étaient assis sur les bancs sont venus pour Kaijo !

Seirin n’a même pas un club de supporteurs ! Et s’ils n’avaient pas fait leur petite démonstration pendant la cérémonie de rentrée, perchés sur le toit du lycée à crier leurs rêves pour le club, bien peu auraient su que le lycée avait un club de basket !

Elle voit aussi les équipes de Shutoku, de Tôô, Murasakibara, Himuro et Akashi dans les tribunes. Et elle remarque aussi sans peine l’uniforme immaculé d’Haruko, leur future recrue qui avait ramené dans son sillage toute son équipe de Teiko qui venait de gagner les nationales. Elle ne peut s’empêcher d’observer les regards froids que les membres de l’équipe de Teiko envoient en direction de leurs anciens équipiers, les membres de la génération miracle.

Riko prend soudain conscience que pour la première fois de son histoire, Seirin est considéré comme l’équipe à abattre. Et Kaijo son challenger.

La pression qu’elle sent sur ses épaules lui coupe le souffle.

Elle sursaute lorsque Kyoshi lui tape gentiment sur l’épaule :

-          Je sens qu’on va beaucoup s’amuser!

-          Et on affronte rien de moins que le rival de Kuroko, ajoute Kagami dont les yeux étincellent devant le défi à relever.

La pression est toujours là mais en voyant l’envie transcender ses joueurs sur le parquet, elle devient supportable.

Moins de cinq minutes avant le coup d’envoi.

Ses mains tremblent un peu, ce n’est plus de la peur qu’elle ressent mais l’excitation du match à venir qui fait couler des flots d’adrénaline pure dans ses veines.

Alors que les joueurs s’alignent pour se faire face et se saluer, elle en oublie la foule qui s’agite, le regard flamboyant des joueurs de Kise qui attendent leur revanche, les œillades noires du coach de Kaijo.

Elle en oublie l’arbitre qui les jauge du regard et Kagami et Kise qui s’avancent pour le premier entre deux…

****

 

Kaori est un peu étonnée de voir autant de monde pour un simple match d’entraînement. Elle regarde rapidement la foule qui attend nerveusement le début de la rencontre et repère facilement Akashi qui est assis à côté d’un géant aux cheveux d’une couleur peu commune, un énorme sac de bonbons sur les genoux et constate avec un petit sourire qu’Akashi lui avait gardé une place.

Elle s’avance et s’assoit à ses côtés juste avant le coup d’envoi alors qu’Akashi fait rapidement les présentations. Puis il lui propose un bonbon à la cerise avec un sourire qui la prend tellement au dépourvu qu’elle reste au moins une seconde à fixer le sachet avec de grands yeux avant d’en prendre un d’une main presque prudente.

Kaori se laisse happer par l’ambiance électrique qui parcourt la salle lorsque que les joueurs se font face pour se saluer juste avant le début de la rencontre et se surprend elle-même à attendre avec impatience la confrontation des joueurs sur le parquet.

Tous les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle alors que l’arbitre lance la balle et que les deux joueurs s’élancent dans un saut incroyable pour l’attraper.

 

**_Premier quart temps_ **

 

Du bout des doigts, Kagami touche le ballon pour l’envoyer à Izuki qui s’élance à toute vitesse vers le panier adverse. En quelques enjambées, il se trouve à deux pas de la raquette sans avoir rencontré la moindre résistance.

Kyoshi est déjà sous le panier et Huyga sur sa droite. Et Kuroko dans l’ombre est prêt à intervenir pour modifier la trajectoire de leur attaque car, comme il s’y attend, leurs tactiques classiques sont bien connues des joueurs de Kaijo. Il voit Hayakawa dans la raquette, Kasamatsu marquer Kyoshi et Moriyama sur Huyga.

Mais ça ne lui fait pas peur car Kuroko veille et lance en toute confiance la balle vers Huyga.

Kasamatsu s’avance mais Kuroko a déjà détourné le ballon sur Kagami qui ne s’attend même pas à recevoir la passe lorsqu’elle est détournée au dernier moment pour atterrir dans les mains de Kasamatsu qui court de l’autre côté du terrain…

Kise !

Alors que Kagami court déjà derrière Kasamatsu, il se demande comment il avait pu oublier Kise !

La salle retient son souffle devant la contre-attaque éclair de Kaijo alors que Kagami court à une vitesse incroyable, rattrape Kasamatsu et dévie le ballon en sautant dans son dos.

Le panier raté agite la foule et l’arbitre hésite un instant à siffler une faute défensive.

Mais Kasamatsu le regarde en secouant négativement la tête. Kagami ne l’a pas touché et il veut gagner cette partie à la loyale.

 

-          Aka chin, dit Murasakibara étonné, tu crois que Kise chin a réussi à copier le jeu de l’ombre de Kuro chin ?

 

Kasamatsu remet la balle en jeu et Kise l’attrape, passe Izuki avec toute l’agilité d’Aomine et tire. En face de lui, Kyoshi saute et intercepte le tir sans forme, agrippe la balle d’une poigne de fer et l’envoie à Kuroko qui arme son tir…

Une goutte de sueur coule sur la tempe de Kise car il a perdu de vue Kagami qui a déjà traversé le terrain, prêt à réceptionner le boulet de canon qui traverse le terrain.

Sauf que c’est Kobori qui s’interpose. De même que Kise avait appris à copier cette passe et ses équipiers avaient appris à la réceptionner.

Enfin presque puisque la balle échappe des mains du numéro huit et la touche est pour Seirin.

-          Ca fait vraiment mal ! s’exclame Kobori en montrant ses mains écarlates à Kise.

Après presque deux minutes de jeu, alors que deux des équipes les plus offensives du circuit s’affrontent, le score n’a pas encore décollé.

Sur le banc, Riko commence à réfléchir sérieusement. L’interception de Kise l’avait étonnée. Mais ce qui l’avait encore plus surprise, c’est qu’il n’avait pas commencé par une démonstration de ses copies parfaites comme elle l’aurait cru.

Elle observe Kise attentivement et commence à analyser la situation.

 

-          Non, dit calmement Akashi en réponse à Atsushi.

Himuro tend l’oreille avec curiosité.

-          Le run and gun de Seirin est dangereux parce que Tetsuya peut à tout moment en changer les règles, le rendant imprévisible.

 

Riko regarde le feu dévorant qui brûle au fond de ses yeux dorés, il veut gagner mais il garde son calme. Il garde ses forces en prévision de la bataille à venir et qui ne fait que commencer.

 

-          Mais pour nous, continue Akashi en parlant de la génération miracle, et surtout pour Ryota, les réactions de Kuroko n’ont rien d’arbitraire.

 

Et lorsque Riko voit à nouveau Kise intercepter une passe de Kuroko pour remettre le ballon dans les mains de Moriyama qui court vers le panier adverse, elle commence à comprendre qu’elle doit changer de stratégie.

-          Parce que Tetsuya est une ombre, continue Akashi. Et l’ombre est toujours attirée par la lumière la plus vive. Il n’est pas si difficile d’intercepter une passe quand on sait à qui elle s’adresse, énonce-t-il en regardant Kagami.

 

Et vite alors que le premier panier est marqué.

**_2 : 37_ **

**_0-3_ **

Et lorsque la foule exulte, elle prend à nouveau un peu plus conscience que presque tous les spectateurs sont contre eux.

 

-          Seirin est une équipe très jeune, ils n’ont jamais eu d’autre rôle que celui de challenger, dit Akashi. Le seul qui connait le poids de cette ombre noire qui pèse maintenant sur leurs épaules est Tetsuya. Ce manque d’expérience va être difficile à gérer face à un adversaire comme Kaijo.

Alors que Kagami s’élance à toute vitesse, ballon à la main, passant Kasamatsu sur la droite et fait face à Kise, Akashi se met à penser qu’une petite partie de lui a aussi envie de voir Kaijo gagner.

Une victoire par procuration sur Seirin.

Et lorsque Kise détourne le ballon comme Atsushi l’aurait fait d’un revers de la main impressionnant, il se rend compte que cette partie de lui n’est pas si petite que ça…

 

**_3 : 23_ **

**_0-3_ **

**TIME OUT demandé par Seirin**

**_Banc de Seirin_ **

Riko regarde ses joueurs qui sont déjà un peu trop essoufflés à son goût. Le premier quart temps vient juste de commencer !

-          Les gars, je me suis plantée. Je pensais que Kise nous ferait son show dès le coup d’envoi mais il a été beaucoup plus intelligent que je ne le pensais. Ils avaient anticipé notre run and gun et il lit dans tes passes comme dans un livre ouvert, dit-elle en se tournant vers Kuroko.

Kuroko ne dit rien mais serre les poings car il sait déjà ce que Riko va leur dire.

-          J’avais prévu que ça pouvait arriver, dit-elle.

Mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt dans le match ! pense-t-elle.

-          Kuroko, Kagami vous sortez, Mitobe et Koganei vous rentrez. Les joueurs de Kaijo connaissent toutes nos anciennes combinaisons. A vous de montrer les nouvelles…

Kagami s’apprête à réagir mais Kuroko l’en empêche. La détermination de leurs senpai leur donne un sourire impatient.

-          Faîtes confiance à vos aînés, intime d’une voix pleine de menaces Hyuga avant de rejoindre le terrain.

 

**_Banc de Kaijo_ **

Le coach de Kaijo regarde ses joueurs :

-          Kise, je t’avoue que j’attendais de le voir pour le croire. Mais tu as réussi à neutraliser les passes de ce Kuroko. Par contre, on a sous-estimé leur défense et on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu’on a creusé l’écart comme on l’espérait. Maintenant, ils vont devoir sortir leurs nouvelles combinaisons et ils vont sûrement faire sortir leurs rookies. On les force à sortir leur meilleur jeu dès les premières minutes, c’est bon pour nous mais il va falloir se montrer à la hauteur.

 

Dans les gradins, presque tous les spectateurs ont du mal à cacher leur mécontentement en voyant Kagami et Kuroko sur le banc. Si presque tous les spectateurs étaient venus voir Kaijo gagner, ils apprécient quand même la présence de l’ombre et la lumière de Seirin.

 

Et le match reprend à toute vitesse. Les nouvelles combinaisons du Run and Gun de Seirin et les contres spectaculaires de Kaijo emportent bien vite l’adhésion de la foule qui crie à chaque panier, que ce soit Kaijo ou Seirin qui marque.

La balle passe à toute vitesse d’un côté à l’autre du terrain et pour chaque panier marqué par un camp, un autre y fait écho dans une course folle.

Riko fronce les sourcils, elle avait espéré que leurs nouvelles combinaisons puissent leur permettre de prendre largement l’avantage.

Pire, elle avait prévu de l’utiliser lorsque Kise utiliserait tous ses talents de copycat.

Alors là, non seulement l’écart se creuse à peine, mais elle se sent comme un joueur de poker qui devrait montrer sa main tout en continuant à bluffer.

Le premier quart temps se termine sur un **_35-28_** , une avance ridicule alors qu’elle avait déjà dû abattre un de ses principaux atouts.

 

-          Ces nouvelles combinaisons sont impressionnantes, dit Takao.

-          Elles leur ont permis de prendre l’avantage, dit Midorima en remettant d’un geste machinal ses lunettes sur son nez. Mais ils doivent être déçus de ne pas avoir plus creusé l’écart. Cette stratégie est la seule qui peut leur permettre de se maintenir quand Kise jouera à plein régime. Et là, ils viennent de leur donner sur un plateau toutes leurs petits secrets. Seirin est mal parti.

-          Peut-être, dit Takao. Mais Kuroko va entrer sur le terrain au deuxième quart temps…

 

**_Deuxième quart temps_ **

**_0 : 00_ **

**_35-28_ **

 

Alors que Kagami et Kuroko entrent enfin sur le terrain, les acclamations se font un peu plus vives. Kise les regardent avec un air de défi qui attisent la lueur qui éclate dans les yeux de Kagami et Kuroko sourit devant son rival.

-          On va vous reprendre vos points d’avance si vite que vous allez même pas voir le ballon passer, souffle Kise.

-          Ca me démange tellement de mettre un panier que j’en doute, blondie ! s’exclame Kagami.

 _Blondie_ , pense Kise avec une petite moue comique !

-          Garde ton sang-froid, idiot de capitaine! souffle Kasamatsu.

Et dans la seconde, Kise se calme.

Il laisse même glisser les bêtises de Moriyama et Kobori qui jouent avec les mots en reprenant comme deux imbéciles « Capitaine Idiot, ça lui va comme un gant à notre nouveau capitaine comme surnom, Capitaine Idiot ! ».

Alors que le ballon est remis en jeu, il se dit que Kasamatsu lui avait appris que c’était au Capitaine de porter la responsabilité d’une défaite et il a horreur de perdre.

 

-          Akashi, demande Kaori qui se prend au jeu, quel est l’intérêt de mettre le petit passeur sur le parquet puisque Kise est capable d’intercepter ses passes ?

-          Kise est capable d’intercepter ses passes pendant les phases de run and gun car c’est un jeu rapide qui diminue les options. Mais sur un jeu plus lent, les possibilités se multiplient et Kise ne pourra plus prédire ses passes.

Kaori acquiesce en voyant Izuki organiser lentement son jeu, évaluer ses options et avancer prudemment vers le terrain adverse. Elle remarque que les défenseurs sont concentrés autour de la zone de la raquette, il n’y a pas de marquage individuel de la part de Kaijo.

Et Kise reste sous le panier, assurant une défense au moins aussi bonne que celle de Murasakibara, bloquant avec facilité l’attaque pour remettre le ballon dans les mains de Kasamatsu.

Riko observe avec intérêt que Kise ne part pas en attaque cette mi-temps.

Il garde ses forces.

Nulle doute qu’il avait prévu de monter d’un cran au prochain quart temps et de réserver ses copies pour le dernier quart temps. Observant avec attention sa musculature et le fait qu’il se ménage pendant ce deuxième quart temps, elle en déduit qu’il sera sûrement capable de jouer à plein régime pendant le dernier quart temps entier.

Et s’il ne joue pas à fond, il assure quand même une défense suffisamment efficace pour qu’une attaque sur deux de Seirin échoue. Alors que les trois points de Moriyama et les paniers de Kasamatsu rentrent plutôt facilement.

Leur avance diminue beaucoup trop vite, Kise est à peine essoufflé et sa stratégie pour contrer les copies de Kise est déjà dévoilée.

Ils leurs restent plus beaucoup d’atouts sous le coude alors que Kise est loin d’avoir donné son maximum.

Sans compter sa nouvelle technique dont elle ne sait rien.

Compter sur l’entrée en zone de Kagami est trop hasardeux.

Il faut qu’elle réfléchisse et vite !                                                                        

 

-          Je suis surpris, dit Midorima. Quand Kise m’a envoyé un message en me disant qu’il allait jouer en tant que capitaine et qu’il avait une technique à lui, j’ai cru à une blague. Mais là, je suis impressionné. Il joue calmement, ménage ses forces, distribue les rôles.

-          Le jeu est fluide et il paraît évident qu’il va monter en puissance régulièrement au troisième puis au quatrième, acquiesce Takao.

-          Oui, il a changé, dit Midorima.

-          Il était effrayant quand il avait le sang chaud à la Winter Cup mais là il est encore plus terrifiant depuis qu’il est devenu calculateur, dit Takao.

-          Mais en face, il y a Kuroko et Kagami, dit Midorima.

 

**7 : 23**

**_49 - 47_ **

**_Changement de joueur pour Seirin_ **

-          Kagami, tu sors. Mitobe, tu rentres.

Surpris, Kagami s’approche sans comprendre mais cette fois, il ne proteste pas.

-          Kagami, dit Riko, Kise kun va monter en puissance à partir du troisième quart temps et je vais avoir besoin de toute ton énergie à partir du troisième quart temps. J’ai déjà montré toutes les nouvelles combinaison de notre stratégie offensive et il me paraît évident qu’au quatrième quart temps, Kise nous réservera une véritable apothéose. Et maintenant, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, c’est que tu seras le seul à pouvoir te mesurer à lui.

Kagami sourit, impatient de voir le troisième quart temps commencer et regarde avec le même émerveillement que la première fois le jeu de passe de Kuroko. Et aujourd’hui, Kuroko a bien du mal à contenir la passion du basket qui le transperce. Et ses senpais montrent une synchronisation impressionnante.

Mais en face, les joueurs de Kaijo ne sont pas en reste.

Et si les principaux protagonistes de la future bataille ne sont pas encore à plein régime ou même sur le terrain, le jeu est plein de belles actions, un festival de trois points entre Hyuga et Moriyama, des passes impressionnantes de Kuroko et d’une défense impressionnante de Kise qui rend l’accès dans la raquette presque impossible.

Le public en oublie l’enjeu de la partie pour applaudir chaque action avec la même énergie et si les joueurs sur le terrain n’ont pas oublié le compte des points, la bataille à venir et leur envie de gagner, ils partagent tous le même sourire.

 

-          C’est peut-être qu’une introduction à la tempête qui s’annonce, dit Aomine en raffermissant un peu plus son emprise sur ses deux futurs rookies, mais c’est déjà du grand spectacle ! Ça me donne envie de jouer, dit-il en soupirant.

 

Dix seconde avant la fin du deuxième quart temps, alors que Kaijo venait pour la première fois de prendre l’avantage sur un trois points de Moriyama, Kuroko prend le ballon, traverse le terrain médusant deux adversaires avec son dribble invisible et fonce dans la raquette pour se retrouver face à Kise qui ne peut empêcher son sourire de s’agrandir.

Les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle devant confrontation de leurs regards qui s’embrasent.

-          Tu ne passeras pas Kurokocchi !

 

Aomine observe la scène avec un sentiment étrange car ce regard de Kise, il l’aurait reconnu n’importe où. C’est le regard qu’il lui lançait avant leurs un contre un.

Et pour une fois, Kuroko n’a rien d’inexpressif.

La flamme du défi consume ses grands yeux bleus.

Les rebonds de son dribble résonnent dans le silence nerveux de tous les spectateurs qui suivent du regard le ballon.

Lorsque Kuroko s’élance, Kise reste figé et le ballon disparait pour trouver son chemin entre les mailles du filet.

**67-66**

Et le public applaudit à tout rompre alors que Seirin reprend l’avantage d’un point et que le coup de sifflet annonce la fin du quart temps.

 

**_Mercredi après-midi_ **

**_Café les deux Tours_ **

****

 

Akashi est surpris. Et ça ne lui arrive pas si souvent.

Son père l’avait chargé de déposer en personne quelques papiers aux collaborateurs des Agences Kin, les agences gérées par le groupe Kinsen. Le rendez-vous avait été organisé dans un café de Shinjuku où les meilleurs joueurs d’échec de la capital ont l‘habitude de se retrouver pour quelques parties autour d’un thé.

Et il est tombé ni plus ni moins sur Kaori Kinsen qui joue face à une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années.

D’un seul regard, il peut dire que la surprise est mutuelle.

Elle le salut d’un air contrarié et il prend une chaise pour regarder la partie. En silence.

Il est encore plus surpris de voir que malgré le fait que son adversaire soit assez faible, Kaori ne fait rien pour le battre.

La jeune femme finit par s’en rendre compte mais se contente d’une réflexion un peu gênée et d’un grand sourire lumineux contagieux. Même lui ébauche un léger sourire. Puis elle prend congé en lui laissant la place.

-          Vous l’avez laissé gagner, constate Akashi.

-          Pas vraiment, dit-elle. C’est Yoko san qui m’a appris à jouer et c’est comme si je n’arrivais pas à me résoudre à gagner contre elle, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Puis elle regarde la chemise débordant de documents qu’Akashi a déposés sur la table.

-          Je suppose que c’est pour moi ?

-          Oui, et contrairement à moi, dit Akashi, j’ai l’impression que vous ne faîtes pas que jouer les courriers.

Le regard de Kinsen devient plus dur et elle prend les papiers d’une main assurée.

-          Il y a un an mon père m’a demandé de choisir une de ses agences pour la gérer dans l’ombre.

Un an, s’étonne Akashi. En un an l’agence qui avait embauché Ryota était passée de petite agence locale à celle d’agence reconnue nationalement avec un rayonnement que personne ne peut plus ignorer.

Son père l’avait plus que bien formé car cette agence avait pris des risques et que chacun d’eux avait payé.

Ca aurait pu être étrange de voir un grand patron comme Kinsen donner une entreprise à sa fille de quatorze ans comme un père donnerait un nouveau jouet à son enfant.

Mais la famille Kinsen ne répond à aucune règle.

Akashi remarque que Kaori se mord les lèvres nerveusement.

-          Je suppose que personne n’est au courant, dit-il d’un air entendu.

-          Même Yoko san ne le sait pas, acquiesce-t-elle.

Mais sa nervosité ne l’a pas quittée. Il reconnait cette étincelle qui illumine ces yeux d’un éclat mat lorsqu’elle est confrontée à un choix difficile.

Elle veut lui parler de quelque chose mais hésite un instant et lui propose une partie qu’il accepte gracieusement. Il préfère de loin le shogi mais il maîtrise aussi bien les échecs.

L’ouverture est classique et il sent bien qu’elle joue mécaniquement.

-          Quand mon père m’a demandé de choisir, j’ai choisi l’agence Kin où travaille Yoko san car c’est une des rares personnes de mon entourage que j’apprécie réellement. Au départ, l’agence était une petite institution locale. On travaillait avec quelques hipsters locaux, des personnes commençant juste à se faire un nom dans le milieu comme votre ami Kise, des passionnés et tout allait pour le mieux. Avec notre expansion, nous avons pu toucher une audience nationale, nous avons eu affaire à des mannequins, des photographes reconnus par tous, de vrais stars. Au départ, j’étais ravie de la façon dont évoluaient les choses. Mais il est aussi apparu un problème que je n’avais pas anticipé…

Akashi lance une première attaque pour tester ses défenses. Et même si son attention n’est pas totalement tournée vers le jeu, elle déjoue rapidement son piège. Il comprend qu’elle recherche un conseil ou au moins une oreille attentive et il se sent flatté de voir qu’elle lui fait suffisamment confiance pour lui exposer son problème.

-          Nous sommes tombés sur des egos démesurés. Des gens aux talents incroyables mais capables de faire craquer des personnes aussi douces que Yoko san. Et je n’ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que ce qui était rare au niveau d’une petite agence devenait la norme dans une agence au rayonnement national. Une situation que tous acceptent et qui s’autoalimente dans un cercle vicieux qui pourrit tout le milieu.

A son tour, elle prend l’initiative d’une attaque assez subtile pour qu’Akashi se mette à réfléchir longuement à son prochain coup.

-          Alors aujourd’hui, je me trouve face à un choix.

Akashi voit enfin une façon de non seulement déjouer son attaque mais de la retourner habilement contre elle. Il avance son cavalier avec un petit sourire.

Kinsen observe l’échiquier avec une petite moue contrariée. Ce coup-là, elle ne l’avait pas vu venir.

Elle tente de sortir du piège avec un sacrifice et Akashi évalue la situation. Il pense que ce sacrifice consentit par Kinsen est une feinte désespérée. Mais il n’en est pas complètement sûr.

-          Un choix ? reprend calmement Akashi.

Lui aussi est confronté à un choix. Soit il accepte le sacrifice et prend un avantage tactique pour ses prochaines attaques mais tout reste encore à faire. Soit il prend le risque d’attaquer frontalement, cherchant une mise à mort propre et nette.

-          Soit, je fais comme tout le monde, j’accepte la situation et je deviens partie intégrante de ce système pernicieux que j’exècre. Soit je refuse la situation et je prends un risque. Un risque que personne n’a jamais pris. Je décide de tenir une ligne que personne n’a jamais osé ne serait-ce qu’esquisser, je choisis de dire à tous que ce genre de comportement n’est pas acceptable dans nos agences et je cherche à faire progresser ceux qui respectent nos conditions.

Akashi sourit car de la même façon qu’il avait déjà choisi son prochain coup, Kaori avait déjà pris sa décision.

Aux échecs comme au shogi, il n’est pas toujours possible de calculer toutes les implications d’un coup. Parfois il faut laisser place à l’intuition, l’expérience et même à la chance.  
Il faut prendre un risque.

Et parfois il est payant.

Kaori regarde l’échiquier avec un petit sourire devant le coup audacieux en hochant la tête pour l’approuver.

La partie se déroule rapidement et lorsque Kaori fait basculer son roi perdu sur l’échiquier, elle dévisage Akashi :

-          Y a-t-il un seul domaine que le grand Akashi Seijuro ne maîtrise pas parfaitement ? dit-elle en soupirant d’un air un peu moqueur.

-          Le basket, répond simplement Akashi.

Surprise, Kaori lui lance un regard en coin avant de murmurer :

-          Le pire, c’est que vous le pensez vraiment, soupire-t-elle.

-          J’ai perdu, dit Akashi.

-          Et alors, est-ce qu’une seule défaite efface tout ce que vous avez accompli ?

Akashi réfléchit sérieusement à la question sans y trouver une réponse convenable.

-          Je n’ai jamais compris comment, reprend Kaori, un joueur de shogi comme vous pouvait trouver un tel intérêt pour le basket. Je n’ai pas l’impression que ce soit un jeu particulièrement stratégique.

Akashi sourit en regardant l’échiquier.

-          C’est vrai qu’un jeu entre deux équipes avec cinq pièces maîtresses …

D’un geste, il passe sa main sur la Tour, le Cavalier, le Fou, la Reine et le Roi.

-          … dont une si importante que la partie n’est pas finie tant qu’il est encore debout…

Il montre le roi de chaque couleur qu’il effleure.

-          … un terrain …

Puis l’échiquier.

-          et un but unique…

Il renverse d’un mouvement son propre roi et bruit de la pièce d’ivoire qui claque contre le bois de l’échiquier résonne dans tout le café

-          … ça n’a rien de très stratégique.

Kaori lève les yeux avec étonnement vers Akashi dont les yeux étincellent d’une lueur d’ironie amusée.

-          Il y a un match cette après-midi entre Seirin et Kaijo, dit Akashi, venez voir par vous-même….

-          … à quel point je me trompe ?

-          Non tout simplement parce que cette rencontre promet un spectacle étonnant.

Kaori le dévisage en murmurant presque pour elle-même :

-          _Vous avez gagné beaucoup plus que vous n’avez perdu ce jour-là._

 

 

**_Gymnase de Shutoku_ **

 

Takao, un ballon à la main, regarde Midorima enchaîner les paniers comme il l’avait toujours fait, dans un silence et une concentration imperturbables.

Et il constate avec un étonnement sans cesse renouvelé qu’il n’arrive toujours pas à se lasser du spectacle. Toute l’équipe va voir le match Seirin/ Kaijo et le capitaine lui avait laissé le soin de demander à Midorima de l’accompagner. Silencieusement il est en train d’affuter ses arguments dans sa tête.

Il voit déjà la scène se jouer dans sa tête. Il allait sortir ses arguments les uns après les autres et Midorima les balayerait d’un geste et de quelques demi-paroles agacées.

Et il finirait par y aller seul avec un déguisement ridicule parce que Midorima n’a loupé aucun match de ses anciens équipiers. Alors aucune chance qu’il manque une rencontre entre Kuroko et Kise.

-          Shin chan, on va au match avec toute l’équipe tout à l’heure. Tu viens ?

L’as de Shutoku lance un dernier ballon, s’avance vers le banc pour consulter son portable d’une main et prendre son tigre en peluche dans l’autre. Takao est surpris, Midorima ne se fend même pas d’une excuse et l’ignore.

-          Shin chan…

-          Kuroko a une nouvelle technique et il n’est pas le seul, dit Midorima calmement. Et j’avoue que je suis curieux de voir ça…

 

**_Gymnase de Tôô_ **

****

Aomine débarque sur le terrain, prend les deux futures recrues de Tôô par le col, l’une à droite, l’autre à gauche, traverse le terrain comme une furie sous les yeux ahuris de l’équipe et de l’entraîneur.

Même Imayoshi ne peut cacher son étonnement.

-          Dai chan ?

-          Aomine qu’est-ce tu fou ? s’exclame Wakamatsu.

-          Je suis désolé, murmure Sakurai sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Aomine se retourne vers son équipe :

-          Je vais apprendre la vie à ses deux idiots, s’énerve-t-il, et leur montrer ce que c’est que le basket…

Tous le regardent les yeux exorbités :

-          Tu te grouilles Satsu, j’ai pas envie de louper le coup d’envoi !

 

**_Candy Follies_ **

**_Shinjuku_ **

 

Himuro soupire mais ne peut s’empêcher de s’amuser du regard plein d’étoiles de Murasakibara qui observe tous les bocaux plein de douceurs sucrées et colorées qui s’étalent devant ses yeux. Le plus drôle dans l’histoire c’est le regard halluciné du petit vendeur qui ne sait pas trop comment réagir face à ce géant aux cheveux violets qui réagit devant son comptoir avec l’enthousiasme d’un enfant de quatre ans en commandant ses bonbons.

-          Atsushi, le rappelle doucement Himuro, on va finir pas être en retard.

Murasakibara balaye son objection d’un geste de la main, prend son énorme paquet de bonbons qui ne paraît soudain pas si grand dans ses immenses mains, en commande deux sachets beaucoup plus modestes, un avec des petits sucreries rondes au yuzu et l’autre avec des bonbons à la cerise.

Il paye et lui tend paquet de bonbons au yuzu.

Comment Murasakibara savait que c’était ses bonbons préférés ? Et une question encore plus importante, a qui est destiné l’autre paquet de bonbons ?

-          On sera pas en retard, dit-il de sa voix traînante habituelle, car Aka chin vient nous chercher…

Voilà qui répond à sa précédente question, pense Himuro. Et il a du mal à ne pas reculer instinctivement quand il voit une énorme voiture noire s’arrêter devant le modeste magasin de bonbons et son équipier sourire avec candeur devant son ancien capitaine qui les salut d’un geste.

Akashi est surpris de voir que le petit paquet de bonbons rouge lui est réservé et il l’accepte avec un petit sourire :

-          Il faut y aller maintenant si on ne veut pas louper le début, dit Akashi qui les invite à prendre place dans l’immense voiture.

Et au moment où il pensait ne pas pouvoir être plus surpris qu’il ne l’est déjà, Himuro voit son équipier obéir si naturellement qu’il hésite une seconde à s’engouffrer dans l’intimidante voiture.

-          A votre avis, demande-t-il à Akashi, qui va gagner ?

Akashi lui retourne un sourire un peu intimidant avant de répondre :

-          J’en ai absolument aucune idée.

****

****

**_Lycée de Kaijo_ **

****

Toute l’équipe est réunie pour une dernière réunion avant de partir pour Seirin. Le coach lance un regard interrogateur à Kise qui relève la tête plus sérieux que jamais.

-          Je suis prêt à le faire coach.

Kasamatsu s’apprête à rétorquer une phrase inutile du genre « Tu es sûr ». Mais vu la détermination qui brûle au fond des yeux de celui qui va devenir son capitaine pour ce match, il connaît déjà la réponse à cette question.

Kise se tourne vers Kasamatsu avant d’énoncer avec un calme qui dissimule à peine la tempête qui couve dans son esprit :

-          Je suis prêt à tout pour gagner ce match, même à mettre ma fierté de côté si ça nous permet de prendre l’avantage dès le début. On va suivre le plan à la lettre et on va gagner ce match, on va le gagner tous ensembles.

 

**_Lycée de Seirin_ **

 

-          Minami, pas la peine de courir comme ça ! On est pas en retard….

Minami, le grand lycéen de Kaijo essaye de presser ses amis en se dirigeant vers le gymnase de Seirin. Depuis qu’il avait serré la main du joueur fantôme de Seirin, voir ce match est devenu une obsession.

Il s’était sérieusement renseigné sur Kuroko, le sixième joueur de la génération miracle, le joueur fantôme de Seirin, sur ses techniques et ses matchs et il n’avait qu’une envie voir son équipe prendre sa revanche.

Lorsqu’il se fige un instant sous le regard de ses amis qu’il avait plus ou moins traîné dans son sillage pour assister au match.

-          Minami ? s’interroge ses amis d’une même voix.

Les yeux écarquillés, il fait signe à ses amis de s’approcher :

-          Vous voyez les mecs sur la gauche, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Ses amis pensent que des personnes aussi grandes sont difficiles à louper dans la foule des lycéens.

-          C’est Akashi, le capitaine de Rakuzan, Murasakibara, l’as de Yosen. Et là, c’est Midorima de Shutoku et Aomine de Tôô.

Il fixe avec de grands yeux ses amis, comme si d’un seul regard il pouvait les convaincre qu’une chose extraordinaire est en train de se passer sous ses yeux :

-          Avec Kise et Kuroko sur le parquet, tous les membres de la génération miracle sont là !

 

**_Gymnase de Seirin_ **

****

Alors que ses joueurs s’échauffent sur le terrain, Riko observe avec beaucoup d’étonnement les gradins pleins à craquer.

Ce n’est qu’un match d’entraînement mais c’est un match du niveau des phases finales de la Winter Cup, c’est un affrontement entre Kaijo et Seirin, c’est une confrontation entre deux rivaux, anciens membres de la génération miracle, Kise et Kuroko.

C’est une revanche, pense-t-elle, quand elle voit le regard concentré de Kise et de ses joueurs. Sans compter leur coach qui lui lance des regards noirs.

-          Hey Riko, s’exclame Hyuga incrédule, on est vraiment à Seirin…

Riko ne comprend pas tout de suite le sens de sa question lorsqu’elle se rend compte que presque tous les spectateurs sont là pour Kaijo !

Entre les fans de Kise, les supporteurs de l’équipe et même les simples lycéens dont elle reconnaît l’uniforme, elle se rend compte que presque tous ceux qui étaient assis sur les bancs sont venus pour Kaijo !

Seirin n’a même pas un club de supporteurs ! Et s’ils n’avaient pas fait leur petite démonstration pendant la cérémonie de rentrée, perchés sur le toit du lycée à crier leurs rêves pour le club, bien peu auraient su que le lycée avait un club de basket !

Elle voit aussi les équipes de Shutoku, de Tôô, Murasakibara, Himuro et Akashi dans les tribunes. Et elle remarque aussi sans peine l’uniforme immaculé d’Haruko, leur future recrue qui avait ramené dans son sillage toute son équipe de Teiko qui venait de gagner les nationales. Elle ne peut s’empêcher d’observer les regards froids que les membres de l’équipe de Teiko envoient en direction de leurs anciens équipiers, les membres de la génération miracle.

Riko prend soudain conscience que pour la première fois de son histoire, Seirin est considéré comme l’équipe à abattre. Et Kaijo son challenger.

La pression qu’elle sent sur ses épaules lui coupe le souffle.

Elle sursaute lorsque Kyoshi lui tape gentiment sur l’épaule :

-          Je sens qu’on va beaucoup s’amuser!

-          Et on affronte rien de moins que le rival de Kuroko, ajoute Kagami dont les yeux étincellent devant le défi à relever.

La pression est toujours là mais en voyant l’envie transcender ses joueurs sur le parquet, elle devient supportable.

Moins de cinq minutes avant le coup d’envoi.

Ses mains tremblent un peu, ce n’est plus de la peur qu’elle ressent mais l’excitation du match à venir qui fait couler des flots d’adrénaline pure dans ses veines.

Alors que les joueurs s’alignent pour se faire face et se saluer, elle en oublie la foule qui s’agite, le regard flamboyant des joueurs de Kise qui attendent leur revanche, les œillades noires du coach de Kaijo.

Elle en oublie l’arbitre qui les jauge du regard et Kagami et Kise qui s’avancent pour le premier entre deux…

****

 

Kaori est un peu étonnée de voir autant de monde pour un simple match d’entraînement. Elle regarde rapidement la foule qui attend nerveusement le début de la rencontre et repère facilement Akashi qui est assis à côté d’un géant aux cheveux d’une couleur peu commune, un énorme sac de bonbons sur les genoux et constate avec un petit sourire qu’Akashi lui avait gardé une place.

Elle s’avance et s’assoit à ses côtés juste avant le coup d’envoi alors qu’Akashi fait rapidement les présentations. Puis il lui propose un bonbon à la cerise avec un sourire qui la prend tellement au dépourvu qu’elle reste au moins une seconde à fixer le sachet avec de grands yeux avant d’en prendre un d’une main presque prudente.

Kaori se laisse happer par l’ambiance électrique qui parcourt la salle lorsque que les joueurs se font face pour se saluer juste avant le début de la rencontre et se surprend elle-même à attendre avec impatience la confrontation des joueurs sur le parquet.

Tous les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle alors que l’arbitre lance la balle et que les deux joueurs s’élancent dans un saut incroyable pour l’attraper.

 

**_Premier quart temps_ **

 

Du bout des doigts, Kagami touche le ballon pour l’envoyer à Izuki qui s’élance à toute vitesse vers le panier adverse. En quelques enjambées, il se trouve à deux pas de la raquette sans avoir rencontré la moindre résistance.

Kyoshi est déjà sous le panier et Huyga sur sa droite. Et Kuroko dans l’ombre est prêt à intervenir pour modifier la trajectoire de leur attaque car, comme il s’y attend, leurs tactiques classiques sont bien connues des joueurs de Kaijo. Il voit Hayakawa dans la raquette, Kasamatsu marquer Kyoshi et Moriyama sur Huyga.

Mais ça ne lui fait pas peur car Kuroko veille et lance en toute confiance la balle vers Huyga.

Kasamatsu s’avance mais Kuroko a déjà détourné le ballon sur Kagami qui ne s’attend même pas à recevoir la passe lorsqu’elle est détournée au dernier moment pour atterrir dans les mains de Kasamatsu qui court de l’autre côté du terrain…

Kise !

Alors que Kagami court déjà derrière Kasamatsu, il se demande comment il avait pu oublier Kise !

La salle retient son souffle devant la contre-attaque éclair de Kaijo alors que Kagami court à une vitesse incroyable, rattrape Kasamatsu et dévie le ballon en sautant dans son dos.

Le panier raté agite la foule et l’arbitre hésite un instant à siffler une faute défensive.

Mais Kasamatsu le regarde en secouant négativement la tête. Kagami ne l’a pas touché et il veut gagner cette partie à la loyale.

 

-          Aka chin, dit Murasakibara étonné, tu crois que Kise chin a réussi à copier le jeu de l’ombre de Kuro chin ?

 

Kasamatsu remet la balle en jeu et Kise l’attrape, passe Izuki avec toute l’agilité d’Aomine et tire. En face de lui, Kyoshi saute et intercepte le tir sans forme, agrippe la balle d’une poigne de fer et l’envoie à Kuroko qui arme son tir…

Une goutte de sueur coule sur la tempe de Kise car il a perdu de vue Kagami qui a déjà traversé le terrain, prêt à réceptionner le boulet de canon qui traverse le terrain.

Sauf que c’est Kobori qui s’interpose. De même que Kise avait appris à copier cette passe et ses équipiers avaient appris à la réceptionner.

Enfin presque puisque la balle échappe des mains du numéro huit et la touche est pour Seirin.

-          Ca fait vraiment mal ! s’exclame Kobori en montrant ses mains écarlates à Kise.

Après presque deux minutes de jeu, alors que deux des équipes les plus offensives du circuit s’affrontent, le score n’a pas encore décollé.

Sur le banc, Riko commence à réfléchir sérieusement. L’interception de Kise l’avait étonnée. Mais ce qui l’avait encore plus surprise, c’est qu’il n’avait pas commencé par une démonstration de ses copies parfaites comme elle l’aurait cru.

Elle observe Kise attentivement et commence à analyser la situation.

 

-          Non, dit calmement Akashi en réponse à Atsushi.

Himuro tend l’oreille avec curiosité.

-          Le run and gun de Seirin est dangereux parce que Tetsuya peut à tout moment en changer les règles, le rendant imprévisible.

 

Riko regarde le feu dévorant qui brûle au fond de ses yeux dorés, il veut gagner mais il garde son calme. Il garde ses forces en prévision de la bataille à venir et qui ne fait que commencer.

 

-          Mais pour nous, continue Akashi en parlant de la génération miracle, et surtout pour Ryota, les réactions de Kuroko n’ont rien d’arbitraire.

 

Et lorsque Riko voit à nouveau Kise intercepter une passe de Kuroko pour remettre le ballon dans les mains de Moriyama qui court vers le panier adverse, elle commence à comprendre qu’elle doit changer de stratégie.

-          Parce que Tetsuya est une ombre, continue Akashi. Et l’ombre est toujours attirée par la lumière la plus vive. Il n’est pas si difficile d’intercepter une passe quand on sait à qui elle s’adresse, énonce-t-il en regardant Kagami.

 

Et vite alors que le premier panier est marqué.

**_2 : 37_ **

**_0-3_ **

Et lorsque la foule exulte, elle prend à nouveau un peu plus conscience que presque tous les spectateurs sont contre eux.

 

-          Seirin est une équipe très jeune, ils n’ont jamais eu d’autre rôle que celui de challenger, dit Akashi. Le seul qui connait le poids de cette ombre noire qui pèse maintenant sur leurs épaules est Tetsuya. Ce manque d’expérience va être difficile à gérer face à un adversaire comme Kaijo.

Alors que Kagami s’élance à toute vitesse, ballon à la main, passant Kasamatsu sur la droite et fait face à Kise, Akashi se met à penser qu’une petite partie de lui a aussi envie de voir Kaijo gagner.

Une victoire par procuration sur Seirin.

Et lorsque Kise détourne le ballon comme Atsushi l’aurait fait d’un revers de la main impressionnant, il se rend compte que cette partie de lui n’est pas si petite que ça…

 

**_3 : 23_ **

**_0-3_ **

**TIME OUT demandé par Seirin**

**_Banc de Seirin_ **

Riko regarde ses joueurs qui sont déjà un peu trop essoufflés à son goût. Le premier quart temps vient juste de commencer !

-          Les gars, je me suis plantée. Je pensais que Kise nous ferait son show dès le coup d’envoi mais il a été beaucoup plus intelligent que je ne le pensais. Ils avaient anticipé notre run and gun et il lit dans tes passes comme dans un livre ouvert, dit-elle en se tournant vers Kuroko.

Kuroko ne dit rien mais serre les poings car il sait déjà ce que Riko va leur dire.

-          J’avais prévu que ça pouvait arriver, dit-elle.

Mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt dans le match ! pense-t-elle.

-          Kuroko, Kagami vous sortez, Mitobe et Koganei vous rentrez. Les joueurs de Kaijo connaissent toutes nos anciennes combinaisons. A vous de montrer les nouvelles…

Kagami s’apprête à réagir mais Kuroko l’en empêche. La détermination de leurs senpai leur donne un sourire impatient.

-          Faîtes confiance à vos aînés, intime d’une voix pleine de menaces Hyuga avant de rejoindre le terrain.

 

**_Banc de Kaijo_ **

Le coach de Kaijo regarde ses joueurs :

-          Kise, je t’avoue que j’attendais de le voir pour le croire. Mais tu as réussi à neutraliser les passes de ce Kuroko. Par contre, on a sous-estimé leur défense et on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu’on a creusé l’écart comme on l’espérait. Maintenant, ils vont devoir sortir leurs nouvelles combinaisons et ils vont sûrement faire sortir leurs rookies. On les force à sortir leur meilleur jeu dès les premières minutes, c’est bon pour nous mais il va falloir se montrer à la hauteur.

 

Dans les gradins, presque tous les spectateurs ont du mal à cacher leur mécontentement en voyant Kagami et Kuroko sur le banc. Si presque tous les spectateurs étaient venus voir Kaijo gagner, ils apprécient quand même la présence de l’ombre et la lumière de Seirin.

 

Et le match reprend à toute vitesse. Les nouvelles combinaisons du Run and Gun de Seirin et les contres spectaculaires de Kaijo emportent bien vite l’adhésion de la foule qui crie à chaque panier, que ce soit Kaijo ou Seirin qui marque.

La balle passe à toute vitesse d’un côté à l’autre du terrain et pour chaque panier marqué par un camp, un autre y fait écho dans une course folle.

Riko fronce les sourcils, elle avait espéré que leurs nouvelles combinaisons puissent leur permettre de prendre largement l’avantage.

Pire, elle avait prévu de l’utiliser lorsque Kise utiliserait tous ses talents de copycat.

Alors là, non seulement l’écart se creuse à peine, mais elle se sent comme un joueur de poker qui devrait montrer sa main tout en continuant à bluffer.

Le premier quart temps se termine sur un **_35-28_** , une avance ridicule alors qu’elle avait déjà dû abattre un de ses principaux atouts.

 

-          Ces nouvelles combinaisons sont impressionnantes, dit Takao.

-          Elles leur ont permis de prendre l’avantage, dit Midorima en remettant d’un geste machinal ses lunettes sur son nez. Mais ils doivent être déçus de ne pas avoir plus creusé l’écart. Cette stratégie est la seule qui peut leur permettre de se maintenir quand Kise jouera à plein régime. Et là, ils viennent de leur donner sur un plateau toutes leurs petits secrets. Seirin est mal parti.

-          Peut-être, dit Takao. Mais Kuroko va entrer sur le terrain au deuxième quart temps…

 

**_Deuxième quart temps_ **

**_0 : 00_ **

**_35-28_ **

 

Alors que Kagami et Kuroko entrent enfin sur le terrain, les acclamations se font un peu plus vives. Kise les regardent avec un air de défi qui attisent la lueur qui éclate dans les yeux de Kagami et Kuroko sourit devant son rival.

-          On va vous reprendre vos points d’avance si vite que vous allez même pas voir le ballon passer, souffle Kise.

-          Ca me démange tellement de mettre un panier que j’en doute, blondie ! s’exclame Kagami.

 _Blondie_ , pense Kise avec une petite moue comique !

-          Garde ton sang-froid, idiot de capitaine! souffle Kasamatsu.

Et dans la seconde, Kise se calme.

Il laisse même glisser les bêtises de Moriyama et Kobori qui jouent avec les mots en reprenant comme deux imbéciles « Capitaine Idiot, ça lui va comme un gant à notre nouveau capitaine comme surnom, Capitaine Idiot ! ».

Alors que le ballon est remis en jeu, il se dit que Kasamatsu lui avait appris que c’était au Capitaine de porter la responsabilité d’une défaite et il a horreur de perdre.

 

-          Akashi, demande Kaori qui se prend au jeu, quel est l’intérêt de mettre le petit passeur sur le parquet puisque Kise est capable d’intercepter ses passes ?

-          Kise est capable d’intercepter ses passes pendant les phases de run and gun car c’est un jeu rapide qui diminue les options. Mais sur un jeu plus lent, les possibilités se multiplient et Kise ne pourra plus prédire ses passes.

Kaori acquiesce en voyant Izuki organiser lentement son jeu, évaluer ses options et avancer prudemment vers le terrain adverse. Elle remarque que les défenseurs sont concentrés autour de la zone de la raquette, il n’y a pas de marquage individuel de la part de Kaijo.

Et Kise reste sous le panier, assurant une défense au moins aussi bonne que celle de Murasakibara, bloquant avec facilité l’attaque pour remettre le ballon dans les mains de Kasamatsu.

Riko observe avec intérêt que Kise ne part pas en attaque cette mi-temps.

Il garde ses forces.

Nulle doute qu’il avait prévu de monter d’un cran au prochain quart temps et de réserver ses copies pour le dernier quart temps. Observant avec attention sa musculature et le fait qu’il se ménage pendant ce deuxième quart temps, elle en déduit qu’il sera sûrement capable de jouer à plein régime pendant le dernier quart temps entier.

Et s’il ne joue pas à fond, il assure quand même une défense suffisamment efficace pour qu’une attaque sur deux de Seirin échoue. Alors que les trois points de Moriyama et les paniers de Kasamatsu rentrent plutôt facilement.

Leur avance diminue beaucoup trop vite, Kise est à peine essoufflé et sa stratégie pour contrer les copies de Kise est déjà dévoilée.

Ils leurs restent plus beaucoup d’atouts sous le coude alors que Kise est loin d’avoir donné son maximum.

Sans compter sa nouvelle technique dont elle ne sait rien.

Compter sur l’entrée en zone de Kagami est trop hasardeux.

Il faut qu’elle réfléchisse et vite !                                                                        

 

-          Je suis surpris, dit Midorima. Quand Kise m’a envoyé un message en me disant qu’il allait jouer en tant que capitaine et qu’il avait une technique à lui, j’ai cru à une blague. Mais là, je suis impressionné. Il joue calmement, ménage ses forces, distribue les rôles.

-          Le jeu est fluide et il paraît évident qu’il va monter en puissance régulièrement au troisième puis au quatrième, acquiesce Takao.

-          Oui, il a changé, dit Midorima.

-          Il était effrayant quand il avait le sang chaud à la Winter Cup mais là il est encore plus terrifiant depuis qu’il est devenu calculateur, dit Takao.

-          Mais en face, il y a Kuroko et Kagami, dit Midorima.

 

**7 : 23**

**_49 - 47_ **

**_Changement de joueur pour Seirin_ **

-          Kagami, tu sors. Mitobe, tu rentres.

Surpris, Kagami s’approche sans comprendre mais cette fois, il ne proteste pas.

-          Kagami, dit Riko, Kise kun va monter en puissance à partir du troisième quart temps et je vais avoir besoin de toute ton énergie à partir du troisième quart temps. J’ai déjà montré toutes les nouvelles combinaison de notre stratégie offensive et il me paraît évident qu’au quatrième quart temps, Kise nous réservera une véritable apothéose. Et maintenant, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, c’est que tu seras le seul à pouvoir te mesurer à lui.

Kagami sourit, impatient de voir le troisième quart temps commencer et regarde avec le même émerveillement que la première fois le jeu de passe de Kuroko. Et aujourd’hui, Kuroko a bien du mal à contenir la passion du basket qui le transperce. Et ses senpais montrent une synchronisation impressionnante.

Mais en face, les joueurs de Kaijo ne sont pas en reste.

Et si les principaux protagonistes de la future bataille ne sont pas encore à plein régime ou même sur le terrain, le jeu est plein de belles actions, un festival de trois points entre Hyuga et Moriyama, des passes impressionnantes de Kuroko et d’une défense impressionnante de Kise qui rend l’accès dans la raquette presque impossible.

Le public en oublie l’enjeu de la partie pour applaudir chaque action avec la même énergie et si les joueurs sur le terrain n’ont pas oublié le compte des points, la bataille à venir et leur envie de gagner, ils partagent tous le même sourire.

 

-          C’est peut-être qu’une introduction à la tempête qui s’annonce, dit Aomine en raffermissant un peu plus son emprise sur ses deux futurs rookies, mais c’est déjà du grand spectacle ! Ça me donne envie de jouer, dit-il en soupirant.

 

Dix seconde avant la fin du deuxième quart temps, alors que Kaijo venait pour la première fois de prendre l’avantage sur un trois points de Moriyama, Kuroko prend le ballon, traverse le terrain médusant deux adversaires avec son dribble invisible et fonce dans la raquette pour se retrouver face à Kise qui ne peut empêcher son sourire de s’agrandir.

Les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle devant confrontation de leurs regards qui s’embrasent.

-          Tu ne passeras pas Kurokocchi !

 

Aomine observe la scène avec un sentiment étrange car ce regard de Kise, il l’aurait reconnu n’importe où. C’est le regard qu’il lui lançait avant leurs un contre un.

Et pour une fois, Kuroko n’a rien d’inexpressif.

La flamme du défi consume ses grands yeux bleus.

Les rebonds de son dribble résonnent dans le silence nerveux de tous les spectateurs qui suivent du regard le ballon.

Lorsque Kuroko s’élance, Kise reste figé et le ballon disparait pour trouver son chemin entre les mailles du filet.

**67-66**

Et le public applaudit à tout rompre alors que Seirin reprend l’avantage d’un point et que le coup de sifflet annonce la fin du quart temps.

 


	21. 21

**_Gymnase de Seirin_ **

**_Mi-Temps_ **

**_Vestiaire de Kaijo_ **

 

Kasamatsu observe avec attention Kise.

Assis sur le banc, les poings crispés, la tête baissée, il est tellement concentré qu’une aura aussi brillante que ces yeux semble émaner de tout son être.

-          Kise ?

Lentement, il relève la tête et Kasamatsu n’est pas étonné de voir sa concentration éclairer son regard d’une nouvelle lumière. Mais il est surpris de voir le sourire à la fois fier et impatient qu’il lui retourne.

-          Il m’a passé, souffle-t-il.

Oui, Kuroko l’avait dribblé et avait marqué.

Le coach s’apprête à leur donner quelques conseils et Kise tourne toute son attention vers lui.

-          J’ai un peu sous-estimé leur défense, dit-il, mais tout se passe comme nous l’avions prévu. On se tient au plan, Kise tu passes en attaque et il est temps de tester cette technique que tu nous as montré à l’entraînement. Mais il faudra faire attention à ne l’utiliser qu’au bon moment.

Kise et Moriyama hochent la tête.

Le coach fixe Kise pendant une seconde en silence

-          Ce serait n’importe quelle autre équipe en face, je dirai que cette partie est déjà gagnée. Mais je ne ferai pas l’erreur de les sous-estimer une nouvelle fois. Restons prudents.

Il regarde un à un les membres de son équipe avec une seule certitude. Quoi que Seirin leur réserve, ils sont prêts.

 

 

-          Shin chan, demande Takao, pourquoi est-ce que _la chose_ a droit à un siège ?

Il regarde d’un regard en biais le gros tigre en peluche aux yeux vert qui est à sa gauche.

-          Et pourquoi Monsieur Tabby n’aurait pas le droit à une place, demande Midorima avec le plus grand sérieux.

_Monsieur Tabby ?_

Takao regarde avec attention la peluche qui est assise, bien calée à la droite de Midorima. Sa fourrure lui parait soudain fatiguée, ses yeux ternes ; il voit même qu’elle a été rafistolée un certain nombre de fois… Se pourrait-il que ce soit une peluche d’enfance ?

Il sourit en imaginant un petit Midorima, à peine plus haut que sa peluche, serrant dans ses bras son Monsieur Tabby. Et il se laisse surprendre quand il se lève en prenant sa peluche. Trop curieux, il le suit, souhaitant lui aussi se dégourdir les jambes.

 

Aomine se lève, les mains tremblantes.

Ce début de match lui avait donné une envie irrésistible de mettre quelques paniers, il agrippe le ballon qu’un des rookies avait amené et sort du gymnase. Il a vu un terrain de basket juste devant le gymnase et il a besoin de se dépenser.

Il dribble en tentant de brûler toute l’énergie qui fourmille dans tout son être à la vue du match et plaque un dunk monstrueux sur le panier qui vacille une seconde.

-          Un contre un ?

Surpris, il se retourne pour voir Midorima accompagné de son équipier qui a autant envie que lui de se défouler sur un terrain.

-          Ca fait un bail Midorima, dit Aomine en lui envoyant le ballon.

Le sourire de Takao s’agrandit lorsqu’il voit Midorima lui confier sa peluche qu’il accueille avec un « Je garde le petit » moqueur qui lui vaut un regard en biais et les deux anciens équipiers se lancent dans un duel tendu. Ils se défient du regard et lorsque Aomine tente un de ses tirs sans forme, Midorima dévie la balle dans un contre incroyable. Mais Aomine réagit en une fraction de seconde, saute en rattrapant la balle au vol et lance le ballon avant même de toucher le sol du bout des doigts.

Un panier hors norme.

Mais Midorima n’est pas impressionné le moins du monde et fonce à son tour vers le panier en feintant Aomine sur la droite suffisamment longtemps pour lancer le ballon.

Et lorsqu’il passe dans l’arceau, Takao est surpris de voir Aomine sourire en prenant le ballon.

-          Midorima, à ton avis, qui va gagner ?

Alors qu’un nouveau duel s’engage, Takao est plus que curieux d’entendre sa réponse.

-          Sur le papier, dit-il, c’est plié. Seirin a du mal à maintenir son avance alors que Kise est loin d’avoir donné son maximum. Mais en face, il y a Kuroko…

Aomine hoche la tête pour acquiescer et Midorima profite de sa seconde d’inattention pour le passer sur la gauche. Il réagit dans la seconde et saute dans son dos pour dévier la balle de la main.

Le match n’allait pas tarder à recommencer et Aomine récupère le ballon d’une main pour mettre fin à leur partie.

Un partout… un duel en suspend qu’ils finiraient un de ses jours dans un match officiel. Il se tourne vers Midorima et Takao qui n’a rien loupé de leur petit échange. Un joueur intéressant qui avait fait des passes hallucinantes à Midorima pendant leur match contre Rakuzan.

-          J’ai hâte de vous rencontrer sur le terrain, dit-il à Midorima et Takao avec un petit sourire impatient.

-          Moi aussi, lui répond-il en remontant machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Et à cet instant, Aomine sait qu’il pense exactement la même chose que lui.

Pouvoir jouer un match qu’il n’est pas sûr de gagner est une sensation grisante qui donne une toute nouvelle saveur au basket.

 

Akashi se lève aussi à son tour, il avait senti les regards froids des joueurs de l’équipe de Teiko qui assistent au match. Il avait vu la finale des nationales et avait été impressionné par le capitaine, pivot de l’équipe qui avait su insuffler une âme à l’équipe de Teiko.

Ce match, cette équipe lui avaient rappelé sa première année à Teiko, quand Nijimura était encore capitaine et qu’aucun d’eux n’avaient encore atteint leur véritable potentiel. Tous les membres de l’équipe A de Teiko de cette année faisaient partis de l’équipe B lors de sa dernière année à Teiko.

Et il avait amplement mérité tous les regards meurtriers qu’ils lui lançaient en début de rencontre.

Un instant, il se demande pourquoi il allait s’imposer cette confrontation ?

Même pour lui ça reste un mystère.

Par contre, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que tout le monde le suive alors qu’il se dirige vers le capitaine de Teiko. Cela n’allait pas être une rencontre facile et il ne s’attendait pas à avoir une audience.

Il soupire en voyant les regards froids se tourner vers lui avec autant d’appréhension que de surprises et prend une grande respiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s’affolent un peu pour garder tout son calme.

Haruko Hideo se lève en le toisant d’un regard froid, histoire de bien montrer qu’il le domine d’une vingtaine de centimètres. Il sent un frisson lui torturer les entrailles, quelque part au fond de lui, les sursauts d’un orgueil blessé font étinceler son œil d’une lueur inquiétante.

Et bien malgré lui, l’atmosphère change dans la seconde et le grand pivot étouffe un sursaut de recul.

-          Bonjour Hideo, dit Akashi avec un sourire plus engageant.

-          Bonjour Akashi san, lui répond nerveusement Haruko

Le grand pivot se place devant entre lui et les membres de son équipe comme s’il cherchait à les protéger. Et Akashi n’arrive pas vraiment à lui en vouloir.

-          Je tenais à vous féliciter, dit simplement Akashi, pour votre victoire aux nationales.

Haruko est trop surpris du compliment pour y répondre.

-          J’ai vu votre finale, c’était une belle victoire contre Seiho, continue Akashi.

-          Nous aussi on a vu votre finale, dit Haruko avec un petit sourire supérieur, c’était une _belle défaite_ …

Akashi encaisse sans broncher l’insulte et est à deux doigts de tomber des nues quand Kaori dans son dos lui répond :

-          On apprend souvent plus d’une défaite que d’une victoire, dit-elle en le fixant de son regard qui s’illumine de cet éclat métallique quand elle devient sérieuse.

Elle s’apprête à partir et ajoute :

-          Je n’ai besoin que d’un seul regard pour voir que vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Kaori lui tourne le dos sans cérémonie et rejoint d’un pas rapide sa place. Akashi constate qu’il n’est pas le seul surpris en croisant les regards de Murasakibara et d’Himuro qui lui emboitent le pas.

Kaori serre nerveusement ses poings en tournant son attention vers le terrain. Elle n’avait pas compris pourquoi Haruko lui avait parlé ainsi et pourquoi il l’avait laissé faire.

Et surtout, elle ne comprend pas sa propre réaction.

Dans un silence un peu gêné, ils attendent la fin de la pause lorsque Murasakibara lui tend son propre paquet de bonbons.

D’une main hésitante, elle en prend un, un timide merci sur les lèvres.

 

**_Vestiaire de Seirin_ **

 

Riko observe avec attention ses joueurs.

Grâce à Kuroko, ils avaient gardé une minuscule avance. Mais Kise n’avait pour le moment joué qu’en défense. Dès le troisième quart temps, il allait mener l’attaque et selon Kuroko, il a une nouvelle technique en réserve.

Mais Kuroko aussi.

-          Izuki, Kyoshi, vous allez marquer Kise. Même sans ses talents de copycat, il est redoutable. Kuroko, je veux que tu tentes ta nouvelle passe.

Kuroko acquiesce et contrairement à son habitude, elle peut lire son envie de se battre et de gagner qui brûle dans son regard. Il regarde ses mains qui tremblent encore avec un petit sourire :

-          Je n’aurai pas pu jouer plus longtemps dans l’ombre.

 

**_Troisième quart temps_ **

**00 : 00**

**67- 66**

****

Kise s’avance sur le terrain plus concentré que jamais. D’un regard, il fait signe à Moriyama. Comme il s’y attendait, Seirin avait changé sa défense et il se retrouve avec deux défenseurs sur le dos. Et c’est exactement ce qu’ils avaient prévu.

Alors qu’il tente de se libérer de l’étau de ses deux défenseurs, il voit Kasamatsu arriver sans encombre jusqu’à la raquette et tenter un tir. Mais Kagami s’interpose, dévie la balle qui est récupéré par Kuroko qui court vers le panier adverse.

 

Les anciens équipiers de Kuroko observent avec beaucoup d’attention le duel sur le parquet avec la même question sur les lèvres.

_Pourquoi Kuroko est-il encore sur le parquet alors qu’il est de plus en plus tangible sur le terrain ?_

La défense de Kaijo est exemplaire et Kuroko est seul face à Kise. De nouveau.

Mais cette fois, Kise ne le laissera pas passer.

Et là Kuroko positionne étrangement ses mains sur la balle et l’envoie presque devant le nez de Kasamatsu qui défend sur Kagami.

-          Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait ! s’exclame Kaori.

Toute la foule pense comme Kaori que le petit passeur est devenu fou en lançant le ballon sous le nez de son adversaire.

Lorsque la balle prend une courbe étrange après le rebond, contournant Kasamatsu en atterrissant directement dans les mains de Kagami qui s’élance et tire dans le silence d’une foule stupéfaite.

**01 : 55**

**69-66**

-          Akashi, dit Kaori qui n’arrive pas à décoller les yeux du terrain, qu’est-ce que c’était que _ça_?

Moriyama, le ballon entre les mains fonce à son tour vers le panier, bien décidé à ne pas laisser l’écart se creuser. Il dribble Izuki et met un trois point qui remet Kaijo à égalité.

 

**02 : 45**

**69-69**

Akashi cherche encore ses mots et c’est Murasakibara qui lui répond.

-          C’est la nouvelle technique de Kuro chin, lui répond Murasakibara encore choqué.

-          C’est incroyable, dit Kaori, la balle s’est courbée pour contourner le défenseur et atterrir dans les mains de son équipier.

 

Takao les yeux écarquillés s’exclame :

-          C’est incroyable cette technique !

-          Ce qui est incroyable, dit Midorima, c’est que grâce à cette technique Kuroko peut continuer à assurer ses passes même lorsque sa misdirection ne marche plus !

 

Aomine ne dit rien et se contente de sourire.

 

Alors que Kuroko recommence son nouveau tour de passe-passe et que Seirin reprend une courte avance, le coach de Kaijo demande son premier temps mort.

 

**03 : 01**

**71 - 69**

 

**Temps mort demandé par Kaijo**

**Banc de Kaijo**

 

Le coach regarde ses joueurs. Kasamatsu et Kise l’avaient averti de cette nouvelle technique de Kuroko. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à quelque chose d’aussi spectaculaire.

-          Le marquage individuel ne sert plus à rien avec cette nouvelle technique. On passe à une défense de zone. Sauf sur Kuroko. Il ne joue plus dans l’ombre, il est donc plus facile à marquer. Kobori, tu ne le lâches pas d’une semelle. Et dès que c’est possible, Moriyama, Kise, c’est à nous de leur montrer qu’on a nous aussi une nouvelle technique en réserve.

 

**Banc de Seirin**

 

-          Ils vont changer leur défense, dit Riko, mais on s’y est déjà préparé. Par contre, ils vont bientôt nous sortir leur nouvelle technique. Et là, je m’attends à tout.

 

Alors que le match reprend, Kobori tente de coller aux pas de Kuroko. Mais même sans ses techniques de l’ombre, sa faible présence n’est pas à prendre à la légère. Et toute l’équipe de Seirin se cordonne pour lui faire des écrans ou lui faire perdre l’espace d’un instant sa vigilance. Et il n’en faut pas plus à Kuroko pour lui échapper et faire une de ses passes étranges.

Et c’est Seirin qui creuse un peu plus l’écart avec un alley hoop de Kagami.

 

**03 : 59**

**73 - 69**

 

Kasamatsu engage en lançant la balle à Moriyama qui s’élance à toute vitesse. Mais il fait rapidement face à Kagami qui ne lui laisse que peu de chance.

Du regard, il voit Kise entravé par deux défenseurs.

Et Kuroko est encore derrière Kobori.

Kise l’avait averti qu’il ne devait pas faire leur passe sous les yeux de Kuroko car il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps pour la comprendre et trouver une parade.

Le timing est parfait.

Il lance la balle vers Kise.

Izuki tend la main pour l’intercepter. Et sous ses yeux écarquillés, la balle semble traverser sa paume pour atterrir dans les mains de Kise qui profite de la surprise de ses adverses pour bondir et marquer.

 

**04 : 53**

**73 – 71**

-          J’y crois pas ! s’exclame Takao.

Midorima écarquille les yeux en regardant Moriyama enchaîner ces passes étranges qui semblent traverser les mains des défenseurs. Et coup sur coup, l’équilibre s’inverse sur le terrain. Kise se libère de l’emprise de Kyoshi et Izuki et met trois paniers d’affilé.

Au début de la sixième minute et pour la première fois, Kaijo commence à dominer la partie sur un score de **73- 77**.

Akashi observe avec de grands yeux la passe de Moriyama et comprend sans peine comment Kise avait su orienter les tirs étranges de ce joueur pour créer ce genre de passes.

Il avait toujours su que Kise pourrait évoluer en s’appropriant et en modifiant à sa guise les techniques qu’il s’appropriait. Mais il n’avait pas anticipé le fait qu’il puisse créer de nouvelles techniques qui se basaient sur ses propres équipiers.

Et de l’effet que cela aurait sur le jeu d’équipe et son rôle de capitaine.

Il reconnait facilement l’empreinte de Kuroko derrière cette nouvelle technique.

L’équipe est comme transcendée par cette technique qu’il partage avec Moriyama et continue à creuser l’écart sous l’ovation de la foule qui applaudit chaque action de l’équipe qu’elle était venue supporter.

 

**08 : 03**

**75 - 87**

 

Akashi n’est pas surpris de voir le coach de Seirin s’approcher pour demander un temps-mort.

Lorsqu’il voit Riko hésiter.

Et il comprend pourquoi assez vite pourquoi.

Le regard de Kagami.

Ses épaules se détendent, sa posture change imperceptiblement, comme celle d’un fauve prêt à bondir.

Alors qu’il affronte Kise du regard, il plonge profondément dans la zone.

Akashi comprend alors le dilemme de Riko.

Elle avait espéré que Kagami entre dans la zone pendant le quatrième quart temps pour contrer les talents de copycat de Kise. Et là, c’est beaucoup trop tôt.

Mais la zone est capricieuse. Si elle l’en fait sortir arbitrairement, elle ne peut pas être sûre qu’il puisse y rentrer à nouveau au moment où elle en aurait le plus besoin.

Car c’est parfois quand on cherche à y entrer désespérément que ses portes restent fermées.

 

-          Mauvais timing idiot ! peste Aomine.

 

Bien sûr, sur le terrain, l’évidence est loin d’être là. Animée d’une énergie animale, Kagami survole le terrain, réduisant panier après panier l’écart au score emportant l’adhésion de la foule qui applaudit les sauts toujours plus audacieux de l’as de Seirin.

 

Midorima observe la scène en hochant la tête :

-          Il est en train de réduire les chances de son équipe à néant cet idiot !

 

C’est en substance ce que s’apprête à dire Akashi lorsqu’il surprend un regard échangé entre Kuroko et son coach qui la dissuade de demander un temps mort.

**10 : 00**

**95 - 92**

 

Lorsque la sonnerie de la fin du troisième quart temps retentit, Seirin a repris une courte avance mais à cet instant, Akashi sait que Kuroko n’a pas encore dévoilé tous ses atouts.

 

**Banc de Kaijo**

Sur le banc, Kise enrage.

Pour suivre le plan du coach, il avait dû regarder Kagami entrer dans la zone sans pouvoir se mesurer à lui.

Pour le plan.

Pour gagner.

Et il veut vraiment gagner !

Alors pourquoi se sent-il aussi amer d’avoir vu Kagami enchaîner les paniers sans pouvoir s’engager à fond dans leur duel.

-          Kise, dit Kasamatsu, le ramenant à la réalité. Tu as bien réagi. Et maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te donner à fond pendant le dernier quart temps.

 

**Banc de Seirin**

Riko regarde Kagami encore centré sur lui-même. Après une analyse rapide de son état, elle sait qu’il ne pourra pas rester plus de cinq minutes dans la zone avant de s’effondrer. Et Kise tiendrait tout le quart temps à plein régime.

Et pire que tout, elle n’est même pas sûre que même dans cet état, Kagami puisse réellement tenir la dragée haute à Kise.

Les choses s’annoncent mal.

Mais elle sait que Kuroko n’a pas encore joué toutes ses cartes. Et sans un dernier atout, face à Kise, ils ne feront pas le poids.

-          Coach, dit Kuroko.

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui.

-          J’ai un plan.

Cette fois, c’est l’espoir qui brille dans les yeux de ses équipiers.

-          Je n’en ai pas parlé avant parce que je ne suis pas du tout sûr que ça peut marcher.

Kuroko baisse les yeux une seconde :

-          J’ai besoin de votre confiance absolue…

Il sent une main se poser sur sa tête et il relève les yeux pour voir tous ses équipiers lui retourner un regard franc et un grand sourire :

-          T’as vraiment besoin de le demander Tit’ tête ! s’exclame Kagami.

-          Et j’ai besoin de trois, peut-être quatre minutes sur le terrain sans jouer.

Riko se tourne vers Kuroko :

-          Explique-moi.

 

**_Quatrième quart temps_ **

**00 : 00**

**95 – 92**

Dès les premières secondes, Kise laisse exploser toute l’énergie qu’il avait dû contenir en traversant le terrain comme l’aurait fait Aomine. Et il entre dans un duel terrifiant avec Kagami qui ravit toute l’attention de la foule.

Enfin presque toute.

Les anciens équipiers de Teiko délaissent une seconde le spectacle pour regarder avec attention Kuroko qui observe la scène avec une attention effroyable.

Kagami détourne d’une main un tir improvisé de Kise et le fixe avec une intensité rare.

Pour la première phase du plan de Kuroko, il avait besoin que Kise l’oublie sur le terrain. Et il a une petite idée sur la façon d’y arriver.

-          Kise, dit-il avec un air de défi. Tu les copies peut-être parfaitement mais ça ne change rien au fait que moi, je les ai tous battus, les uns après les autres.

Une provocation gratuite qui ne lui ressemble plus vraiment. Mais en voyant les yeux de Kise s’enflammer littéralement, il sait qu’il a gagné toute son attention…

 

Midorima secoue la tête en murmurant :

-          Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois…

Takao lui retourne un regard interrogateur :

-          Kise est encore plus idiot que Kagami ! En rentrant dans le jeu de sa petite provocation, il en oublie Kuroko.

Takao réalise soudain que lui aussi avait oublié Kuroko et le cherche une seconde :

-          Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?

 

Aomine observe avec circonspection Kise lancé dans une copie de lui-même. C’est toujours aussi déroutant, surtout avec Kagami profondément plongé dans la zone.

Les gestes, les attitudes de Kise sont si semblables aux siennes, que l’espace d’un instant, sa propre image se superpose à Kise. Et il a presque l’impression d’assister à une scène de son passé dans un rêve éveillé.

La provocation de Kagami avait marché. Un peu trop bien.

Kise a certes oublié la présence de Kuroko. Mais il enchaîne aussi les paniers malgré la défense exemplaire de Kagami et l’équilibre est lentement en train de basculer.

Tous les joueurs sur le terrain, tous les spectateurs sont depuis longtemps perdus dans le duel délirant qui se passe devant leurs yeux.

Kise utilise tour à tour l’ankle breaker d’Akashi, la défense de Murasakibara, les tirs à trois points de Midorima, les passes de Kuroko. Il arrive même à laisser Kagami stupéfait en copiant le dribble invisible de son équipier.

Mais c’est son style et ses propres tirs qui reviennent le plus souvent dans le jeu de Kise.

Après tout, rien de plus normal. Avec Kuroko, c’est le joueur qui connait le mieux son style.

Aomine jette un œil au tableau d’affichage.

 

**03 : 51**

**107 – 116**

 

Pour un panier mis par Seirin, Kise en avait mis deux. Et Kagami est à sa limite. Il va bientôt sortir de la zone et Kaijo a déjà neuf points d’avance !

Si tu n’as pas un truc de fou en réserve Tetsu, pense Aomine, Seirin est fini.

Alors que Kise envoie une passe vortex qui traverse le terrain pour atterrir dans les mains de Kasamatsu qui tire et marque, creusant un peu plus l’écart, il voit Kuroko faire un signe à son entraîneur qui demande un temps mort.

 

**Temps mort demandé par Seirin**

**04 : 41**

**107 – 118**

**Banc de Kaijo**

 

Le coach regarde Kise avec un petit sourire :

-          La défense de Kagami est admirable mais elle ne va pas durer. Il va bientôt sortir de la zone et Seirin n’aura plus rien à nous opposer. On ne peut pas perdre !

Kise se tourne vers le banc de Seirin avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Seirin n’a pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes.

Non, se reprend-il, Kuroko n’a pas encore tout montré.

 

**Banc de Seirin**

 

Alors que Kagami sort de la zone, tous les joueurs de Seirin se tournent vers Kuroko. La tête baissée, les mains crispées sur les genoux, il se relève lentement.

Il garde les yeux fermés et tous sont hypnotisés par son petit sourire confiant.

-          _J’y suis enfin._

Sa voix est définitivement différente, plus grave, plus calme, plus profonde et s’ils ne connaissaient pas aussi bien Kuroko, ils en auraient eu des frissons dans le dos.

Kuroko, les yeux toujours fermés avance ses mains, tournant ses paumes vers ses équipiers.

-          _Je vais avoir besoin de toutes vos forces pour gagner cette partie._

Sans comprendre encore de quoi il retourne, tous prennent les mains tendues et à peine ont-il effleurés sa peau qu’ils en ressentent une pression étrange.

-          _J’ai toujours été l’ombre d’une seule lumière. Je me suis toujours coordonné sur vos actions, mais aujourd’hui je vais vous demander de vous synchroniser sur moi._

Une décharge d’adrénaline les transperce littéralement lorsque Kuroko ouvre enfin les yeux.

Des éclairs illuminent ses grands yeux bleus.

 

De surprise, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima et Murasakibara se lèvent avec cette même expression sur les lèvres.

-          _Oh mon Dieu !_

 

Tous savaient que cela arriverait un jour.

Et qu’à partir de maintenant tout, absolument tout pouvait arriver.

Car Kuroko est plongé profondément dans la zone.

 

Alors que le match recommence, Kuroko s’avance face à Kise qui se perd une seconde dans la contemplation de ses grands yeux bleus qui scintillent d’une nouvelle lumière.

Et même si la victoire semble soudain loin d’être une certitude, il a hâte de se mesurer à Kuroko dans cet état.

Brûlant d’impatience, il s’élance ballon à la main avec toute l’agilité d’Aomine lorsqu’il se heurte à Kagami.

Kagami qui est sorti de la zone arrive à suivre la moindre de ses accélérations, de ses dribbles, de ses feintes. Il tente une autre approche avec une passe vers Kasamatsu.

Une passe interceptée par Kyoshi qui fonce vers le panier et marque, réduisant l’écart à moins de dix points.

**05 : 21**

**109 – 118**

De nouveau le ballon dans les mains, il décide d’éviter la raquette et la défense de Kagami et tente un tir à trois points. Mais cette fois, c’est Izuki qui le bloque en l’empêchant de préparer son tir. Il décide le passer sur la droite…

Mais à peine l’a-t-il passé qu’Izuki tend son bras qui lui fait perdre la balle qui est récupérée dans la seconde par Kuroko qui passe à Kagami qui marque d’un dunk puissant.

**05 : 41**

**111 – 118**

Kise cherche du regard Kuroko, une goutte de sueur coulant contre sa tempe lorsqu’il comprend.

 

-          C’est incroyable, souffle Akashi.

-          Akashi ? s’inquiète Kaori.

Et il se rend compte qu’il ne s’est toujours rassis, ce qu’il s’empresse de faire en tentant de regagner son calme.

Alors que Kuroko continue sa démonstration sur le parquet, Akashi tente d’expliquer calmement la vision qui nait dans son esprit.

-          Kuroko lit dans les mouvements de Kise parce qu’il reproduit les jeux des joueurs qu’il a le plus observé.

Il anticipe ses actions comme j’aurais pu le faire avec mon œil, pense-t-il.

-          Mais ça ne s’arrête pas là. D’un seul regard, il transmet à chacun de _ses_ joueurs la marche à suivre pour contrer Ryota sur chacune de ses attaques.

-          C’est comme ça que Taïga peut continuer à se mesurer à Kise sans être dans la zone, dit Himuro.

Akashi acquiesce lentement en regardant Kuroko sur le terrain.

Il a l’impression de voir un tisseur qui manipule des fils du bout des doigts et chacun de ses fils est attaché à un de ses joueurs qui exécute à la perfection ses instructions.

Il avait toujours été le support de l’équipe.

Mais cette fois, il en avait pris les rênes avec une maestria digne d’un chef d’orchestre dirigeant une symphonie qui se déroule sans accroc.

Et au centre de cette toile, Kise essaye de se débattre avec l’énergie du désespoir contre un adversaire tout puissant qui dirige et prévoit tout dans l’ombre.

-          Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Kaori. Ce Kuroko, je le considérais comme le Roi sur l’échiquier. La pièce la plus importante de l’échiquier puisque tant qu’il est encore debout, il y a encore de l’espoir mais c’est aussi l’une des pièces les plus faibles sur le terrain. Une pièce capable d’aller dans toutes les directions sans pour autant avoir plus d’envergure que celle d’un simple pion.

Elle prend d’une main distraite un bonbon tout en restant complètement concentrée sur le match.

-          Mais là, il passe du statut de pièce sur l’échiquier à celui de joueur.

 

**_Temps mort demandé par Kaijo_ **

**07 : 58**

**123 – 123**

 

**_Banc de Kaijo_ **

 

Le coach observe ses joueurs encore choqués par la tournure que prennent les évènements.

-          Ce Kuroko ! enrage le coach. Kise, il faut se rendre à l’évidence, il bloque toutes tes attaques. Il faut qu’on change de stratégie et vite. En moins de deux minutes, ils ont remonté leur retard !

Kise baisse la tête en serrant les poings.

Non, il n’est pas encore prêt à abandonner.

Pas encore.

Une décharge d’énergie afflue dans tous ses membres. La porte se trouve devant lui, il n’a qu’à la pousser.

-          Non !

-          Kise ! s’exclame Kasmatsu.

-          Je suis content de voir que pour une fois, tous puissent voir à quel point Kuroko est un adversaire incroyable. Ce n’est pas mon rival pour rien.

Et alors que ses yeux s’illuminent à son tour.

-          Mais il n’est pas le seul à pouvoir entrer dans la zone.

 

**_Banc de Seirin_ **

****

Riko observe avec incrédulité Kuroko.

Elle n’avait jamais sous-estimé Kuroko. Depuis le premier jour, dès le premier match, elle avait compris qu’il était le sixième homme de la génération miracle, le joueur de l’ombre.

Mais à cet instant, alors qu’elle voit Kuroko lui retourner son regard étincelant, elle prend conscience de la véritable puissance de _son_ joueur de l’ombre.

Tous les joueurs sur le parquet lui obéissent au doigt et à l’œil.

Littéralement.

-          _Rien n’est encore gagné, dit Kuroko. Parce que maintenant Kise kun va passer à la vitesse supérieure_.

Il se permet un sourire satisfait, impatient de retourner sur le parquet.

-          C’est mon rival après tout.

Et pour la première fois qu’il est dans la zone, Riko et toute l’équipe reconnaissent enfin ses intonations et sa voix.

 

**07 : 58**

**123 – 123**

 

Juste avant la remise en jeu, Kise et Kuroko s’affrontent du regard dans une seconde qui s’étire.

Et c’est tout ce qu’il faut à Kise pour basculer dans la zone.

-          Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer autrement, dit Kuroko avec un regard plein de défi.

Le sourire de Kise s’agrandit un peu plus.

La première attaque de Kise est rapide. Il s’élance avec toute la vélocité d’Aomine en grande forme et cette fois les manœuvres de Kuroko ne l’arrêtent pas.

**08 : 22**

**123 – 125**

-          Akashi ? Pourquoi ? demande Kaori. Je n’ai pas l’impression que l’attaque de Kaijo ait changée. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça marche maintenant ?

Alors que la contre-attaque de Seirin ne se fait pas attendre, Huyga attrape une passe boostée de Kuroko qui traverse tout le terrain en une seconde et marque un trois points qui remet Seirin un point devant.

**08 : 48**

**126 – 125**

 

Et lorsque Kise relance l’attaque, Akashi comprend.

-          La vitesse de Ryota a augmenté. Et contrairement à ses précédentes démonstrations, il intègre parfaitement ses équipiers dans ses attaques. Mais il n’y a pas que ça.

Kise traverse le terrain à toute vitesse, passant ses adversaires avec la propre technique de Kuroko et lance un trois points digne de ceux de Midorima.

 

**09 : 21**

**126 – 128**

 

-          Ryota ne joue plus de façon rationnelle. Jusqu’à maintenant Tetsuya avait réussi a anticiper les attaques de Kaijo car elle répondait à la logique. Mais là, Kaijo intègre un élément chaotique à son attaque qui rend toute prévision impossible.

Même moi, je ne pourrais pas prédire les attaques de Kise, pense-t-il.

Kaori observe avec attention Kuroko qui dribble Kasamatsu et lance une passe impossible qui se courbe pour atterrir dans les mains de Huyga qui marque un trois points à son tour.

Les deux équipes sont au coude à coude à quelques secondes de la fin et se lève avec le publique pour assister aux dernières secondes du match.

 

**09 : 45**

**129 – 128**

Le ballon entre les mains, Kise se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

_Quinze secondes_

Un point de retard.

Une dizaines de scénarii se jouent dans sa tête et la scène se joue au ralenti devant ses yeux. Il s’avance vers la raquette et la défense de Seirin est plus efficace que jamais.

Et lorsqu’il voit une possibilité alors que Moriyama se démarque, il se méfie.

Kuroko peut avoir permis à son équipier de se libérer de Hyuga pour forcer sa passe et intercepter la balle.

_Sept secondes_

Il va falloir qu’il se décide avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Passer en force est trop hasardeux.

Il passe la balle à Moriyama et court vers la raquette. Hyuga fonce sur Moriyama l’empêchant de tirer.

_Cinq secondes_

Moriyama se débat une seconde et réussi à trouver une faille dans la défense et passe haute à Kise pour un dunk.

_Deux secondes_

Kise voit Kagami foncer et sauter en tendant la main sur la trajectoire de la balle.

Mais ce n’est pas n’importe quelle passe.

C’est la passe qu’ils ont mis au point ensemble et les yeux écarquillés, Kagami voit la balle traverser sa paume.

_Une seconde_

Kise saute attrape la balle au vol et s’apprête à mettre un dunk lorsque Kyoshi s’interpose.

Mais il est trop prêt de la victoire pour se laisser stopper maintenant.

Une ultime décharge d’adrénaline lui donne la force de mettre le panier.

Le coup se de sifflet final signe la fin de la rencontre.

Et la première victoire de Kaijo sur Seirin.

**129 – 130**

Le public déjà debout depuis une bonne minute applaudit à tout rompre.

 


	22. Vingt deux

**Gymnase de Seirin**

**10 : 00**

**129-130**

 

Le coup de sifflet final résonne longuement à ses oreilles.

Il a perdu.

Et il avait tout donné.

Kuroko lève la tête, les cris de joie du public et des joueurs de Kaijo lui remplissent les oreilles et il ne peut empêcher l’amertume de la défaite le frapper de plein fouet.

Il aime toujours aussi peu perdre. Même face à Kise.

Surtout face à Kise.

Il ne perdrait pas la prochaine fois !

Soudain l’incroyable énergie qui le transperçait s’épuise brutalement, sa tête se met à tourner et ses jambes commencent à flancher.

Il ferme les yeux et les applaudissements de la foule se transforment en un assourdissement criard. Il prend douloureusement conscience de chacune de ses respirations et à cet instant il n’y a pas un seul endroit, un seul muscle de son corps qui ne se rappelle violemment à son existence.

Le souffle coupé, il se sent tomber dans un abyme noir lorsqu’une main sortit de nulle part le rattrape dans sa chute.

-          Kuroko !

-          Merci Kagami kun.

Kagami le force à s’appuyer sur lui en faisant glisser son bras derrière ses épaules.

-          Je vais pas te laisser tomber idiot !

-          Je ne parle pas de ça. Merci de m’avoir fait suffisamment confiance pour me laisser la confrontation finale avec Kise kun. Je n’étais même pas sûr d’y arriver moi-même et toi tu n’as pas douté une seule seconde.

-          La première fois que je suis rentré dans la zone, c’était face à Aomine. J’ai eu besoin de l’affronter seul pour y accéder. Je voulais t’offrir la même opportunité parce que s’il y a quelqu’un qui est capable de te forcer à te dépasser, c’est bien Kise.

Kagami se tourne vers Kise qui affiche un sourire si éclatant que le fait qu’il vient de perdre devient soudain une réalité tangible des plus désagréables.

-          Tout le monde peut voir à quel point tu as influencé le jeu de Kise, continue Kagami. Cette dernière passe de Moriyama, dit-il en regardant sa main, a fait tout basculer. Mais moi, je vois aussi à quel point Kise a changé ton propre jeu. Tu joues toujours dans l’ombre mais maintenant tu peux aussi affronter Kise en face à face grâce à ta nouvelle technique et tu as été incroyable une fois dans la zone.

Kagami sent que Kuroko qui pique du nez et raffermit son emprise sur lui.

-          Tu veux que je te porte ?

Kuroko lui retourne un regard blanc et secoue la tête et met le peu d’énergie qu’il lui reste dans ce simple geste.

Kagami rigole une seconde :

-          Ou si tu veux, je te passe à Kise. A mon avis, il est aussi épuisé que toi mais il trouvera quand même le moyen de te porter au pas de course jusqu’à chez toi !

-          Idiot, souffle Kuroko.

Kagami se dirige vers Kise et murmure presque pour lui-même à Kuroko :

-          J’ai beau savoir de quoi tu es capable, quand tu es dans la zone, tu deviens vraiment effrayant.

 

Dans les tribunes, Haruko regarde avec confusion les membres des deux équipes se saluer.

Seirin a perdu.

Kuroko senpai a perdu.

Et c’était le plus beau match qu’il ait jamais vu. Cette défaite de sa future équipe ne l’avait pas remplie d’amertume. Non, l’envie de les rejoindre, de s’entraîner, de les aider à prendre leur future revanche le fait trembler.

Il jette un œil aux membres de son équipe et il se rend compte qu’il a surtout envie de jouer au basket et de vivre à son tour des matchs aussi passionnants.

-          Y a un terrain de basket juste devant, dit son meneur avec le même sourire.

Haruko se rend compte qu’il n’est pas le seul à avoir envie de faire quelques paniers.  
Et qu’il préférerait quand même gagner avec Seirin la prochaine fois !

 

Kasamatsu sert la main de Hyuga et se tourne vers Kuroko encore soutenu par Kagami. Il hésite un instant à lui tendre la main car Kuroko n’a même pas la force de tendre son bras et Kagami a du mal à tenir debout.

-          C’était notre dernier match pour Kaijo avec Kobori et Moriyama, dit-il, et je tenais à vous remercier de nous avoir autant pris au sérieux. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d’un meilleur adversaire et d’un meilleur match pour nos adieux à cette équipe.

Kuroko trouve la force nécessaire pour lui tendre la main et Kasamatsu la prend avec un grand sourire.

-          C’était une belle victoire.

 

**_Vestiaires de Kaijo_ **

****

Les cheveux encore trempés de la douche qu’il vient de prendre, Kise savoure la sensation de se glisser dans des habits propres et secs puis se laisse tomber sur le banc. Il regarde sans un mot ses équipiers se changer, s’inquiéter une seconde pour lui et disparaître un à un du vestiaire en leur assurant qu’il les retrouverait un peu plus tard.

Seule la décharge d’adrénaline provoquée par leur victoire tant attendue lui avait permis de tenir debout après le coup de sifflet final.

Le bonheur et le soulagement l’avaient envahis avec une force incroyable.

Comment aurait-il pu être digne d’être le rival de Kuroko s’il avait encore perdu ?

Et ça s’était joué à un rien. C’est grâce à la passe de Moriyama, cette technique qu’il avait mis en place grâce Kuroko, qu’ils avaient fait la différence.

Il n’a qu’à fermer les yeux pour revoir le regard flamboyant de Kuroko plongé dans la zone. Et cette seule vision l’avait comme électrisé.

La suite du match avait été à la fois incroyable et terrifiante.

Le temps s’était comme figé à chacune de ses actions et il s’était lancé dans un duel terrible avec le joueur de l’ombre. Ils avaient tout donné jusqu’à la dernière seconde.

Et son respect pour Kuroko n’en est que plus grand.

Kuroko…

Un sourire gourmand fleurit sur son visage. Son regard, cette flamme dansante et sauvage dans ses yeux, sa façon de se lancer dans la bataille sans aucune retenue, de ne jamais baisser les bras…

Il ferme les yeux, réprimant avec peine l’envie de bondir sur ses pieds et de courir vers Kuroko pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Son sourire s’agrandit parce qu’il n’avait pas uniquement envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

-          J’aimerai pas faire un tour dans ta tête quand tu souris comme ça, le surprend Aomine.

-          Aominecchi !

-          C’était un très beau match.

-          Merci, dit-il simplement.

-          Ca va te sembler sûrement étrange mais j’avais envie de voir Kaijo gagner.

-          Ce n’est pas si difficile à comprendre, Mine chin dit une nouvelle voix traînante dans son dos.

Murasakibara suivi de Midorima, Takao, Akashi et de Kaori débarquent sans plus de cérémonie dans les vestiaires où Kise est resté seul.

-          Ta nouvelle technique est très intéressante, dit Midorima.

-          C’est grâce à Kurokocchi, il m’a aidé à trouver un style et des techniques qui me soient propres.

Malgré la fatigue, Kise relève la tête et sourit en se rappelant des conseils de Kuroko avec un sourire qui aurait rendu bien fade tous ceux qu’il avait jamais réservés aux objectifs des photographes.

-          Tu as été un capitaine impressionnant, Ryota, dit Akashi, impressionnant et redoutable.

Kise baisse les yeux en secouant la tête :

-          Je n’ai réussi à tenir mon rôle que parce que mes équipiers m’ont remis sur le droit chemin à chaque fois que j’ai failli faire n’importe quoi et que c’était Kurokocchi en face. Je ne crois pas être encore prêt à assumer ce rôle.

Midorima s’apprête à protester mais il se ravise assez vite car Kise est plus que sérieux.

-          En tout cas, votre match m’a furieusement donné envie de jouer, dit Aomine en faisant négligemment tourner son ballon sur un doigt.

-          Y a un terrain juste devant, dit presque innocemment Murasakibara.

D’un regard, Aomine comprend que Kise n’est pas capable de se lever seul et l’aide à se relever pour aller en direction du terrain où il avait fait quelques paniers avec Midorima pendant la mi-temps.

 

**_Terrain de basket extérieur de Seirin_ **

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se rendent compte qu’ils n’étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. Les membres du cinq majeur de Teiko et leur sixième joueur, vainqueur des nationales inter-collèges avaient déjà investi le terrain et s’étaient lancé dans un match improvisé particulièrement intense.

Et sur le banc, Kagami qui soutient encore Kuroko observe le jeu avec beaucoup d’intérêt.

Aomine dépose Kise sur le banc qui prend tout de suite Kuroko en charge en le forçant doucement à s’appuyer contre lui. Il est fatigué mais pas au point de laisser Kagami continuer à s’occuper de _son Kurokocchi_.

Et Kuroko n’a pas la force ni l’envie de protester. Alors Kise en profite un peu en se collant un peu plus à lui.

-          Kagamicchi, dit Kise, je voulais te remercier de nous avoir permis de nous affronter en face à face pour la dernière ligne droite.

-          Vous êtes rivaux, dit-il simplement. Mais crois-moi, la prochaine fois, je ne me laisserai pas avoir par ta passe étrange.

-          La prochaine fois, j’aurai d’autres techniques plus terribles encore, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-          Ca nous empêchera pas de gagner quand même !

Kuroko les écoute aligner les arguments plus idiots les uns que les autres tout en regardant Akashi qui prend naturellement la tête d’une équipe improvisée composée de Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Himuro et Takao qui se mesure sur le terrain à l’équipe de Teiko.

Et il ne faut pas plus de quelques échanges pour que l’équipe de Teiko se rende compte de deux choses, qu’ils n’avaient absolument aucune chance de l’emporter et surtout que tous les membres de la génération miracle avaient définitivement changé.

Alors qu’il se fait contrer par un Murasakibara en grande forme, Haruko se dit que la fille qui regarde le match sur le côté qui accompagne Akashi doit avoir raison.

On apprend beaucoup plus d’une seule défaite que d’une succession de victoires et que les membres de la génération miracle avaient tous retenu la leçon.

 

**_Le soir-même_ **

**_Shinjuku_ **

**_Restaurant K’soya_ **

****

Kise accélère, il allait être en retard.

Son agent l’avait contacté pour un travail juste avant qu’il ne parte au rendez-vous prévu avec son équipe. Et il avait eu un peu de mal à l’accepter.

Apparemment l’odieux photographe qui lui avait fait subir le pire shooting de sa vie s’était entiché de lui et l’avait réclamé pour une deuxième séance. Une largesse dont il se serait bien passé et qu’il n’a pas les moyens de refuser.

Il avait essayé sans succès de le faire comprendre à son agent pendant de longues minutes… voilà pourquoi il est en train de courir dans les rues.

Heureusement, il allait pouvoir mettre ses contrariétés de côté pour la soirée puisqu’il allait fêter leur victoire et le départ des troisièmes années dans un petit resto coréen de Shinjuku.

Il est tenu par un lointain cousin de Kasamatsu qui leur réservait une salle au premier étage, ce qui avait l’avantage d’éloigner ses fans et de passer une bonne soirée sans aucune interruption intempestive. Leur première soirée avait été un véritable calvaire car certaines de ses fans avaient été particulièrement tenaces ce soir-là.

Il avait pu constater à quel point la présence des filles mettaient mal à l’aise son capitaine. Et qu’il avait vite trouvé une solution pour régler le problème tout en continuant à faire leurs petites sorties qui lui rappelaient beaucoup ses débuts à Teiko.

L’idée de perdre trois des membres du cinq majeur de Kaijo, des équipiers qui sont devenus ses amis le prend à la gorge avec plus de force qu’il ne l’aurait cru possible.

Il secoue la tête comme si ce simple geste pouvait l’aider à mettre de côté ce sentiment qui l’envahit.

Depuis quand se laissait-il trop facilement déborder par ce genre d’émotions ? Il avait envie de s’amuser et de passer une bonne soirée avec ses amis.

Et son petit cadeau est prêt. Yoshiaki le lui avait donné en main propre il y a une semaine et il doit avouer qu’il avait fait un travail exemplaire. Un bel album photo où tous les joueurs de l’équipe avaient droit à une succession de portraits que Yoshiaki avait pris pendant la Wintercup que ce soit sur le terrain ou sur le banc.

Yoshiaki est un pro. Chaque photo est magique et reflète aussi bien leur amour du basket que leur personnalité.

Il y avait même quelques photos de groupes et de leurs sorties qu’il avait fourni lui-même pour y mettre une touche finale.

Il en avait fait faire trois pour Moriyama, Kobori et Kasamatsu. Et tous les membres de l’équipe avait signé et commenté les photos avec beaucoup d’humour.

Il sourit en repensant à la façon dont Kasamatsu réagit dès qu’une fille s’approche un peu trop près de lui, au calme imperturbable de Kobori qui avait pris un sérieux coup dans l’aile la première fois qu’il avait réussi à les entraîner au karaoke et qu’il avaient entendu Hayakawa chanter. Ils s’étaient rendu compte que non seulement il perd tout accent dès qu’il se met à chanter au point d’en devenir totalement compréhensible mais aussi qu’il se débrouille vraiment bien. Ils l’avaient écouté dans un silence religieux avec des airs totalement ahuris tellement ils étaient surpris. Quant à l’obsession de Moriyama pour les filles, elle avait été une source inépuisable de situations idiotes qui avaient plus d’une fois mis les nerfs de Kasamatsu en pelote !

Oh oui, ses senpai allaient lui manquer !

Il arrive enfin au restaurant, fait un vague salut au cousin de Kasamatsu qui lui fait signe qu’il peut monter à l’étage et bien sûr, ils sont tous là depuis un bout de temps.

-          T’es à la bourre Kise ! s’exclame Kasamatsu.

-          Ca vous aurait fait un trop grand choc si j’étais arrivé à l’heure, dit-il avec un grand sourire insolent.

-          Dépêche-toi, dit Moriyama, on attend plus que toi pour manger et on est affamé !

Kise prend la place qui lui est attribuée et reconnait que lui aussi a l’estomac dans les talons. Entre deux bouchées, ils se remémorent les différents moments de leur dernier match avec de grands sourires. Les trois futurs universitaires sont plus que ravis d’avoir eu la chance d’avoir fait un tel match pour leurs derniers moments au sein de l’équipe de Kaijo.

-          T’as été impressionnant face à Kuroko, dit Kobori.

-          Oui, renchérit Kasamatsu. Même si je savais que Kuroko était ton ancien équipier et qu’on a appris à respecter son talent, je crois que c’est quand il est entré dans la zone que j’ai enfin réalisé qu’il faisait partie comme toi de la génération miracle.

Tous les membres de l’équipe acquiescent et Kise n’aurait pas pu être plus fier de lui à cet instant. Il voulait depuis toujours que le talent de Kuroko soit reconnu par tous.

Et lorsqu’il voit un regard de connivence entre les membres de son équipe, il sent une goutte de sueur perler contre sa tempe.

-          Si tu ne t’étais pas déclaré à _ton Kurokocchi,_ dit Kasamatsu en se retenant de rire, on avait plus ou moins prévu de l’enlever et de te le livrer avec un beau ruban…

L’image de Kuroko entouré _d’un seul_ gros ruban doré comme cadeau lui donne un sourire idiot…

-          Mais à la place on a rempli ça pour lui, dit Kasamatsu en lui tendant un papier.

-          Et le capitaine a été très persuasif pour qu’il le signe, dit Kobori avec un air qui prouve qu’il n’avait sûrement pas eu le choix.

Kise regarde le papier avec curiosité.

Et il se met à rigoler quand il découvre un protocole d’échange entre les lycées Seirin et Kaijo pour une période deux semaines pour l’année prochaine.

-          Kuroko passera deux semaines à Kaijo et tu devras passer deux semaines à Seirin si tu l’acceptes. C’est le coach qui a mis en place cet échange en remerciement pour tout ce que tu as apporté à l’équipe.

Kise les regarde avec de grands yeux larmoyants, s’imaginant déjà comment l’uniforme de Kaijo siérait particulièrement bien à Kuroko, qu’ils feraient leurs entraînements ensemble, mangeraient ensemble et tout un tas d’autres choses qui feraient rougir toutes ses fans…

-          C’est trop gentil les gars, s’exclame-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

Puis il s’imagine à Seirin, avec Kuroko mais aussi Kagami, Hyuga, Izuki…et de leur coach diabolique !

Ca allait être deux semaines intéressantes !

-          Moi aussi, j’ai un cadeau pour vous, dit-il à ses senpai en leur donnant les trois albums enveloppés dans un beau papier doré.

Ils l’ouvrent avec une certaine appréhension. Il faut bien avouer qu’il les avait habitués à quelques excentricités qui les avaient souvent décontenancées... Mais ils découvrent avec un grand sourire leur présent, s’arrêtant sur chaque photo en se remémorant les moments immortalisés, rigolant en se rappelant quelques anecdotes ridicules tout en écrasant une petite larme nostalgique en regardant les photos où ils étaient tous réunis.

-          Hé Kise, dit Moriyama, sérieusement, ces photos de la Winter Cup sont incroyables.

-          Je les ai demandés à un de mes amis photographes, dit Kise avec fierté. Et il est vraiment doué pour faire ressortir quelque chose d’authentique sur chacun de ses clichés.

Kasamatsu tourne quelques pages pour montrer une photo où Kise affronte du regard Kuroko juste avant leur rencontre sur le parquet. Ce jour-même où Kuroko lui avait avoué qu’il le considérait comme quelqu’un de spécial, comme son rival.

Il peut presque voir la promesse d’un défi et un lien plus profond encore s’échanger en un seul regard, aussi bien dans ses yeux que dans ceux de Kuroko.

-          Tu as raison, il est vraiment doué ton ami…

 

**_Trois jours plus tard_ **

**_Café les deux tours_ **

 

 

Akashi lève un regard prudent vers Kinsen qui lui avait demandé de venir le voir pour lui parler.

-          Je suppose que vous avez compris pourquoi votre père vous a demandé de m’apporter ses papiers en personne, dit-elle en montrant la liasse de papiers qu’il lui avait donné juste avant le match Seirin Kaijo.

-          Oui, dit-il. Mon père vient de me faire la même proposition qu’à vous.

Son père lui avait demandé de choisir une de ses entreprises les plus modestes pour la diriger dans l’ombre.

-          Je me doute que votre père vous a formé au moins aussi bien que moi à ce rôle, dit Kaori, mais il y a des choses que l’on ne peut apprendre que par l’expérience. Alors j’ai un marché à vous proposer.

-          Un marché ? répète-t-il avec prudence.

-          J’ai vraiment apprécié le match que vous m’avez montré et j’ai envie de voir si je peux me débrouiller un ballon entre les mains avant de choisir de m’inscrire ou non au club de Rakuzan. J’ai besoin des conseils d’un expert qui n’hésitera pas à me dire en face si je n’ai pas le moindre don pour ce sport et je ne vois personne d’autre capable de mieux m’aider. Et en échange, je vous offre une oreille attentive sur vos futures décisions.

Akashi considère le choix offert calmement. Il sait que Kaori est une sportive accomplie, elle joue au tennis, fait de l’équitation, de la course et est une très bonne joueuse de golf. Sa condition physique est excellente et elle a hérité de la taille et de l’endurance de son père. De plus, son sens tactique développé par son niveau aux échecs devrait l’aider à vite comprendre et monter les stratégies les plus compliquées sur le terrain.

Il n’a pas besoin d’y réfléchir à deux fois avant de savoir que ce serait une élève facile à orienter.

Quant à l’aide qu’elle pourrait lui apporter… Il ne peut nier qu’en un an, elle avait fait des miracles avec la petite agence que son père lui avait confiée.

-          Avant que vous ne vous décidiez, je vous offre la première leçon, dit-elle en se levant et en l’invitant à la suivre.

Curieux, il la suit dans la rue et reconnait sans peine les bureaux de l’agence Kin. Il se rend compte qu’elle est habillée avec le plus grand sérieux d’un tailleur aussi strict que sa démarche.

Elle entre dans l’agence comme en terrain conquis d’une démarche assurée et tous s’écartent devant elle avec une petite appréhension gênée. Elle sait très bien où elle va et ne perd pas une seconde.

Elle se plante devant un homme au regard froid et lui tend une main décidée qu’il prend en hésitant un peu.

-          Monsieur Kaizaki, dit-elle, je suis Kaori Kinsen.

Il la toise d’un regard hautain, se demandant ce que cette gamine peut bien lui vouloir et répond :

-          Vous êtes la fille du grand patron.

Le rictus de Kaori ressemble à celui d’un prédateur face à sa proie et Akashi se rend compte que cet homme a l’instinct de survie d’un lemming à deux pas du précipice …

Il n’a absolument pas conscience de la gravité de la situation.

-          Puis-je vous parler avant que vous n’alliez à votre shooting ?

-          Je n’ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre, lui rétorque-t-il dans un souffle.

-          Croyez-moi, je n’abuserai pas de votre temps.

Elle lui fait signe de le suivre et ils s’installent dans le bureau d’un des agents qui s’efface bien vite pour leur laisser la place.

-          Je suis assez pressé.

Et pour la première fois, Akashi perçoit sa nervosité et Kaori prend tout son temps pour lui répondre. Elle le regarde s’assoir face à son bureau mais reste debout. Il décide de faire de même et c’est l’adulte qui est obligé de lever la tête vers elle.

-          J’ai vu les photos du premier shooting que vous avez fait pour notre agence, dit-elle en les étalant sur le bureau.

Akashi est surpris de voir qu’il s’agit de photos de Ryôta pour une grande marque de parfum. Et il n’a pas besoin d’être un expert pour savoir que c’est un travail magnifique.

-          La qualité de votre travail est indéniable, dit-elle.

-          Bien sûr, dit-il avec une arrogance difficilement descriptible.

-          Mais, continue Kaori, je trouve que le prix à payer pour un tel travail est beaucoup trop élevé.

-          Si vous cherchez à négocier mes tarifs, je…

-          Je ne parle pas de vos tarifs, l’interrompt-elle d’une voix tranchante en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kaori reprend rapidement son calme.

-          Il y a des règles et des lois dans ce pays. Et vos talents, aussi grands soient-il, ne vous placent pas au-dessus d’elles.

-          Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir, souffle-t-il.

-          Ne m’insultez pas, Monsieur Kaizaki. Les lois contre le harcèlement moral au travail sont particulièrement claires et je n’admettrais plus que dans _mon_ agence elles ne soient pas respectées.

Kaori n’a pas haussé le ton mais elle détache chaque mot pour lui donner tout son sens.

-          Serait-ce une menace ?

-          Je ne fais pas de menace Monsieur Kaori. Je ne fais que vous expliquer la situation. Je vais assister moi-même à votre séance, dit-elle. Et si vous manquez une nouvelle fois de respect envers les gens qui travaillent dans cette agence, j’utiliserai tout l’arsenal juridique à ma disposition pour vous le faire payer.

-          Si vous cherchez à faire de moi un ennemi, dit-il, non seulement je ne travaillerai plus jamais pour vous, mais je ferai en sorte que la réputation de votre agence soit réduite à néant pour tous ceux qui comptent dans ce métier.

Kaori se permet un rictus amusé.

-          Vous me sous-estimez si vous croyez que je viens les mains vides. Hier, j’ai organisé une réunion avec les cinq plus grands patrons d’agence du pays et nous nous sommes mis d’accord pour adopter une politique commune qui bannit ce genre de comportement dont vous êtes friands.

Elle lui montre un papier officiel, une sorte de profession de foi sous la forme d’un protocole d’accord signé par les cinq patrons en questions.

-          Il est temps que ce secteur redevienne ce qu’il est, une industrie du rêve tenue par des professionnels et non une foire aux egos démesurés qui se croient au-dessus des lois. Soit vous vous tenez à nos règles qui sont les mêmes pour tout le monde, soit vous prenez la porte.

Le photographe tremble de rage et sort en claquant la porte avec une telle force que le cadre qui représente une jeune femme souriante sur le bureau tombe. Kaori se laisse choir sur son siège en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Le masque qu’elle avait tenu jusqu’à présent glisse et sous le regard d’Akashi, elle redevient une jeune fille qui allait bientôt rentrer au lycée.

Enfin presque…

-          Maintenant, dit-elle avec un petit air malicieux, je vais me faire un plaisir de le poursuivre pour rupture de contrat abusive.

Et Akashi se dit qu’il valait mieux l’avoir comme amie que comme ennemie.

-          On commence l’entraînement demain, dit-il en prenant congé avec un petit sourire.

 

**_Extra scene_ **

**_Yosen_ **

**_Le jour suivant_ **

 

 

Himuro arrive à l’entraînement en cherchant Murasakibara du regard :

-          Atsushi, y a un colis qui est arrivé pour toi au lycée.

-          Un colis ? demande-t-il curieux.

-          Oui, et il est énorme !

Murasakibara délaisse le ballon pour aller voir de quoi il s’agit et Himuro se rend compte que le paquet n’a pas l’air si imposant dans ses mains.

Il l’ouvre avec l’impatience d’un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël et un sourire extatique se dessine sur son visage alors qu’il y découvre un impressionnant sac de bonbons.

Les mêmes que ceux qu’il avait amené au match Kaijo /Seirin.

Et un mot.

_J’ai hâte de voir vos prochains matchs,_

_A bientôt._

_Kaori Kinsen_

 

  


 


	23. Vingt trois

**_Première fois_ **

 

Kise n’arrive même pas à réprimer le sourire éclatant qu’il affiche lorsqu’il assoit d’autorité Kuroko sur une chaise de son salon. Sa sœur à ses côtés affiche le même regard en posant ses yeux sur lui et Kuroko se recule instinctivement alors que Kise lui prend les mains :

-          Kurokocchi, tu ne vas jamais croire ce que je m’apprête à te dire !

Sa grande sœur dans son dos acquiesce les yeux brillants et Kuroko se mord nerveusement les lèvres.

-          Ma sœur a réussi à te décrocher le contrat dont tout le monde ne fait que rêver depuis des semaines!

-          _Le contrat_  ? demande Kuroko qui a peur de comprendre.

-          Une série de photos pour l’une des plus grandes marques de luxe française, dit Kise extatique.

Les yeux de Kuroko s’agrandissent sous la surprise :

-          Kise kun. Je n’ai rien d’un mannequin. Je…

Mais Kise ne l’écoute pas :

-          Les photos que tu as faites pour ce magazine français sont tombées dans les mains du patron de la marque Vuitton, l’un des marques françaises les plus prestigieuses ! Et il a demandé à ce que ce soit toi et personne d’autre pour sa prochaine campagne.

-          Mais je…

-          Et il ne t’a pas demandé que toi, il veut que ce soit Yoshiaki qui fasse les photos…

-          Kise kun, commence-t-il de son ton le plus diplomatique…

-          Et devine où aura lieu le shooting ?

-          Je…

Kuroko aurait dû comprendre que cette question n’est que pure rhétorique.

-          A _Paris_! Ma sœur a joué les agents pour toi et a réussi à te négocier le meilleur des contrats !

Kuroko n’essaye même plus de parler, il sait que c’est peine perdue. Il essaierait de voir comment il pourrait refuser de la façon la plus douce possible.

-          Trois matinées de shooting et ma sœur a négocié pour que tu puisses rester une semaine sur Paris, tout frais payé et que tu sois accompagné par ton agent. J’aurais bien voulu que ce soit moi, mais il fallait quelqu’un de majeur alors ma sœur va t’accompagner. Mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de prendre un billet d’avion pour t’accompagner.

-          Mais Kise kun, je ne peux pas accepter.

La sœur de Ryota sourit à son frère :

-          Tu avais raison, dit-elle. Je ne pensais pas qu’on irait jusque-là pour le convaincre mais tu vas devoir sortir ton arme secrète…

Kuroko ne pensait pas que le sourire de Ryota pouvait s’agrandir encore un peu plus :

-          _Quai 54_ , murmure-t-il.

Cette fois les mains de Kuroko tremblent d’excitation. Il s’avoue vaincu !

-          Tu veux dire que…

-          Oui ! C’est pile pendant la semaine du seul et unique tournoi international de Street Basket Quai 54 ! Et cette année non seulement il y aura certains des plus grands joueurs de la NBA pour les tournois de dunks et de trois points, mais il y aura pas moins de seize équipes qui regroupent autant d’amateurs que certains des meilleurs pros du monde ! Et cette année, il y a une équipe qui représente l’Argentine avec ton joueur préféré…

-          Tu te moques de moi, dit Kuroko incrédule, tu veux dire qu’il y aura le joueur des Spurs Manu Ginobili !

Kise sait depuis longtemps que le joueur préféré de Kuroko, spécialiste des passes impossibles de la NBA, le meilleur sixième homme de la NBA, le champion olympique qui avait réussi l’exploit de gagner contre les Etats-Unis n’est autre que l’argentin Manu Ginobili.

-          Avec les membres de son trio, Tony Parker et Tim Duncan. Et ce n’est pas tout ! Il y aura une démonstration de…

-          De qui ?

-          De Michael Jordan !

Alors que Kise tremble littéralement d’excitation et Kuroko sourit comme rarement il avait souri.

-          Je signe où ?

 

**_Aéroport de Tokyo_ **

****

 

Alors qu’ils viennent enfin de s’assoir à leurs places, Kuroko observe Kise avec un petit sourire.

Il parle avec enthousiasme de tout ce qu’il avait vu, l’aéroport, le fait d’avoir croiser un pilote quelques minutes auparavant, l’idée de passer des heures pour traverser la moitié du monde pour rejoindre la France dans un avion et tant de choses encore.

Ses yeux pétillent comme jamais et la sœur de Kise qui se trouve à droite de son frère lui souffle sur un ton complice :

-          Il va être impossible tant qu’il n’aura pas vu la cabine du pilote.

Assis côte à côte, Kise se tourne vers Kuroko et commence à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment une boite de métal de plusieurs tonnes avec des centaines de personnes à l’intérieur pouvait décoller, se maintenir dans les airs et survoler des océans et des continents.

Il ne l’écoute pas vraiment parce qu’il n’a pas spécialement envie de savoir pourquoi ils n’allaient pas chuter et sombrer comme une masse inerte dans l’océan.

Mais lorsque les yeux de Kise s’illuminent de cette façon, il pourrait l’écouter pendant des heures.

Et cela lui permet d’oublier un instant qu’il a un peu peur des voyages en avion.

Soudain la sœur se tourne vers son frère avec un regard noir en le frappant sur la tête avec son magazine roulé en boule :

-          Je ne suis pas sûre que Kurokocchi ait envie de t’entendre parler physique pendant tout le trajet !

Kise fait mine de se protéger de sa sœur en se rapprochant de Kuroko qui se demande depuis quand la sœur de Kise l’appelle Kurokocchi.

-          Et n’en profite pas, idiot dit-elle alors que Kise rigole en resserrant son emprise sur Kuroko.

Alors que l’avion se positionne sur la piste pour le décollage, Kuroko crispe nerveusement ses poings et Kise s’en rend compte.

-          Kurokocchi, dit-il en glissant sa main dans la sienne, tout va bien se passer.

Reconnaissant, Kuroko serre sa main dans la sienne pendant tout le décollage et pose sa tête sur son épaule en regardant le ciel bleu à perte de vue par le hublot sans se rendre compte qu’il est du même bleu que ses yeux.

-          C’est tellement beau, dit-il.

Kise ne quitte pas Kuroko des yeux et murmure à son tour :

-          Oui c’est tellement beau.

Après un repas plutôt correct, un film et demi et deux trois rêves éveillés qu’il partage avec Kise sur les matchs qu’ils pourraient voir au tournoi, Kuroko finit par s’endormir sur l’épaule de Kise sous le regard de la sœur du blondinet qui prie pour qu’il dorme une bonne partie du trajet. Parce que Kuroko sur son épaule, son frère n’ose ni bouger ni parler de peur de le réveiller.

Lorsque Kuroko finit par se réveiller, il voit Kise plongé dans un magazine et sa sœur dormant à ses côtés.

-          Kurokocchi, dit doucement Kise, je t’avoue que je suis un peu jaloux.

Kuroko qui papillonne des yeux alors qu’il quitte lentement le monde des songes et rougit un peu en se rendant compte qu’il avait passé des heures à dormir sur l’épaule de Kise.

Il lui montre une photo de son magazine où une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d’un vert émeraude irréel sourit pour une publicité d’un parfum français hors de prix.

-          Tu vas faire un shooting avec Johanne Leroy, dit-il avec admiration, c’est l’étoile montante du milieu. On la voit partout en ce moment.

Kuroko se mord les lèvres nerveusement. Il avait presque oublié que pour aller à Paris, voir le fameux de street basket dont il rêve toutes les nuits depuis que Kise lui en avait parlé, il devait passer par la case shooting.

Et lui qui n’y connaît rien allait se retrouver à travailler avec de vrais pros. Et une vraie star.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait au milieu de tout ça lui !

La sœur de Kise se réveille à son tour pour intervenir :

-          Ca ne devait pas être elle au début parce que la marque n’avait pas vraiment le budget pour embaucher une telle star. Mais elle a accepté une baisse de salaire pour faire cette pub.

-          Pourquoi ? demande Kuroko.

Kise se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire :

-          Mais parce qu’elle est tombée sous ton charme, dit-il avec un grand sourire en l’entourant de ses bras en rigolant. J’ai bien fait de t’accompagner, dit-il en le regardant d’un air possessif, parce que je n’aimerai pas qu’une jolie française ne vole ton cœur.

Kuroko allait répliquer que c’était ridicule lorsque l’avion entame son atterrissage, sa nervosité prend le pas sur la conversation et de nouveau Kise lui prend la main.

 

**_Aéroport Charles de Gaulle_ **

**_Paris_ **

 

 

 

Après avoir accompli les formalités et récupéré leurs bagages, la sœur de Kise mène la marche d’un bon pas et observe la foule avec surprise.

Même derrière des lunettes sombres, une casquette qui retient à peine ses cheveux châtains et habillée d’un simple jean et d’un t-shirt, ils reconnaissent tous la jeune femme qui se tient dans la foule avec son petit carton.

**_Kuroko Tetsuya_ **

Kise est vraiment surpris quand elle fonce sur eux, saluant sa sœur rapidement et les entraîne avec elle, visiblement pressée.

Sans plus d’explications, ils se retrouvent assez vite entassés dans une voiture rouge minuscule qu’elle conduit elle-même à toute vitesse en direction du centre-ville.

-          Votre avion a eu du retard, dit-elle, du coup, j’espère qu’on sera à l’heure.

Kise la regarde sans comprendre :

-          Je croyais que le shooting commençait demain ?

-          Je ne vous amène pas au studio, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et si on arrive en retard, mon frère va me tuer ! dit-elle alors qu’elle finit par trouver une place pour garer sa voiture.

Alors qu’elle réussit à mettre sa voiture dans une place minuscule, elle se tourne vers ses trois passagers :

-          On est un peu loin mais un petit footing dans Paris, ça ne devrait pas vous faire peur ?

Ils acquiescent sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il retourne en suivant la jeune femme qui fonce à toute vitesse dans les ruelles parisiennes.

Même Kise a du mal à suivre et ils finissent par débarquer sur un terrain de street basket où la foule nombreuse attend avec impatience le match à venir.

Kise et Kuroko observent avec des étoiles dans les yeux la scène.

Les Play off du Quai 54 !

Argentine-France B

Et ils se dirigent vers l’équipe française sans prendre le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

-          Je vous présente mon petit frère Joël! s’exclame Johanne.

Et le capitaine de la deuxième équipe qu’aligne la France pour les play-offs leur fait un petit signe de la main, passe sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur en souriant et s’approche de Kuroko et Kise en souriant.

-          Tetsuya, Ryota s’exclame-t-il, j’ai demandé à ma sœur d’accepter ce contrat parce que je suis un vrai fan ! On est une équipe d’amateurs, dit-il, on a aucune chance de gagner. Mais être arrivé jusque-là et jouer contre lui, dit-il en montrant Manu Ginobili qui joue dans l’équipe adverse, c’est déjà une victoire, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Alors que le match est sur le point de commencer, Johanne les amène au premier rang où quatre sièges leur étaient réservés.

Kuroko et Kise n’avaient pas imaginé que leurs premières minutes en France auraient ressemblées à ça.

Et ça n’aurait pas pu être plus parfait alors que le match commence sur une passe incroyable de Ginobili qui traverse tous le terrain avant d’atterrir dans les mains d’un de ses équipiers qui fait un dunk impressionnant.

Mais leurs adversaires ne se démontent pas et répliquent assez vite avec un tir à trois points que n’aurait pas renié Midorima tiré par le frère de Johanne.

Alors que le match progresse, l’écart des points en faveur de l’Argentine se creuse de plus en plus mais leurs adversaires ne baissent pas les bras et le public est autant sensible à leurs efforts qu’à la beauté du spectacle.

Elle offre un grand sourire à Kuroko :

-          J’ai eu un shooting au Japon il y a un quelques mois. Mon frère m’a accompagné et comme on joue tous les deux au basket au lycée, on a assisté à tous les matchs qu’on a pu voir de votre Winter Cup. Et je crois qu’on est resté scotchés à nos sièges en voyant vos parties.

Elle se tourne vers eux avec un grand sourire fier :

-          Avec mon frère, nous sommes les plus grands fans des Spurs et de leur trio Duncan, Parker, Ginobili, et là, il y a nul autre que Manu Ginobili sur le terrain. Et même s’il perd sur le terrain, mon frère vit sûrement le plus beau jour de sa vie, dit-elle.

Johanne applaudit de toutes ses forces un dunk de son frère qui réduit un peu l’écart des points.

-          On a prévu d’aller boire un pot avec l’équipe de mon frère et leurs adversaires après. J’espère que vous serez assez en forme pour venir avec nous.

 

 

**_Le Troll Café_ **

**_Marché d’Aligre_ **

****

C’est peut-être l’Argentine qui s’est qualifiée pour le championnat mais le plus heureux à la table n’est autre que le frère de Johanne qui écoute religieusement tout ce que pouvait lui dire le joueur des Spurs.

A vrai dire, tous les joueurs, Kise et Kuroko inclus, l’écoutent en oubliant jusqu’à leurs verres dans le bistro chaleureux qui se trouve dans une ruelle étroite aux pavés irréguliers qui mène au marché d’Aligre.

A cet instant, Kuroko se sent envahit d’une sensation d’euphorie si incroyable que la scène lui paraît irréelle.

Et lorsque Johanne leur dit qu’elle allait les accompagner à leur hôtel qui se trouvent non loin, son frère lui dit qu’ils auraient définitivement le temps de jouer une partie avec eux avant la fin de la semaine et toute l’équipe d’Argentine, leur Capitaine en tête, leur fait promettre de venir voir leurs futurs matchs.

Alors que Johanne les laisse devant un petit hôtel adorable à deux pas de la place de la bastille, perdu dans un ruelle tortueuse aux éclairages mordorés qui font paraitre la ville lumière aussi belle qu’intemporelle, elle leur dit qu’elle viendrait les chercher elle-même demain car leurs premières photos auraient lieu à deux pas de leur hôtel.

Et lorsque Kuroko se glisse dans les draps les plus soyeux dans lesquels il avait jamais dormi auprès de Kise qui passe son bras autour de sa taille pour se coller à lui, Kuroko se dit que rien ne pouvait être plus parfait.

Puis il sourit, presque surpris de ce qu’il s’apprête à faire alors qu’il se libère doucement de l’emprise de Kise qui le regarde avec un grand sourire enlever le haut de son pyjama avant de se lover à nouveau contre son torse nu.

Maintenant c’est vraiment parfait.

 

Les deux premières mâtinées de shooting se déroulent à merveille. La marque Vuitton allait lancer une nouvelle marque de sacs de voyages et les clichés montrent Kuroko en parfait touriste fréquenter les lieux les plus connus de Paris. Et dans chaque scène, il est aidé par Johanne qui incarne la parisienne dans toute sa splendeur aidant le touriste.

Une stratégie plutôt maline, pense Kise.

Il avait appris depuis longtemps que les publicités qui marchent sont celles qui racontent une histoire. Et celle qu’il a sous les yeux est plutôt bien pensée.

Les sacs de cette marque sont surtout achetés en Asie par des personnes qui fantasment un Paris intemporel et parfait. Et le but de la petite histoire que raconte cette pub est de montrer qu’un touriste qui porte les sacs de la marque n’a pas besoin d’être bâti comme un mannequin pour séduire une fille aussi belle que Johanne.

Kuroko porte des habits simples, un maquillage discret et ses cheveux sont savamment arrangés dans un désordre bien travaillé. Il représente le parfait touriste asiatique avec ses sacs Vuitton bien mis en valeur.

Johanne par contre est habillée avec le dernier chic parisien, des jupes courtes, des chemises cintrés et quelques bijoux bien choisis simples et élégants. Son maquillage fait ressortir ses yeux verts lui donnant un regard hypnotique et ses cheveux sont toujours arrangés dans des coiffures sophistiquées dont les seules mèches qui s’échappent sont parfaitement étudiées.

Kise doit admettre que non seulement cette fille qui n’a pas besoin d’artifice particulier pour être belle est magnifique mais qu’elle est suffisamment pro pour mettre Kuroko à l’aise et se plier à toutes les indications de Yoshiaki.

Les shootings se déroulent très tôt les matins et leur permettent de découvrir les lieux les plus magiques de Paris, de la cour du Louvres, les escaliers de Montmartre, le grand hall du musée d’Orsay, aux plus beaux passages couverts de la little India parisienne et de la Galerie Colbert sous la lumière du matin et surtout sans aucun autre touriste qu’eux.

La notoriété accompagnée de quelques sourires de Johanne leur ouvre toutes les portes. Ils découvrent avant même l’ouverture officielle les grandes galeries du Louvre, dévorent des yeux toutes les peintures impressionnistes du musée d’Orsay, se baladent dans les ruelles de Montmartre, arpentent dans tous les sens les jardins du Luxembourg et les passages couverts les plus beaux de la ville lumière.

Et Kise s’amuse de voir que celui qui se comporte avec le plus d’enthousiasme n’est autre que Yoshiaki qui a l’air d’être redevenu un enfant s’émerveillant devant tout ce que son œil peut accrocher avec un enthousiasme qu’il ne lui connaissait pas.

Mais après avoir vu ses premiers clichés, il comprend que Yoshiaki est le meilleur choix que la marque aurait pu faire. Son amour de la ville sublime chaque image et aussi bien Kuroko que Johanne sont encore plus beaux qu’en vrai.

Une chose qu’il aurait cru difficilement possible après avoir assisté aux deux premières mâtinées de travail.

Après le travail, tous allaient dormir une petite heure avant de se retrouver pour manger le midi. Kise avait déjà fréquenté des restaurants français au Japon. Il avait toujours apprécié la nourriture mais il n’aimait pas l’ambiance guindée et solennelle de ces restaurants. Mais Johanne et son frère les amènent dans des petits restaurants simples, chaleureux où le patron leur réserve toujours un sourire et où la nourriture est peut-être simple mais au moins aussi bonne que dans les grands restaurants qu’il avait essayés au Japon.

L’amour du basket, la bonne nourriture et une entente rapide leur permettent de communiquer assez facilement dans un mélange de français, d’anglais et de japonais que Joël maîtrise plutôt bien. Puis, alors que sa sœur continue son exploration de la ville avec le photographe, leurs deux guides improvisés amènent Kise et Kuroko les entraînent sur les terrains que fréquentent les équipes venues pour le tournoi de street basket.

Ils observent longuement les équipes s’entraîner jusqu’à ce que Manu Ginobili en personne les remarquent sur le côté et les invitent à faire quelques paniers.

Kise sourit en pensant qu’être au côté d’une jolie fille ouvrait bien des portes dans le monde du basket.

Et alors que Johanne loue les passes de Kuroko en face de celui qu’il avait toujours admiré, Kuroko sent ses jambes flancher sous la pression de tous les joueurs qui se tournent vers lui.

Kise traverse le terrain en attendant patiemment sa passe avec confiance. Kuroko se reprend et envoie le ballon à l’autre bout du terrain que Kise réceptionne avant de dunker avec toute sa force.

Tous les joueurs présents mettent une bonne minute avant de se rendre compte que c’était bien ce jeune garçon au corps si frêle qui a bien envoyé ce boulet de canon. Et deux secondes après, tous les joueurs présents sur le terrain voulaient de Kuroko dans leur équipe pour un match improvisé.

Le tournoi du quai 54 rassemble aussi bien des professionnels que des amateurs mais il rassemble avant tout des joueurs passionnés.

Et incroyablement doués.

Le soir, Jo et son frère leur font découvrir un tas de bistros où les gens parlent forts, mangent et boivent un peu trop en refaisant le monde dans une atmosphère _si_ _parisienne_ qui leur donnent une impression de liberté enivrante.

Tout est magique jusqu’au troisième jour.

Kuroko découvre ses instructions sur le prochain shooting le soir dans l’hôtel et blêmit en voyant le programme de sa dernière séance photo.

Kise surprit de voir Kuroko soucieux s’assoit à ses côtés sur le lit pour lire le papier qu’il a sous les yeux. Leur prochain lieu pour le shooting n’est autre que la Tour Eiffel et Kise comprend tout de suite d’où vient le problème.

Pour leurs derniers clichés, il doit embrasser Johanne.

Une fin assez logique si on avait compris l’histoire de la pub.

Quelque chose qui est loin d’enchanter Kise mais quitte à ce que Kuroko embrasse une fille autant que ce soit une star. Il prend la main de Kuroko dans la sienne.

-          Kurokocchi, ce n’est qu’un baiser de cinéma, dit-il, rien de très important.

Kuroko ne répond rien, trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit alors Kise se rapproche un peu plus de lui.

-          Et si tu dois vraiment embrasser une fille, je n’accepterais rien de moins qu’une star aussi belle que célèbre et capable de dribbler et de mettre un trois point aussi facilement que cette après-midi, dit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Kuroko sourit enfin. Timidement.

-          Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas.

Kise s’apprête à répondre un peu vite que non mais ce ne serait pas complètement honnête.

-          Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me fait rien. Mais ce n’est pas si grave Kurokocchi.

Il s’approche de lui avec un petit sourire en coin :

-          Tu n’auras qu’à imaginer que c’est moi.

-          Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire une telle chose, dit Kuroko.

Kise caresse doucement sa joue en l’attirant à lui :

-          Je suis entièrement à ta disposition, si tu veux répéter. Autant de fois que tu veux, s’amuse-t-il.

Et lorsque Kuroko se penche vers lui pour l’embrasser lentement, son cœur s’emballe. Il adore embrasser Kuroko. Mais quand c’est lui qui prend les choses en mains, c’est tout son corps qui tremble et il se fond dans le baiser avec une urgence qui l’étonne lui-même. Et lorsqu’il détache ses lèvres à regret de celles de Kuroko pour reprendre son souffle, il murmure :

-          Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée finalement.

Kuroko le regarde sans comprendre.

-          De faire comme si c’était moi, termine-t-il

En faisant basculer Kuroko sur le lit, il pose un regard brûlant sur lui :

-          Je te promets de ne laisser aucune marque…

Lentement, il lui enlève son t-shirt et ajoute :

-          …visible.

Le lendemain, Kise focalise son attention sur la Tour Eiffel plutôt que sur la scène qui se joue devant lui. Parce que ça le dérange plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru de voir son Kurokocchi poser ses lèvres sur celles de quelqu’un d’autre.

Et lorsqu’il voit Yoshiaki perdre patience parce que pour la première fois la photo manquait d’un « je ne sais quoi », il voit Johanne s’avancer vers lui un peu embarrassée.

-          Ryota, dit-elle, je peux te parler une seconde ?

Dès la première minute, son frère et elle les avait appelés par leurs prénoms et ils l’avaient accepté, parce qu’en France c’est comme ça.

Mais à cet instant précis, ça l’énerve.

-          Oui, dit-il un peu rudement à son goût.

-          Je pense que pour mettre Tetsuya à l’aise, on devrait répéter la mise en scène…

Kise lui retourne un regard blanc avant d’entendre la suite :

-          … avec toi.

Johanne le prend par la main et le place en face de Kuroko sans lui laisser le choix :

-          Un seul regard entre vous est magique. Alors je pense qu’un baiser pourra mettre Tetsuya un peu plus à l’aise.

Kuroko lui lance un regard un peu dérouté et Kise ne se fait pas prier. Il passe lentement sa main sur la joue de Kuroko :

-          Ferme les yeux, lui murmure-t-il, avant de s’emparer de ses lèvres avec adoration.

Sous le regard de l’équipe, Kuroko semble irradier d’une nouvelle lumière.

Et Yoshiaki prend un cliché. Parce que la scène est parfaite.

Kise met fin au baiser et souffle :

-          Garde les yeux fermés et refait la même chose. Tu vas rendre beaucoup de gens très jaloux.

Moi le premier, pense Kise alors qu’il prend Johanne par la main pour qu’elle prenne sa place.

Alors qu’il se replace derrière Yoshiaki, Kise regarde la scène avec un étrange mélange d’excitation et de malaise. C’est une scène magnifique. Il doit l’admettre et Yoshiaki est plus que ravi de sa photo. Mais si un jour Kuroko embrasse quelqu’un d’autre que lui pour autre chose qu’un shooting, il est sûr que son cœur pourrait s’arrêter.

Il prend Kuroko par le bras en le ramenant un peu brusquement à lui et lui dit avec le plus grand sérieux :

-          Je ne sais pas ce que l’avenir nous réserve, dit-il, mais si un jour tu embrasses quelqu’un d’autre ou pire et que tu penses que tu as fait une erreur parce que tu veux toujours rester avec moi, tu devras le garder pour toi. A jamais.

Parce que je sais aujourd’hui que mon cœur ne le supporterait pas.

-          Uniquement si tu me promets la même chose, lui répond aussi sérieusement Kuroko.

Kise s’apprête à lui répondre que jamais il ne pourrait ne serait-ce que regarder quelqu’un d’autre. Et il se rend compte que c’est sûrement la même pensée qui avait traversée l’esprit de Kuroko en réponse à sa tirade.

Alors il décide d’y répondre sérieusement :

-          Je te le promets.

 

Le repas du midi fut un peu tendu au début mais la bonne humeur du frère de Johanne qui parle basket a rapidement raison de leur tension.

-          Mon frère n’ose pas vous dire que…

-          Les embête pas avec ça, dit Joël embarrassé.

-          N’importe quoi, lui rétorque sa sœur. L’année prochaine Joël va passer sa dernière année de lycée à Tokyo.

-          Arrête Jo ! Ils sont trop polis pour refuser tout ce que tu leur demanderas et j’ai pas envie de les forcer à faire quoi que ce soit parce que je serai à Tokyo l’année prochaine.

-          Vous avez déjà choisi un lycée ? demande doucement Kuroko.

-          Je crois que c’est évident, dit Kise.

-          Et moi je pense que vous allez être surpris, dit Jo.

Joël regarde Kuroko avec défi et il comprend soudain. Il avait envie de se mesurer à Kuroko, pas de jouer avec lui.

-          Kaijo, dit-il. Je rentre en troisième année à Kaijo.

Et oui, Kise est surpris.

Pas suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas imaginer ce qu’un joueur de cette trempe allait ajouter à son équipe alors qu’il prend Joël par le bras avec un sourire intimidant.

 

Les trois jours suivant sont remplis de matchs hallucinants où les meilleurs joueurs du monde s’affrontent sur le terrain, de démonstrations impressionnantes et de concours de trois points et de dunks impossibles dans une atmosphère électrique.

Un paradis pour quiconque aime le basket et Kise, Kuroko et leurs deux nouveaux amis ne sont pas les derniers à se lever des tribunes et à applaudir toutes les belles actions.

Lorsque l’Argentine se fait éliminer par la France à l’issue d’un match incroyable pendant le deuxième jour, les joueurs argentins les rejoignent dans les tribunes et assistent à leurs côtés aux matchs suivants.

Kuroko et Joël assis de part et d’autre du célèbre joueur des Spurs sont presque obligés de se pincer pour se rendre compte qu’ils ne sont pas en train de rêver la scène. Ils sont en train de regarder le match France-Espagne aux côtés de leur idole qui leur souffle quelques anecdotes sur son partenaire chez les Spurs, Tony Parker qui joue dans l’équipe française qui vient de les battre.

Kise s’amuse du fait que ce joueur aurait pu leur raconter absolument n’importe quoi, ils l’auraient écouté avec la même ferveur !

Et lorsque la France gagne son ticket pour la finale, l’Argentin saute sur le terrain pour féliciter son équipier qui avait osé le battre avant de se lancer dans un contre un sur le terrain mémorable.

Juste pour s’amuser.

Et tous se disent que rien ne pouvait être plus incroyable.

Jusqu’au jour suivant où la finale France-Etats Unis leur vole toute capacité de réflexion. Ils en oublient Ginobili à leurs côtés et le fait qu’ils étaient à l’autre bout du monde, que c’était leur dernier jour et qu’il prendrait l’avion demain.

Ils oublient tout pour se concentre sur chaque passe, chaque tir, chaque dribble.

Le festival de dunk leur arrache quelques larmes de joie.

Et alors que la France gagne sur un buzzer beater, leurs cris de joie se fondent dans les hurlements de la foule, ils pensent que rien ne pouvait être plus extraordinaire lorsque s’avance sur le parquet rien de moins que la star la plus incroyable que le basket ait jamais compté !

Michael Jordan

Une ovation délirante salut chacun de ses gestes. Et lorsqu’il se met à enchaîner les sauts incroyables toute la foule est debout à applaudir à tout rompre le génie.

A la fin de la démonstration, les quatre amis se regardent avec des sourires idiots, sachant que cette journée marquerait leur vie à tout jamais scellant leur amitié de la plus belle des manières.

Et lorsqu’ils se retrouvent dans un petit restaurant du quartier latin pour retrouver la sœur de Kise, ils rivalisent de superlatifs pour lui montrer à quel point cette journée avait été extraordinaire.

Même Kuroko d’ordinaire impassible se débrouille plutôt bien face aux deux français et à Kise.

C’est _vraiment_ une journée extraordinaire, pense Kise.

Et lorsque les deux français leur font leurs adieux devant la porte de leur hôtel car ils allaient prendre leur avion très tôt le lendemain, Kuroko sent une étrange sensation lui tordre l’estomac dans tous les sens alors qu’il plonge son regard dans celui de Kise.

Quelque chose a changé.

Définitivement.

Lorsqu’ils regagnent leur chambre, il regarde nerveusement Kise se déshabiller et pour la première fois, il sent ses mains trembler alors qu’il enlève à son tour son jean et son t-shirt.

Kise est encore trop perdu dans l’euphorie de la journée pour s’en rendre compte, il l’attire vers lui sur le lit et l’embrasse avec douceur.

Maintenant qu’il le tient entre ses bras, ses tremblements ne passent pas inaperçus.

-          Kurokocchi ? s’inquiète Kise. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es malade ?

Oh que non, il n’est pas malade. Il est juste effrayé par ce besoin qu’il n’avait encore jamais ressenti avec une telle violence. Il veut plus que des baisers et des caresses. Il veut plus que passer ses nuits à dormir entre les bras de Kise.

La vision qu’il lui offre alors qu’il lui tend les bras le rend fébrile et il comprend pour la première fois son envie de toucher, sentir. Goûter.

Et de ne pas s’arrêter là.

Soudain toutes les implications que cela peut entraîner le terrifient.

Parce qu’il n’est pas assez aveugle pour ne pas voir qu’il y a une différence de taille entre eux. Et même si l’envie le transperce avec une urgence qui le fait trembler, il ne s’est jamais senti aussi petit de toute sa vie.

Kise allait le déchirer de l’intérieur.

Littéralement.

-          Kurokocchi ?

Kuroko se rend compte qu’il est silencieux depuis trop longtemps et que qu’elles que soient ses craintes, sa décision est déjà prise.

Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de trembler lorsqu’il murmure :

-          Oui.

Kise le regarde sans comprendre.

-          Tu m’as dit qu’un seul non pouvait t’arrêter et que je ne devais pas dire non si je ne le pensais pas, dit Kuroko. Alors, je te dis oui. Parce que cette journée, toute cette semaine a été si parfaite que je veux te dire oui à tout ce que tu as envie de faire parce que j’en ai envie aussi.

Les yeux d’or de Kise se consument littéralement alors qu’il s’empare de ses lèvres avec avidité. Mais il n’est pas assez perdu dans son propre désir pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point Kuroko tremble entre ses bras.

Il l’entoure de ses bras, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il desserre son étreinte pour prendre ses mains entre les siennes avec douceur et l’allonge sur le lit. Lentement, il termine de le déshabiller et le contemple nu, offert et tremblant, et son esprit s’égare une seconde devant un tel spectacle.

-          Tu es tellement beau Tetsuya.

C’est la première fois que Kuroko entend Kise lui parler aussi sérieusement. Et c’est la première fois qu’il l’appelle par son prénom.

Kise se débarrasse à son tour de ses derniers habits un peu précipitamment et plonge sa tête dans le cou de Kuroko en déposant de tendres baisers sur sa peau blanche alors que ses mains caressent lentement sa peau douce.

Cette fois, il n’y a aucun obstacle à son exploration.

Il a envie de tout toucher, tout dévorer.

Il ne s’en prive pas.

Et il prend tout son temps.

Les gémissements indécents et le souffle court de Kuroko lui font peu à peu perdre la raison.

Mais il y a une chose dont il a encore plus envie, il veut voir le plaisir ravir tous les traits du visage de Kuroko.

-          Kurokocchi, je sais que c’est ta première fois. Et je ne supporterais pas de te faire du mal pour ta première fois, dit-il en l’embrassant.

-          Je ne vois pas vraiment comment ce serait possible, souffle Kuroko en baissant les yeux.

-          Bien sûr que si, dit Ryota.

Kise fait tourner lentement le visage de Kuroko vers lui en posant son regard de braise sur lui.

-          J’ai tellement envie de te prendre là et maintenant, dit Kise, que je ne sais même pas comment j’arrive encore à mettre les mots dans l’ordre pour te parler. Mais j’ai encore plus envie que ta première fois soit magique.

Alors qu’il force Kuroko à se relever et qu’il s’allonge à son tour, il sourit en voyant Kuroko rougir violemment lorsqu’il prend conscience de ce qu’il attend de lui. Et il doit bien avouer qu’il trouve le fait que Kuroko prenne timidement les choses en main est particulièrement excitant.

Il se demande un instant s’il doit vaincre les dernières réticences de Kuroko mais il se laisse surprendre par ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il entrouvre la bouche et laisse la langue de Kuroko explorer les moindres recoins de sa bouche avec une urgence qui le fait trembler avant de plonger dans son cou.

Ses caresses sont peut-être maladroites mais au fur et à mesure qu’elles deviennent plus intimes, il se sent dériver dans ses propres sensations.

Et il aime chaque seconde, chaque mouvement, chaque soupir de Kuroko.

-          Ryota…

Revenant à la réalité, il se rend compte qu’il avait fermé les yeux. Il devine sans peine la question dans les yeux de Kuroko. Il est surpris de voir le même désir brûler dans les prunelles de Kuroko.

Il effleure sa joue persuadé d’une seule chose.

Qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi prêt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. 24

**_Maji Burger_ **

**_Quelques jours plus tard_ **

**_2 Juillet 2015_ **

 

Les cinq membres de la génération miracle sont presque obligés de se pincer pour vérifier qu’ils ne sont pas en train de rêver en écoutant parler leur ancienne ombre qui est entouré de ces deux étrangers aux yeux verts. Enfin presque tous puisque Kise sourit fièrement en buvant ses paroles.

Depuis dix bonnes minutes, Kuroko parle sans discontinuer et avec plus d’énergie qu’il en montrait dans les moments décisifs des matchs les plus tendus.

Et tout y passe dans un désordre empressé dont Kuroko n’avait jamais fait preuve devant eux. Chaque match, chaque concours, le fait qu’il avait assisté à plusieurs matchs aux côté de son idole dans les tribunes, qu’il lui avait même montré une de ses passes et que…

-          On a plus ou moins compris, dit doucement mais fermement Akashi, que cette semaine avait été magique. Mais cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi tu nous as _convoqués_.

Kise lance un regard en coin à Akashi. Kuroko ne les avait pas convoqués. Il leur avait demandé de venir et ils étaient tous venus. Tout simplement.

-          Avec Kise kun, on a un projet pour l’année prochaine.

Kuroko est redevenu lui-même, calme et sérieux, et tous l’écoutent avec la plus grande attention.

-          Ce tournoi accepte toutes les équipes, pro ou amateurs. Grâce à la notoriété de Kise kun, on a commencé à faire une recherche de sponsors pour monter une équipe pour participer au tournoi, dit-il en regardant tous ses anciens équipiers et sa nouvelle lumière.

Et soudain ils prennent conscience de toutes les implications de ce que vient de dire Kuroko.

Aomine trépigne déjà à l’idée de se mesurer à tous ceux qui pourraient se dresser devant eux, amateur ou pro.

Midorima tente une seconde de réprimer son sourire sans y parvenir.

Kagami explose de joie en tendant son poing à Kise et Kuroko. Et à cet instant, il ne sait pas ce qu’il aime le plus, le fait de pouvoir bientôt jouer des matchs incroyables contre des adversaires des quatre coins du monde ou celui de se sentir enfin accepter par ce groupe aussi extraordinaire que singulier. Peut-être bien les deux.

Murasakibara sourit en se disant qu’il allait pouvoir goûter tant de nouvelles sucreries parce que s’il y a un pays réputé pour ses desserts, c’est bien la France ! Il est aussi content de pouvoir jouer avec ses anciens équipiers mais l’un ne pouvait pas empêcher l’autre.

Akashi quant à lui a déjà au moins quatre plans en tête pour trouver l’argent pour financer leur expédition. Et en voyant le sourire de ses anciens équipiers, il décide à son tour de laisser ses réflexions et de se lancer comme ses amis dans l’escalade des suppositions sur ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver pendant ce tournoi. Des suppositions qu’il aurait trouvées ridicules s’il n’arrivait pas à réprimer son petit sourire idiot lorsque Kuroko se tourne vers lui en l’appelant capitaine.

Akashi prend lentement conscience de tout ce que cette proposition implique. Ils allaient devoir se voir régulièrement, apprendre à retravailler ensemble, redevenir une équipe.

Et vue comment chacun de ses anciens joueurs avaient progressés, il tremble devant la potentialité de cette nouvelle équipe. En tant que capitaine, il allait pouvoir jouer avec des pièces d’une toute nouvelle trempe, pense-t-il en regardant ses futurs joueurs avec un petit sourire qui les rend nerveux.

Puis il regarde Kuroko. Ils allaient se revoir régulièrement et un fol espoir papillonne dans son cœur. Mais il se reprend presque aussi vite en voyant comment Kise passe son bras sur ses épaules et que Kuroko accepte ce geste avec un naturel qui ne trompe personne.

Il mentirait s’il devait dire que la situation ne le dérangeait pas. Le temps d’un battement de cœur, il ferme les yeux pour repousser l’amertume qu’il ressent dans le coin le plus sombre de son cœur et continuer de sourire.

Et il maudit les dons d’observation de Kuroko qui est le seul à avoir vu les restes de son cœur brisé qui brillent un cours instant au fond de ses prunelles éteintes.

**_Extrait du Japan Times_ **

**_15 Juin 2016_ **

_Tournoi de Street Basket_

_Quai 54_

_Lors des play offs du célèbre tournoi de street basket parisien, deux équipes se sont démarquées en se qualifiant pour le tournoi officiel. En effet, cela fait maintenant plus de cinq ans qu’aucune équipe composée uniquement d’amateurs n’accèdent au championnat. Et cette année, ce n’est pas une mais deux équipes qui se sont qualifiées qui ont eu lieu sur la place du Trocadéro ce week end._

_Et ce sont aussi deux équipes comportant les joueurs les plus jeunes qui se sont qualifiées. Et ce sont pour le moins des équipes remarquables._

_La première est française, emmenées par Joël Leroy, frère de la célèbre mannequin Johanne Leroy et ailier fort d’une équipe de lycéens parisiens du lycée Paul Eluard, une équipe qui n’a pas 18 ans d’âge moyen._

_Et la seconde est une équipe formée par cette fameuse génération miracle qui a littéralement terrorisée toutes les équipes adverses sur le terrain pendant leurs années collège qui s’est reformée avec un atout majeur en plus, reconnu par tous, Kagami Taïga du lycée Seirin._

_Le monde du basket est-il en train de changer alors que deux équipes de jeunes lycéens sont capables de se mesurer aux plus grand amateurs et pros du monde ? Le Japon pourrait-il pour la première fois inscrire son nom dans le grand Livre du Basket ?_

_N’hésitez pas à encourager nos espoirs du basket samedi pour leur premier match contre l’équipe d’Espagne retransmis sur NHK World._

 

**_16 Juin 2016_ **

 

Les membres des deux équipes d’amateurs les plus jeunes du concours ont été éliminées au premier tour. Mais vu le sourire qu’ils affichent tous en regardant les autres matchs, personne n’auraient pu le deviner.

Aomine et Kagami regardent avec une flamme dévorante leur prochain défi en voyant évoluer les plus grands joueurs du monde sur le terrain. Ce match contre l’Espagne leur avait montré une toute autre dimension à leur jeu préféré. Ils n’avaient cessé de progresser pendant le match et ils tremblaient d’impatience de se mesurer à nouveau à des joueurs de cette trempe.

Akashi sourit en voyant les recruteurs qu’il avait repérés avant le match poser des regards plus qu’intéressés que les membres de son équipe.

 

**_Extrait du Japan Times_ **

**_30 Juin 2017_ **

****

_Ce jour est à marquer d’une pierre blanche pour le basket japonais puisque non pas un mais deux joueurs japonais, Kagami Taïga et Aomine Daïki, ont été draftés pour la prochaine saison de la NBA !_

_A l’issue d’un math certes perdu mais effroyable en tension entre l’équipe américaine Oh Way et l’équipe japonaise menée par Akashi Seijuro au célèbre tournoi parisien du Quai 54 qui a eu lieu le mois dernier, les deux Ailiers se sont fait accostés par des recruteurs impressionnés._

_Quelles équipes rejoindront-ils ?_

_Il me tarde de voir la saison débuter !_

_Et encore de voir ce que ces deux joueurs exceptionnels pourront apporter à l’équipe nationale ! Objectif Tokyo 2020 !_

**2 juillet 2017**

**Maison des Kise**

 

 

Ryota observe les mains tremblantes les deux enveloppes encore cachetées sur la table. Elles contiennent le résultat de ses deux concours.

De l’école de ses rêves et de l’autre qui lui permettrait _quand même_ d’y accéder.  

Il relève la tête une seconde et voit que malgré tous ses efforts, ses sœurs, ses parents et Kuroko n’ont toujours pas quittés la pièce. Et qu’ils sont au moins aussi anxieux que lui.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il décide d’ouvrir la seconde enveloppe en premier.

Une sécurité car il ne voit pas comment il aurait pu louper ce concours. Et il pourrait accepter le résultat de l’autre enveloppe, quel qu’il soit, plus sereinement.

Et lorsqu’il déchire l’enveloppe, il regarde la feuille qu’elle contient sans y croire.

Il a échoué.

Oh mon Dieu !

Il avait échoué au concours le plus simple!

Comment pouvait-il espérer avoir réussi l’autre, pense-t-il mort de honte alors qu’il lève les yeux vers tous ceux qui le regardent avec tant de confiance. Il ne supporte pas une seconde de plus les regards qui changent peu à peu alors qu’ils comprennent.

Quelle arrogance de sa part de croire que ce deuxième concours était assuré !

Son rêve est brisé devant les personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui et il baisse les yeux, trop honteux pour relever la tête.

Kuroko lui tend alors la première enveloppe.

Il refuse de l’ouvrir en baissant un peu plus la tête. Il avait échoué le concours le plus simple, il n’avait aucune chance d’avoir réussi l’autre.

Absolument aucune chance.

Il sent les larmes poindre et il les refoule de toutes ses forces alors que Kuroko lui ouvre doucement l’enveloppe.

Il passe sa main devant ses yeux rougis, écrasant une larme et prend l’enveloppe un peu brusquement.

Alors qu’il lit la lettre, déjà prêt à accepter le fait d’avoir échoué, les mots semblent s’agencer dans un ordre aberrant devant ses yeux. Et il ne faut pas moins de Kuroko, ses sœurs et ses parents qui le prennent dans ses bras en souriant pour qu’il se rende compte que, contre toute attente, il avait réussi !

Cette fois, en prenant Kuroko dans ses bras, il laisse couler sans les retenir ses larmes.

 

 

**2 septembre 2017**

**Appartement de Kise et Kuroko**

Tous les cartons étaient enfin déballés, les meubles montés, il y avait même une ou deux décorations au mur. Une photo de leur période Teiko où ils souriaient tous encadrée sur le mur du salon. Une autre à Paris où toute l’équipe entrait sur le terrain de street basket sous l’ovation du public.

La rentrée de l’école de Kise commence demain et Kuroko venait de faire sa première journée à Todai en première année de Lettres modernes. Sous l’impulsion de Kise, ses notes n’avaient cessées de monter pendant ses années lycées et il avait pu entrer dans l’une des plus prestigieuses universités du Japon.

Ils ont décidé d’emménager ensemble et c’est avec autant de nervosité que d’impatience qu’ils avaient attendu ce moment.

Kise a essayé de convaincre Kuroko de prendre un appartement immense et des meubles plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Mais Kuroko a forcé Kise à mettre son argent de côté et à payer sa part sur tout. Du coup, l’appartement n’est pas bien grand, les fournitures assez modestes mais il est agréable, lumineux et surtout proche d’un terrain de street basket.

Assis tous les deux face à face devant leur premier repas en tête à tête, Kise fixe toute son attention sur Kuroko.

-          Kurokocchi, je veux tout savoir sur ton premier jour !

Kuroko sourit et lui raconte tout. Les amphis, le campus, la rencontre avec des deuxièmes années qui leur ont montré tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir.

Le club d’écriture dans lequel il s’est inscrit.

-          Kurokocchi, tu ne t’es pas inscrit au club de basket ? demande Kise surpris.

Kuroko sourit un peu nerveusement et se lève pour prendre deux feuilles dans son sac de cours qu’il avait posé dans un coin.

Deux papiers d’inscription pour un petit club local qui s’entraîne dans un gymnase à deux pas d’ici.

-          Si je m’étais inscrit au club de l’université, on n’aurait pu ni jouer ensemble, ni l’un contre l’autre, dit-il. Alors je me suis dit qu’on pouvait plutôt s’inscrire tous les deux dans le même club. Si tu es d’accord…

Kuroko n’avait pas vraiment besoin de poser la question vu le sourire extatique que lui renvoie Kise. Et Kuroko s’apprête à lui poser la question qu’il rêvait d’entendre depuis tant d’années :

-          Kise kun, est-ce que tu veux devenir ma lumière ?

 

**_Extrait du Wall Street Journal_ **

**_7 octobre 2018_ **

****

_Les actions du groupe japonais Akashi sont en train de battre tous les records à la bourse ce matin. L’implication de plus en plus grande du fils du magnat japonais ne cesse de surprendre mais apporte définitivement une modernité et un souffle nouveau au groupe que beaucoup avait qualifié d’archaïque il y a à peine un an._

_Le très jeune Akashi Seijuro est déjà un homme d’affaire accompli. Il prend des risques en investissant dans l’innovation, les technologies de pointes et tente même des percées assez étonnantes dans l’agro-alimentaire. Et pour le moment, il faut bien avouer que tout ce qu’il tente fonctionne au-delà de toutes les prévisions._

_Que ce soit la batterie incroyable développée par le groupe dont les plus grandes firmes sont en train d’essayer de négocier l’exclusivité avec un contrat qui serait sûrement le contrat de l’année ou le projet d’une voiture non polluante, accessible à tous et avec une autonomie aussi grande que n’importe quelle voiture classique qui est annoncée pour l’année prochaine et qui a créé une attente peu commune sur le marché ou même la nouvelle marque de produits alimentaires « Kiseki » qui en moins d’un an concurrence déjà des marques comme Kraft ou Danone avec des produits aussi bons que sains, tous ses projets sont des réussites incroyables._

_Mais où s’arrêtera Akashi Seijuro ?_

 

 

**10 octobre 2018**

**Siège du groupe Akashi**

Murasakibara s’étire paresseusement de tout son long sur sa chaise et pose sa tête sur son bureau avec un petit sourire béat.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu’il aurait un travail qui lui donne accès à un immense bureau, un assistant personnel, il ne lui avait pas fallu insister beaucoup pour permettre de recruter Himuro qui veille sur lui avec fermeté et bienveillance, un salaire plus que confortable et surtout qu’il adorerait ça, il aurait rigolé pendant longtemps.

Et pourtant…

Juste après le lycée, alors qu’il n’avait pas particulièrement brillé pendant ces trois années, Akashi était venu le voir pour lui proposer un travail. Venant de n’importe qui d’autre, il aurait sûrement pris de haut cette proposition. Mais c’était Akashi alors il l’avait écouté.

Et il avait bien fait !

Il lui avait proposé le meilleur travail au monde. Goûter tout ce qu’on lui présentait et donner son avis. Au début, il se contentait d’un hochement de tête sur les plats qu’il préférait qu’Himuro traduisait en longs rapports. Puis il avait commencé à s’intéresser aux différences entre les saveurs et il cherchait à comprendre les préférences de chacun.

Il comprit assez vite que chaque pays avait ses choix de prédilections et il eut l’idée d’adapter chacune des recettes, des produits qu’on lui faisait goûter en fonction de ce que chaque pays attendait et non en fonction de ses seuls goûts.

Il devint vite un expert dans ce domaine unique et chacun des produits qu’il approuva fut un grand succès.

Et s’il adore chacune de ses tâches dans ce travail de rêve, aujourd’hui est définitivement son jour préféré. Il doit choisir entre différentes douceurs au chocolat pour le marché japonais dont les goûts sont définitivement les siens.

Et les friandises qu’on lui propose ont beau être présentées de façon anonyme, il sait déjà celle qu’il va préférer.

Car même s’il ne les avait encore jamais vus de ses yeux, il avait appris à distinguer la signature de chacun des Chefs qui composent ses petits plaisirs sucrés.

Et il y en a un qui sort définitivement du lot.

Alors qu’il croque dans le petit gâteau au chocolat et à l’orange qu’il a sous les yeux, il sait qu’il a encore réussi le tour de force de le faire fondre.

Ce Chef est un dieu dans le petit monde de Murasakibara et il décide pour une fois de faire ce qu’il n’avait jamais fait. Il prend deux autres gâteaux, en donne un à Himuro qui le regarde surpris de le voir aussi énergique après une dégustation et le suit jusqu’au bureau d’Akashi.

Sans cérémonie, il entre en interrompant une réunion apparemment importante. Himuro qui n’a pas pu le retenir ne sait plus où se mettre et tente de s’excuser platement mais Akashi l’en empêche d’un geste et dit à ses collaborateurs qu’une pause ne leur ferait pas de mal d’un ton doux mais ferme.

-          Atsushi, je suis un peu surpris de te voir aussi déterminé, dit posément Akashi.

Murasakibara ne se laisse pas décontenancer, obtient facilement l’adresse d’une petite pâtisserie de Chibuya et s’y rend juste après sa journée de travail. Par acquis de conscience, il a goûté toutes les autres préparations mais aucune autre n’a ce petit plus que le Chef qui a fait ce gâteau au chocolat et à l’orange possède.

Une fois arrivé devant la pâtisserie, il observe avec envie une devanture remplie de pâtisseries originales toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Il se dit qu’il vient de trouver son nouvel endroit préféré dans Tokyo ! Et il a déjà hâte d’y amener Akashi, Himuro, Kuroko et Kise quand il aurait trouvé à chacun la pâtisserie qui leur correspondrait le mieux. Même Kagami et Aomine, le jour où ils reviendraient des Etats-Unis.

Et il se sent prêt à tout tester pour trouver la perle rare de chacun !

Alors qu’il se décide à entrer, il tombe nez à nez avec une étrangère, grande blonde aux yeux bleus et au sourire franc qui le salut avec un accent prononcé.

Atsushi reste une seconde sans voix. Il n’est pas habitué à parler à une fille sans devoir baisser la tête comme s’il parlait à un enfant. Cette fille n’est pas aussi grande que lui mais elle est plus grande qu’Himuro.

Il se reprend comme Himuro le lui avait appris et pose sa carte de visite sur le comptoir en se présentant pour demander à parler au Chef.

La jeune fille rougit une seconde, en le regardant sans un mot.

Murasakibara pense qu’elle n’a pas compris et reformule sa demande lentement en expliquant qu’il demande à voir ce Chef extraordinaire qui réalise tous ses chefs d’œuvre avant de commander un exemplaire de chaque gâteau qu’il peut voir, les yeux pétillants à la vue du festin qui l’attend.

Et il manque de sursauter lorsque la jeune fille lui avoue timidement :

-          C’est moi.

 

**28 Octobre 2018**

**Appartement de Kise et Kuroko**

Le premier match de la saison de la NBA allait commencer dans une bonne heure et les tous se pressent avec enthousiasme sur le petit canapé de l’appartement de Kise et Kuroko.

Enfin presque tous, Akashi arrive à paraître droit et respectable au milieu de cette bande d’excités qui attendent avec impatience le match entre les Golden State Warriors d’Oakland et les Spurs de San Antonio.

Et s’ils sont si impatients, c’est parce que l’équipe des Spurs vient de recruter Aomine et celle d’Oakland Kagami. Et comme un signe du destin, pour leur début en NBA, ils se retrouvent face à face sur le parquet !

Même l’impassible Himuro ne tient plus en place, Murasakibara est sorti de sa léthargie permanente en engloutissant tous ses snacks les uns après les autres frénétiquement, Kise ne tient plus en place et même Kuroko a les yeux qui pétillent en regardant l’écran.

Et Akashi se dit qu’il allait avoir du mal à tenir une heure avec de tels excités à ses côtés que le match ne commence.

-          Oh regarde, s’écrit Himuro en voyant la caméra qui fait un gros plan sur les joueurs qui s’échauffent, c’est Kagami. Il mange le gâteau que tu lui as envoyé Atsushi !

Kagami qui mange…

Une vision si familière.

-          J’espère que tu lui en as envoyé une tonne, dit Kise. Parce que l’estomac de Kagamicchi n’a pas de fond et qu’il a l’air d’’apprécier !

-          Je l’espère bien, dit Murasakibara, je l’ai choisi pour lui.

-          Et moi, dit Kuroko, j’adore tes gâteaux à la vanille.

Pour la première gamme de gâteaux de la marque crée par Murasakibara, il avait choisi cinq gâteaux qui leur correspondent parfaitement.

Et il aime ces petites tuiles délicates douces-amères à la cerise qu’il grignote de temps en temps entre deux réunions.

-          Oh Akashi san, dit Himuro, merci d’avoir tout organisé pour le club de basket.

-          Ce n’est pas grand-chose, répond-il.

Il y a deux semaines, Atsushi avait, comme à son habitude, débarqué sans cérémonie dans son bureau pour lui montrer la cour du building. Parce que selon lui, la cour est tellement grande qu’on aurait pu y perdre trois terrains de basket et avoir du mal à les retrouver.

Il s’est laissé convaincre et deux jours plus tard, il avait lancé la construction d’un terrain de street basket et ouvert les inscriptions pour trouver des joueurs.

-          Vous avez eu beaucoup d’inscriptions ?

-          Pas mal. De quoi faire au moins quatre équipes pour le moment. Je laisse la fiche d’inscription dans le hall jusqu’à demain, dit Himuro. Et j’ai vu quelques collègues qui ont un vrai potentiel.

-          Avec quatre équipes, on pourra faire des matchs, dit Murasakibara.

-          On pourra même organiser une rencontre un de ses jours avec notre club ! s’exclame Kise avec un grand sourire.

Akashi n’a pas le temps de répondre à Kise qui s’emballe un peu trop que personne n’avait encore marqué un panier sur leur terrain flambant neuf.

Mais le match allait commencer et pour une fois, il se laisse aller à l’ambiance électrique et sourit comme rarement il avait souri en voyant Aomine le ballon à la main traverser le terrain et marquer son premier panier en NBA.

Le premier d’une longue série, il en est persuadé.

Et il n’a jamais tort.

Enfin presque.

**_29 octobre 2018_ **

**_Hall du Siège du groupe Akashi_ **

****

Une effervescence bien étrange règne dans le hall d’habitude si calme du Siège du groupe Akashi et Himuro, curieux, tente de comprendre ce qui provoque un tel attroupement.

Il s’approche pour récupérer la liste définitive des joueurs inscrits au premier club de basket organisé par le groupe et met bien une bonne minute avant d’y arriver.

Et il manque de tomber à la renverse quand il lit un dernier ajout à la liste. Ecrit avec une écriture soignée qu’il reconnaîtrait n’importe où.

_Akashi Seijuro_

 

**_07 Juillet 2018_ **

**_Paris_ **

****

A peine avaient-ils mis un pied sur le sol français que Kise comme Kuroko sentent ce sentiment familier d’euphorie les transpercer.

Kuroko avait interdit à Kise d’utiliser n’importe comment l’argent qu’il avait mis de côté pour se payer une école dont il n’avait pas eu besoin. Mais alors qu’il vient de finir son école et d’être embauché par cette compagnie australienne qu’il voulait absolument rejoindre, il n’avait pu dire non.

Il ne commence son poste que dans dix jours et Kuroko vient de réussir ses examens et commence un petit boulot dans un café proche de leur appartement dans deux semaines.

Alors quand Kise avait dit à Kuroko qu’il avait réservé dix jours de vacances sur Paris pour fêter son premier poste de pilote, il n’avait pas eu beaucoup à insister pour le convaincre de le suivre.

Le souvenir de leur premier voyage à Paris leur avait donné un sourire idiot pendant tout le voyage alors qu’ils listaient toutes les choses qu’ils feraient.

Et ils avaient hâte de revoir Joël et sa sœur qui les attendent à l’aéroport. Kise avait beaucoup sympathisé avec Joël pendant son année à Tokyo et sa sœur avait passé toutes ses vacances au Japon pour voir son frère et elle s’était assez vite intégrée à leurs petits groupes.

Le premier jour de son arrivée avait coïncidé avec le lancement de la publicité de Kuroko et tous les amis de Kise et Kuroko avaient dévisagés Kuroko et Johanne avec le même regard incrédule alors qu’ils les rencontraient attablés devant deux milkshakes à la vanille.

Johanne et son frère avaient grandis en jouant au basket et ils avaient fait une belle démonstration de leur synchronisme sur le terrain de street basket, ce qui avait définitivement scellé leur place en tant que membre honoraire de leur petit groupe.

Après son retour en France, Joël avait suivi les pas de sa sœur car il avait été repéré sur les shooting de sa sœur et qu’il était au moins aussi beau qu’elle. Sa carrure d’athlète et sa notoriété qu’il avait eues en gagnant le droit d’accéder au tournoi du Quai 54 l’avait aidé à se faire un prénom. Son nom était déjà bien connu grâce à sa sœur.

La renommée des deux Leroy n’avait rien changé à leur enthousiasme envers le basket, leurs amis ni même à leur vie dans Paris. A part quelques regards, quelques verres offerts, parfois même une demande d’autographe de quelques fans plus audacieux, la plupart des gens les laissent tranquilles.

Kise se demande bien par quel miracle ce frère et cette sœur aussi beaux et célèbres l’un que l’autre n’ont pas en permanence une horde de fans déchaînés à leur trousse. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que l’aura sereine qu’ils dégagent en permanence attire plus le respect que les réactions hystériques auxquels il avait eu le droit quand il était modèle.

Joël et Jo’ jouent avec plaisir les guides pendant leur séjour, leur faisant découvrir un Paris plus insolite, moins connu des touristes. Ils découvrent les catacombes au cour d’une nuit un peu folle à crapahuter dans les souterrains humides, rampant dans les chatières, parcourant des salles immenses et des couloirs étroits et humides sous les pieds de Paris, s’initient au Parkour avec des fous qui leur font découvrir des coins et recoins qui n’avaient pas dû changer depuis des centaines d’années, se perdent dans les petits quartiers du centre, trouvant des petits bistros typiques magiques, quelques boutiques de bouquinistes hors du temps et visitent des jardins de cours intérieures aussi magnifiques que secrets.

Leurs amis adorent leurs villes et leur amour pour Paris transparaît dans tous leurs gestes, leurs anecdotes, leurs parcours. Le dernier jour, Kuroko entraîne Kise avec lui sur les quais de Seine, flânant tous les deux le long des canaux, une glace à la vanille à la main.

Alors que le soleil se couche lentement à l’horizon, que l’air exhale une odeur de vacances et de liberté enivrante, Kuroko s’assoit sur le bord du fleuve et force doucement Kise à se joindre à ses côtés en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Kise est surpris par le sérieux de celui qui avait pris une telle place dans sa vie qui contemple l’eau qui s’écoule paisiblement.

-          Kise kun.

-          Kurokocchi ?

-          Avant de te connaître, je n’aimais que le basket. J’avais construit toute ma vie autour de cette passion, mes seuls amis étaient ceux qui avaient appris à respecter mon basket et j’étais invisible aux yeux du monde. Et un jour, tu es arrivé comme un tourbillon dans ma vie, avec ton enthousiasme, ta passion pour le basket, ta rivalité avec Aomine. Dès le premier jour, j’ai su que tu étais quelqu’un de spécial pour moi. Je t’ai d’abord hait de me voir comme un défi puis je t’ai considéré comme mon rival même si c’était bien prétentieux de ma part. Et puis un jour, j’ai fini par ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu représentais pour moi. Et aujourd’hui, je ne pourrais même pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. J’aime tout chez toi, même tout ce qui peut parfois m’agacer.

Il étouffe un petit rire :

-          Surtout les petites choses qui peuvent parfois m’agacer.

-          Kurokocchi !

Kuroko se tourne vers lui, osant enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux :

-          J’aime la façon dont tu te donnes à fond pour tes passions, j’aime la façon dont ton regard s’illumine quand tu es sérieux, j’aime le fait que lorsque tu rentres dans une pièce, le temps se fige à ton rire et les regards à ton sourire, j’aime le fait que je ne puisse plus utiliser mon invisibilité sur toi parce que d’une façon ou d’une autre tu me trouves toujours, j’aime que tu me regardes comme si j’étais au moins aussi beau que toi, j’aime le fait que tout ce que je fais, même la plus insignifiante des petites choses soit importante pour toi, j’aime ton sérieux et le fait que tu trouves toujours les mots pour me réconforter quand j’en ai vraiment besoin.

Kise prend la main de Kuroko entre les siennes ne pouvant quitter des yeux la flamme qui dévorent ses grands yeux bleus.

-          Je sais qu’on ne se le dit jamais, mais je veux que tu le saches à quel point j’aime tout ce que tu es et tout ce que tu représentes pour moi.

Kuroko pose doucement sa main sur la joue de Kise et pose doucement ses lèvres au coin de son œil pour recueillir la naissance d’une larme avant de l’embrasser tendrement.

-          Ryota, je t’aime.

Kise lui rend son baiser avec passion qui allume une flamme dévorante dans leurs cœurs.

-          Je t’aime aussi, Tetsuya.

 

 

**_15 Novembre 2018_ **

**_Appartement de Kise et Kuroko_ **

****

Kuroko rentre de sa journée de travail à la bibliothèque de l’université, Ryota rentrerai tard et il n’était pas pressé de rentrer dans un appartement vide. Kuroko n’ose pas le dire à Kise mais il vit son absence comme une ombre froide dans son cœur.

Il se plonge dans les nouvelles qu’il n’avait pas eues le temps de lire ce matin et tombe sur un article qui attire son attention.

_Le 16 novembre 2018 aura lieu l’union de Mr Akashi Seijuro et de Mlle Kinsen Kaori dans le temple Kiyumizu-dera à Kyoto._

S’en suit une longue analyse sur les conséquences de leur mariage sur leurs deux groupes respectifs et l’esprit de Kuroko se perd dans les mots.

Akashi et cette fille.

Il l’avait déjà rencontré plus d’une fois. Une fille plutôt jolie avec des yeux bleu gris étonnants. Une fille qui vient de son monde, avec qui il avait grandi, cultivée, habituée à manier les codes qu’Akashi utilise depuis toujours.

Une fille qu’il apprécie et respecte.

Mais une fille qu’il aime ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sursaute en entendant la sonnette. Surpris, il se dit en se levant vers la porte que Kise avait dû oublier ses clés et se précipite vers la porte. Il est à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse lorsqu’il tombe sur Akashi qui se tient devant lui.

-          Tetsuya, bonsoir.

-          Akashi kun…

Il lui faut bien quelques secondes pour se reprendre et l’inviter à entrer. Akashi accepte gracieusement et se retrouve assez vite assis sur le canapé, une tasse fumante à la main.

-          Je suis venu te donner une invitation, dit Akashi. Pour Ryota et toi et un billet de train pour venir. J’aimerai vraiment que vous soyez présents.

-          Pour ton mariage, dit lentement Kuroko.

-          Oui.

Un silence lourd de sens s’étire entre eux et Akashi prend la parole

-          Puis-je te poser une question personnelle Tetsuya ?

-          Bien sûr, répond-il avec une sensation désagréable de déjà vue.

-          Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

Pris au dépourvu par la question, Kuroko ne répond pas mais esquisse un grand sourire quand il pense à l’université, à ses parties avec la petite équipe locale avec sa nouvelle lumière, à sa vie quotidienne avec Kise.

Pas besoin d’autres réponse pour Akashi qui repousse sa tasse encore pleine, prêt à a partir.

-          Bien, dit-il.

Le regard d’Akashi se perd une seconde dans le vide et il ajoute presque pour lui-même :

-          J’espère que vous viendrez demain.

Il s’apprête à prendre congé lorsque Kuroko l’arrête d’une simple question :

-          Et toi Akashi kun. Es-tu heureux ?

Akashi se tourne vers lui, ne sachant trop que répondre.

-          J’aime mon travail, beaucoup plus que je n’aurai pu l’imaginer. J’ai envie de faire ce que peu de gens qui possèdent le pouvoir que mon père m’a donné ont fait avant moi, donner du sens à mon travail, investir dans l’humain et des choses durables plutôt que de voir le profit à court terme. Je pense que le monde n’en peut plus qu’on le prenne pour un enfant immature et qu’il est tant qu’on le regarde avec sérieux en lui proposant des choses innovantes et de qualité plutôt que de privilégier le profit à tout prix. Et non seulement tout marche au-delà de toutes mes prévisions mais les gens qui travaillent avec moi sont réellement investis dans leur travail.

Kuroko sourit. Il avait dit travailler _avec_ et non _pour_ lui. Il n’a pas de mal à imaginer qu’Akashi tirer le meilleur de ses collaborateurs avec le même brio qu’il le faisait avec ses anciens équipiers sur un terrain de basket.

-          Kaori pense et travaille comme moi, dit Akashi. Notre union ressemble sûrement plus à un accord de principe qu’à un vrai mariage mais c’est aussi quelqu’un que je respecte énormément et que j’apprécie. Nous avons eu la même éducation, nous partageons les mêmes valeurs et les mêmes intérêts. Je la connais depuis toujours et elle a beaucoup évoluée depuis le lycée, ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

Soudain la porte de l’appartement s’ouvre pour laisser entrer un Kise fatigué mais souriant à l’idée de revoir Kuroko après deux jours de vols loin du Japon et de son cœur.

Inutile de dire que tomber nez à nez avec Akashi le surprend.

-          Akashicchi !

-          Bonsoir Ryota.

Akashi explique en quelques mots la situation à Kise qui tombe des nues en apprenant qu’Akashi allait _se marier_. _Demain_  !

-          Mais c’est incroyable ! En plus mon planning vient juste de changer et j’ai trois jours de pause avant mon prochain vol et Kurokocchi est en vacances à partir de demain.

Je sais pense Akashi.

La compagnie qui avait embauché Ryota fait partie d’une des nombreuses entreprises que contrôle le groupe de Kaori et il lui avait été facile de modifier son emploi du temps.

Quant au planning des vacances universitaires, ce n’est un secret pour personne.

Akashi s’excuse poliment et s’apprête à prendre congé lorsque Kise le retient, décidé à tout savoir sur sa future femme qu’il se souvient avoir vu pour la première fois dans un restaurant français il y a des années.

Et Akashi commence à comprendre qu’il n’arrivera pas à se soustraire de l’emprise de Kise.

C’est ça ou laisser Kise l’entraîner dans ce qu’il commence à appeler « l’enterrement de vie de garçon le plus mémorable du siècle» dans les rues de Tokyo.

Il préfère encore céder à sa demande de rester pour lui raconter tout et plus encore sur Kaori que de sortir avec Kise dans cet état.

Et il se met à parler de leur première rencontre quand il n’avait que six ans, de la compétition presque ridicule à laquelle se livraient leurs parents, de son lien avec sa mère, de son entrée au lycée.

Elle était tombée dans tellement de pièges à cause de son éducation élitiste qu’elle avait créé quelques remous assez drôles pendant sa première année. Et comme ils se connaissaient bien, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à réparer ses erreurs et cela énervait tellement Kaori que oui même lui, ça l’avait fait rire.

Jamais devant elle bien sûr ou personne d’autre d’ailleurs.

Sauf une fois, une unique fois où il avait à peine eu le temps de détourner la tête.

Il pensait qu’il l’avait vexée comme rarement et finalement elle avait rigolé avec lui, parce que oui, la situation était vraiment ridicule. Et ce jour où elle avait commencé à changer.

Et ils étaient devenus amis.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu’Akashi parle, Kuroko comme Kise se rendent compte que leur ami parle de quelqu’un qu’il admire, respecte et apprécie.

De quelqu’un qu’il avait pris petit à petit une vraie place dans son cœur. Ce rare sourire qui lui effleure les lèvres quand il raconte à quel point Kaori peut être bornée quand elle a une idée en tête ne trompe personne.

Et que ça l’effraie parce que leur union n’a jamais été rien d’autre qu’un choix raisonnable entre les deux parties.

Un évènement précipité par l’état de santé préoccupant du père de Kaori qui lui avait forcé la main.

Kise s’approche d’Akashi avec un grand sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras comme jamais personne, pas même son père ou ses équipiers n’avaient jamais osé le faire. Parce qu’il est persuadé d’une chose, si cette fille ressemble un tant soit peu au portrait que leur en a fait leur ami, il ne doute pas une seule seconde qu’elle finisse par fondre pour un être aussi parfait.

-          Il est beaucoup trop tard pour que tu rentres chez toi, dit Kise. On t’héberge cette nuit et demain on ira à Kyoto tous en même temps.

Kuroko l’aide à déplier le canapé convertible du salon, hésitant une seconde conscient qu’Akashi ne devait pas être habitué à un lit aussi spartiate. Au même moment Akashi n’ose pas dire qu’il n’a qu’un coup de fil à passer pour que son chauffeur vienne le chercher.

Mais c’est la première fois de sa vie que des amis lui proposent de rester dormir chez eux. Et inutile d’ajouter que c’est la première fois qu’il allait dormir sur un canapé convertible.

-          Akashi kun, dit Kuroko, on va te laisser notre lit j’aurai trop honte de te laisser dormir sur ça, dit-il en montrant le canapé.

Kise arrive avec une tonne de coussins, des couvertures qu’il dispose sur le lit :

-          Tu rigoles Kurokocchi ! Akashi se marie _demain_  ! Alors on va passer la nuit à regarder des matchs de basket, des films idiots et parler de tout et de rien en buvant bien plus que de raison !

Boire plus que de raison… Kise et Kuroko n’ont pas grand-chose dans leur frigo et placards, heureusement aucun des trois amis ne tient vraiment l’alcool et quelques bières et verres de vin sont suffisants pour leur donner à tous un sourire un peu trop grand.

Ils regardent un ou deux anciens matchs de la NBA et quelques matchs de la Winter Cup qui les rappellent nombre de souvenirs qui les font sourire, même rire. Même Akashi. Kise et Kuroko racontent à Akashi tous les endroits étranges où leurs guides les avaient amenés dans Paris tandis qu’Akashi leur détaille toutes les intrusions d’Atsushi dans son bureau et les parties de basket qu’ils avaient organisés ensemble.

Mais l’heure avançant, ils finissent par s’endormir lentement, tous les trois étalés les uns sur les autres sur le canapé déplié.

 

**_16 Novembre 2018_ **

**_Kyoto_ **

**_Temple Kiyumizu-dera_ **

****

Akashi avait tenu à amener Kise et Kuroko chez son tailleur personnel et ils se retrouvent à porter le plus beau des kimonos de cérémonie qu’ils n’ont jamais vu.

Le mariage d’Akashi Seijuro et de Kinsen Kaori ne peut-être qu’un mariage des plus traditionnels. Et ils sont si peu à être invités que Kise et Kuroko se sentent un peu mal à l’aise en croisant le regard du père d’Akashi qui semble les sonder jusqu’au plus profond de leur âme.

Kaori est tellement apprêtée sous des tonnes de tissus tous plus chatoyants et soyeux les uns que les autres qu’elle ressemble à une magnifique poupée au teint de porcelaine et aux yeux bleu-gris. Et Akashi à ses côtés est si digne et droit qu’on aurait dit une scène tirée du passé intemporel d’un Japon rêvé.

Tout est absolument parfait comme dans une pièce mille fois répétée.

Tout est d’une solennité majestueuse qui rend la scène aussi belle que glacée.

Jusqu’à ce que Kuroko voit Kaori glisser doucement sa main dans celle d’Akashi avec un petit sourire, un simple geste qui illumine toute la scène comme une touche de couleur chaude dans un paysage d’hiver blanc.

 

**_21 Juin 2020_ **

**_Maji Burger_ **

 

Kuroko a du mal à tenir en place sous les yeux de Kise qui s’amuse de sa nervosité qu’il n’arrive pas à masquer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’ils ne les avaient pas vu, ces deux grands idiots qu’il doit bien avouer que lui aussi est impatient.

Aomine et Kagami avaient bien sûr été choisis pour faire partie de l’équipe nationale pour les Jeux Olympiques.

Et lorsqu’Aomine arrive en premier au rendez-vous, il se précipite avec un grand sourire vers Kuroko avant de le prendre dans ses bras avec autant d’énergie qu’il pouvait en montrer au collège pour sauter au cou de Kuroko !

-          Tetsu !

-          Aomine kun ! s’exclame Kuroko se laissant volontiers faire.

Aomine desserre ses bras presque à contre cœur et salut Kise d’une poignée de main et d’un sourire avant de le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras :

-          Ca fait tellement longtemps !

Un peu surpris Kise se dit que d’habitude c’est lui qui sautait au cou des gens et que c’est un peu étrange d’être de l’autre côté.

Puis c’est au tour de Kagami qui les prend tous les deux dans les bras. Il est accompagné d’une grande blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose jusqu’à ce qu’il se souvienne :

-          La fille aux hamburgers !

Kuroko la regarde attentivement et se souvient de cette photo qu’Himuro leur avait montré il y a de ça une éternité quand ils étaient encore au lycée.

-          Je vous présente Abby, dit Kagami un peu gêné. C’est ma copine, dit-il sur le ton d’une excuse.

-          Oh Kagamicchi, comment tu as fait pour nous cacher une telle beauté ! s’exclame Kise.

-          Elle est trop mignonne pour un grand idiot comme toi, dit Aomine avec un sourire moqueur.

-          Je suis sûr qu’elle te bat toujours au basket, s’amuse Kuroko.

-          Abby fait partie de l’équipe féminine américaine, dit fièrement Kagami. C’est leur ailier fort ! Et elle comprend parfaitement bien le japonais bande d’idiots !

-          Bonjour, dit-elle avant de les regarder tous avec attention et de les désigner tous un par un par leur nom.

La grande américaine leur offre un grand sourire franc avant de leur lancer :

-          J’ai tellement entendu parler de vous que j’ai l’impression de vous connaître comme de vieux amis. J’espère vraiment qu’on aura le temps de jouer une partie avant que la compétition ne commence.

Kise et Kuroko acquiescent avec empressement mais avant ils veulent tout savoir sur la nouvelle vie de Kagami et Aomine, stars de la NBA. Et leurs anciens équipiers ne se font pas prier pour tout raconter, des plus petits détails aux plus grands matchs alors que Kise et Kuroko les écoutent avec de grands yeux plein d’étoiles.

 

**_21 juillet 2020_ **

**_Stade de Tokyo_ **

**_Finale olympique Etats-Unis/Japon_ **

****

Mené par le talent pur de Kagami et Aomine, portée par un public complètement acquis, l’équipe du Japon avait gagné chacun de ses matchs jusqu’à se retrouver en finale en face de l’équipe ultra favorite, les Etats-Unis.

L’équipe d’Abby venait de remporter sa propre finale le jour d’avant face à une équipe d’Espagne qui avait tenu la dragée haute pendant les trois premiers quart temps avant que la constance des américaines ne finissent par l’emporter en remontant panier après panier leur retard. Et Aomine et Kagami avaient vraiment apprécié le spectacle alors qu’Aomine avait toujours pensé que le basket féminin manquait d’un petit quelque chose pour accrocher son intérêt.

En voyant jouer la copine de Kagami, il comprend mieux comment elle peut se mesurer à lui sur un terrain.

Dans les tribunes, Akashi accompagné de Kaori sur sa droite, Kuroko et Kise sur sa gauche et d’Himuro, Atsushi, Midorima et Takao un rang au-dessus attend avec impatience l’entrée des joueurs.

Abby qui se trouve à leurs côtés, encore euphorique de sa victoire du jour d’avant se sent un peu étrange d’avoir autant envie de voir le Japon gagner contre sa propre équipe.

Akashi se dit qu’arriver en finale, c’est déjà un succès incroyable.

Mais là, ils sont à la porte d’un exploit si hors-norme alors qu’ils se confrontent à la plus grande équipe du monde, les Etats-Unis, qu’il en a le vertige.

La partie commence avec une intensité incroyable et il doit admettre que si les équipiers de Kagami et Aomine sont loin de faire de la figuration sur le terrain, leur duo est définitivement au-dessus du lot. Et il est le seul atout de l’équipe Japonaise qui leur permet de maintenir un écart de moins de dix points en faveurs des Etats-Unis pendant les deux premiers quarts temps.

Les Etats-Unis dominent le match mais plus la partie avance et plus la complémentarité de Kagami et Aomine ne cesse d’exploser sur le terrain au point que l’écart ne se réduise à trois points en début du quatrième quart temps.

Un seul petit panier à trois points.

La tension est telle que tous les spectateurs se lèvent au début du quatrième quart temps lorsqu’Aomine marque deux fois en moins d’une minute et que pour la première fois, le Japon est devant. Même d’un point, il est devant !

Les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle devant la contre-attaque américaine criant à tout rompre :

-          Défense ! Défense ! Défense !

Transcendé par un nouvel élan, Kagami qui a déjà dépassé ses limites depuis longtemps entre dans la zone et empêche l’attaquant qui doit bien faire dix centimètres et vingt kilos de plus que lui de marquer en contrant le ballon qui passe rapidement dans les mains d’Aomine.

La foule est extatique. C’est le moment ou jamais de creuser un peu l’écart.

Mais la défense américaine ne se laisse pas faire et récupère la balle dans les airs sur un contre incroyable.

Le capitaine de l’équipe américaine vient d’empêcher un des tirs sans forme d’Aomine, un geste terrible pour l’équipe du Japon. Et il lance aussi vite la balle à ses équipiers.

Et la foule scande le même slogan en criant à tout rompre :

-          Défense ! Défense ! Défense !

Galvanisé par la foule, Kagami puise dans ses dernières ressources et arrête à nouveau son adversaire. Il lance au meneur qui passe bien vite à Aomine qui s’élance.

Encore une fois, il se trouve face au capitaine de l’équipe américaine. Celui qui vient d’arrêter un de ses lancers si particuliers.

Qu’allait-il faire à moins d’une minute de la fin alors que le Japon n’a qu’un point d’avance ?

Et là, sous les yeux ahuris de ses anciens équipiers, il passe au meneur de l’équipe qui surgit sur sa gauche, recule pour franchir la ligne des trois points, se prépare et lance.

Le panier met le Japon à quatre points d’avance et moins de trente secondes au compteur.

Et la foule se déchaîne dans une atmosphère électrique avec un seul mot à la bouche :

-          _Défense ! Défense ! Défense !_

A trente secondes de l’exploit le plus incroyable qu’ait jamais accompli le Japon, Akashi se surprend à crier avec la foule, Kaori à ses côtés tremble d’excitation et prenant sa main nerveusement.

Porté par la foule, Kagami se dresse à nouveau face à l’américain. Il pourrait laisser l’américain marquer, récupérer la balle et laisser filer le temps.

_Vingt secondes_

Mais il est trop profondément plongé dans la zone pour réfléchir à ce petit calcul.

Il veut juste arrêter son adversaire qui n’est autre que son équipier dans l’équipe d’Oakland.

Le temps se suspend au duel qui s’engage entre les deux joueurs.

_Quinze secondes_

Kagami s’élance mais l’américain est le plus rapide. Il recule et marque un trois points.

Le Japon n’est plus qu’à un point devant. Mais il a la balle. Le pivot lance la balle à Aomine mais le capitaine de l’équipe américaine surgit de nulle part, vole la balle et il est à deux doigts de la raquette.

Il tire à dix secondes de la fin et dans le silence total de la foule ahurie, les Etats-Unis les devancent de nouveau au score !

_Dix secondes_

Mais Akashi sait qu’en dix secondes tout peut encore arriver.

Et il veut y croire plus que tout.

Aomine entre de nouveau dans la zone, enfin ! Ballon à la main, il traverse comme un boulet de canon le terrain.

Cinq secondes

De nouveau, il se trouve face au capitaine capable d’arrêter ses tirs.

Akashi tremble une seconde. Il avait été surpris de voir Aomine faire une passe tout à l’heure. Mais une fois dans la zone, il n’est pas sûr qu’il puisse faire confiance à ses équipiers.

A cet instant, même lui, Akashi, ne sait pas ce qu’il va se passer.

Trois secondes

Aomine passe !

Mais pas au meneur sur sa droite comme l’avait pensé l’américain qui avait anticipé une passe mais à Kagami qui apparait sur sa gauche qui tire.

Et sur une passe d’Aomine et buzzer beater de Kagami, le Japon devient champion olympique de basket pour la première fois de son histoire sous les hurlements de la foule devenue hystérique.

 

 

**_21 Décembre 2021_ **

**_Café de l’orange bleue_ **

 

Kuroko regarde l’heure avec appréhension alors qu’il traverse à toute vitesse les rues encombrée de Chibuya.

Il va être en retard s’il n’accélère pas le pas et Akashi doit avoir un planning bien plus chargé que le sien alors que ses vacances de Noël commencent à peine.

Un vent glacé souffle sur Tokyo annonçant les premières neiges et Kuroko regrette d’avoir oublié ses gants et son écharpe alors qu’il voit enfin le café dans lequel Akashi lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Ils se voyaient régulièrement avec Akashi et Kaori et il avait appris à apprécier la jeune femme qui se montre assez froide au premier abord mais qui s’ouvre peu à peu en sa présence. Et surtout il a pu voir comme il l’avait pressenti dès le premier jour que son attachement à Akashi est sincère et au moins aussi profond que celui d’Akashi.

Ils sont cependant tous les deux trop bien élevés pour montrer leur affection en public mais Kuroko a l’habitude d’observer et Kaori s’est lentement détendue en sa présence.

Le message d’Akashi qui lui demande de venir seul l’avait un peu inquiété.

Et lorsqu’il entre dans le café, Akashi est déjà là bien sûr, une tasse fumante entre les doigts. Pour quiconque, il aurait eu l’air tout à fait serein et posé. Mais Kuroko sait repérer sans peine les traces de la nervosité sur le visage de son ami.

Et voir Akashi à ce point décontenancé, c’est un spectacle qui le paralyse une seconde.

Akashi lui tend un de thé qu’il avait commandé pour lui et Kuroko est trop heureux de se réchauffer les mains en tenant sa tasse brûlante.

-          Tetsuya, dit-il sur le ton du reproche amusé, sortir comme ça pendant les premières neiges. On ne dirait pas que ton travail consiste à s’occuper d’enfants.

Kuroko sourit une seconde. Il vient de commencer à travailler pour un jardin d’enfants qui se trouve assez proche du nouvel appartement qu’il avait pris avec Kise. Et il adore chaque minute de son nouveau travail. Travailler avec des enfants, il avait toujours su que ça lui plairait. Il n’avait juste jamais mesuré à quel point.

Alors qu’il sent à quel point Akashi est nerveux, il commence à parler de son quotidien avec des enfants toujours surprenants, de toutes les petites scènes adorables qui peuplent ses journées, du caractère bien trempé de certains, de la timidité d’une petite fille qui le suivait partout et qu’il avait du mal à ne pas prendre dans ses bras dès qu’elle osait lui demander la moindre chose, du petit brun énergique qui souriait toujours et tentait toutes les bêtises possibles.

Il les adore ces petits démons qui peuplent sa journée de rires, de sourires, de jeux, parfois de pleurs qu’en l’écoutant Akashi en oublie sa nervosité et sourit.

Mais Kuroko n’a pas oublié lui et attend patiemment qu’il lui parle.

-          Tu es le premier à qui j’en parle, se décide enfin Akashi, mais…

Il prend une longue inspiration comme pour rassembler son courage.

-          … Kaori est enceinte.

Kuroko est sans voix. Il se lève de sa chaise d’un bond et prend Akashi dans ses bras en le félicitant avec enthousiasme mais Akashi est tellement nerveux qu’il le libère et se recule assez vite.

-          Akashi kun ? Je pense qu’être nerveux à l’idée d’avoir son premier enfant est tout à fait normal.

-          Je ne suis pas nerveux, dit Akashi, je suis terrifié. Parce que, que ce soit Kaori ou moi, on a pas eu une enfance _classique_ et l’idée de répéter ce qu’on a vécu avec nos propres parents même sans le vouloir me terrifie. Et d’un autre côté, cet enfant va hériter de tout ce que l’on a construit. Ce n’est pas qu’une entreprise, il y a des personnes, des espoirs, un but derrière tout ça et il faut être préparé et fort pour porter tout ça à bout de bras. Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprends pourquoi mon père m’a élevé comme il l’a fait. Si je n’avais pas été préparé, je me serai fait dévorer en un rien de temps parce que le milieu des affaires est un monde de requins.

Kuroko prend la main de son ami avec un grand sourire confiant :

-          Je ne suis pas devin Akashi kun, mais je sens déjà que même s’il n’est pas encore né, tu l’aimes déjà cet enfant. Et je pense que tant que tu n’oublies pas de le lui montrer aussi souvent que tu le peux, tout se passera bien.

-          Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit aussi simple Tetsuya.

-          Oh mais ça ne l’est pas, dit Kuroko. Mais compte sur tes amis pour te remettre sur le droit chemin si tu t’égares, dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Akashi lui lance un soupir amusé :

-          Je compte sur toi Kuroko sensei.

 

 

**_5 avril 2025_ **

**_Rentrée des classes_ **

  


Kuroko regarde avec un grand sourire les enfants de sa classe. Il les aime déjà ces enfants qui s’avancent dans la classe pour la première fois. Il y a ceux qui regardent tout avec de grands yeux curieux et pétillants comme le fils de la grande sœur de Kise qui est aussi blond et énergique que tous les Kise qu’il connaît, ceux qui sont trop timides pour relever la tête, ceux qui accaparent déjà son attention en voulant absolument lui raconter ce que font leur parents, leurs grands frères ou leurs petite sœurs et il y a une petite fille aux cheveux rouge et au yeux bleu gris qui se tient bien sagement à sa place et observe les lieux et ses futurs camarades calmement.

Il regarde le petit Kise courir vers la petite fille avec le même sourire lumineux que tous les Kise semblent capable de maîtriser si facilement, un dessin à la main qui représente une petite fille aux cheveux rouges.

Il lui offre avec toute la candeur d’un enfant qui cherche juste à faire plaisir. Et elle accepte avec un sourire si gracieux que même le jeune Kise est un instant sans voix et reprend sa place en silence, calmement.

Kuroko sourit en voyant à quel point Yukino ressemble à son père, elle n’a peut-être que quatre ans mais il émane d’elle la même aura d’autorité douce et ferme que celle de son père.

Kuroko rassemble les enfants pour qu’ils se présentent et leur demande à tous de raconter à la classe une chose qu’ils aiment.

Bien sur le petit Kise veut absolument commencer avec son enthousiasme et son sourire lumineux qui rayonne sur toute la classe. Et Kuroko sourit en voyant que tous à part Yukino se laissent happer par le récit des parties de basket qu’ils jouent avec Ryota, sa mère et lui-même de temps en temps sur le terrain du bout de sa rue.

Tous y passent avec des anecdotes plus ou moins fournies jusqu’à Yukino.

Et lorsqu’elle prend la parole d’une voix calme et mesurée, tous les regards se suspendent à ses lèvres dans le silence le plus total. Tous, même lui, sont fascinés par la petite fille qui parle de ses cours de violon. Comme elle ne maîtrise pas encore toutes les notes, sa mère lui compose des petits opus qu’elle peut jouer et qu’elle accompagne au piano. Et elle parle des parties de shogi qu’elle adore jouer avec son père. Même si elle sait que parfois il la laisse gagner, elle adore essayer de le décontenancer par un nouveau coup.

La façon dont ses yeux s’illuminent quand elle parle de ce défi qu’elle se lance lui rappelle le regard de Ryota quand il est sérieux.

Et lorsqu’il lui dit qu’elle pourra, si elle le souhaite leur faire une démonstration de violon la prochaine fois, elle sourit doucement en acceptant d’un hochement de tête.

A cet instant, Kuroko se dit qu’Akashi n’avait raté aucun tournant avec sa fille.

Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu’à lui apprendre à rire et s’amuser avec les autres.

Et que le petit Kise allait l’aider dans sa quête.

 

**_22 Décembre 2025_ **

**_Café de l’orange bleue_ **

 

Kuroko est un peu nerveux. Kaori lui avait demandé de venir pour prendre un thé dans ce café où Akashi lui avait annoncé il y a de ça presque cinq ans qu’il allait être père. Et Kaori avait insisté sur le fait qu’ils seraient seuls.

Et il n’avait jamais rencontré seul à seul Kaori. Et s’il la connait bien, elle n’en était pas moins impressionnante.

-          Kuroko sensei, dit-elle en lui montrant la chaise en face d’elle.

Avec son air le plus impassible, il prend place et Kaori commande pour eux d’un seul geste deux thés.

-          Tout d’abord, dit Kaori, je voulais vous dire un grand merci de prendre autant soin de Yukino. Elle est intarissable quand elle parle de « son Kuroko sensei ».

-          Honnêtement, dit Kuroko, il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire avec votre fille. Elle est toujours partante pour tout ce que je peux lui proposer, c’est un vrai petit ange, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

-          Avec vous peut-être, s’amuse Kaori, mais j’ai bien peur qu’elle n’ait hérité de mon sale caractère et quand elle a une idée en tête, elle peut se montrer très déterminée.

-          C’est l’une des premières choses qu’Akashi kun m’ait dite sur vous, avoue Kuroko. Et je crois bien qu’il avait le même sourire que vous en ce moment, ajoute-t-il.

Les joues de Kaori rougissent légèrement mais elle se reprend assez vite.

-          Si je vous ai demandé de venir c’est parce qu’avec Seijuro, on est devenu assez fan de toutes les histoires que Yukino nous raconte le soir. Et qu’on a mis un certain temps à se rendre compte que tous ces contes merveilleux que vous racontez aux enfants n’existent nulle part.

-          Oh, dit Kuroko un peu gêné, c’est parce que c’est moi qui les écrit moi-même.

-          On a fini par le comprendre et je vais être honnête avec vous, je pense que vos histoires ont un vrai potentiel. Est-ce que par hasard vous en avez des traces écrites ? Si vous êtes d’accord, j’ai pris un rendez-vous avec le responsable de mon département édition et on peut voir ensemble ce qui serait possible.

Kuroko qui avait toujours rêvé d’écrire pour les enfants écoute avec prudence la proposition de Kaori, se demandant où le fait qu’il soit ami avec Akashi et en charge de leur fille empiète sur l’intérêt réel de Kaori sur ses écrits.

-          Je ne fais pas marcher mon entreprise en accordant des faveurs, dit Kaori qui a compris ses réticences. Je ne suis pas assez gentille pour ça et j’ai trop de respect pour les personnes qui travaillent avec moi pour faire une telle chose. J’ai déjà retranscrit certaines de vos histoires et je les ai fait lire à plusieurs personnes avant de vous appeler.

Soudain, Kuroko est frappé de la ressemblance entre Kaori et sa fille quand elle se lance un défi, elles ont exactement le même regard.

-          Je ne parle jamais affaire à la légère.

 

**_Décembre 2026_ **

**_Critique littéraire du Times magazine_ **

**_La petite fille et l’étoile de Kuroko Tetsuya_ **

 

 

_Je sens que je vais surprendre beaucoup de mes lecteurs habitués à mes avis un peu acerbes et mes mots souvent durs dans cette rubrique. Oui, je n’ai pas la réputation d’être un critique facile et à l’heure de l’uniformité ambiante où il est de bon ton de ne jamais dire les choses comme elles sont, je fais office d’électron libre simplement parce que j’ai le courage de dire ce que je pense._

_Un courage que trop peu de personne assume aujourd’hui._

_Mais ce n’est pas le débat du jour._

_Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, ma petite fille demande encore et toujours la même histoire avant de s’endormir. Vous savez comment sont les enfants, ils ont une capacité infinie à écouter encore et toujours les mêmes histoires qu’ils connaissent pourtant par cœur avec le même enthousiasme._

_Un soir alors que ma femme n’était pas là et que c’est elle qui s’acquitte d’ordinaire de cette sympathique corvée, je m’y suis attelé._

_Et là, j’ai eu une révélation._

_Cette histoire qui plait tant à ma petite fille n’est pas qu’une simple histoire pour enfant. Il y a derrière les mots une inspiration qui va bien au-delà de la poésie de cette quête initiatique, une profondeur qui se cache derrière la simplicité de ce conte que ma fille comprendra en grandissant._

_Il y a définitivement le souffle de Saint-Exupéry dans les mots de cet auteur japonais dont c’est le premier roman._

_Et à l’heure où les enfants sont de plus en plus fascinés par tous ses écrans qui nous envahissent, tous ses loisirs virtuels qui jouent tous leurs atouts sur la surenchère et l’artifice, j’aime l’idée que ma fille ait les yeux qui pétillent en écoutant l’histoire toute simple de cette petite fille qui cherche une étoile. Et je suis ravi de savoir qu’elle grandira avec cette petite merveille qui prendra tout doucement un sens plus profond comme j’ai grandis moi-même avec Le Petit Prince qui continue de révéler ses secrets avec les années._

_Un grand merci Monsieur Kuroko pour m’avoir rappelé le temps de quelques mots qu’il y a encore un enfant qui attend dans un coin reculé de mon cœur d’adulte._

 

_John Maxime_

**_Paris 2026_ **

**_10 Juillet 2026_ **

****

Kuroko avait été invité au salon du Livre de Paris par la maison d’édition de Kaori et ils avaient tous fait le voyage, Kise, Kaori, Akashi et la petite Yukino qui découvre Paris pour la première fois.

Kuroko assure son deuxième jour de dédicaces avec un sourire radieux pour chacun de ses lecteurs, la petite Yukino sur les genoux qui ne veut à aucun prix quitter Kuroko sensei.  Son livre est un des grands succès de la littérature enfantine de l’année et Kise constate qu’il n’y a pas que des enfants qui attendent leur tour dans la queue.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup de femmes qui portent un peu trop d’attention à son goût à Kuroko. Et lorsqu’une rumeur s’élève de la file et Kise en observe avec curiosité la source.

Il voit avec surprise les deux Leroy faire tranquillement la queue et se précipite vers eux avec un grand sourire pour les saluer.

-          Ryota ! Quand on a vu avec ma sœur qui était l’invité du Salon, on a pas résisté !

-          Et on est encore tous les deux de grands enfants, dit Jo’, parce qu’on a adoré son livre !

-          Vous n’avez pas besoin de faire la queue, dit Kise. On vous invite ce soir à dîner et Kuroko se fera un plaisir de vous signer tout ce que vous voulez.

-          Mais non ! s’exclame Joël. Et puis on va en profiter pour parler et _on_ vous invite à dîner ce soir.

-          Et puis nous aussi on veut dire bonjour à la petite fille que Kuroko tient sur ses genoux ! Est-ce que c’est votre…

-          Non ! s’exclame Kise. C’est la fille d’Akashicchi que Kurokocchi avait dans sa classe et qui lui a inspirée cette histoire.

-          C’est vrai ? Cette petite merveille est la fille d’Akashi ! dit Jo’.

Ils parlent de tout, de rien. Du début de la carrière d’actrice de Jo’ qui s’annonce prometteuse, de son frère qui vient de terminer ses études de langues et avait trouvé un poste dans une boite qui travaille avec toute l’Asie. Kise parle du travail de Tetsuya avec les enfants et de ses écrits dont il n’est jamais complètement satisfait, de son travail de pilote. Et lorsqu’ils arrivent enfin devant l’auteur, Kuroko pose Yukino à terre et se lève d’un bond de son siège pour les saluer chaleureusement.

 

Le soir même, ils se retrouvent tous dans un petit restaurant sur les quais de Seine, simple et chaleureux où la petite Yukino dévisage les deux français avec insistance.

-          Papa, ils ont les mêmes yeux que Midorima san, dit-elle avec candeur.

Mortifiés, Seijuro et Kaori tentent d’expliquer à leur fille que ça ne se fait pas de dévisager ainsi les gens, encore moins faire des commentaires à haute voix mais le rire des deux Leroy les en empêchent.

Akashi jouait encore régulièrement au shogi, du moins autant qu’il le pouvait, avec Midorima qui est redevenu un ami proche.

-          Le monsieur à lunettes qui a l’air toujours un peu trop sévère, c’est ça ? dit Jo’.

-          Il a peut-être l’air sévère, s’insurge Yukino, mais il est très gentil en fait.

Tous rigolent en pensant que les enfants sont souvent bien plus perspicaces que nombre d’adultes.

Yukino regarde perplexe ces adultes qui rigolent alors qu’elle ne fait que dire la vérité. Est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas toujours dire la vérité ? Et elle adore Midorima qui lui offre toujours des petits cadeaux rigolos quand il vient faire une partie de shogi avec son père parce qu’ils sont du même signe et qu’il dit toujours qu’entre cancers, ils ne pouvaient que s’entendre.

Il joue même parfois avec elle. Elle sait qu’il la laisse gagner de temps en temps parce qu’il a toujours du mal à cacher son petit sourire fier quand la partie se termine. Et il en profite à chaque fois pour lui montrer de nouveaux coups pour surprendre son père. Et elle adore ça, surprendre son père au cours d’une partie.

Tous les adultes sont si compliqués pense-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Et lorsqu’elle croise le regard clair de Kuroko qui pense la même chose, elle se rectifie d’elle-même.

 _Presque_ tous les adultes sont compliqués, pense-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Le diner se déroule dans une ambiance chaleureuse où Seijuro et Kaori se détendent peu à peu. Comme Kise l’avait déjà remarqué, personne ne résiste bien longtemps à l’aura sereine dégagée par les deux français qui arrivent même à faire rire les deux Akashi sur quelques anecdotes du dernier tournage de Johanne.

Et juste avant de se séparer pour rentrer chacun de leur côté, Kaori donne sa carte de visite à Johanne parce qu’elle a des projets qui pourraient l’intéresser.

Kuroko repense à sa rencontre avec Kaori avant la sortie de son livre et il est sûr d’une chose, la femme d’Akashi ne plaisante pas quand elle parle travail.

Il est soudain persuadé qu’ils allaient retrouver Johanne au Japon dans peu de temps.

Les Akashi se dirigent lentement vers leur hôtel, Yukino courant dans tous les sens en rigolant car elle avait vu un petit chat un peu joueur qui s’amuse à la laisser approcher un peu avant de lui échapper de quelques bonds.

Ce qui la fait rire de plus belle.

-          Tu as compris, dit Seijuro, que cette petite fille du livre, c’est Yukino et qu’il s’adresse aussi bien à notre fille qu’à nous.

Kaori sourit tendrement en regardant sa fille rire à nouveau. Seijuro et elle avaient été élevés dans un cadre si rigide que rire en publique était impensable.

-          La quête de l’étoile, dit Kaori. La différence entre l’être et le paraître, se défaire des conventions sans renier ses valeurs, la différence entre la perfection et la quête du bonheur, dit Kaori. J’ai parfois l’impression qu’il a été écrit juste pour moi ce livre.

Seijuro sourit, amusé. Elle n’avait jamais complètement abandonné ses idées sur la notion de perfection et il n’est pas sûr que personne d’autre qu’elle n’ait vu une allusion sur ce sujet dans le livre de Kuroko.

Mais c’est le propre des grands livres de vous donner l’impression de vous toucher personnellement, en plein cœur.

Lui aussi avait vu des trésors dans le livre de Tetsuya que personne d’autre n’avait dû découvrir.

Kaori glisse sa main dans la sienne avec un petit sourire.

-          Si on veut être plus littéral, dit-elle, je crois que l’étoile fait aussi référence au jeune Kise qui est dans la classe de notre fille.

Seijuro se tourne vers Kaori surpris.

-          Tu veux dire que…

-          Je crois que notre petite fille a un amoureux, dit Kaori sur le ton de la confidence.

Seijuro énervé regarde sa fille comme un père protecteur outré en marmonnant « ce Kise ! » et Kaori  rigole doucement :

-          Je pense que malgré le fait que notre fille soit plus que perspicace sur presque tous les sujets, elle ne se rend absolument pas compte que ce petit blondinet est complétement sous son charme.

-          Et c’est très bien comme ça, marmonne Seijuro en couvant sa fille du regard qui court toujours après le chat aux yeux verts qui continue à lui échapper malicieusement.

-          Seijuro, dit Kaori un peu nerveusement, j’ai une nouvelle à t’annoncer et je crois qu’il n’y a pas de meilleur moment.

Akashi se tourne vers elle un peu nerveux.

-          Yukino va bientôt avoir un petit frère, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre par reflexe. Ou une petite sœur. Mais j’ai l’impression que ce sera un…

Akashi ne la laisse pas finir en la prenant dans ses bras. Pour la naissance de Yukino, il avait eu tellement peur de reproduire toutes les erreurs de son propre père. Mais maintenant, il sait qu’il est capable de suivre son propre chemin et il est déjà impatient de tenir son enfant dans ses bras.

Kaori se laisse faire en glissant à son oreille :

-          Je crois que finalement c’est ton père qui a raison. Parce que là, tout est absolument parfait.

 

 

 

Alors que Kuroko rentre main dans la main avec Kise en flânant sur les quais de Seine, Kise regarde nerveusement Kuroko, une question sur les lèvres qu’il n’ose poser.

-          Kurokocchi...

Kuroko s’arrête, inquiet de voir un voile assombrir les yeux de Ryota. Il l’entraîne avec lui pour s’assoir sur le rebord du canal, à l’endroit où ils s’étaient dit qu’ils s’aimaient pour la première fois.

-          Quand j’ai vu Jo’ et Joël dans la file, Jo’ a vu la petite Yukino et elle a cru que c’était notre fille.

-          Je crois qu’il va falloir lui faire reprendre les bases de la biologie, dit Kuroko amusé.

-          Je suis sérieux Kurokocchi. Tu sais très bien qu’il y a des moyens même pour nous d’avoir des enfants et que c’est de mieux en mieux accepté. Tu travailles avec des enfants et je ne crois pas trop m’avancer à dire que tu les aimes et les comprend mieux que personne. Alors je veux que tu répondes honnêtement à ma question. Est-ce que tu veux des enfants ?

Kuroko se tourne vers Ryota, tentant de sonder ses deux grands yeux dorés.

-          Oui, je l’avoue. J’aimerai avoir des enfants. Mais je suis suffisamment égoïste pour vouloir des enfants qui soient _nos_ enfants, qui aient un peu de nous deux et je sais que c’est impossible.

Ryota passe sa main sur les épaules de Kuroko pour l’attirer à lui. La vision éphémère d’un enfant qui aurait ses cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus de Kuroko le fait tristement sourire.

-          C’est mon rêve impossible, dit Kuroko.

Kuroko plonge son regard dans celui de Kise en repensant à la question que lui avait posé Akashi il y a longtemps, une question qu’il lui avait retourné car il n’avait su y répondre.

_Es-tu heureux ?_

Et il se rend compte d’une chose, à la fois simple et fondamentale. Etre heureux, ce n’est pas tout avoir, vivre une vie parfaite ou obtenir la liste des choses qui nous manque.

Etre heureux, c’est simplement se satisfaire de ce que la vie vous offre et ne pas souffrir de ses manques.

Et la vie en mettant Kise sur son chemin avait été plus que généreuse.

Il est la lumière.

Et lui l’ombre.

Ils n’auraient dû que s’effleurer dans la pénombre.

Et pourtant.

-          Mais avec toi, je suis heureux.

 


End file.
